De la Terre au Rukongai, du Rukongai au Seireitei
by Meliane
Summary: Après sa mort terrestre, Yûna grandit dans le lointain Rukongai. Sa rencontre avec un Shinigami et le départ d'une de ses proches la mènent au Seireitei et à l'Académie, grâce à laquelle elle intégrera le Gotei 13.
1. Mort et renaissance

**L'univers de Bleach et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus. Il n'y a que Yûna qui est à moi, et sûrement d'autres par la suite.**

**Les chapitres ne seront pas très longs, mais j'ai prévu de faire apparaître plusieurs Shinigamis importants, tout en suivant l'histoire du manga.**

**Sur ce, enjoy !**

- Otousan, pourquoi on s'en va sans maman ? demanda la petite Yûna.

L'adulte au volant détacha son regard de la route et sourit à sa fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons la chercher à l'hôpital.

Rassurée, l'enfant sourit en retour et reporta son attention sur les passants. Soudain, un bruit de moteur lui fit lever la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son père ne répondit pas et scruta la rue devant lui. Une lueur orangée toute proche secoua soudain la voiture, et Jun fut incapable d'en garder le contrôle. Après avoir percuté des véhicules en stationnement et blessé plusieurs piétons, il redressa vers la droite, mais un autobus qui roulait derrière eux les heurta. Si Jun se cogna simplement la tête contre le pare-brise, Yûna eut beaucoup moins de chance : se trouvant du côté touché par la collision, elle ne réagit plus aux appels de son père.

- Vite, quelqu'un ! cria-t-il en sortant de l'épave.

Mais quand un médecin arriva sur les lieux en compagnie d'infirmiers, il était trop tard pour sauver l'enfant.

Yûna observait la scène sans comprendre. Pourquoi son père pleurait-il ?

- Otousan, qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ?

Alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle remarqua le morceau de chaîne attaché à sa poitrine, puis elle aperçut le visage de l'enfant dans les bras d'un homme.

- Pourquoi je suis là-bas et ici en même temps ?

Elle ne savait plus que faire à présent. Plus jeune, sa mère lui avait raconté une histoire de fantôme, et même si elle ne pouvait encore pas distinguer le réel et l'imaginaire, elle commençait à réaliser pour quelle raison elle était dédoublée. Ses parents allaient être tellement tristes sans elle !

- Je suis... morte ?

- Malheureusement oui, petite.

Yûna se retourna subitement et dévisagea l'inconnu vêtu d'un shihakushô noir qui l'observait.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Un Shinigami.

- Shinigami... comme Dieu de la mort ?

- Exact. Je suis là pour t'emmener dans un endroit appelé la Soul Society.

Etrangement, l'homme ne lui faisait pas peur. Son père lui avait bien dit plusieurs fois de ne pas parler à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais dans le cas présent elle se sentait en confiance.

Le brun s'approcha d'elle et sortit de son fourreau le katana qu'il portait au côté. Cette fois, Yûna eut un geste de recul dû à la frayeur.

- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te transpercer avec.

- Aller à la Soul Society, ça fait mal ?

- Non. Mais c'est impossible de savoir à quel endroit tu vas te retrouver. Le Rukongai est immense.

- Rukongai ?

- Tu en sauras plus une fois là-bas. Evidemment, tes parents ne seront pas avec toi, mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi et t'apprendre à te débrouiller. Maintenant petite, approche.

- J'm'appelle Yûna ! Et toi monsieur, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Shiba Kaien.

Après un grand sourire, il apposa le sceau sur le front de la fillette qui se mit à disparaître.

- Ittekimasu, Kaien-san.

Une fois l'enfant partie, Kaien resta à fixer l'endroit où elle s'était tenue.

_Cette gamine avait un reiatsu élevé... Proche de celui de Kusajishi-fukutaichou ! J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira si elle arrive à la périphérie du Rukongai._

**Maintenant, cliquez sur le bouton vert ci-dessous... Les reviews sont l'énergie de l'auteur, et ça le pousse à publier plus vite !**


	2. Premiers contacts

Yûna ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait apparemment dans une ruelle entre deux rangées de maisons en bois, et à quelques mètres de là une multitude de gens discutaient entre eux.

Elle se redressa et sortit de l'impasse. Etant habituée à vivre dans une ville animée, le bruit ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle n'aimait pas trop la foule. Un homme la bouscula et continua son chemin sans s'excuser.

- Quand on fait tomber quelqu'un, on dit pardon ! s'exclama un garçon d'une douzaine d'années.

Il tendit la main à Yûna pour l'aider à se relever et sourit.

- T'es nouvelle, pas vrai ? Parce que je connais bien ceux qui vivent ici, et je t'ai jamais vue !

- Hai... Je viens d'arriver.

- Bon, excuse-moi, j'ai quelques trucs à régler. On se reverra plus tard !

La fillette le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Il ne lui avait même pas donné son nom !

Elle marcha le long de la rue en observant les adultes. Ils ne semblaient pas très heureux d'habiter là... La petite fille eut soudain peur. Pourquoi Kaien-san l'avait-il envoyée là ?

- Revenez ici, sales gamins !

Après un sursaut, Yûna vit plusieurs enfants - dont celui qu'elle venait de rencontrer- courir dans sa direction puis l'éviter. Le marchand ne se donnerait sûrement pas cette peine, c'est pourquoi elle fit un bond sur le côté, ramassa un balai qui traînait et le jeta dans les jambes de l'homme.

- Tu vas voir si je t'attrape, petite peste ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle s'enfuyait.

- Fallait te lever plus tôt monsieur !

Elle trouva son salut en plongeant sous une charrette en travers de la route.

- Hé, la petite ! Viens ici !

Guidée par la voix du garçon, Yûna se faufila entre les planches de la barrière et fut accueillie par des sourires.

- Alors toi, t'es forte ! Réussir à se mettre le vieux à dos au bout de quelques minutes à peine, c'est un exploit ! dit le leader de la bande.

- Arigatô, balbutia la petite fille, plutôt intimidée. _Tous des grands !_

- C'est quoi ton nom, la nouvelle ?

- Osadani... Yûna.

- Hajimemashite ! Moi c'est Masato. Le blond là s'appelle Akira, le châtain Shinobu, et ceux grâce à qui tout a foiré, Kenshin et Ryô !

- Gomen nasai Masato, marmonnèrent les deux enfants.

- Pas grave, au moins on a eu ce qu'on voulait ! Voilà ta part, Yûna-chan !

Tandis qu'elle dévorait la pastèque **(si vous avez vu l'anime, elle mange exactement comme Hitsugaya ^^" )** , Masato lui expliqua que la majorité des âmes ne ressentaient pas la faim.

- Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'apprécier le goût des aliments !

- Et puis cha rafraîchit, ajouta Ryô.

- Finis de manger, on parle pas la bouche pleine devant une dame !

Une fois rassasiée, Yûna demanda :

- Dis, Masato... Tu as dit que nous ne ressentons pas la faim. Mais moi, j'avais besoin de manger... Comment ça se fait ?

Les garçons s'agitèrent en la dévisageant. Pensif, Masato réfléchit et dit finalement :

- Les seuls qui ont faim, ce sont les personnes avec un reiatsu élevé. Mais je ne vois pas ce que c'est. De temps en temps, ça arrive que certains qui ont du reiatsu partent, et on ne les revoit plus.

- Où est-ce qu'ils vont ?

- Aucune idée. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils deviennent des Shinigamis.

_Shinigamis ?_

- J'en ai vu un... Il m'a amenée ici avec son katana.

- Comme nous tous. Les autres âmes se méfient un peu de nous parce qu'on vit entre enfants sans faire partie d'une famille. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi on passe notre temps à voler pour manger, raconta Kenshin.

- Ce sont des idiots. On ne dérobe pas de la nourriture ou de l'eau par choix ! renchérit Shinobu.

Yûna acquiesça puis retint un bâillement.

- Allez les gars, on rentre au refuge. Il va bientôt faire nuit.

Masato la souleva une fois qu'ils furent sortis de leur cachette, et elle s'appuya contre lui.

- C'est loin où on va ?

- Non, la maison est à deux rues d'ici.

- Yoshi...

Le bruit dans le dortoir des enfants ne la réveilla pas. Masato leur ordonna de se taire et déposa Yûna sur la couchette voisine de la sienne.

_Oyasuminasai, la petite._

**Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai pas réussi à faire aussi long que je le voulais au départ.**

**Petite indication temporelle : Bleach commence en 2004 d'après la chronologie, et Yûna arrive au Rukongai en 1942 ;) donc il me reste pas mal de temps pour que la petite grandisse :D**


	3. Nouvelles rencontres

Trois ans avaient passé depuis la rencontre de Yûna avec la bande de garçons. Même si les âmes vieillissaient plus lentement, la petite fille avait maintenant l'apparence d'une enfant de neuf ans, plus grande et plus mince qu'à son arrivée. Parfois, le manque de nourriture l'affaiblissait, et les garçons n'hésitaient pas à lui donner un peu de leur maigre pitance. L'amitié surmontait la difficulté de leur situation, et ils avaient tous mûri : de six, leur nombre s'était réduit à quatre après que Ryô se soit fait tuer parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner son butin, et que Kenshin ait disparu sans laisser de trace.

Les jours où ils ne trouvaient pas de nourriture, les adolescents et Yûna se rabattaient sur les poissons de la rivière. Voilà à quoi se résumait leur vie à Inuzuri.

Un après-midi, Masato vint au secours de Yûna aux prises avec un autre enfant pour de l'eau et quelques fruits. Il souleva le garçon et le secoua.

- T'as pas honte de t'en prendre à une fille ?

- Masato, yamete !

- Comment tu t'appelles, le gnome ?

- Abarai Renji, maugréa le gamin aux cheveux rouges.

- Lâche-le, Masato, je vais lui donner des oranges.

Renji les accepta, marmonna un vague remerciement et se sauva.

- Tu ne devrais pas effrayer comme ça les autres enfants, reprocha Yûna.

- J'aime pas qu'on veuille frapper ma petite sœur, d'autant plus pour un truc aussi futile.

- Mais pas pour tout le monde, c'est possible qu'Abarai ait besoin de manger comme moi !

Masato se tut et fit signe à Yûna de monter sur son dos.

- Rentrons. Shinobu et Akira auront peut-être eu plus de chance.

Quand ils franchirent la porte de la maison qu'ils occupaient depuis peu, ils eurent la surprise de voir les deux garçons à table en train de manger un vrai repas : des fruits, des légumes et de la viande garnissaient leurs assiettes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Masato qui n'avait pas vu autant de victuailles à portée de main depuis des années.

Une adolescente surgit de la deuxième pièce et leur demanda de s'asseoir. Yûna descendit de son perchoir et grimpa sur la chaise à côté de Shinobu.

- T'es qui toi ? Où t'as trouvé tout ça ? demanda-t-elle à l'inconnue.

- Sakura. Et pour l'autre question, permets-moi de ne pas répondre.

Masato profita qu'elle était retournée dans la cuisine pour assaillir ses amis.

- Elle vient d'où ?

- On sait pas. Le vieux nous avait repérés et on a dû s'enfuir. Un peu après, on a essayé encore une fois, mais elle s'est pointée avec des sachets dans les mains en disant qu'elle avait largement de quoi nourrir plusieurs personnes.

- Oniisan, faut que tu manges même si t'as pas faim ! Sakura-san fait bien la cuisine !

L'aîné s'exécuta, encore un peu méfiant envers la nouvelle.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils lavaient la vaisselle, Yûna entendit Masato faire passer un interrogatoire à l'autre fille.

- D'où est-ce que tu sors ? Toute cette nourriture, elle venait de quel endroit ?

- J'ai vu la petite partager les fruits avec Renji, et j'ai voulu lui rendre la pareille. J'ai longtemps vécu au même dortoir que le rouquin, et je savais déjà où vous habitiez.

- Hum... Et tu vas dormir ici ?

- Non, j'ai une maison. Je vais vous laisser tout ce que j'ai amené, après ce sera à vous de vous débrouiller, vous ne me reverrez plus.

_Cette fille est vraiment bizarre !_

Yûna était encore trop petite pour rester longtemps à espionner une conversation de grands. Quand Masato raccompagna Sakura - en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle - Yûna fut mise au lit par Shinobu, Akira suivant ensuite leur chef pour l'aider à mettre les sacs hors de portée des rats.

Un soir, Shinobu et Masato revinrent en compagnie d'un petit garçon.

- Lui aussi s'est mis à détrousser le marchand. Comme il était seul, on l'a ramené avec nous.

Le gamin, encore plus jeune que Yûna, semblait plutôt craintif. Yûna essaya de le rassurer en disant :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Nakamura Kai desu...Yoroshiku.

- A table ! cria Akira.

Kai se jeta sur l'assiette comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours.

- C'est délicieux, Akira-san !

- Arigatô, Kai.

Plus tard, alors que Kai s'endormait sur la table et que les autres garçons discutaient à l'intérieur, Yûna rejoignit Masato devant le feu de la cour.

- T'as l'air préoccupé, Oniisan.

- Il n'y a rien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Menteur ! Tu ne nous fais plus confiance ? Tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué que tu t'isoles depuis la mort de Ryô ? Ça nous a choqué aussi, tu sais ? Maintenant, dis ce qui ne va pas ! On est bien des amis, ne ?

Masato détacha son regard des flammes pour regarder la fillette. Elle faisait plus que son âge désormais...

_Un enfant ne devrait pas se trouver dans les quartiers pauvres du Rukongai ! Sa place est au Seireitei..._

- Je crois... J'ai été bête de penser que notre petite bande de gosses resterait toujours la même, j'ai oublié qu'on vit dans l'Inuzuri. Alors maintenant... peut-être que ça serait mieux pour toi de devenir Shinigami.

- De quoi ? Attends une minute ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- ...

- Tu veux que je m'en aille, c'est ça ? Parce que je suis une fille, j'ai plus de chances de mourir que vous trois ?

Masato voulut s'excuser, mais elle l'en empêcha en continuant :

- Je ne veux pas devenir Shinigami, je veux rester avec vous ! Je te déteste !

Elle se releva, traversa la maison et disparut dans la nuit. Surpris, Shinobu et Akira fixèrent leur chef en quête de réponses.

- Restez pas plantés là, il faut la retrouver ! Aki, bouge pas, faut quelqu'un pour garder Kai. Shin, tu viens avec moi ! Hayaku !

Les deux garçons passèrent une partie de la nuit à chercher Yûna, sans succès. Furieux envers lui-même, Masato laissa rentrer son ami et fit le tour des maisons afin de savoir si d'autres enfants avaient vu passer la petite fille. En vain...

En larmes, Yûna avait couru à n'en plus pouvoir.

_Et maintenant il pleut... Kuso..._

Elle pleurait toujours quand une voix douce retentit.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Iie... Oniisan, bakayaro...

Yûna se sentit soulevée et emmenée dans une maison. Elle percevait la voix féminine à travers un brouillard, comme si elle se trouvait loin de son interlocutrice. Ses vêtements mouillés lui furent retirés, puis la même femme l'installa dans un lit et la borda.

- S'il te plaît...

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Hisana desu.

- Gomen Hisana-san...

- Ce n'est rien . Dors maintenant, tu retourneras chez toi demain.

- Arigatô...

La main dans ses cheveux lui rappela sa mère lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Juste avant de s'endormir, elle entendit la femme murmurer un nom.

- Rukia...


	4. Les liens de l'amitié

**Bon... Finalement (et parce que ça m'arrange) Yûna est envoyée au Rukongai à la fin des années 30. Ça me permet d'avoir du temps supplémentaires pour l'évolution des personnages ;)**

Yûna ne retrouva pas sa maison. Elle s'était aventurée plus loin qu'elle le pensait, et les repères ne lui rappelaient rien maintenant qu'il faisait jour. Le soir, elle rentrait bredouille chez Hisana qui la consolait de son mieux en lui disant que le lendemain serait la bonne journée. Ces paroles aidaient Yûna à y croire encore, même si elle ne le montrait pas.

Ce fut Shinobu qui l'aperçut finalement, un matin où elle partait chercher de l'eau à la fontaine du quartier. Bien que n'étant pas expansive, la petite fille sauta au cou de l'aîné.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on est après toi !

- Ça m'étonne pas ! J'ai voulu rentrer, mais je me suis perdue, et depuis quelqu'un m'a hébergée. Viens, je vais te la présenter !

Intrigué, le garçon la suivit jusqu'à la maison d'Hisana.

- Hisana-san, j'ai ramené de l'eau !

- Arigatô Yûna.

Elle sortit de la cuisine pour prendre le seau, mais se figea en voyant Shinobu près de la fillette.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un de mes amis ! intervint Yûna.

- Shinobu desu, yoroshiku.

Hisana le salua puis les invita à s'asseoir. Yûna expliqua ensuite, avec du regret, qu'elle allait devoir s'en aller. Hisana la serra dans ses bras et la conforta dans sa décision.

- Reviens quand même me voir de temps en temps.

- Hai ! Mata ne !

- A bientôt Yûna.

Le chemin étant long, Shinobu finit par servir de porteur.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis partie ?

- Ano... Trois semaines il me semble.

L'enfant resta muette. Tout ça ! Les autres avaient dû s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir !

- Hé, tout le monde, regardez qui je ramène !

- Yûna !

Masato lui passa un savon, ce à quoi elle rétorqua qu'il était l'unique responsable et qu'il n'avait pas à la traiter comme si elle ne savait pas se débrouiller.

- Je sais ! Et je suis désolé.

- Ça fait rien, c'est un peu ma faute aussi.

Par la suite, Masato évita soigneusement le sujet "Shinigami" et laissa Yûna aller à sa guise, du moment qu'il savait où elle se trouvait. Le petit groupe recommença les vols à l'étalage du marchand, rattrapant ainsi les semaines où ils s'étaient contentés des poissons de la rivière.

Les mois puis les années passèrent tranquillement. Yûna se rendait chez Hisana deux à trois fois par semaine pour avoir de ses nouvelles et lui parler de ses soucis d'adolescente. Car oui, même si les âmes vieillissaient plus lentement, son corps changeait et grandissait : l'enfant de sept ans avait laissé la place à une fille de treize ans en apparence, avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Sa poitrine qui commençait à se développer, un des garçons avec qui elle vivait qui la regardait différemment... Il n'y avait qu'à Hisana qu'elle pouvait discuter de ses problèmes féminins.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre tous ces changements, Hisana-san.

Personne ne lui avait parlé des relations plus intimes entre une fille et un garçon : elle était morte trop jeune pour apprendre bien des aspects de la vie.

Avec un sourire, Hisana lui assura de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle saurait quoi faire le moment venu, puis adopta un air vague.

- Hisana-san ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hai. C'est juste que parfois... je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue.

Yûna sentit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle laisse Hisana se confier : il semblait que parler de la personne à laquelle elle pensait était douloureux pour la plus âgée.

- Vers la fin de ma vie humaine, j'ai eu une petite sœur. Nous sommes mortes le même jour dans un accident... Quand j'ai vu la situation dans l'Inuzuri, je me suis dit, lâchement, que j'arriverais mieux à me débrouiller sans un bébé à charge. Alors... Je l'ai abandonnée en arrivant ici, et depuis des années je cherche à savoir ce qu'elle est devenue. Si elle a survécu.

Perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Yûna ne s'attarda pas comme d'ordinaire et rentra chez elle plus tôt. En chemin, elle réfléchit à la situation : si l'enfant était toujours en vie - ce dont elle doutait fortement avec les conditions de vie dans le district - ce serait difficile de faire se rencontrer deux sœurs qui ignoraient tout l'une de l'autre.

_Si ça se trouve, elles ne se reconnaîtraient même pas dans la rue !_

Un matin, tandis qu'elle pêchait avec Kai et Akira - Masato ayant refusé la demande expresse de Shinobu pour accompagner la fille, les deux autres y étaient allés à sa place - Yûna aperçut Renji de l'autre côté de la rivière, en compagnie de deux autres enfants.

- Ohayo Renji !

Le roux lui répondit par un salut de la main, et sa voisine releva la tête pour l'imiter. Yûna se figea d'étonnement : d'après ce qu'elle voyait, la fille ressemblait beaucoup à Hisana... Mais elle se trouvait trop loin pour en être certaine.

- Gambatte Rukia, attrape-le !

La petite brune planta le harpon dans le poisson et le montra triomphalement à ses amis qui l'acclamèrent. Yûna les regarda s'éloigner d'un air pensif, jusqu'à ce qu'Akira la secoue.

- Viens, on a assez à manger.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour que la dénommée Rukia et Hisana se croisent par hasard ? De toute façon, elle ne savait pas si l'amie de Renji et la sœur d'Hisana ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne. Et Rukia ne se doutait sûrement pas qu'elle avait peut-être une grande sœur.

En ouvrant la porte de la maison, elle se décida : mieux valait attendre avant de parler à Hisana.


	5. La sœur, le Hollow et les Shinigamis

**Voilà la suite ! Bien plus longue que j'avais prévu, mais je ne pouvais pas faire de coupure dans le chapitre étant donné qu'il est important.**

Trouver à manger fut difficile pendant quelque temps. Les adolescents et Kai ne supportant plus de se nourrir seulement de poisson, Yûna décida d'aménager un petit jardin potager dans un coin de la cour. Aidée par Akira, elle mit en place un auvent pour que les plantations ne souffrent pas trop du vent et de la pluie. Chaque jour, elle passait du temps à surveiller la croissance des légumes, ce qui la rendit malade plusieurs fois.

- Tu aurais dû attendre que le temps s'améliore, lui reprocha Masato.

- Ras-le-bol de la friture... Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser !

- Mais quand même, tu es irresponsable !

- Yamete ! protesta Shinobu. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est malade ?

L'aîné lui jeta un regard noir et quitta la pièce.

- Arigatô Shin.

- Betsuni (**ce n'est rien**). Maintenant, dors.

Comme Yûna s'y attendait, il fallut attendre des semaines avant que son acharnement ait des résultats : sous le fin manteau neigeux annonciateur de la fin de l'hiver, elle distingua avec satisfaction les premières pousses. Encore un peu de patience, et ils pourraient enfin diversifier leurs repas ! D'autant qu'avec le froid, les poissons de la rivière ne se montraient plus. Même si Yûna ne le montrait pas, elle souffrait parfois de la faim.

Pendant quelques mois, trop occupée à chercher de quoi subsister, elle ne se rendit plus chez Hisana. Cette dernière aurait peut-être pu venir en aide à la petite bande, mais il était hors de question pour Yûna de mendier quoi que ce soit. Elle attendit les beaux jours pour retourner voir celle qu'elle appelait sa sœur lorsqu'elle discutait avec les garçons.

A peine fut-elle arrivée que l'air triste d'Hisana la frappa, et elle eut l'intuition que la plus âgée pensait à sa sœur. Même si elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, Yûna commença à réaliser que les retrouvailles ne dépendaient que d'elle. Encore fallait-il que l'amie de Renji soit bien la Rukia qu'Hisana avait abandonnée des années plus tôt !

Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, Yûna s'arrangea pour se retrouver aux mêmes heures que Renji et Rukia à la rivière. Leur côté attirant davantage de poissons, trouver un prétexte à sa présence ne fut pas difficile. C'était surtout les deux amis qui faisaient la conversation, Yûna préférant écouter et répondant par monosyllabes. Son stratagème mit du temps à être récompensé, seule sa ténacité la gratifia d'une information qu'elle jugea capitale : l'annonce de la visite hebdomadaire de Rukia à une femme qui l'avait recueillie alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé.

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait nantie de ce savoir, Yûna hésita sur la conduite à adopter : les habitants de ce côté de la rivière risquaient de se méfier d'elle et la chasseraient sûrement parce qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas. Après un instant de réflexion, elle décida de s'en remettre à une personne qui serait d'accord pour mener l'enquête et retrouver la femme dont Rukia avait parlé.

- Shinobu, déclara-t-elle en entrant dans la grande chambre. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Elle lui résuma la situation sans tarder, et l'adolescent quitta la maison à peine sa demande formulée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Etant au Rukongai depuis plus longtemps que les autres, il avait ses entrées partout. Yûna le guetta toute la soirée, s'attirant les remarques de Masato alors qu'elle restait assise sur l'engawa, mais le garçon ne rentra pas cette nuit-là.

Ce fut Kai qui vint la chercher un après-midi à la rivière, en criant que Shinobu était revenu. Yûna laissa aussitôt tomber son harpon et accompagna l'enfant en courant.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait cinq jours que tu es parti !

L'adolescent sourit en guise d'excuse. En s'approchant, Yûna vit qu'il était couvert de boue, et il expliqua qu'il avait dû passer une nuit sous un pont pour échapper à un groupe d'adultes pas très contents de le voir fouiner.

- Mais j'ai quand même rempli ma mission ! La femme que tu m'as demandé de chercher s'appelle Sachiko. J'étais avec Renji au début et ensuite j'ai pu lui parler quelques minutes. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y a quinze ans elle a trouvé un bébé dans la rue, et en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille elle a décidé de l'adopter. Elle m'a montré un mot qui était coincé dans la couverture, et je l'ai recopié.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une feuille chiffonnée qu'il tendit à Yûna.

_A celui ou celle qui lira ces lignes et qui aura un peu de compassion._

_Je vous en prie, adoptez Rukia en la traitant comme votre propre enfant. Me séparer d'elle est le choix le plus difficile que j'aie jamais eu à faire. Ne me jugez pas... et prenez soin d'elle._

_H. M._

Yûna releva la tête. L'écriture visiblement féminine la conforta dans son hypothèse. Quant aux initiales... H.M. , comme Hisana Mizunashi... Les coïncidences devenaient un peu trop nombreuses pour qu'il n'y ait aucun rapport.

Par la suite, Yûna s'arrangea pour être au même moment que Rukia à la rivière. La petite brune venait parfois seule, parfois accompagnée par Renji. Yûna n'aimait pas trop les manières du garçon et restait à l'écart pour éviter d'avoir à lui parler.

L'arrivée de plusieurs adolescents plutôt agressifs changea la donne : Renji, Rukia et leur ami s'allièrent provisoirement à Yûna et aux siens afin de conserver leur territoire. Les autres changèrent alors de tactique : un matin, alors que le ciel se couvrait de nuages menaçants, Yûna vit de loin les sans-cervelle pousser Rukia dans la rivière. Yûna se mit aussitôt à courir : la brune ne parvenait pas à garder la tête hors de l'eau et le courant l'entraînait. Lorsque Rukia disparut de sa vue, elle plongea et nagea vigoureusement vers l'autre fille.

Elles avaient parcouru du chemin quand Yûna saisit enfin le poignet de Rukia. Elle l'aida à sortir de l'eau et la fit s'allonger sur la berge. Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite brune souffla un vague remerciement.

- Pas de quoi. Pour quelqu'un qui vient souvent pêcher ici, je pensais que tu savais nager !

- Non... C'est pour ça que j'évite de trop m'avancer dans l'eau.

Avant que Yûna ait ajouté quoi que ce soit, les nuages se déchirèrent et laissèrent la place à une pluie battante.

_C'est pas vrai !_

Trempées comme elles l'étaient, elles allaient être bien malades si elles ne trouvaient pas rapidement un abri.

- Viens !

Elle attrapa Rukia par la main et l'entraîna vers sa maison. Mais une idée lui vint : Hisana habitait plus près, et c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer.

Yûna ouvrit brutalement le shôji sous les yeux surpris d'Hisana et fit entrer Rukia. La plus âgée lâcha alors le plat qu'elle tenait.

- Rukia...

Sous le regard médusé de Yûna, la calme Hisana fit un pas en avant puis perdit toute retenue et serra sa sœur dans ses bras. Trop étonnée pour se dégager, Rukia la laissa faire et demanda finalement :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Hisana répondit :

- Je suis ta sœur aînée.

Yûna qui se sentait de trop quitta la maison et s'assit sur l'engawa, le regard levé vers le ciel. Elle partirait quand le temps se serait calmé. Les deux sœurs avaient des mois, des années à rattraper, et pas besoin d'un spectateur qui les gênerait.

**************

Yûna était partie chercher de l'eau à la fontaine et attendait son tour lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par Rukia. La petite brune ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de la saluer.

Elle ne savait pas comment s'était déroulée la rencontre entre les deux sœurs. Depuis plusieurs semaines, pour qu'elles apprennent à se connaître, elle n'était pas allée chez les Mizunashi. Pour la première fois en un mois, elle revoyait Rukia à qui elle finit par demander si tout se passait bien. Après un signe de tête affirmatif de sa voisine, Yûna s'avança pour remplir le seau. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle entendit des cris provenant du quartier voisin.

Un homme la bouscula, lui faisant lâcher le récipient, et continua sa route malgré le flot d'insultes qu'elle lui lança.

- Tu pourrais faire gaffe, espèce de...

- Yûna !

Rukia venait de s'agripper fort à son bras, Surprise, Yûna tourna la tête vers ce que la plus petite montrait et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces machins ?

Certains habitants fuyaient des créatures masquées de blanc de la taille d'une grande maison, entraînant d'autres gens avec eux, et Yûna hésita. Devait-elle faire de même ? Elle allait suivre Rukia qui se sauvait elle aussi lorsque les pleurs d'un enfant la firent s'arrêter. Sans plus se soucier du danger, elle se précipita vers la maison où se trouvait le bébé.

_Mais où est-ce qu'il est, bon sang !_ pesta l'adolescente en fouillant les pièces sans succès.

- Je l'ai !

Rukia apparut en haut de l'escalier, tenant la petite fille dans ses bras, puis dévala les marches et fit signe à Yûna de la suivre. Malheureusement, les Hollows s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés dans l'intervalle, et en évitant à Rukia d'être saisie par une main gigantesque, Yûna fut soulevée du sol.

- Lâche-moi, saleté !

- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu as un reiatsu appétissant, gamine. Je vais me régaler ! Et ensuite, je m'occuperai de l'autre.

- Yûna !

- Reste pas là, idiote ! Fuis !

- La dernière fois que j'ai mangé une créature ayant la même pression spirituelle que toi, il s'agissait d'un Shinigami.

Reiatsu, encore ce mot... Et il semblait être connu à la fois des Shinigamis et de l'humanoïde noir qui la tenait.

- Assez discuté, j'ai faim !

Yûna commença à avoir vraiment peur. Elle se trouvait presque au niveau du visage de la créature quand un cri retentit.

- Laisse-la partir, foutu Hollow !

- Encore un gosse avec du reiatsu ! Décidément, c'est mon jour de chance !

Le Hollow repoussa Shinobu qui voulait aider Yûna, et l'envoyant traverser le mur d'une maison de l'autre côté de la rue. Yûna se dit qu'elle était vraiment perdue cette fois et ferma les yeux... Pour les rouvrir au bout de quelques secondes, au sifflement furieux du Hollow.

- Shinigamis...

Yûna entendit ensuite une voix qui lui sembla familière.

- Hé oui, des Shinigamis ! Dommage pour toi et tes semblables !

L'adolescente se sentit tomber en même temps que la main du Hollow, et Rukia lui demanda aussitôt si elle allait bien. Yûna ne répondit pas et observa les deux Shinigamis face au Hollow et à ceux qui l'avaient rejoint.

- Shiba fukutaichou, je m'occupe de celui-là.

- Yoshi, Kuchiki-san. Change le cours des eaux célestes, Nejibana !

- Chire, Senbonzakura.

Les deux filles virent, médusées, une pluie de pétales roses et de puissantes trombes d'eau atteindre les créatures masquées qui disparurent l'une après l'autre.

Une fois le travail fini, l'homme au trident s'enquit de la santé des deux spectatrices.

- Tout va bien, Kaien-san.

Yûna ne fut pas surprise qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas : il avait dû envoyer des centaines d'âmes à la Soul Society, et elle ne se démarquait pas spécialement des autres.

En voyant son ami sortir de la maison à moitié détruite avec un morceau de rondin dans le ventre, elle courut immédiatement vers lui pour le soutenir. Kaien fut plus rapide et prit l'adolescent dans ses bras. Inquiète, Yûna demanda :

- Kaien-san, vous pouvez le soigner ?

- Moi non, mais des soigneurs de la quatrième division seront bientôt là. En attendant, où dois-je le porter ?

Rukia encore près de l'autre Shinigami intervint.

- Allons chez moi, c'est plus près que ta maison.

La rencontre avec le Hollow lui valait au moins une visite à Hisana, déjà ça de gagné !

Comme elle marchait en tête avec Rukia, elle ne put que sentir les regards des Shinigamis sur elles, et elle se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien signifier.

Rukia fut la première à entrer et salua sa grande sœur, Yûna l'imitant presque aussitôt. Elle vit l'expression d'Hisana changer à l'apparition de Kaien et se figer complètement quand son regard et celui du second Shinigami se croisèrent.

Sans accorder plus d'importance à l'incident, elle indiqua à Kaien la chambre où il pourrait déposer Shinobu. L'autre homme - Kuchiki, si elle ne se trompait pas- resta assis sans rien dire, remerciant simplement Hisana qui distribuait des tasses de thé.

_Rien de tel que le thé sauvage d'Hisana pour se remettre de ces émotions !_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Rukia ouvrit à une femme portant un shihakushô blanc apparut.

- Unohana-taichou, comment ça se passe au dehors ? questionna Kaien.

- Les blessés viennent d'être tous pris en charge, mais il me semble que j'ai encore du travail ici.

- Exact, venez.

Shinobu fut rapidement soigné, et Yûna ne voyant pas de raison supplémentaire pour rester, elle salua les deux sœurs et les Shinigamis puis entraîna son ami avec elle.

- Tu peux voir ces créatures, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- Oui.

- Et tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

- La première fois que j'en ai vu un, c'était quelques jours à peine après mon arrivée à Inuzuri.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu pourrais essayer de devenir un Shinigami !

- Tu te souviens du jour où Masato t'a dit la même chose, et la façon dont tu as réagi ?

Yûna comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Alors tu ne veux pas non plus.

- Non, je préfère rester ici. C'est vrai qu'on aurait une vie meilleure au Seireitei, mais ça serait aussi la perte de notre liberté.

L'adolescente ne put qu'acquiescer. Si elle quittait le Rukongai un jour, il lui faudrait une sacrée bonne raison.


	6. Le départ

Le fait de rencontrer le Shinigami à chacune de ses visites à Hisana finit par perturber Yûna. Hisana semblait vraiment apprécier l'homme qui de son côté augmentait la fréquence de ses passages à Inuzuri, et elle commençait à en devenir un peu jalouse.

- Ohayo, Kuchiki-san, marmonna-t-elle en entrant chez les Mizunashi par un matin nuageux.

Le Shinigami la salua sans rien dire puis reporta son attention sur une Hisana souriante. Yûna fut bien étonnée de voir les lèvres de Kuchiki s'étirer progressivement en réponse à la mine heureuse de sa voisine.

Yûna engagea la conversation avec Hisana, rompant ainsi le contact visuel entre cette dernière et le Shinigami. Qui n'eut pas l'air très content d'ailleurs.

- Hisana-san, il faudrait que tu me donnes la liste de courses pour la prochaine fois.

La plus âgée restait en effet chez elle pour guetter chaque visite de Kuchiki. Rukia et Yûna se chargeaient désormais d'aller faire les commissions au marché tout proche.

Yûna prit le papier et le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Tandis qu'Hisana s'éloignait pour préparer du thé, l'adolescente sentit le regard du Shinigami sur elle.

- Quoi, j'ai un truc sur la figure ?

L'homme ne tint pas compte de son insolence et dit finalement :

- Pas du tout. Je pensais simplement que la petite Rukia et toi pourriez faire des Shinigamis prometteurs.

- Mrfff...

Yûna montra clairement qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, et Kuchiki n'insista pas à son grand soulagement. Mais lorsqu'elle partit de la maison en direction du marché, elle entendit Rukia, qui revenait juste de chez Renji, réagir positivement et bruyamment à la proposition du Shinigami. Son cœur se serra inexplicablement, et elle se dépêcha de mettre de la distance entre l'homme et elle. Même à l'extérieur, son aura la poursuivait toujours.

Le rapprochement des deux adultes ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais Hisana avait l'air vraiment épanouie depuis qu'elle revoyait le Shinigami l'ayant sauvée de la faim des années plus tôt... Alors Yûna décida de ne pas intervenir.

_Même si j'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._

**********

- Yûna, j'ai croisé Renji ! Rukia lui a fait passer un mot au cas où il te verrait : Hisana-san veut absolument que tu ailles chez elle parce qu'elle doit te parler.

La fille bondit de sa couchette et fila en courant, jetant un rapide merci à Shinobu qui regarda la tornade brune s'éloigner.

Elle fit tout le chemin sans ralentir ni s'excuser lorsqu'elle bouscula quelques passants. Qu'Hisana la fasse venir alors qu'elles s'étaient vues récemment ne présageait rien de bon. La vue de cartons sur l'engawa ainsi que celle de Rukia qui les remplissait confirma les craintes de Yûna.

- Hisana-san, souffla-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que vous allez...

Impossible de parler davantage. Hisana la fixa et dit rapidement :

- Je quitte le Rukongai. Byakuya-sama... m'a demandée en mariage. Et j'ai accepté.

Yûna sentit son petit monde tranquille s'écrouler. Egoïstement, elle s'écria :

- A qui je vais pouvoir parler si tu t'en vas ? Et Rukia ? Tu as pensé à elle ?

- Byakuya-sama a accepté qu'elle vienne aussi. Elle deviendra probablement une Shinigami dans quelques années.

Yûna ne tint pas plus longtemps et s'enfuit, la rage au cœur. Plus tard, elle comprendrait le geste d'Hisana et l'action de Kuchiki pour les réunir et leur donner une meilleure vie. Mais pour le moment, elle ressentait ces évènements comme une trahison.

Démoralisée, elle erra dans le district pendant plusieurs jours. Shinobu la découvrit finalement recroquevillée en face de la fontaine et n'eut pas besoin d'entendre ce qui s'était passé. Pour se retrouver dans un état pareil, elle devait avoir subi un sacré choc. Il la porta jusqu'à leur refuge, vide étant donné que tous la cherchaient, et la déposa sur son lit.

- Elle est partie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement, la main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui... et je me retrouve toute seule.

- Mais non, tu n'es pas seule... Akira, Masato et Kai sont après toi en ce moment. Et moi, je ne te laisserai pas.

_Il a raison, quoi qu'il se passe il a toujours été là pour moi._

Le geste du garçon commençait à la faire somnoler. Shinobu essaya de la faire manger, mais dut renoncer quand elle repoussa le bol. ll posa une main sur le front de son amie et s'aperçut qu'elle était fiévreuse. La voir trembler augmenta encore son inquiétude, et il s'allongea contre elle en tirant les couvertures vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te réchauffe. Essaye de dormir maintenant, je vais prendre soin de toi.

- Arigatô gozaimasu, Shin.

**********

Il lui fallut du temps pour aller mieux. Parfois, ses pas la menaient jusqu'à l'ancienne maison des Mizunashi, maintenant libre de tout occupant. Sa guérison débuta lorsqu'elle proposa à Masato de déménager chez les deux sœurs dont l'habitation était plus grande que la leur. De cette façon, ils ne seraient plus obligés de dormir tous dans la même pièce. Mais ils étaient cinq, et Yûna partagea régulièrement son lit avec Shinobu ou Kai.

Leur nouveau logis se situant davantage dans le centre, ils n'eurent plus à souffrir des risques d'attaques dues à des Hollows. Yûna aperçut à deux reprises Kaien et Kuchiki venus défendre les âmes mais préféra ne pas s'approcher. Kaien la vit et s'arrangea pour lui dire qu'Hisana et Rukia se portaient bien.

Le soir suivant, pendant son tour de cuisine, elle laissa brûler le repas et s'attira une fois de plus les reproches de Masato. Shinobu et lui en venant presque aux mains, Yûna et les deux autres les séparèrent à temps.

- Y en a marre de vos querelles ! Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter d'agir comme des gamins ? J'en ai assez de vous !

Elle quitta la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc du jardin. A côté d'elle, le thé entretenu durant des années par Hisana achevait de se faner, et Yûna se dit qu'elle devrait s'en occuper rapidement.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

- Désolé, on ne voulait pas que tu te fâches.

- Franchement, vous disputer pour un truc aussi idiot ! Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes amoureux de moi et qu'aucun de vous ne veut céder à l'autre !

- Tu te fais des idées.

- Possible... Viens t'asseoir.

Le garçon obéit tandis qu'elle se mettait à contempler les étoiles. Là-bas, à quelques kilomètres, Hisana faisait peut-être la même chose.

- Il faut que je sache ce qu'elle est devenue, Shinobu.

- Je sais. Ça fait longtemps que je m'attendais à ton départ.

- Qui te dit que je partirai seule ?

- Nani ?!

- Viens avec moi, et devenons des Shinigamis.

- ... Tu es sérieuse ?

- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'accompagner.

- Comme tu voudras.

Le lendemain, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires au lieu d'accompagner les autres garçons à la pêche. Ces derniers n'avaient pas très bien accueilli la nouvelle, mais ils connaissaient bien le lien unissant Yûna à Hisana.

Pour sa dernière nuit dans la maison, Yûna laissa Kai dormir avec elle. L'enfant semblait être le plus perturbé par son départ imminent.

- J'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles.

- Je sais, Kai... Mais je reviendrai vous voir de temps en temps, c'est promis !

- Tu ramèneras des pastèques ?

L'adolescente se mit à rire.

- Bien sûr, si tu veux !

- Sugoi !!

Après une courte nuit, Yûna se leva la première et prépara son dernier repas pour ses amis avec un pincement au cœur. Elle sentit un regard dans son dos mais resta concentrée sur sa tâche.

- Un coup de main ?

- C'est pas de refus.

Masato s'approcha et surveilla la bouilloire.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas regretter ta décision ?

- Pas pour l'instant, non. Je te rappelle que tu as été le premier à suggérer que je parte au Seireitei. Tu voudrais que je reste ici ?

- Non, tu mérites mieux que ça. Je te demande une seule chose : viens nous voir une fois par mois.

- Evidemment, je ne compte pas vous laisser sans nouvelles !

Le chemin étant long jusqu'au Seireitei, Yûna et Shinobu partirent une fois le repas terminé. Bien que tentée de se retourner, Yûna préféra regarder droit devant elle. Entendre Kai pleurer était déjà suffisamment pénible. Et ce qui les attendait lui faisait peur.

La main de son ami entoura alors la sienne, lui apportant un soutien non négligeable. Elle lui sourit en retour, et rapidement Inuzuri disparut de leur vue.


	7. L'arrivée

Ils y étaient enfin.

Après leur longue marche depuis le 78e district, ils étaient restés une courte semaine dans le deuxième secteur sud. Shinobu connaissait bien la différence du niveau de vie entre les quartiers proches ou éloignés du Seireitei et ne fut donc pas surpris à la vue des grandes maisons, contrairement à Yûna qui resta muette en songeant à leur bidonville, loin de là désormais.

- Viens, c'est l'heure.

Ils passèrent la porte Shuwai (**celle séparant le Seireitei du Rukongai sud**) sous les yeux d'Higonyûdo, le gigantesque gardien, et furent finalement devant le bâtiment de leurs espoirs. L'Académie se dressait à quelques mètres d'eux, mais il leur fallait valider le test d'entrée. Ils inscrivirent leurs noms sur les listes et attendirent, pas longtemps, de voir la suite des évènements.

Les garçons et les filles partant chacun de leur côté, Yûna souhaita bonne chance à son ami et rejoignit le groupe des nouvelles candidates.

Aucun visage ne lui étant familier, elle écouta religieusement l'instructeur leur expliquer le déroulement de l'épreuve : une mesure de reiatsu serait faite, puis les nouveaux devraient montrer leur capacité à l'utiliser.

Yûna remarqua vite qu'aucun des prétendants ne sortait par l'endroit où ils étaient entrés. Probablement pour éviter que les suivants sachent ce qui les attendait...

- Osadani !

L'adolescente se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires et fit un signe de la main au garçon à l'autre bout de la place. La tête haute, elle suivit le Shinigami dans une salle abritant uniquement une table et trois chaises, sur lesquelles deux hommes et une femme avaient pris place.

Yûna les salua et réfréna à grand-peine son impatience, s'attirant un sourire moqueur du plus jeune des deux hommes. Rougissante, elle fixa le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son nom. Elle sentit sur elle le regard des trois adultes et comprit qu'ils la jaugeaient.

Un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle - du moins, en apparence- s'approcha et lui expliqua qu'elle devrait faire apparaître une boule d'énergie. Perplexe, Yûna ne sut que faire jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montre. Elle tendit alors la main devant elle et imagina la réplique exacte de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, elle les rouvrit seulement quand elle entendit un murmure approbateur de ceux qui l'observaient, et contempla son œuvre : une sphère d'un blanc bleuté, d'environ trente centimètres de diamètre, flottait au-dessus de sa main.

- Elle fera l'affaire, marmonna la femme.

- Bien d'accord, approuva le plus jeune.

- Je pense aussi. Osadani Yûna, acceptée !

La concernée se retint de sauter de joie et sortit par la porte qu'on lui indiquait. Elle peinait encore à réaliser qu'elle pourrait suivre les cours à l'Académie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Shinobu pour le lui annoncer ! En espérant qu'il soit pris lui aussi...

Après avoir repéré le bâtiment d'où sortaient les garçons sélectionnés, elle s'y précipita et scruta les visages. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Elle se retourna à l'appel de son nom pour apercevoir la mine réjouie de l'adolescent.

- Alors Yûna, toi aussi ?

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Par fierté, elle concentra à nouveau son reiatsu et fit réapparaître la sphère blanche. Shinobu l'imita, et elle contempla le rayon rouge avec une pointe d'envie. Son ami semblait capable de donner plusieurs formes différentes à son reiatsu... Ce qui montrait qu'il était doué.

- Ne sois pas jalouse...

- J't'en veux pas.

Visiblement rassuré, le garçon ajouta :

- Il faut qu'on aille voir où sont les dortoirs.

- Hai !

Ils attendirent que tous les étudiants soient rassemblés sur la grande place et suivirent les instructeurs vers leurs futures chambres. Une longue allée menant à l'Académie divisait les quartiers des nouveaux : les filles iraient à gauche et les garçons à droite.

- Et pas question que certains d'entre vous passent de l'autre côté pour retrouver leur conquête !

Les mots du superviseur attirèrent quelques protestations, vite calmées par l'apparition d'un des formateurs.

- Voici les élèves de première année, Matsuda-san.

L'homme regarda les centaines de têtes tournées vers lui et acquiesça avant de s'en aller. Frustrée, Yûna se retint de le rappeler pour savoir quelle matière il enseignait.

- Tu devrais apprendre à être plus patiente, Yûna.

- Je sais...

Les étudiants se dispersaient et elle proposa à son ami de partir à la découverte des environs, ce qu'il accepta aussitôt. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait arriver en retard dès le premier jour de cours.

Ils se promenèrent un moment sous les cerisiers en fleur ornant le parc de l'Académie et finirent par s'asseoir sous l'un d'eux.

- Le hanami (**la floraison des cerisiers, qui permet aux Japonais de profiter du printemps pour pique-niquer et discuter sous les arbres**) est tout proche, on pourrait en profiter pour manger ici le soir si on peut.

- Pourquoi pas ? En attendant, ça serait mieux de savoir précisément où on va dormir.

D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent à l'intersection entre les deux quartiers en promettant de se retrouver plus tard au même endroit. Les panneaux de noms aidèrent Yûna à découvrir rapidement où se situait sa chambre.

_Pas loin de l'Académie, j'ai de la chance !_

En ouvrant la porte, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une fille rousse et recula.

- C'est toi Osadani ?

- Hai. Yûna desu.

- On t'attendait pour savoir quelle place tu aimerais avoir.

Sans un mot, Yûna se dirigea vers le lit sous la fenêtre et commença à déballer ses affaires. Les deux autres se connaissaient depuis longtemps apparemment, et elle se sentait déjà exclue. La rousse fit cependant un effort en lui posant des questions sur ses origines.

- J'ai grandi dans le Rukongai. Et vous deux ?

- Moi c'est Eriko. Je viens de Jurinan, le premier district du Rukongai ouest (**celui d'Hitsugaya, d'Hinamori et de Jidanbô le gardien**). Et Asahi, poursuivit-elle en désignant sa voisine, est issue d'une famille de la petite noblesse.

Devant l'air perdu de Yûna qui se demandait comment les deux filles avaient pu devenir amies, Asahi intervint :

- Jurinan est juste à côté du Seireitei, et certains clans viennent parfois s'y installer, tel que le mien. La vie est paisible dans les districts proches du Seireimon. C'est en échappant aux gardes de ma famille pour aller me promener que j'ai rencontré Eriko.

La rousse reprit ensuite :

- Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu ne viens pas des quartiers riches, ne ?

- Non, répondit-elle avant de s'attirer une remarque quelconque sur ses vêtements. J'ai passé douze ans au 78e sud.

Son enfance lui avait appris de ne pas se fier aux apparences, même si ses deux colocataires ne semblaient pas s'arrêter à cela.

Elle finit de s'installer puis s'excusa et sortit, ayant hâte de rejoindre son ami et savoir s'il pensait bien s'entendre avec ses camarades de chambre.

Ils dînèrent rapidement sous leur cerisier pour partir ensuite chacun de son côté. Les cours débutant le jour suivant, ils auraient du temps pour échanger leurs impressions. Malheureusement, ils déchantèrent à la vue des listes répartissant les élèves par classe : Yûna se trouvait dans la promotion élite, et Shinobu dans celle qui suivait... Aussi déçus l'un que l'autre, ils se consolèrent avec la promesse de manger ensemble tous les jours.

**Bon bon bon... Savoir dans quelle division vous imaginez Yûna, et pour quelle raison, m'intéresse ;)**

**Evidemment, je ne donnerai pas la réponse (niark) mais j'ai bien envie de connaître les hypothèses.**


	8. L'Académie : 1ère année partie 1

**En fouinant sur le net, j'ai trouvé un forum décrivant la scolarité à l'Académie, et comme elle me paraissait valable j'ai décidé de m'en servir. Une petite surprise à la fin du chapitre !**

**Rappel chronologique :**

**- 1937 : mort terrestre de Yûna; rencontre avec la bande des garçons d'Inuzuri.**

**- 1940 : rencontre avec Renji; Hisana découvre Yûna dans la rue un soir de pluie et l'héberge.**

**- 1945 : premier contact avec Rukia.**

**- 1946 : retrouvailles des deux sœurs; attaque d'un Hollow; rencontre avec des officiers du Seireitei; découverte de son potentiel de Shinigami.**

**- Novembre 1949 : demande en mariage de Byakuya; Hisana et Rukia quittent Inuzuri.**

**- Mars-Avril 1950 : Yûna part du Rukongai et réussit l'examen d'entrée à l'Académie; elle intègre la promotion élite.**

La seule chose qui remonta un peu le moral de Yûna en entrant dans la salle de cours fut d'avoir une voisine connue : Asahi vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et entama la discussion.

- Félicitations pour être dans la première classe !

- Merci... Mais j'aurais préféré me retrouver avec mon meilleur ami. Et je te retourne le compliment !

A sa grande surprise, la brune baissa la tête.

- Là, je n'ai aucun mérite... Naître dans un clan, c'est la garantie d'avoir un niveau plus élevé que la plupart des étudiants. Les membres de familles nobles sont instruits directement dans la promotion élite, au détriment de ceux qui ont un potentiel plus intéressant. J'ai peut-être pris la place de ton ami de cette façon... Mais en tant qu'héritière de clan, je dois me plier à la tradition.

Son ignorance au sujet de la noblesse laissa Yûna sceptique. Néammoins, Asahi ne semblait pas ravie d'avoir obtenu aussi facilement une place à l'Académie, et elle changea de sujet.

Quand le formateur fit son entrée, Yûna reconnut l'homme croisé la veille sur la place. N'ayant pas l'habitude des bonnes manières, elle se leva avec un temps de retard et s'attira un sourire ironique de quelques-uns. Son ressentiment augmenta encore lorsqu'elle fut désignée par le professeur pour répondre aux questions.

- Dites-moi de quoi est composée l'organisation de la Soul Society.

Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, elle s'efforça de se souvenir des paroles de Kuchiki à Rukia.

- Ano... Le commandant-en-chef dirige les autres capitaines, eux-mêmes responsables des vices-capitaines et de la division qu'ils ont en charge...

- Combien de divisions et d'officiers ?

Asahi lui souffla quelques mots, s'attirant un regard reconnaissant de Yûna lorsqu'elle se rassit. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir une camarade bien renseignée sur le fonctionnement du Seireitei...

Pendant le trajet vers le cours suivant, Yûna demanda dans quelle classe se trouvait Eriko.

- La quatrième. Je n'en suis pas encore totalement sûre, mais elle aime tellement tout ce qui touche à la science que je ne serai pas surprise de la voir à la douzième division après l'Académie. Même si leur capitaine passe pour un fou masochiste.

Yûna fut parcourue d'un frisson et pria pour ne jamais croiser l'homme en question. Elle voulut demander à sa camarade la spécialité des autres divisions, mais elles arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement où des cibles avaient été placées. Yûna n'était pas sur la même ligne qu'Asahi et comprit vite qu'une cible équivalait à un étudiant. La femme qui leur faisait face expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle attendait d'eux.

- Vous êtes en ce moment au cours de Kidō. Le Kidō peut être assimilé à la magie et se divise en deux techniques, appelées Bakudō et Hadō. Chacune est constituée de 99 sorts.

Le but aujourd'hui sera de lancer un sort de Hadō de façon à pulvériser les cibles.

L'exercice semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et Yûna se tendit en voyant plusieurs de ses camarades échouer et se retrouver avec le visage noirci.

Asahi qui avait détruit le quart de la cible vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'encouragea.

- Tu peux y arriver !

- Peut-être...

Elle se mit en place, tendit la main et récita l'incantation en essayant de ne pas se tromper.

- Hadō no san jū ichi : Shakkahou !

Un petit morceau du panneau explosa, lui tirant un sourire. Au moins, elle avait atteint son but...

- Bravo ! la félicita Asahi.

- Merci, mais tu as mieux réussi que moi !

- Je te le répète : les membres de familles nobles ont un reiatsu plus élevé que la moyenne et suivent parfois des cours avant d'entrer à l'Académie.

Les cours de Kidō devinrent rapidement les préférés de Yûna. Elle ne détestait pas non plus ceux d'étude de la Soul Society malgré l'attitude du professeur envers elle. Par contre, le combat ne lui plaisait pas trop : la majorité des garçons ne se souciaient pas de leur force supérieure à celle des filles. Après quelques accrochages entre Yûna et une autre forte tête, l'adolescente fut mise avec une fille afin d'équilibrer le niveau. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle devrait s'entraîner en dehors des cours si elle voulait progresser. Et elle savait à qui demander ce nouveau service... Ils ne se voyaient plus qu'aux heures des repas et ne prenaient plus le temps de discuter comme avant. L'amitié étant sacrée chez Yûna, elle convint avec Shinobu de se retrouver sur un des terrains de l'Académie pour travailler.

Le garçon possédait un meilleur potentiel qu'elle en Kidō, et inversement pour le combat sans sabre : ils s'entraidèrent durant des semaines pour arriver à égalité, accompagnés parfois d'Asahi plus douée qu'eux grâce à ses origines. Les années passées à Inuzuri ne s'avéraient pas inutiles : les deux amis avaient acquis une agilité qui leur permettait de réagir rapidement en cas d'attaque.

En revanche, ils étaient plutôt maladroits en Zanjutsu : la majeure partie de leur entraînement fut donc axée sur la pratique du sabre.

Tous savaient qu'à l'issue de la première année, comme les suivantes d'ailleurs, ils passeraient un examen. A mesure que les épreuves approchaient, Yûna devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. Son unique moyen pour se défouler fut d'améliorer un sort qu'elle maîtrisait mal.

- Concentre-toi sur une cible, cette pierre par exemple, suggéra Asahi. Tu vas voir, ça sera déjà plus simple.

Yûna obtempéra et fixa le caillou devant elle.

- Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô celui qui porte le nom d'humain ! Vérité et tempérance… À partir des murs construits de rêve purs et sans péchés, n'élevez point vos griffes davantage que le strict nécessaire ! Hadō no san jū san : Soukatsui !

Elle leva le bras juste à temps pour se protéger des éclats minéraux.

- Je crois que nous sommes prêts. Un petit combat, ça te tente ?

- Pourquoi pas !

Plus tard, après avoir quitté Shinobu au croisement de leurs quartiers respectifs, Yûna remarqua qu'Asahi l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?

- Rien... Je me disais juste que vous formiez une paire inséparable.

- C'est normal, j'ai grandi avec lui et il ne m'a jamais laissée. Avec les autres de notre petite bande, on se serrait les coudes en cas de problème sérieux. Et Shin m'a même sauvée une fois.

Au retour des vacances de Noël, l'ensemble des première année eut la surprise de constater que certaines heures de Kidō avaient été remplacées par un autre cours. L'une après l'autre, les différentes promotions devaient se rendre sur le plus grand terrain de l'Académie.

Ce que les deux filles découvrirent les stupéfia : un Shinigami alignait plusieurs katanas sur une grande table tandis qu'un autre consultait la liste de noms des quinze élèves de la promotion.

Perplexe, Yûna se tourna vers Asahi dont le visage arborait un grand sourire.

- Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'on va faire ! Tu as déjà vu des armes de Shinigamis ?

- Oui, quand ils venaient éliminer des Hollows près de chez moi.

Elle écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

- D'après toi, on va...

- Tenter d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit de notre Zanpakutô ! Yatta !!!!

- S'il vous plaît ! les interpella celui qui tenait la liste. Quand vous entendrez votre nom, venez chercher un katana.

Figurant dans les derniers de la liste et ne sachant pas combien de temps la tâche allait durer, Yûna s'assit et observa le garçon qui s'avançait vers la table.

- Voilà un résumé de ce que vous devez faire pour l'invocation de votre Zanpakutô. Une fois que vous avez l'arme en main, faites le vide et essayez d'atteindre votre monde intérieur. C'est l'unique moyen pour entrer en contact avec l'esprit de votre Zanpakutô. Ce n'est pas grave si vous n'arrivez pas du premier coup à le convaincre de partager ses pouvoirs avec vous, certains auront besoin d'apprendre à connaître cet esprit.

Lorsque son tour vint, Yûna ne tenait plus en place : voir les armes changer de forme dans les mains de quelques étudiants l'intriguait. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Asahi, s'empara de l'arme et s'écarta. L'exercice n'était pas facile à cause des bruits de combats venant du terrain voisin, mais Yûna réussit finalement à entrer dans une sorte de transe.

Elle se retrouva au bord d'une falaise battue par les vents.

Prise de vertige, elle recula et se retourna pour faire face à une immense forêt. Sa confusion augmenta en percevant un rire moqueur, puis quelqu'un la fit sursauter en se laissant tomber d'un arbre.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une fille !

- Et alors ? Ça te pose problème ? J'en ai marre de ce sexisme ! Pourquoi les filles seraient inférieures aux garçons ?!

Tout en parlant, elle dévisageait l'esprit du Zanpakutô : un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux verts, portant une veste bordeaux sans manches, un haut rouge et un pantalon foncé. Ses sourcils froncés ne l'empêchèrent pas de faire apparaître un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

- Bah, peu importe ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'être une personne faible.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que je mérite tes pouvoirs ?

Un tourbillon de feuilles l'entoura, mais son regard resta rivé à celui du Zanpakutô.

- Te dévoiler mes capacités viendra en temps voulu. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur moi, viens me rendre visite de temps en temps ! Il y a longtemps que j'attends de collaborer avec un Shinigami. Pour le moment, je vais juste te donner mon nom, alors ne l'oublie pas !

Yûna rouvrit les yeux et sourit de contentement, sans se soucier de l'inquiétude d'Asahi lui disant qu'elle était restée plus longtemps que les autres dans son monde intérieur.

- Arigatô... Teitaka.

**Pour ce qui est de la forme et des capacités de Teitaka, ça viendra plus tard ;)**

**Des idées ?**


	9. L'Académie : 1ère année partie 2

**Ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal, j'espère que vous serez indulgent(e)s avec moi !**

Avec les heures de cours supplémentaires, les deux amis ne se voyaient plus qu'au moment des entraînements. Travailler sur l'invocation de leur Zanpakutô devait souvent s'effectuer à l'écart pour ne pas être gêné par les bruits environnants. Yûna passa beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Teitaka afin qu'ils se découvrent mutuellement, la relation entre le Shinigami et son arme étant basée avant tout sur la confiance.

Teitaka avait beaucoup d'humour et Yûna l'apprécia vite. Leurs personnalités se ressemblaient, et elle comprit rapidement qu'il ne détestait pas discuter avec elle. Parfois, elle devait aller le chercher dans la forêt ou descendre une partie du sentier montagneux pour le voir. Cela dit, il ne donnait pas facilement sa confiance : il fallut deux mois à Yûna pour qu'il accepte de lui dévoiler la formule nécessaire pour l'appeler. Posséder des traits de caractère communs ne suffisait pas, et Yûna en était bien consciente. Ce n'était pas dans l'immédiat qu'il lui apprendrait la façon d'utiliser son attaque.

- Alors ?? demanda aussitôt Asahi en voyant sa camarade émerger, un soir où ils s'étaient réunis après que Yûna leur ait annoncé qu'elle était sur le point de réussir.

Shinobu et elle ayant déjà convaincu leurs Zanpakutô respectifs de partager leur puissance, ils ne quittaient plus Yûna afin de savoir à quel moment elle pourrait crier victoire.

- Shin, tu commences ! Je n'ai même pas encore vu ton katana changer ! Et après, je vous fais voir sa capacité.

Le garçon repoussa une mèche qui lui masquait la vue puis s'exécuta en souriant.

- Etincelle, Kurohyou.

L'arme changea radicalement de forme en devenant une épée agrémentée d'une protection comme celles des rapières, la lame de plus en plus pointue vers son extrémité se garnissant de petites flammes.

- Wouah... Sugoi, Shin-chan !

- Arigatô.

Il remit son Zanpalutô sous forme scellée et se concentra à nouveau sur Yûna.

- A toi maintenant ! réclama-t-il.

La jeune fille obtempéra sans se faire prier.

- Entrez en collision, des vents aux tempêtes et des tempêtes aux vents. Teitaka !

Quelques faibles bourrasques envahirent le terrain d'entraînement, surprenant quelque peu Asahi et Shinobu. Leur étonnement s'accrut à la vue du katana de leur amie : il ressemblait davantage à un glaive dont la lame était ornée sur un tiers de motifs tribaux épousant son apparence particulière. Au milieu de la garde, une pierre rouge brillait sous le soleil déclinant.

- Très joli, approuva Asahi.

Son Zanpakutô s'avérait être si peu commun qu'elle avait décidé d'attendre avant de le dévoiler. Shinobu et Yûna étaient les premiers à avoir vu sa forme.

- On peut dire que niveau personnalité, nous sommes vraiment différents ! L'air, l'électricité et le tonnerre, le feu... Je pensais que tu hériterais d'un Zanpakutô moins dangereux, dit-elle au garçon. Un Zanpakutô de feu, pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas trop porté sur le combat...

- Au moins, ça ne pourra que m'aider lorsque j'aurai à me battre !

- Ah ça c'est certain ! Aucun de nous ne fera partie de la division de soins, je ne pense pas qu'Unohana-taicho nous supporterait à la longue.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant de quitter le terrain pour retourner dans leurs chambres. Les examens ayant lieu deux jours plus tard, ils devaient se reposer. Yûna soupira de soulagement en contemplant Teitaka : elle était parvenue à le décider juste à temps...

- Au fait Yûna, dit soudain sa colocataire. Il te voulait quoi Kaito ?

Les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent de rouge.

- Il m'a demandé si c'était possible qu'on fasse une balade dans les jardins de l'Académie ensemble. Mais avec les révisions des examens, j'ai refusé.

Asahi lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- C'est le garçon le plus courtisé de la classe !

- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son ami se détendre. Le voir perturbé ne se produisait pas souvent, et elle se demanda ce qui lui arrivait, sans toutefois poser la moindre question.

- Ouf, je suis bien contente d'avoir terminé !

Asahi qui venait juste de sortir de l'épreuve d'invocation de son Zanpakutô courut vers sa camarade. Encore un peu de temps et ce serait au tour de la brune. Elle patienta en discutant avec l'autre fille, jusqu'à ce que son nom soit prononcé.

- Gambatte Yûna !

Avec surprise, elle découvrit que celui qui jugeait était celui à qui elle devait en partie son entrée à l'Académie. Beaucoup moins insouciante qu'un an auparavant, elle dégaina son katana et récita la formule.

- Ikkouso, Teitaka. Montrons-lui ce qu'on vaut !

En réponse, un puissant courant d'air fit voler ses cheveux. L'homme face à elle eut alors un sourire satisfait.

- Bien... Tu n'es plus la gamine effrontée du Rukongai. Mais il faudra que tu t'entraînes encore davantage si tu veux intégrer le Goteijûsantai à la sortie de l'Académie.

Yûna acquiesça en silence. Elle savait que la confiance avec son Zanpakutô ne suffisait pas pour remporter un combat.

- Tu peux t'en aller. Bonne chance pour le reste des examens, et à l'année prochaine.

La jeune fille quitta la pièce avec un air pensif sur le visage. Disait-il la même chose à tous, ou bien pensait-il vraiment qu'elle avait du potentiel ?

_J'demanderai à Asahi ce qu'elle en pense._

Sa camarade l'ayant prévenue qu'elle restait avec Eriko pour la fin de la journée, Yûna se dirigea vers le bâtiment abritant l'examen théorique de la deuxième promotion et s'assit sur un des bancs en face de la porte. Connaissant Shinobu, il ne s'attarderait pas à discuter avec ses camarades s'il sentait l'énergie spirituelle de son amie d'enfance. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Malheureusement, un autre garçon s'approcha pour lui parler. Bien qu'un peu agacée, Yûna répondit par monosyllabes afin de ne pas paraître trop désagréable. Mais ce n'était pas celui-là qu'elle désirait voir.

- Shin ! s'écria-t-elle, la joie l'envahissant.

L'autre soupira dans son dos puis s'en alla. Son ami la rejoignit bientôt, et elle remarqua ses sourcils froncés.

- Daijobu ?

- Hai. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait encore, celui-là ?

- Juste discuter. Mais j'avais pas trop envie, je suis venue ici pour t'attendre et rien d'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'amène. Ce qu'il peut être collant !

Elle haussa les épaules et soupira.

- Enfin bon... D'après Asahi, ce ne sera pas le seul à venir me demander si on pourrait faire quelque chose à deux. Si seulement j'étais avec quelqu'un, ça m'aiderait pour les envoyer promener !

- On peut toujours essayer de leur faire croire qu'on est ensemble, proposa aussitôt Shinobu.

Yûna se mordilla pensivement la lèvre.

- Pas bête... Mais s'ils nous demandent une preuve, par exemple qu'on doive s'embrasser ?

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et baissa les yeux sur les pavés de la rue.

- Pour l'instant, on n'a qu'à ignorer ceux qui se posent des questions sur nous. On verra bien comment la situation évolue.

La jeune fille ne put qu'acquiescer, troublée par la proposition de son ami. Shinobu semblait tellement sérieux lorsqu'il évoquait cette solution. La voyait-il encore comme la gamine insouciante du Rukongai ? Encore un sujet dont elle devrait parler avec ses colocataires.

Les deux filles ne se trouvaient pas dans la chambre quand elle y entra, et pour passer le temps elle relut une énième fois son cours sur l'organisation du Goteijuusantai.

- Rhaaa, j'en ai marre !

Elle envoya voler les feuilles résumant les spécificités des divisions et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire des modes d'assassinat de l'Omnitsukidou ?

L'entrée de ses deux colocataires la tira de son envie de vengeance sur son professeur.

- Je me trompe ou tu satures avec les révisions ?

Yûna lui tira la langue et ramassa ses fiches.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, protesta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas née dans une famille noble moi ! On s'en fiche des premiers exploits de Yama-jii !

Eriko étouffa un rire tandis qu'Asahi regardait la brune avec des yeux horrifiés.

- Ne répète jamais ça ! Le commandant pourrait te réduire en cendres avec son shikai !

Sa remarque lui valut un simple haussement d'épaules.

- Enfin, à ce qu'on dit, deux des capitaines le valent lorsqu'ils combattent ensemble.

Kyouraku-taichou et Ukitake-taichou je crois... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Kuchiki-sama ne peut pas en faire partie même s'il est puissant, il n'est pas capitaine.

Yûna se redressa si vite qu'elle se cogna la tête contre le lit au-dessus du sien.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ????

Surprise, Asahi fit un pas en arrière.

- Ano... je parlais des capitaines du niveau du commandant Yamamoto...

- Iie, pas eux ! Celui d'après !

- Kuchiki-sama ? C'est le nouveau chef du clan Kuchiki, le plus puissant des quatre familles de la haute noblesse. D'après ce que j'ai entendu la dernière fois que je suis allée rendre visite à mes parents, Kuchiki-sama s'est marié il y a peu de temps. A moins que ça ne soit prochainement... Yûna, daijobu ?!

La jeune fille toute pâle hocha la tête. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle vivait depuis un an dans la même pièce qu'une enfant noble et n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander si elle connaissait Byakuya Kuchiki... Elle n'ignorait pourtant pas que la position d'Asahi lui faisait savoir le nom d'une bonne partie des habitants du Seireitei !

_Ce que j'ai pu être bête..._

Elle se voyait mal débarquer comme une furie dans les quartiers du clan Kuchiki en clamant qu'elle venait pour la sœur de Rukia. Elle ne croyait même pas que ce serait possible de passer la première porte des Kuchiki avec Asahi à ses côtés, alors toute seule ! Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, mais elle ne dit rien et sortit pour éviter que ses colocataires lui posent des questions.

Son trajet la mena jusqu'à la limite réservée aux garçons et elle s'assit en retenant péniblement ses larmes. A l'entente d'un bruit de pas, elle leva la tête et essaya de sourire. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, sans rien dire au début.

- Je ne me moquerai pas de toi si tu pleures.

Son ami était bien la seule personne avec qui elle s'autorisait ce genre de faiblesse, c'est pourquoi elle se laissa aller, le visage contre son torse, tandis qu'il l'étreignait davantage. Mais le réconfort d'être à ses côtés n'effaça pas la question qui demeurait dans son esprit.

Ne pourrait-elle jamais revoir Hisana ?

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along,_

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong ?_

_[...]_

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_Maybe they just don't give a damn_

_But if I ever need someone to come along_

_I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

[Rie Fu - Life is like a boat - 1st Bleach ending.]

**Question du chapitre : que pensez-vous de la relation entre Yûna et Shinobu ?**

**Le prochain est fini et sera plus long que les autres ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Résultats et Rukongai

**10**

**Une seule personne qui donne son avis depuis le début, je trouve ça plutôt décevant... Je pense donc reprendre le principe d'une review minimum contre la publication du chapitre suivant.**

**Miss Citron, je te remercie de ton soutien ;)**

- Yûna, debout !

- Laisse-moi dormir...

La jeune fille se dissimula complètement sous la couette en espérant qu'Asahi s'en aille. Pour évacuer la pression des examens, elle était restée avec son meilleur ami dans les jardins bien après que la nuit soit tombée. Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs de n'avoir croisé personne tandis qu'elle rentrait. Grâce à lui, elle oubliait peu à peu la tristesse de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de l'aînée des Mizunashi.

- Allez, lève-toi ! Il est presque midi, et les premiers résultats sont affichés depuis une heure !

Cette annonce eut pour effet de faire courir Yûna à la salle de bain. Les notes de l'examen de Kidō et de Zanjutsu ! Elle voulait les voir de ses propres yeux, pas que quelqu'un d'autre les lui rapporte. Ce fut presque en courant qu'elle quitta la chambre, Asahi s'efforçant de la suivre.

Plusieurs de leurs camarades arrivés peu de temps auparavant repartirent avec une expression de contentement sur le visage. Anxieuse, Yûna scruta à son tour la liste.

_Fujiwara Asahi : Deuxième (Kid__ō__) - Quatrième (Zanjutsu) ._

_Osadani Yûna : Quatrième (Kid__ō__) - Septième (Zanjutsu)_ _._

- Yatta !

Voir son amie en tête du classement ne la surprenait pas. Elle qui s'était attendue à être dans la deuxième moitié du tableau adoptait à présent un air radieux. Les deux filles se mirent à discuter joyeusement tout en se dirigeant vers les jardins.

- Je ne pensais pas être aussi bien placée ! C'est sûrement grâce aux heures qu'on a passées sur le terrain à travailler.

- Trois semaines de vacances... Depuis le temps que je les attendais !

- Tu vas rester à l'Académie ?

- Non, je retourne à Jurinan. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas ? Eriko m'accompagne, mes parents ne devraient pas voir d'inconvénient à accueillir une autre personne. Nous avons une grande maison.

Le visage de Yûna s'éclaira davantage face à cette proposition inattendue. Elle craignait tout de même de froisser ses futurs hôtes en faisant le moindre geste de travers. Après tout, la famille de sa camarade était très ancienne, la lignée ayant débuté à l'époque où les capitaines Ukitake et Kyouraku étaient sortis de l'Académie.

Il existait peu d'officiers haut placés dans le Goteijuusantai à venir du clan Fujiwara : n'étant pas de la grande noblesse, les héritiers de la famille ne possédaient que rarement une pression spirituelle convenable et pouvaient donc choisir de quoi serait fait leur avenir. Asahi s'avérait être la première fille à entrer à l'Académie depuis plusieurs générations, les précédentes ayant vu naître uniquement des garçons qui préféraient se consacrer à la direction des affaires familiales et à leur nouveau statut. Ce que la nouvelle héritière désapprouvait au plus haut point, n'aimant pas trop se mettre en avant et jugeant que seul le mérite menait à la renommée. Asahi soupçonnait fortement son père d'être influencé par sa mère, ce qui lui permettait de mener sa vie sans réelle contrainte, du moins pour le moment. Yûna se demandait comment elle ferait pour s'en sortir entre ses devoirs vis-à-vis de l'armée et ceux du clan mais n'osait pas poser de question. Elle savait juste que sa camarade souhaitait ardemment l'arrivée d'un frère ou d'une sœur pour pouvoir se consacrer entièrement à ses obligations militaires.

Asahi sembla se douter des craintes de son amie à la vue de sa mine soucieuse et s'empressa de la rassurer : elle serait là pour la reprendre en cas de besoin. Même si ses parents respectaient certains aspects traditionnels, ils ne les suivaient pas tous à la lettre. Elle se sentait vraiment chanceuse de bénéficier d'autant de liberté.

- Sinon je n'aurais jamais pu fréquenter Eriko.

Une autre chose inquiétait Yûna : qu'allait-_il_ faire seul pendant un mois ?

- Je viens de te le dire : ma famille vit dans une maison suffisamment vaste pour qu'une dizaine de personnes y loge. Evidemment, elle ne tient pas la comparaison face aux demeures des quatre grandes familles. Malgré cela, en exceptant mes parents, l'ensemble des domestiques et moi, il reste trois ou quatre chambres disponibles au cas où nous aurions des invités. Nous ne vivons pas collés les uns aux autres.

- Préviens quand même ta famille, je ne veux pas qu'on soit une gêne pour eux.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils émettront des réserves quant à votre venue. Les principales règles à respecter sont les suivantes : ne pas se lever après neuf heures, se coucher avant vingt-deux heures trente ou ne pas faire de bruit si nous sortons et rentrons alors que chacun dort depuis longtemps, et ne pas être en retard au moment où le repas est servi.

- Même si on mange entre amis ?

- Hai.

Toujours souriante, Yûna prévint néammoins :

- Je passerai quelques jours à Inuzuri. J'avais promis au chef de notre petite bande que j'irais les voir une fois par mois, ce que je n'ai pas fait.

- Pourvu qu'ils ne t'en veuillent pas trop !

- Ils oublieront dès qu'ils m'auront vue. Enfin, j'espère.

Leur marche les mena jusqu'aux cerisiers en fleurs. Elles eurent la surprise de retrouver Shinobu qui lisait tranquillement sous un arbre.

- Ohayo ! Alors ?

Les filles annoncèrent leurs places, puis Yûna avide de savoir questionna son ami.

- Je ne connais pas encore les résultats pour le cours de Matsuda-san et celui de Zanjutsu. En ce qui concerne les autres... Cinquième au combat rapproché, deuxième à l'invocation et troisième au Kidō.

Yûna lui sauta au cou.

- J'en attendais pas moins de toi !

Tandis qu'ils restaient l'un contre l'autre, Asahi fit part de son invitation au jeune homme qui eut la même réaction que Yûna.

- Que vont dire tes parents s'ils apprennent qu'on vient d'un des pires quartiers du Rukongai ?

- Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. Je peux dire que vous êtes issus du deuxième district est. Mais il faudra que vous confirmiez mon mensonge ! Tant que je ne dis pas que vous viviez dans des districts à deux chiffres, ils ne verront pas d'inconvénient à notre amitié.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte.

La petite blonde les abandonna quelques minutes plus tard en disant qu'elle devait préparer ses affaires puis retourner chez ses parents. Yûna et Shinobu décidèrent de ne pas bouger pour le moment et se mirent à contempler le ciel sans se séparer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Mizunashi-san ?

La jeune fille soupira.

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être guetter la moindre occasion d'approcher le manoir Kuchiki et attendre au cas où elle sortirait. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça tout le temps, les gardes finiraient par me voir. Et puis j'ai aucune garantie qu'elle en sorte : ça m'étonnerait que ce soit elle qui fasse les courses pour le clan.

Shinobu acquiesça. La tristesse était visible sur le visage de son amie et il s'en voulut pour son indiscrétion.

- Si seulement elle avait épousé un noble vivant à la périphérie du Seireitei...

Les choses se seraient montrées beaucoup plus simples, mais Yûna ne pouvait rien y changer.

- Je suis sûr que tu finiras par la revoir. Même s'il faudra du temps tu parviendras à tes fins. Ou alors, tu n'es plus ma petite Yûna !

L'optimisme de son ami lui redonna le sourire.

- Le Shinigami venu avec Kuchiki-san, c'était son supérieur, ne ? Il pourrait peut-être transmettre un message à Mizunashi-san si tu le lui demandais.

- Peut-être... Asahi est la mieux placée pour me dire où trouver Kaien-san, je lui poserai la question.

Ils se séparèrent au croisement et convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain au même endroit. Yûna regagna sa chambre, rassembla les affaires dont elle aurait besoin et s'allongea sur son lit. Dormir seule était inhabituel : depuis des années, elle partageait sa chambre avec quelqu'un, à l'exception des nuits passées dehors, dans les rues d'Inuzuri, murée dans sa solitude.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil matinal qui la réveilla. Les dernières notes la motivèrent assez pour la sortir du lit plus rapidement que la veille. Cours magistral, invocation, combat rapproché. Ses colocataires devaient la rejoindre là-bas, Asahi lui dirait en même temps si ses parents acceptaient de recevoir deux étudiants supplémentaires.

Des dizaines d'élèves se pressaient devant les panneaux, et Yûna encore essoufflée par sa course eut du mal à repérer les autres filles.

- Yûna ! Nos résultats sont ici !

Elle se précipita vers Asahi et chercha leurs noms.

_Fujiwara Asahi_

_- Cours sur la Soul Society : deuxième_

_- Invocation du Zanpakutô : première_

_- Combat rapproché : septième_

_Classement final : troisième._

_Osadani Yûna_

_- Cours sur la Soul Society : quatrième_

_- Invocation du Zanpakutô : deuxième_

_- Combat rapproché : sixième_

_Classement final : cinquième._

Les deux filles sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Eriko et Shinobu arrivèrent peu après avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. La première terminait neuvième et le second deuxième ex aequo avec une fille.

Yûna et lui s'étreignirent longuement en guise de félicitations, jusqu'à ce qu'Asahi s'éclaircisse bruyamment la gorge, les faisant s'écarter avec une pointe de gêne.

Eriko aurait pu être déçue si sa promotion ne comptait pas cinquante élèves, le maximum autorisé.

- Je n'ai pas eu de bons résultats en combat. Pas trop mal pour le Kidō et l'invocation, et moyen en ce qui concerne le cours magistral.

- N'y pensez plus. Nous sommes certains de passer dans l'année suivante, alors maintenant place aux vacances !

Avec un sourire, les deux amis d'Inuzuri récupérèrent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le portail de la Voie blanche, sous le regard méfiant du gardien Jidanbô tenant à bout de bras ses haches gigantesques.

Les semaines suivantes furent comme un rêve pour Yûna. Elle pouvait se lever plus tard qu'à l'Académie, avait toujours quelqu'un qui lui demandait si elle ne manquait de rien, et passait tout son temps avec ses amis.

Les parents d'Asahi lui semblèrent un peu stricts au début, mais lors d'un repas, le saké délia la langue du patriarche qui fit à plusieurs reprises l'éloge de sa fille unique, ce qui la gêna beaucoup. D'ordinaire, les femmes dînaient séparées des hommes : le soir du repas commun fut donc exceptionnel. La visite d'un oncle d'Asahi permit aux apprentis Shinigamis de manger avec toute la famille Fujiwara. Shinobu parvint tout de même à déjouer plusieurs fois la vigilance des gardes pour déjeuner avec les filles.

Pendant la journée, ils allaient se promener dans les rues de Jurinan ou restaient dans le jardin à s'entraîner au Zanjutsu avec des épées en bois.

Les dimensions de la maison Fujiwara n'avaient pas surpris Yûna cette fois : elle s'était habituée à la différence entre les nobles et les pauvres. Elle ne regrettait pas qu'ils aient chacun leur chambre : cela leur permettait de bénéficier d'un peu d'intimité. Cependant, certaines traditions restaient tenaces : Shinobu devait dormir de l'autre côté de la maison et ils ne pouvaient pas discuter le soir à travers la cloison.

Les cerisiers de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée étaient l'endroit favori des quatre amis. La maison en forme de U entourait le jardin qui abritait les arbres et une petite mare, où nageaient une dizaine de carpes parfois imaginées comme déjeuner par les chats du voisinage.

Puis vint le temps d'aller à Inuzuri.

Shinobu n'avait pas spécialement envie de revoir Masato et chargea Yûna de saluer les autres garçons à sa place. Bien qu'un peu déçue par ce comportement puéril, elle n'insista pas et convint de revenir deux jours avant la reprise des cours.

Le soleil brillait tandis qu'elle marchait le long du chemin. Être seule ne la dérangeait pas, et elle retrouva avec un certain plaisir les marchands du Rukongai. Lorsqu'elle passa devant l'étal où leur petite bande volait si souvent, elle se souvint de sa promesse et acheta plusieurs pastèques. Comme le vendeur la regardait avec insistance, elle ne s'attarda pas et partit rapidement afin d'éviter qu'il la reconnaisse.

L'ancienne maison d'Hisana n'avait pas changé. Yûna poussa la porte et eut un léger froncement de sourcils à la vue de la vaisselle sale sur la table. Elle ouvrit les volets avec un soupir puis alla chercher de l'eau à la fontaine pour redonner un semblant de dignité à son foyer de cœur.

Elle venait de terminer de faire les lits et s'apprêtait à donner un coup de balai à la grande pièce lorsqu'une silhouette apparut. L'instant suivant, Yûna ouvrit les bras pour y recevoir une tornade aux cheveux noirs.

- Yûna-chan ! T'as ramené des pastèques ?

La jeune fille se mit à rire et montra au petit garçon les tranches dans l'assiette propre. Kai sauta de joie, se jeta sur les fruits et commença à manger.

- Où sont Masato et Akira ?

- A la pêche. Pourquoi t'es pas venue nous voir plus souvent ?

Yûna résuma l'année écoulée et parla de ses colocataires, des études à l'Académie et du Seireitei.

Kai ne parut pas envieux, écoutant le récit avec des yeux émerveillés. Il fronça soudain les sourcils et demanda :

- Dis, il est où Shinobu ?

Yûna eut un pincement au cœur et répondit simplement qu'il avait dû rentrer plus tôt qu'elle mais qu'il leur passait le bonjour.

- Alors il nous oublie pas, c'est bien.

- Comment pourrait-il t'oublier ? questionna la jeune fille en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

- Je sais pas... En tout cas, si y a quelqu'un à qui il pensera toujours, c'est toi ! T'es sa préférée !

_Sa préférée ? On en apprend tous les jours !_

Un blanc s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Kai propose son aide pour finir le ménage. Ils arrivaient au bout de leurs peines quand des voix familières atteignirent les oreilles de Yûna. Peu après, les autres habitants des lieux firent face à leur amie.

Le silence dura plusieurs secondes, Kai trouvant ensuite le moyen de débloquer la situation en disant :

- Vous pourriez lui dire bonjour, elle va pas vous manger !

Après une forte étreinte de la part des deux aînés, Yûna raconta une nouvelle fois sa vie au Seireitei. Le nom du dernier garçon ne fut pas prononcé, mais alors qu'il se trouvait avec Yûna dans le jardin à attiser le feu pour faire cuire le poisson, Akira voulut savoir s'il allait bien.

- Il s'en sort mieux que moi, même si je suis dans la première des classes. Disons qu'on a un niveau à peu près équivalent.

Elle retrouva son ancien lit et beaucoup de sensations qui lui avaient manqué : le bruit continu de la rue, Kai qui bougeait sans arrêt dans son sommeil, l'odeur de friture emplissant l'habitat...

Le plus jeune des garçons insista fortement quelques jours plus tard pour accompagner Yûna à la rivière, agaçant Masato qui finit par accepter. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, ils attrapèrent suffisamment de poissons pour plusieurs repas, ce qui les ravit. Sur le chemin du retour, ils empruntèrent un sentier à l'écart des maisons dans le but d'éviter les éventuels voleurs. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes de leur logis quand Yûna perçut des cris stridents. Sa main serra celle de Kai qui la regarda d'un air étonné. S'il n'entendait rien, alors c'était...

Un Hollow.

La créature semblait venir de la forêt, hypothèse confirmée quand des arbres chutèrent tout près d'eux. Kai fit un bond sur le côté et lâcha son sac dont le contenu se répandit autour de lui. Il essaya de ramasser les poissons, mais Yûna le poussa pour lui éviter d'être blessé. Comme avec Rukia quelques années auparavant, elle préféra se faire attraper à la place d'un de ses proches. Le Hollow se délecta et décida de jouer un peu : Yûna fit une roulade pour l'éviter mais ne put l'empêcher de la saisir par la cheville. Sous les grands yeux effrayés de Kai, elle envoya un sort de Hadô droit sur le Hollow.

Sans quitter son ennemi des yeux, elle marmonna au garçon derrière elle :

- Fiche le camp...

L'enfant comprit qu'il était inutile et s'enfuit. Le Hollow s'avança vers Yûna, qui vacillait sur ses jambes après un lancer de Soukatsui, et la frappa. Yûna eut l'impression qu'une charrette lui avait roulé dessus et se cogna la tête contre une branche basse. La créature en profita pour s'emparer à nouveau d'elle. Les griffes du Hollow s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, et elle sut que personne ne pourrait l'aider. Si seulement Shinobu était là... De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose, garder son Zanpakutô pendant les vacances était interdit.

Elle lutta désespérément pour rester consciente et rassembla ses forces.

- Hadô no san... jû san... Soukatsui...

Le Hollow évita le sort en ricanant.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Shinigami ?

- Maintenant qu'elle est gravement blessée, oui. Moi, en revanche...

La jeune fille reconnut immédiatement _sa_ voix.

- Et tu penses que je vais laisser partir une proie aussi facilement ?

- Bien sûr que non, ce serait trop facile. Chire, Senbonzakura.

Le Hollow resserra sa prise, tirant un cri à Yûna au moment où ses côtes craquèrent avec un bruit inquiétant.

- Kuchiki-san... Hayaku !

La pression autour de son corps disparut d'un seul coup, mais elle perdit connaissance avant que Byakuya la réceptionne.

**Voilà un personnage de retour ^^ il devrait être un peu plus présent dans les chapitres suivants.**


	11. Retrouvailles et changements

**Message à celles qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris/alerte d'update : j'aimerais bien que vous ne vous contentiez pas de lire... Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre**.

Elle avait encore un peu mal à la poitrine lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Le décor inconnu attisa sa curiosité et elle voulut se lever, mais une jeune femme aux cheveux gris l'en empêcha.

- Unohana-taichou a ordonné que tu restes dans ton lit.

Yûna soupira et s'allongea à nouveau. Alors elle se trouvait dans les locaux de la quatrième division... Grâce à lui.

- Kuchiki-san... Où est-il ?

- Rentré chez lui. D'après ses dires, tu devrais bientôt avoir de la visite.

Probablement un de ses amis... Une fois remise, il faudrait qu'elle retourne à Inuzuri pour rassurer les garçons sur son état.

La vice-capitaine lui fit boire un médicament, qu'elle eut du mal à ne pas recracher, puis sortit de la pièce. Yûna regardait par la fenêtre et commençait déjà à s'ennuyer lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la personne qui entra. Elle ne pensait pas à d'autres possibilités que Shinobu, Asahi ou Eriko et resta muette quelques instants.

- Konnichi wa, Yûna. Ô sashiburi desu.

- Hi... Hisana-san ! Comment...

L'aînée s'assit sur la chaise voisine et sourit.

- Byakuya-sama m'a prévenue que tu étais ici. Après mon départ d'Inuzuri, des mois ont passé durant lesquels j'ai appris tout ce qu'une femme de noble doit savoir sur les coutumes et la bienséance. Une fois cet apprentissage terminé, en janvier dernier donc, j'ai demandé à Byakuya-sama de te chercher dès qu'il avait du temps libre, afin d'essayer de te convaincre de venir au Seireitei. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas où tu habitais précisément, Rukia non plus. C'est pourquoi il a parcouru tout le district, en vain. Rukia a alors parlé du petit Renji qui s'entendait bien avec un de tes amis.

- Mais Shinobu m'avait accompagnée.

- Exactement. Byakuya-sama s'est donc contenté de passer à Renji un message de la part de Rukia, disant que si jamais il croisait tes amis, il avait pour mission de découvrir où tu logeais.

- J'ai déménagé après ton départ. Ta maison restait vide, et comme elle était plus grande que la nôtre nous nous y sommes installés.

- Je l'ignorais. Quoi qu'il en soit, Byakuya-sama a découvert une piste quand Renji l'a informé que deux garçons à la rivière avaient prononcé ton nom. Il est retourné à Inuzuri chaque jour des vacances en se disant que tu y reviendrais sûrement pour voir ces garçons.

- Il a eu raison...

- Heureusement ! Il se trouvait assez loin de toi lorsqu'il a senti la présence d'un Hollow et une fluctuation de reiatsu. Et il est arrivé juste à temps pour te sauver : le Hollow t'avait infligé des blessures sévères. En plus de tes côtes cassées dont l'une a entraîné une perforation d'un de tes poumons, tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang le temps que Byakuya-sama revienne du Rukongai. C'est Unohana-san en personne qui t'a soignée. Tu connais la suite.

Hisana se tut tandis que Yûna réfléchissait. Kuchiki ne semblait pas aussi insensible qu'il en avait l'air...

- Il faudra que tu le remercies pour moi, je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps de le faire d'ici la rentrée.

L'air désolé de son aînée inquiéta la jeune fille.

- A ce propos... Unohana-san préfère te garder quelques jours en observation.

- Nani ? Et mes cours alors ?

- Calme-toi, Yûna. Au besoin, je demanderai à Byakuya-sama d'intervenir.

Yûna ne refusa pas l'aide de sa voisine mais n'en pensait pas moins. Comme si elle avait besoin de favoritisme de la part du chef du clan le plus influent de la Soul Society !

- Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter... Une fille de ma classe est en admiration totale devant lui, alors si elle apprend que je connais la femme du "plus beau et du plus puissant Shinigami" du Goteijûsantai...

Hisana eut un sourire amusé.

- Soit, il se contentera de prévenir tes professeurs.

- Arigatô.

Une jeune Shinigami entra avec un plateau, et Yûna se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment faim. Hisana se leva pour partir mais fut retenue par l'appel de la convalescente.

- Félicitations pour ton mariage.

La plus âgée la remercia d'un sourire puis s'en alla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Les visites quotidiennes d'Hisana lui remontèrent le moral et lui évitèrent de s'ennuyer. La présence de ses amis lui manquait et elle ne voulait que deux choses : les retrouver et retourner au Rukongai où une bande de garçons se demandait sûrement si elle avait survécu. Hisana lui déconseilla pourtant de s'y rendre dans l'immédiat, préférant qu'elle soit totalement remise de ses blessures. D'ailleurs, la femme effrayante dirigeant la quatrième division vint la voir juste avant sa sortie pour lui dire qu'elle devrait revenir passer un examen de contrôle. Yûna ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui prennent facilement peur, mais cette fois elle décida d'obéir sans discuter. Ce n'était pas Kuchiki qui serait parvenu à ce résultat...

Yûna revint à l'Académie trois jours après le début de l'année scolaire. La plupart de ses camarades se posèrent des questions, mais très peu d'entre eux vinrent la voir après les regards menaçants d'Asahi. En revanche, ses amis furent rassurés qu'elle soit à nouveau en bonne santé. Personne ne les avait informés qu'un Hollow s'en était pris à elle.

Une chose ne changeait pas, à son grand déplaisir : le comportement d'un professeur, toujours le même, qui semblait s'amuser en lui posant des questions pointues sur des sujets dont elle ignorait tout. Le pire était qu'Asahi ne pouvait même pas la défendre : noble avant tout, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'insulter un adulte expérimenté.

A l'issue d'un de ces cours, elle laissa les autres sortir, même Asahi qui comprenait son besoin d'être seule, et resta assise sur le banc en fixant le vide jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la tire de ses pensées.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- C'est pas possible de perdre son temps comme ça.

- Asahi m'a raconté vite fait. Je sais qu'il s'acharne sur toi, mais il faut que tu restes motivée pour réussir.

- Sauf que c'est dur d'entendre certains se moquer de moi.

- Tu le sais bien pourtant, la plupart des élèves ici viennent directement du Seireitei. Alors on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils comprennent quoi que ce soit à notre façon de vivre. Ils ne la connaissent pas. C'est comme ça, il faut s'y résigner.

- Oui, je sais.

Ils avaient beau avoir quitté Inuzuri, leurs origines remontaient parfois à la surface. Il y aurait toujours un énorme fossé entre les natifs du Rukongai et ceux du Seireitei.

- Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est leur montrer ce dont tu es capable et leur faire ravaler leurs remarques humiliantes. **( à peu de choses près, c'est ce que Rukia et Renji se disent dans l'épisode 32)**

Yûna décida donc de concentrer ses efforts sur cette matière, aidée par Asahi qui lui fit partager son savoir d'enfant noble. Au fil des semaines et des contrôles, les notes de la jeune fille reflétèrent sa progression, et le formateur satisfait cessa de l'ennuyer.

- Il fait toujours ça avec un élève en particulier, expliqua une fille plus âgée ayant eu vent des mésaventures de Yûna. Les risques psychologiques, il s'en moque. Tout ce qui compte pour lui ce sont les résultats, alors une fois que l'étudiant en question rivalise avec les plus nobles, il considère que sa mission est accomplie.

- T'es en train de me dire qu'il fait ça pour notre bien ?

- C'est sa vision des choses. Ce qu'il veut, c'est faire comprendre aux grands de ce monde qu'un enfant de basse naissance est parfaitement capable de les égaler.

L'opinion de Yûna sur Matsuda changea après ces révélations. Bien sûr, étant plutôt de ceux qui soulignaient les lacunes, il ne félicitait jamais personne, mais il semblait avoir reconnu le potentiel de la gamine d'Inuzuri.

La deuxième année se passa sans évènement majeur. Yûna rendait parfois visite aux garçons du district sud ou rejoignait Hisana à un endroit convenu : connaître la femme du chef de clan ne l'autorisait pas à avoir ses entrées au manoir.

Tandis que l'examen final approchait, les quatre amis se demandaient ce qui les attendait : les professeurs avaient insisté sur le fait qu'une seule matière serait déterminante pour le passage en année supérieure, sans préciser laquelle évidemment.

- Avec la chance qu'on a, ça sera celle où on est moins bons, maugréa Yûna.

- Allons nous entraîner alors ! Nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour y arriver.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Un tournoi au sabre ? Mais alors... ceux qui se retrouveront dans le bas du classement seront éliminés et quitteront l'Académie !

Asahi porteuse de la nouvelle acquiesça sombrement.

- Au vu des années précédentes, un élève sur cent devrait partir à l'issue des combats.

- Kami-sama... Soixante étudiants...

- Ils vont sûrement faire une proportion des perdants, ce qui signifie que la classe d'Eriko sera davantage amputée que la nôtre.

Le soir suivant, Yûna confia ses craintes à Hisana venue la retrouver près des quartiers de la quatrième division. Être observée ennuyait la jeune fille, mais la position d'Hisana faisait des envieux et lui valait une protection permanente par la milice du clan lorsqu'elle quittait l'espace du manoir.

- Tu devrais prendre confiance en toi, Yûna, et ne plus te sous-estimer autant. Si tu échoues, Rukia sera déçue.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'année prochaine, elle intégrera l'Académie. Byakuya-sama lui a proposé d'y entrer sans passer l'examen, mais elle a refusé d'être avantagée. Elle s'entraîne régulièrement afin d'y parvenir. Il lui est arrivé de t'espionner lors de tes cours sur le combat au sabre, et je crois que tu es devenu son modèle de réussite.

Yûna écarquilla les yeux. Elle, le modèle de quelqu'un ? Elle n'avait rien qui pouvait causer de l'admiration !

- D'ailleurs, reprit Hisana. J'ai un message de sa part : elle a fortement insisté auprès de Byakuya-sama pour que tu viennes prendre le thé au manoir le lendemain du tournoi.

La jeune fille ne savait plus que penser. Affronter le regard de Kuchiki alors qu'elle venait d'une classe de très loin inférieure à celle du Shinigami... D'un autre côté, elle lui devait d'être encore en vie. Et puis, si Rukia voulait la voir et que Kuchiki n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient...

- Yoshi, je viendrai.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- NANIIIIIIII ?

Yûna se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles puis éclata de rire sans faire attention à ses camarades étonnés.

- T'as bien compris ! Je vais quand même te le répéter, à condition que tu ne le dises à personne !

- Juré !

Faisant fi de ses bonnes manières, l'héritière des Fujiwara cracha pour sceller sa promesse.

- Hisana-san m'a invitée à prendre le thé au manoir Kuchiki.

Pour une fois, la blonde ne parlait plus.

- Ouah, ça alors ! dit-elle finalement. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance : très peu de personnes sont autorisées à entrer chez les Kuchiki, en dehors des membres du clan.

Yûna hocha la tête. Non, elle n'ignorait pas le privilège qui lui était accordé. Mais elle l'avait bien dit à Hisana : jamais elle ne chercherait à s'imposer et à vouloir qu'elles se rencontrent entre les murs nobles. Elle savait où se trouvait sa place et n'oubliait pas d'où elle venait.

- Tu vas en parler à Shinobu et Eriko ?

- Je pense que oui... J'ai confiance en eux, je ne crois pas qu'ils en parleront.

- Imagine un peu la tête que ferait Hikari si elle savait ! Elle te tuerait sur place !

La brune sourit.

- Sans doute... Son rêve c'est quand même d'approcher Kuchiki-san !

Shinobu les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et Yûna l'informa de l'invitation d'Hisana. Il s'adossa ensuite au tronc du cerisier et en vint naturellement à prendre son amie dans ses bras. Asahi leur lança un regard indéchiffrable mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Pas trop mal... Commencé à travailler sur le premier sort de Bakudō, Sai. Ce n'est pas difficile de le lancer, mais pour ce qui est de s'en défaire, c'est impossible avec notre niveau actuel. Apparemment, il ne fonctionne pas sur les Shinigamis ayant une maîtrise élevée de leur reiatsu.

- Un capitaine rirait si quelqu'un se montrait assez bête pour l'arrêter avec le sort d'entrave.

Leur discussion se poursuivit encore un moment, puis les filles retournèrent dans leur chambre, vide étant donné que leur colocataire prenait du bon temps en compagnie d'un garçon. Elles sortirent leurs notes sur les postures au combat, et bien vite le silence régna dans la pièce.

**Je termine le chapitre 13 à l'instant, et je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant ^^**

**Le retour d'Hisana, comment vous le trouvez ?**


	12. Rivalité et découvertes

**Je me sens l'âme généreuse ce weekend, et voilà déjà la suite ^^ par contre, faudra attendre une semaine avant d'avoir le 13.**

Yûna fit la grimace.

La proportion féminine de leur classe étant moindre, elle devait combattre des garçons depuis plusieurs tours. Avec un juron, elle asséna un bon coup de sabre dans les côtes de son adversaire. Que le suivant soit une suivante ne lui éviterait pas d'affronter une Yûna remontée.

- J'en ai marre de toi ! s'écria-t-elle après qu'il l'eut frappée à la tête.

Elle se rua sur l'étudiant surpris et visa la main du garçon en y mettant toute sa force, lui faisant lâcher le sabre par la même occasion.

- Vainqueur de la manche : Osadani !

Essoufflée, la jeune fille se dirigea vers Asahi qui se trouvait dans le même état.

- T'en as eu combien ?

- Neuf sur douze, et toi ? demanda la blonde.

- Sept sur dix.

- Je n'en peux plus...

- Ne te plains pas, il te reste seulement deux combats à faire !

- Je te rappelle que nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrées !

Yûna ne dit plus rien. Avoir une amie précieuse dans la même classe, c'était bien, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de la combattre, ça devenait beaucoup moins amusant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Asahi l'abandonna pour l'avant-dernière manche, une nouvelle fois contre une fille. Yûna profita de sa pause et observa les mouvements des trois qui lui restaient, en exceptant Asahi : un garçon et deux filles. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop en ce qui concernait une des filles et le garçon, mais fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la seconde. Hikari serait difficile à vaincre... Un sourire carnassier apparut soudain sur le visage de Yûna : elle venait de trouver comment perturber l'autre. Ce n'était pas loyal, mais elle était prête à tout pour battre la folle qui osait insulter régulièrement Hisana.

Elle parvint à vaincre la fille sans trop de mal, mais le garçon gagna en la mettant à genoux. Ce qui porta son total de victoires à huit.

- Tu as intérêt à me venger de cette groupie ! menaça Asahi après sa défaite contre Hikari.

Etant une fille plutôt imbue d'elle-même, Hikari avait pris du plaisir en humiliant Asahi autant qu'elle pouvait. Les insultes n'atteignaient pas la blonde, en revanche se faire battre touchait sa fierté.

- Compte sur moi, je sais comment m'y prendre !

Les deux filles se mirent face à face puis se saluèrent malgré un manque d'enthousiasme. Hikari fixait Yûna avec un sourire ironique, semblant penser qu'elle battrait facilement une pauvre fille du Rukongai.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'écraser, Osadani, comme avec Fujiwara !

_Tu vas voir toi..._

- A ta place, je me méfierais des apparences.

Yûna ne fit que parer au début, se contentant de chercher la faille chez son adversaire. Effectivement, Hikari était coriace, mais tout problème a sa solution. Yûna laissa donc l'autre fille se fatiguer à lui porter des coups inutiles. Puis, lorsqu'elle sentit que la rousse faiblissait, elle chercha lentement à prendre le dessus. Hikari n'avait pourtant pas dit son dernier mot et puisa dans ses ressources. La jeune d'Inuzuri mit alors son plan en action. Elle se rapprocha du visage d'Hikari et murmura :

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a invitée à prendre le thé chez lui.

Bon, l'auteur de l'invitation n'était pas exactement Kuchiki, mais la fangirl n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Hikari déclara :

- Si tu veux me déstabiliser, il faudra trouver autre chose ! J'ai battu trois garçons sur sept et gagné huit combats, alors une maigrichonne comme toi... Tu es la dernière et pas vraiment la plus douée, te battre sera un vrai jeu d'enfant !

Yûna supportait de plus en plus mal la fréquence des coups de sabre et sut qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Hikari se montrait vraiment forte, même avec un simple katana en bois dans les mains !

Yûna réduisit une nouvelle fois la distance entre elles et dit, en essayant de ne pas rire :

- Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser à visiter le manoir Kuchiki en compagnie de son propriétaire.

La stupéfaction fut telle chez Hikari qu'elle se figea. Yûna saisit aussitôt sa chance : elle feinta vers la droite, changea brusquement de côté, désarma l'autre fille puis la poussa. Hikari perdit totalement sa dignité en tombant sur les fesses et marmonna que tout se payait un jour.

- C'est quand tu veux pour une revanche, Hikari-_chan_.

Asahi la félicita en la rejoignant pour leur dernier combat. Tendue, Yûna se persuada d'attaquer la première : en hésitant, elle laisserait son amie prendre l'avantage.

- Ne te retiens pas parce que c'est moi. Je n'aurai pas de pitié à ton égard !

Les deux filles étant de force égale, le match dura longtemps. Aucune ne parvenait à trouver une ouverture, faisant froncer les sourcils à l'examinateur et à quelques élèves. Yûna avait mal aux bras et des marques apparaissaient là où Asahi l'avait frappée. Elle fit semblant de partir d'un côté pour aller de l'autre, mais la blonde anticipa son mouvement et le bloqua.

Au final, ce fut Asahi qui remporta le combat : fatiguée, Yûna ne fit plus suffisamment attention et glissa, ce qui causa sa chute et la pointe de l'arme d'Asahi contre son cou. Elle accepta la main tendue de son amie et s'inclina.

Lasses d'être sur le terrain, elles partirent en direction de leur chambre et discutèrent tout au long du trajet.

- Bien joué, tu méritais de gagner.

- Je ne ferai pas ça tout le temps, tu es encore plus coriace que la psychopathe !

- Merci du compliment !

- En plus, c'est la fatigue qui a causé ta défaite. Je ne considère pas que ma victoire est totale. Tu as battu Hikari et elle a gagné contre moi !

- Parce que je lui ai dit que j'irai bientôt prendre le thé chez les Kuchiki. On peut dire que nous sommes quittes !

Asahi se mit à rire puis ouvrit le shôji et se jeta sur son lit. Encore quelques jours, et les vacances seraient là. La troisième année verrait la pré-spécialisation des autres promotions, seule l'élite gardait un attrait plus général. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui occupait l'esprit des filles était le résultat de l'examen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Hayaku Yûna !

- Hai !

Voulant à tout prix éviter la foule, les deux filles s'étaient levées tôt afin d'arriver les premières, mais Yûna traîna un peu dans la salle d'eau. Asahi lui passa un sermon et elles furent contraintes de courir, s'attirant des regards désapprobateurs.

- Dégage ! lança la brune à Hikari qui, debout face à la feuille des résultats, la fixait d'un air furieux.

Yûna comprit la raison de cette hostilité à la vue du classement : avoir battu Hikari lui valait de la précéder d'une place, ce qui la mettait juste derrière Asahi.

- Sugoi, Yûna !

- Pour toi aussi ! Tenir dans le haut du classement avec cette bande de brutes, c'est bien !

Leur classe comptait trois éliminés, et sous les yeux méprisants d'Hikari elles allèrent consoler une de leurs camarades. C'était difficile de dire les bons mots alors qu'elles passaient en année supérieure... La dureté de son enfance permit à Yûna de formuler un discours réconfortant.

Les larmes de la fille douchèrent beaucoup leur enthousiasme, et ce fut en silence qu'elles retournèrent dans leur chambre.

- Tu pars à Jurinan aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, ce soir. Quand viens-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, demain je vais prendre le thé avec Hisana-san, et je vais rester au Rukongai la plus grande partie des vacances. Shinobu m'accompagne, à deux on aura plus de chances de se défendre des Hollows éventuels.

- C'est toi qui vois. Je vais prévenir mes parents au cas où tu décides tout de même de passer quelques jours au manoir. Bien que tu sois la plus jeune de notre groupe, tu sais bien te tenir !

Yûna eut un sourire en coin. L'âge des âmes de la Soul Society, voilà une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais réfléchi.

- Ah oui ? En cumulant l'âge de ma mort et le temps passé ici depuis mon arrivée, ça me donne vingt-deux ans ! Même si j'ai plutôt l'air d'en avoir quatorze. Et toi ?

- Shinobu est plus jeune que moi.

- Nani ?

Yûna resta bouche bée. Son ami avait quarante-cinq ans !

- ... Combien ?

Asahi se redressa et sourit.

- Je suis née en l'an 23 de l'ère Meiji.

La brune fit un rapide calcul.

- Soixante ?

- Soixante et un en juillet, précisément. C'est un des avantages de vivre à la Soul Society : le vieillissement est bien plus lent. J'en suis un exemple : soixante ans et j'en parais dix-huit !

Yûna se mit à rire.

- Allez baka, prépare tes affaires au lieu de te vanter !

- Un peu de respect aux aînés !

- Yoshi la vieille !

Asahi lui jeta son oreiller à la tête, et une bataille s'engagea. Eriko se figea sur le pas de la porte en voyant le spectacle, jusqu'à ce que le coussin de Yûna lui atterrisse dans la figure. Elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie pour l'aider, sans faire attention aux élèves des chambres voisines qui venaient protester à cause du bruit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bien qu'ignorant l'heure à laquelle le thé était servi, Yûna se leva au milieu de la matinée et décida de se rendre au manoir dans l'après-midi. Les Kuchiki vivaient près des locaux de la sixième division, et elle connaissait le chemin grâce à Hisana.

Les gardes l'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du domaine et la fouillèrent, ce qu'elle laissa faire sans protester. Toujours les menaces sur les membres du clan... Elle se demandait si certains avaient déjà été assassinés lorsqu'un des miliciens ouvrit la porte.

Les dimensions la stupéfièrent : elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le manoir soit si grand ! Bâti sur le même modèle que celui des Fujiwara, mais bien plus vaste : si personne ne l'avait accompagnée, Yûna se serait probablement perdue dans le labyrinthe des couloirs.

Elle jeta des coups d'œil fréquents autour d'elle, aussi bien aux nombreux cerisiers en fleurs qui lui rappelaient le Zanpakutô de Kuchiki, qu'à la grande mare remplie de carpes. Elle entendit soudain un rire d'enfant, et s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter une gamine aux cheveux roses qui faisait de la trottinette dans le long corridor.

- Kusajishi-fukutaichou, revenez !

La domestique disparut à son tour, et Yûna suivit à nouveau le garde. Pour stopper l'instant suivant, quand une grande silhouette se dressa devant elle. Tandis que le garde s'agenouillait face au maître de maison, Yûna resta à le regarder dans les yeux au lieu de lui montrer son respect.

- Hisana se trouve dans le jardin principal.

- Arigatô, Kuchiki-san. Vous ne restez pas ?

- Non, des dossiers m'attendent encore à la division, et je dois retrouver le vice-capitaine Kusajishi avant qu'elle ne saccage totalement le parquet. Bonne fin de journée.

- Mata ne !

L'homme en noir abandonna Yûna devant une grande porte et s'en alla en un éclair, même si la jeune fille le soupçonnait d'avoir rejoint les autres gardes. Elle soupira, poussa le battant et entra dans le jardin.

Assises sur l'engawa, deux personnes se ressemblant beaucoup sirotaient leur thé. Rukia parlait avec animation à sa grande sœur, et Hisana l'écoutait en souriant. Yûna s'approcha et entendit les derniers mots de la plus jeune.

- ... a bien fini son match ! Elle est vraiment forte !

- Konnichi wa, Rukia, Hisana-san.

- Yûna-san ! Chotto matte ! Je vais chercher mon sabre d'entraînement pour te montrer ce que Nii-sama m'a appris !

Une femme se tenant non loin servit une tasse à Yûna qui regretta quelque peu les feuilles sauvages de l'ancien jardin des Mizunashi.

- Alors Yûna, questionna la plus âgée. Comment se passent tes études ?

- Plutôt bien ! Je suis acceptée en troisième année grâce à mon résultat au tournoi de Zanjutsu.

Hisana sourit doucement, but une gorgée de thé puis adopta une mine sérieuse.

- J'ai un service à te demander, Yûna.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Tu te rappelles que l'année prochaine, Rukia sera élève à l'école des Shinigamis ? A condition bien sûr qu'elle passe l'examen d'entrée, mais je ne m'en fais pas pour cela. J'aimerais donc que tu veilles sur elle autant que possible. Evidemment, je sais que tu as ta propre vie, mais je ne veux pas interdire à Rukia de devenir Shinigami sous prétexte que cela m'inquiète. J'ai soumis la même requête à Byakuya-sama, mais il ne sera pas disponible en permanence. Le capitaine actuel de la sixième division songe à prendre sa retraite et à quitter le Goteijûsantai, et son successeur n'est autre que Byakuya-sama. Quand il deviendra capitaine, je serai celle qui s'occupera de l'administration du clan.

- Yoshi, Hisana-san. Les filles sont toutes regroupées dans la même partie de l'Académie, je lui rendrai visite une à deux fois par semaine. Il suffira que je connaisse l'emplacement de sa chambre.

- Arigatô gozaimasu.

De cette façon, elle rembourserait la dette qu'elle estimait avoir envers Hisana depuis leur première rencontre à Inuzuri...

Leur discussion s'arrêta là : Rukia revint en courant avec un katana en bois dans les mains et se mit aussitôt en position de combat afin de montrer à Yûna si elle se débrouillait convenablement. Sous les yeux amusés d'Hisana, Yûna intervint à plusieurs reprises pour corriger la posture de la future combattante.

**En prime, voilà une phrase du chapitre suivant sur laquelle je vous laisse méditer.**

_- KUCHIKI, VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN... UN... UN TYPE IGNOBLE !_

Ps : Citronnelle, je vais avoir besoin de toi ;)


	13. Evolution

**Trois avis, je suis comblée :D ça fait vraiment plaisir à un auteur de voir son travail récompensé, même sur des points négatifs ^^**

**La personnalité de Yûna se dévoile davantage... et je ris encore après relecture ^^"**

_Un an plus tard (mars-avril 1953)_

La vie suivait tranquillement son cours au Seireitei. Tandis que Rukia se préparait à entamer sa scolarité à l'Académie et retrouvait sa complicité avec Renji qui venait de réussir l'examen d'entrée après un échec, Yûna et Asahi attendaient Shinobu et son résultat au Kidô. La brune se montrait beaucoup plus anxieuse que sa voisine, même si son ami avait progressé tout au long de l'année et qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus rivaliser avec lui.

Elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil les tentatives de rapprochement d'Hikari avec Shinobu, d'autant plus qu'il ne semblait pas la repousser. Sa défaite au tournoi de Zanjutsu ne l'avait pas changée : elle s'imaginait toujours que tout lui était dû à cause de son appartenance au clan Kasumiōji, une famille du rang suivant immédiatement celui de la haute noblesse, et ses vues sur le garçon lui faisaient penser qu'il céderait vite à ses avances.

Yûna sentait la rage monter en elle à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son ennemie attendre Shinobu à la sortie des cours. Plusieurs fois, Asahi dut la retenir pour éviter qu'Hikari se retrouve à l'hôpital suite à un sort de Kidô ou une bagarre.

- Je crois que tu es jalouse, Yûna, dit soudain Asahi.

- Doushite ?

- Tu as peur de perdre Shinobu, c'est pour ça que tu détestes Hikari encore plus qu'avant.

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Mais la rougeur de son visage trahissait ses émotions : depuis quelque temps, en voyant parfois Eriko et son petit ami ensemble, elle se disait que sa relation avec Shinobu ressemblait énormément à la leur.

Elle ne savait pas exactement quand ses sentiments pour son ami étaient apparus. Ils passaient tellement de bons moments ensemble et partageaient tant de choses que Yûna ressentait un vide lorsqu'ils étaient séparés.

Même si elle refusait de voir la réalité en face par crainte que les choses changent, depuis plusieurs mois elle savait plus ou moins où les choses en étaient. Depuis ce jour des vacances de Noël, où Shinobu avait dévoilé son talent au Kidô en terrassant à l'aide d'un Soukatsui un petit Hollow qui menaçait son amie...

Ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, elle ne réussissait pas à en parler avec le principal concerné. Mais Asahi qui la connaissait bien à force de la fréquenter n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre le problème.

- Tu vas encore dire que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, reprit Asahi, mais tu devrais lui avouer ce que tu ressens avant qu'Hikari l'ait complètement attiré dans ses filets. Vous vous tournez autour depuis si longtemps ! Je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il a aussi des sentiments pour toi.

Yûna n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : un bruit de pas familier lui fit redresser la tête, et elle se releva au moment où son ami franchit la porte du jardin.

- Shin, ici !

Il se précipita vers les deux filles avec un grand sourire et reprit son souffle.

- Troisième, dit-il finalement.

Le visage de Yûna s'illumina aussitôt, et une fois encore elle se jeta presque dans les bras de son ami. Il l'étreignit doucement, et elle sentit des papillons voleter dans son ventre.

- Je savais que tu réussirais haut la main.

Les yeux du garçon sur elle la firent rougir à nouveau. Elle tourna la tête vers Asahi et comprit immédiatement le message silencieux de la blonde.

_Lance-toi !_

Elle ne fit pas attention à Hikari qui la dévisageait d'un air furieux, reporta son attention sur Shinobu et n'hésita qu'un bref instant.

Bien qu'Asahi dise plus tard que tout s'effectua en moins d'une minute, leur premier baiser parut durer une éternité. Yûna se rapprocha encore un peu et posa son front contre celui de Shinobu, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent. Elle entoura de ses mains le visage du garçon et vint finalement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, resserrant ensuite sa prise sur la nuque de son ami pour qu'ils se retrouvent totalement l'un contre l'autre. Elle n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense que ce moment où leurs lèvres se caressèrent et s'apprivoisèrent. Rien n'était plus important à cet instant, que ce soit les murmures des autres élèves présents, les jurons étouffés d'Hikari ou l'acclamation d'Asahi. Yûna fut surprise de constater qu'il se débrouillait mieux qu'elle l'avait imaginé, et un doute qu'elle s'efforça de repousser s'insinua dans son esprit. **( Ok, je reconnais que j'aurais pu faire mieux pour un premier... mais c'est le genre de scène que j'ai toujours du mal à écrire) .**

Ils reprirent lentement contact avec la réalité, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés et que Shinobu continuait de lui caresser les cheveux. Finalement, il souffla :

- Je n'y croyais plus... Mais même en commençant à désespérer, je m'accrochais encore dans l'espoir que tu remarques mes réactions vis-à-vis de toi. Autant te le dire maintenant, j'ai eu une relation courte avec une fille de ma classe, et... nous sommes allés jusqu'au bout. Elle a ensuite regretté et ça n'a pas duré. Ne m'en veux pas...

Yûna se crispa mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ne s'était pas trompée... et non, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

- Nous sommes des idiots...

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

Le nouveau couple s'assit dans l'herbe, Yûna revenant vite contre le garçon sous la mine réjouie de la petite noble.

- Ce que vous avez pu être stupides pour ne rien voir ! J'ai souvent eu envie de vous crier d'enlever les œillères qui vous masquaient la réalité ! Je la prends dans mes bras mais c'est tout à fait normal, j'agis comme ça avec tout le monde, je souris bêtement dès que je le vois... Navrant.

Yûna ne put qu'approuver. Toutes ces années perdues à se chercher sans oser faire le premier pas... Les vacances tombaient à pic, ils auraient quelques semaines pour se découvrir autrement. Pour la première fois, les deux anciens d'Inuzuri décidèrent de ne pas bouger de l'Académie. Asahi comprit leur décision et assura qu'elle préférait qu'ils restent ensemble. De toute façon, elle devait faire acte de présence aux réunions du clan pour annoncer la venue d'un second héritier.

- Tu aimes mieux avoir un frère ou une sœur ?

- Peu importe, tant qu'il ou elle choisit de prendre la direction du clan plus tard ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mes études à l'Académie, d'autant plus que l'année prochaine nous commencerons les stages dans une des divisions !

Les trois élèves sourirent en même temps. Enfin un peu de pratique aux côtés des Shinigamis ! Pour le moment, ils ignoraient dans quelle division ils iraient : ce serait aux gradés de choisir...

Une autre raison poussait la noble à vouloir ce stage, et Yûna étouffa un petit rire. Comme elle ne rentrerait pas à Jurinan pendant plusieurs mois, elle éviterait ainsi d'entendre les pleurs incessants d'un nouveau-né braillard. **(non, j'ai rien contre les gosses)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Janvier 1954_

Tous les étudiants de quatrième année se trouvaient dans le grand amphithéâtre où se déroulaient habituellement les cours d'histoire. Assis sur le même banc, Shinobu et les trois filles attendaient l'arrivée des officiers supérieurs du Goteijûsantai. L'impatience gagnait sérieusement Yûna et Asahi lorsque les formateurs présents ordonnèrent le silence.

- Les élèves faisant partie de l'élite seront directement placés sous les ordres d'un capitaine ou d'un lieutenant. Par conséquent, vous serez les premiers à être répartis.

Yûna sentit son visage se décomposer. Elle se leva en même temps que ses amis quand le commandement entra mais évita soigneusement de regarder Kuchiki. Pourvu qu'il ne la choisisse pas... Elle aimait bien Hisana et Rukia, mais le capitaine l'impressionnait trop. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, elle préférait aller dans la sixième division et ne pas tomber chez le capitaine le plus moche de toute l'histoire de la Soul Society, ou pire encore : avec la responsable de l'unité de soins et son faux sourire sympathique !

_Bon alors, vous vous grouillez ? J'en ai marre de rester debout !_

Pour patienter, elle fixa les capitaines l'un après l'autre. Unohana la flippante, elle connaissait, Kuchiki aussi. Le type aux longs cheveux blancs avait l'air gentil, et Yûna fut plutôt contente d'apercevoir Kaien derrière lui. Son vice-capitaine à en juger par l'emblème accroché à son bras gauche... Elle poursuivit sa revue et se fit rapidement un avis sur chaque présent :

- Le commandant. Peu d'étudiants dans sa division étant donné qu'il s'agit de celle du commandement. Logique.

- La chef des forces spéciales... Possible pour les doués en combat rapproché. Rivalise avec Kuchiki niveau iceberg. Ne pas l'énerver sous peine de représailles douloureuses.

- Le type au sourire encore plus faux que celui d'Unohana. Pas digne de confiance.

- L'homme brun à lunettes qui sourit presque bêtement. Visage trop avenant pour que ça soit honnête.

- Le géant masqué : pas moyen de se faire un avis.

- Le barbu au chapeau de paille et au manteau rose à fleurs. Regarde un peu trop la poitrine de certaines filles. Pervers détecté, s'en méfier si on tient à sa chasteté.

- Le black aux tresses et aux lunettes. Peace and love ?

- Dixième et onzième : capitaines absents. Se référer à la rousse et au chauve **(Hitsugaya n'a intégré l'Académie qu'en 1958) **.

- Et enfin, celui à éviter d'urgence : Kurotsuchi. Parler davantage de lui en vaut-il la peine ?

Au final, tomber dans la neuvième ou la dixième serait très bien. En ce qui concernait la huitième, il suffirait de passer le plus de temps possible hors du bureau du capitaine.

Yûna soupira et saisit la main de Shinobu sous la table. Ils seraient sûrement séparés, alors autant en profiter tant qu'ils le pouvaient...

- La promotion élite, descendez !

- A bientôt Shin.

- Hai... Prends soin de toi.

Asahi partit bientôt rejoindre la vice-capitaine de la dixième dont les yeux ne quittaient pas le gradé à tête de renard. Hikari fut envoyée chez les bourrins - normal pour une psychopathe adorant le combat- en compagnie de quelques autres. Yûna remarqua sans surprise que son ennemie était l'unique fille pour la onzième, puis reporta son attention sur le gratin du Seireitei... et découvrit sa fiche dans la main d'un brun coiffé du Kenseikaan.

_OK, à trois je fuis._

- Osadani, tu pars avec Kuchiki-taichô.

_Allez, la douzième doit être bien pire que la sixième !_

_..._

_Ou pas._

- Yûna.

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers Kuchiki et découvrit qu'elle était la seule de l'élite à intégrer la sixième sous le commandement direct du capitaine.

- Hai ?

- Suis-moi.

Ils quittèrent calmement l'Académie, mais à peine furent-ils sur la place que le capitaine partit en Shunpo. Yûna sentit tout de suite la frustration monter en elle et commença à exploser intérieurement. **( oui oui, déjà ^^" )**

_Bon, on va utiliser la méthode la plus efficace..._

- KUCHIKI-SAN, REVENEZ ! JE NE MAÎTRISE PAS LE SHUNPO ! cria-t-elle suffisamment fort pour être entendue à l'autre bout du Seireitei.

Le noble réapparut dans les secondes qui suivirent.

_Ouah, les sourcils froncés. Y a de l'amélioration !_

- Soit, mais qu'en est-il du Hohou ? **( méthode des pas, le déplacement rapide enseigné aux apprentis Shinigamis) **.

- Je me débrouille.

- Alors allons-y à cette allure.

_Vont être géniaux ces trois mois, j'le sens._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Après quelques semaines passées à côtoyer au quotidien le capitaine, Yûna revint sur son jugement. Elle avait en effet compris que sa double responsabilité de chef de clan et de capitaine lui pesaient et le faisaient passer pour un homme froid, hautain et sans émotion. Yûna savait pourtant que ce masque tombait lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'Hisana. Il l'aimait vraiment, ça se voyait dans sa façon d'agir. Il faisait toujours attention à elle et veillait à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Evidemment, certaines mauvaises langues la jugeaient indigne du rang qui lui était offert, mais personne n'aurait osé s'élever ouvertement contre le mariage du plus haut noble du Seireitei et d'une femme du lointain Rukongai. Pour être resté sur ses positions et avoir bravé un interdit, il en paraissait plus sympathique et moins coincé.

Yûna n'avait évidemment pas parlé du lien qui l'unissait à la première femme du clan, afin d'éviter d'être harcelée. Par précaution, elle utlisait des chemins détournés quand Hisana l'invitait à prendre le thé au manoir.

A la moitié de sa période de stage, elle accepta de remplacer exceptionnellement le vice-capitaine de la division pour la rédaction des dossiers. Sans être une experte, elle en connaissait assez sur le contenu des papiers et l'écriture en kanjis pour se débrouiller seule.

- Et si le taichô te demande, raconte n'importe quoi sauf la vraie raison de mon absence !

- Yoshi, Shirogane-san !

Comme elle s'y attendait, Kuchiki se figea en la voyant assise au bureau de son subordonné.

- Yûna, dit-il d'un ton qui déconseillait le mensonge. Où est Ginjirō ?

La jeune fille eut du mal à ne pas rougir.

- Il m'a dit qu'il devait régler une affaire importante et qu'il s'excusait de son absence.

Voilà, comme ça elle ne se mouillait pas en disant seulement une partie de la vérité : que l'officier se trouvait avec sa femme pour la naissance imminente de leur fille. A son grand soulagement, le capitaine n'insista pas et gagna son propre bureau.

Silencieuse au début, Yûna finit par demander :

- Dites... Est-ce que deux membres du Goteijûsantai peuvent avoir une relation sans que quelqu'un y trouve quelque chose à dire ?

Si la question le surprit, Kuchiki n'en montra rien. Il eut plutôt l'air de sonder les pensées, et elle ne soutint son regard inquisiteur que par miracle.

_Alleluia._

- Je suppose que tu es concernée, mais je vais faire comme si ce n'est pas le cas.

_Kuso._

- La femme de Shiba Kaien, le vice-capitaine de la treizième division, n'est autre que le lieutenant de cette même division. Ai-je répondu à ta question ?

- Hai.

_Alleluia bis._

Aucun des deux ne voulait se cacher complètement ni s'afficher en permanence lorsqu'ils auraient terminé leurs études. Il tardait donc à Yûna d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son ami. D'ailleurs, elle devrait lui parler d'autre chose... Presque un an qu'ils se fréquentaient plus intimement, mais à cause de son appréhension ils n'étaient pas jamais allés jusqu'au bout. Il n'insistait jamais, et elle était extrêmement reconnaissante de la patience qu'il avait. Depuis quelque temps, elle songeait de plus en plus à franchir le pas. Encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve le courage nécessaire pour lui dire.

Penser à lui lui serra le cœur. Ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer... Depuis le début de la période de stage, ils ne s'étaient vus que deux fois. La division de la sécurité intérieure et celle des archives historiques n'avaient malheureusement rien en commun.

La voix de Kuchiki la tira brutalement de ses songes.

- Lorsque tu auras fini de rêver, tu porteras à son destinataire le dossier que tu es censée rédiger.

- A qui est-il adressé ?

Une ombre de sourire se dessina sur le visage du capitaine.

- Il est pour une de mes collègues que tu apprécies beaucoup.

_Iie... Il parle quand même pas de qui je pense ?_

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Unohana-taichou, bien sûr.

La tempe de Yûna fut barrée d'une énorme veine. **( comme Hitsugaya quand Matsumoto l'énerve)**

_L'enfoiré... Qu'il soit maudit jusqu'à la centième génération !_

- ... Hai, Kuchiki-_san_.

La voix de son supérieur provisoire l'accompagna tandis qu'elle sortait.

- Et profites-en pour t'entraîner au déplacement rapide !

_Ouais, ça m'évitera de perdre mon temps en allant à l'hôpital..._

Même si elle tenait de Kuchiki la façon d'utiliser le Shunpo, elle imagina toutes sortes de fins divertissantes pour se débarrasser d'un certain homme exaspérant... Jusqu'à ce qu'Hikari fasse irruption dans son esprit et que Yûna se dise que le capitaine n'était peut-être pas si énervant comparé à son ennemie.

Elle ne fit qu'entrer et sortir une fois à la quatrième, juste le temps de jeter le dossier à la fille de l'accueil. Débarrassée de cette tâche indésirable, elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'espoir de faire quelque chose de plus intéressant.

C'était compter sans l'humour particulier d'un certain gradé qui avait profité de l'absence de la jeune fille pour disparaître, non sans oublier de déposer un paquet sur le bureau du vice-capitaine.

_A apporter d'urgence au capitaine du Bureau de développement technologique._

Ce fut la goutte d'eau en trop.

_Je... vais... le... tuer..._

- KUCHIKI, VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN... UN... UN TYPE IGNOBLE !

- Plaît-il ?

Yûna se pétrifia à l'entente de la voix dans son dos et se retourna lentement. Il n'était pas si loin en fait...

Le capitaine se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés, et pour une fois son visage exprimait un semblant d'émotion : un agacement visible et un rictus.

_Kami-sama, à l'aide._

- Ano... Excusez-moi, je crois que j'ai du travail qui m'attend !

Elle saisit le paquet et s'enfuit plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Mieux valait croiser Kurotsuchi-le-dingue qu'être découpé en morceaux par Senbonzakura.


	14. Avec un grand A

**Ce chapitre diffère largement du précédent, j'espère qu'il ne vous ennuiera pas trop...**

Yûna ouvrit les yeux et grimaça sous l'effet des courbatures. Foutu Kuchiki qui lui avait fait nettoyer les toilettes et les pièces inoccupées de la division durant toute la semaine en réponse à son explosion !

_- Je veux que tout soit propre au point que l'on puisse manger à même le sol. Et je ne serais pas contre l'idée de tester littéralement cette métaphore pour m'assurer que tu as correctement effectué ton travail._

Enfin, c'était mérité. Et puis il avait validé son stage. Elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal après tout... Même si elle avait passé sous silence son "traitement de faveur" .

Sa relation avec Shinobu avait changé aussi, pas forcément dans le bon sens... Et elle s'en voulait. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne devait pas se reprocher quoi que ce soit, mais le contraire se produisait.

Elle le regarda en réfléchissant à la situation. Même si elle essayait à chaque fois de vaincre sa peur, un blocage survenait au meilleur moment, et elle se rétractait. La veille, il avait accueilli ce nouveau recul par un froncement de sourcils et lui avait à peine souhaité une bonne nuit, avant de dire que ce n'était rien.

Mais elle s'en voulait. Alors elle se jura que la fois suivante, quoi qu'il se passe, elle irait jusqu'au bout, appréhension ou pas.

Les oiseaux pépiaient dans le jardin de la sixième division, et elle sut qu'elle ne dormirait plus. Elle s'écarta de ses bras, se leva en soupirant et se dirigea sans bruit vers la salle d'eau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette dissimulant son corps, elle se mit à pester contre ses cheveux emmêlés.

- Quelle idée de les avoir si longs !

- Un coup de main ?

La voix du garçon la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vivement.

- Si tu t'y connais, pourquoi pas.

Il s'approcha et s'empara du peigne.

- Assieds-toi, ça devrait me revenir. Quand j'étais encore vivant, ça m'arrivait de coiffer ma petite sœur.

Sur le coup, elle ne trouva rien à dire : depuis dix-sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première fois qu'il abordait ce sujet.

- Comment es-tu mort ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il passait le peigne dans ses longues mèches noires.

- De maladie. J'avais neuf ans.

- C'est triste... Que tu te souviennes aussi bien de ce qui t'est arrivé.

- Je m'en rappelle parce que j'ai souffert, c'est tout. J'ai oublié presque toute mon existence terrestre, à l'exception de ma sœur et de mes derniers instants. Me voir mort dans mon lit ne m'a pas vraiment perturbé, j'avais déjà compris que je ne réchapperais pas à la pandémie grippale. Je ne pouvais plus me lever, les douleurs pulmonaires étaient trop fortes, et tout s'est passé trop vite pour que le médecin trouve un remède. Je ne sais pas s'il y est parvenu pour les cas suivant le mien.

Le silence régna ensuite, s'épaississant toujours davantage tandis que Shinobu se metttait à rassembler les cheveux de Yûna en une longue tresse. Il avait veillé à ne pas tirer sur les nœuds pour éviter de lui faire mal, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. De temps en temps, il la faisait frémir en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque ou ses épaules.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir rappelé tout ça.

- Ne le sois pas. Il y a longtemps que j'ai accepté ma condition. J'étais le premier de nous tous à arriver à Inuzuri, et pendant six ans je me suis débrouillé comme j'ai pu. J'ai fini par rencontrer Ryô et Kenshin, puis Masato et Akira, et enfin toi. Vivre en groupe nous a permis de subsister, pour la plupart d'entre nous du moins. Parce que séparés... nous serions probablement tous morts.

Elle sentit qu'il nouait un lacet dans ses cheveux, et une fois le travail terminé elle se leva pour lui faire face.

- Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontrés. Le jour où nous avons croisé le Hollow... si tu ne l'avais pas distrait, Kaien-san et Kuchiki-san seraient peut-être arrivés trop tard.

- A ce moment-là, je commençais à tenir beaucoup à toi. Masato l'avait remarqué, c'est pour ça qu'il s'énervait quand je t'approchais un peu trop. Il me répétait souvent que si je te rendais triste, il me le ferait payer cher. Alors je n'ai jamais rien tenté, jusqu'à ce que tu fasses le premier pas.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il y avait de la tension entre vous...

Son front se barra d'un pli soucieux. Fallait-il dire à leurs amis qu'ils étaient désormais ensemble ?

- Pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée qu'on leur raconte pour nous.

- A toi de voir. C'est vrai que concernant Masato, ça pourrait mal passer.

Elle vint se blottir contre lui, et le silence s'établit à nouveau... jusqu'à ce que la serviette tombe.

Elle devint rouge pivoine et se détourna. Lors de leurs moments ensemble, ils ne s'étaient jamais entièrement déshabillés. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la voit nue à une autre occasion. Que faire maintenant qu'elle n'osait plus lever les yeux vers lui ?

Il prit l'initiative de décider à sa place et posa une main sur son menton afin qu'elle le regarde.

- Ce qui me fait peur... c'est ce qu'Eriko a raconté sur la douleur de la première fois. Je crois que c'est l'origine de mon blocage. Mais d'un autre côté... si je ne parviens pas à surmonter ça, je resterai vierge à vie.

- Je ne te forcerai jamais à agir selon mes envies, tu es la seule à pouvoir prendre cette décision. Et sache que ça n'a rien d'anodin. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tout se passe bien.

Les résistances de Yûna commençaient à céder et elle sentit qu'elle allait accepter. Sa confiance en Shinobu fut pour beaucoup dans sa décision positive. Elle lui sourit et se laissa entraîner dans la chambre.

- Réponds-moi franchement : tu as toujours peur ?

- Oui... Mais je te l'ai dit : j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, et il n'y a que toi qui peux me faire passer le cap.

Plus tard, tandis qu'ils restaient l'un contre l'autre sans parler, elle songea qu'en comparaison des sensations la douleur était moindre. Elle en venait presque à ne pas s'être donnée plus tôt. Etrange quand même qu'affronter un Hollow l'effraie moins que la première fois avec un garçon.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier cet après-midi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Hisana-san ne m'a pas invitée, et la journée est trop avancée pour aller à Inuzuri. Peut-être que nous pourrions aller chez Asahi ? Mais je ne sais pas comment la prévenir.

- On n'a qu'à y aller et voir si une des domestiques sort pour aller au marché. A ce moment-là, on pourra lui demander de passer un message à Asahi.

Yûna hocha la tête. A moins de trouver autre chose, l'idée de Shinobu restait leur unique option.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- J'en ai marre !

Ils étaient assis en face de la maison Fujiwara depuis plusieurs heures et n'avaient encore vu personne en sortir. Lasse d'attendre, Yûna se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers l'arbre à côté de l'enceinte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée...

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et commença son ascension. Elle atteignit rapidement une branche qui passait au-dessus du mur et y progressa lentement.

- Yûna, tu devrais revenir !

- Pourquoi ? Je suis presque arrivée !

Plus qu'un mètre ou deux et elle sauterait dans le jardin. Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu que la branche se mettrait à plier sous son poids avant de rompre dans un grand craquement.

- Aaaaah !

- Yûna, daijobu ?

Sonnée, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'instant suivant, plusieurs gardes apparurent autour d'elle.

_Kuso..._

- Ano... Konnichi wa, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Elle fut remise debout, et les gardes allaient l'emmener voir le père d'Asahi quand cette dernière sortit de la maison, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

- La prochaine fois, frappe à la porte au lieu de t'en prendre à un innocent cerisier.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Voilà le thé, Asahi-sama.

- Arigatô Mei.

La jeune domestique remplit les tasses puis s'inclina et retourna dans la maison. Shinobu qui avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de sa petite amie se releva et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Santé ! dit-il sans lâcher la main de sa voisine.

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et ils s'apprêtaient à entamer leur cinquième année. Cours moins nombreux concernant en majorité les ennemis des Shinigamis, des stages dans deux divisions différentes... Yûna savait qu'elle irait ailleurs que dans la sixième : le but était que les élèves découvrent le plus de choses possible. Et heureusement, après le fiasco avec Kuchiki... Ce serait une nouvelle fois aux gradés de choisir. Yûna ne pensait pas intéresser suffisamment Kurotsuchi pour finir en cobaye, mais se retrouver chez les fous de la quatrième lui faisait peur. Enfin, non, ils n'étaient pas effrayants si on écartait leur capitaine du lot... Mais il lui était impossible de dire qui, entre le scientifique peinturé et la sorcière, était le plus flippant des deux.

- Dis donc Yûna, demanda Asahi tandis que les deux autres échangeaient leurs impressions sur la neuvième division où ils avaient fait leur stage. Quelque chose semble avoir changé entre Shinobu et toi. Je me trompe ? Vous avez l'air encore plus proches qu'avant, plus affectueux l'un envers l'autre.

Embarrassée, Yûna baissa la tête. La perspicacité de la noble la surprendrait toujours.

- ... Disons que notre relation s'est approfondie.

Asahi eut un grand sourire.

- Je vois... Et alors ? Comment c'était ?

- Ce que tu peux être curieuse ! Même si je n'ai pas de moyen de comparaison, je trouve que ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

- Je m'en doutais ! En t'observant, j'ai vu que si le contraire s'était produit, une tension se serait installée. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Comme Eriko me l'a déjà dit, je crois qu'entre vous c'est l'Amour avec un grand A.

- Peut-être... On s'est mis d'accord sur une chose : ne pas être ensemble en permanence pour éviter la monotonie. Nos moments à deux n'en seront que meilleurs. Mais parlons un peu de toi ! Aucun de nous ne t'a jamais vue avec un garçon.

La blonde grimaça.

- Rappelle-toi que je suis noble. Depuis des années, mes parents me destinent à un héritier d'une autre famille. Mon entrée à l'Académie puis la naissance de ma sœur ont reporté nos fiançailles à une date indéterminée. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une ou deux fois, et sa personnalité est aux antipodes de la mienne. Même s'il est cultivé et bien fait de sa personne, il est beaucoup trop timide pour moi. Et il sait que ma priorité va au Goteijûsantai.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Okane Tatsuya.

- Et il te plaît ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas l'épouser !

- Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de le fréquenter en tant qu'ami !

Yûna sentit que le sujet gênait sa colocataire et n'insista pas. Toutefois, en bonne fouineuse qu'elle était, elle se promit de rester vigilante au moindre changement entre Asahi et un membre de la gent masculine.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Décembre 1954_

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes...

Assise sur un banc devant l'Académie, Yûna fixait Shinobu en se répétant qu'il devait sûrement se moquer d'elle, mais il secoua la tête d'un air ennuyé.

- Ecoute... Je n'ai demandé à personne de m'envoyer faire le premier stage à la quatrième division ! D'accord, Unohana-san est parfois effrayante. Mais au moins, elle sait se faire respecter, et mieux vaut se faire soigner par elle que par Kurotsuchi ! Et puis comme ça, je serai capable d'apprendre quelques méthodes de soin grâce à Kotetsu-fukutaichô.

Ses arguments tenaient la route... Yûna ne protesta pas davantage mais avertit qu'elle ne s'approcherait pas de l'hôpital général plus que nécessaire.

- On se rejoindra soit ici, soit sur la place entre les deux divisions.

- Yoshi. Comment ça se passe pour toi ?

- Pas trop mal. Komamura-san est mystérieux et je me demande pourquoi il se dissimule derrière un masque, mais il est du genre à se soucier de ses subordonnés. Quant à son vice-capitaine, il me fait trop penser à un yakuza. Enfin... Je suis bien tombée, contrairement à Asahi qui se fait draguer tous les jours par le capitaine le plus pervers du Seireitei.

Shinobu se mit à rire.

- Elle n'a pas de chance ! Tomber d'abord chez le cinglé de la douzième, et maintenant Kyouraku-san ! Heureusement que la vice-capitaine ne le laisse pas faire.

Yûna sourit en imaginant Ise Nanao s'énerver suite à une frasque son supérieur, puis elle s'appuya contre le garçon.

- Dis, Shin... Tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Ça ne nous est pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il lui montra son approbation en l'embrassant et l'attira près de lui.

- Je dois retourner à la division, ou Iba-san va m'envoyer faire des commissions pour Zaraki-la-brute et sa bande de fanatiques.

- Bonne chance, et à tout à l'heure.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cette année-là, Asahi invita également ses amis pour les vacances d'hiver. Ils restèrent à l'Académie le temps que l'ōsōji **( grand ménage qui va jusqu'au changement du papier des sh****ōji et ****à l'aération des tatami au soleil)** soit terminé.

Le soir de l'ōmisoka **( Nouvel an japonais) **, ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin du manoir Fujiwara entourés d'une partie de la famille, et au déplaisir d'Asahi, à un certain jeune homme.

- Est-ce que par hasard, tu ne cherches pas à fuir quelqu'un ? demanda malicieusement Eriko.

Asahi ne répondit pas et garda sa sœur sur ses genoux pour éviter de saluer ses lointains cousins.

- Fuyuki, reste tranquille ! dit-elle d'une voix dure.

Etonnée par le ton sec de son aînée, la petite lui lança un regard chargé d'incompréhension et se mit à pleurer. Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Yûna, et elle fit de son mieux pour consoler l'enfant.

- Bonsoir, Asahi-san...

- Konbanwa.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'entamer la conversation, mais Shinobu, Eriko et Yûna la laissèrent en emmenant Fuyuki.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Voir si ta mère n'a pas besoin d'aide !

- REVENEZ ICI !

Les trois amis échangèrent un sourire mais ne se retournèrent pas. En discutant avec l'héritier du clan Okane, ils avaient rapidement compris qu'Asahi ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ils décidèrent donc de permettre à Tatsuya de se déclarer auprès de sa potentielle fiancée. Leur plan avait peu de chances de fonctionner, mais ils s'amuseraient peut-être aux dépens de leur hôte.

- J'espère qu'elle ne nous en voudra pas trop.

- T'inquiète pas, Asahi n'est pas rancunière, assura Eriko avec un sourire en coin.

Assis sur l'engawa, ils observèrent la noble qui restait les bras croisés tandis que son voisin menait seul la conversation. Il leur fallut attendre un bon moment avant qu'Asahi esquisse un sourire. Ils cessèrent alors d'espionner et discutèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de la première visite au temple.

Yûna n'avait jamais bu d'alcool, mais refuser le sake médicinal serait très mal vu par ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle prit donc la coupe et but le toso en une seule fois. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Shinobu étouffer un rire suite à sa grimace.

- Ça va, c'est la première fois que je goûte ce truc !

- Pas besoin de me le dire, j'avais remarqué ! Viens maintenant, on va tirer au sort un omikuji.

Elle regarda son ami secouer une boîte, en faire sortir une baguette, regarder le numéro gravé dessus puis ouvrir le casier correspondant et prendre une feuille qui s'y trouvait.

- Ça sert à quoi ?

- C'est une prédiction qui te dit si tu as des chances de voir tes projets ou tes rêves se réaliser. Le daichiki est la meilleure prédiction, le kyō la plus mauvaise. Dans ce cas, la prédiction est pliée et accrochée à un pin pour conjurer le sort.

- Y a quoi d'écrit sur la tienne ?

Elle tenta de lire, mais Shinobu s'éloigna et suspendit la feuille sur le portique, faisant comprendre à Yûna qu'il avait eu de la chance.

- Allez, à toi !

La jeune fille appréhendait ce qu'elle allait lire, et elle dit d'une voix hésitante :

- Choisis la baguette pour moi.

Visiblement touché par cette confiance, Shinobu s'exécuta en souriant. Yûna devint fébrile et parcourut vite les quelques lignes.

_Finances_

_Vous pouvez acheter ou vendre n'importe quand. Vous ne serez jamais perdant._

_Études_

_Aucun problème. Continuez à étudier._

_Amour_

_Vous serez heureux avec elle (lui)._

_Voyage_

_Vous serez satisfait partout où vous allez._

- C'est un daikichi, dit Shinobu en l'enlaçant.

- Evidemment, vu qu'il dit que je n'aurai pas de problème à l'Académie !

- Donc ça ira moins bien entre nous ?

- Bakayaro... Je suis déjà heureuse avec toi !

Il l'entraîna à l'écart et la serra contre lui.

- Alors faisons tout pour que ça ne change pas.

- Tu as eu quoi ?

- Je gagnerai un peu d'argent, travailler dur, prendre mon temps pour voyager, et ne pas hésiter à montrer que je t'aime.

Ils attendirent que tous aient obtenu leur omikuji pour retourner ensuite au manoir. La majorité de la famille s'installa au premier étage pour assister à l'hatsuhinode **(le premier lever de soleil de l'année, qui compte beaucoup pour les Japonais)** tandis que les deux amis préféraient s'asseoir sur le toit. Eriko les rejoignit, puis ce fut au tour d'Asahi et de Tatsuya.

- Avant toute remarque déplacée, je tiens à dire que j'ai aussi tiré un omikuji. Et comme il me disait de laisser mon prétendant tenter sa chance...

Ses deux colocataires se tapèrent discrètement dans la main, et Yûna se blottit ensuite contre Shinobu. Elle s'endormit plusieurs fois et fut réveillée pile au bon moment.

- C'est magnifique... souffla-t-elle.

- Akemashite omedetō les amis, marmonna Asahi qui se retenait pour ne pas faire un somme contre Tatsuya.

- Bonne année, répondit Shinobu. Aishiteru Yûna, ajouta-t-il suffisamment bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Il la ramena ensuite dans sa chambre, et elle ferma les yeux à peine allongée sur le futon.


	15. Le clan Kuchiki

_Mars 1955_

Assises sur un banc dans l'un des jardins du manoir, Yûna et Hisana attendaient que Rukia revienne de l'Académie. Elles sauraient si la plus jeune passait en troisième année, bien que sa réussite ne fasse pas de doute. Chaque jour, elle prouvait qu'elle méritait sa place dans la promotion d'élite. Yûna se disait souvent qu'elle égalait probablement Asahi au même âge.

Un bruit de course, des claquements de portes ainsi que la voix d'une domestique lui criant de ralentir avertit les deux aînées de l'arrivée de la plus jeune.

- Konnichi wa Oneesan ! Yûna-senpai, tu es là aussi !

Yûna fronça les sourcils. Cette marque de respect ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup : pour elle, les progrès de Rukia ne venaient que de son évolution positive dans ce qu'on lui enseignait. Elle ne se considérait donc pas comme une raison de réussite et ne cessait de protester à une période, puis elle avait renoncé en comprenant que ça ne servait à rien.

- Alors, dis-nous !

La petite fille tendit sa feuille avec une satisfaction visible.

- Deuxième ! Je suis allée voir Nii-sama, et il a eu l'air content ! D'ailleurs, il te passe le bonjour, dit-elle à Yûna qui faillit recracher son thé.

Plus tard, Hisana les quitta pour aller donner aux domestiques la composition du dîner. Rukia resta immobile à côté de Yûna, qui remarqua vite qu'elle n'osait pas parler.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Je me demandais... C'est vrai que tu as déjà insulté Nii-sama ?

- ... Hai. Mais il le méritait !

- Il dit que tu es une fille irrespectueuse, impulsive et malpolie et que tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler.

- Ah, vraiment ?

Une idée de vengeance lui vint à la vue des carpes dans le bassin. Elle devait justement offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire à Yachiru...

- Mais il souriait en parlant. Je crois qu'il t'apprécie, même s'il a rajouté que tu as un aussi bon caractère que le capitaine de la deuxième division.

_OK... Elle aura sa canne à pêche et son déguisement de chat comme promis !_

- Tu peux rester ici pour les vacances ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que Kuchiki-san soit d'accord.

- Si si, je lui ai demandé !

- Et c'est quoi la contrepartie ?

- Que tu fasses un de tes stages de cette année dans sa division, et sous son commandement.

- JAMAIS !

Sa réaction étonna Rukia qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Si tu refuses, il appuiera la demande du capitaine Unohana qui voudrait bien être ta supérieure pendant trois mois.

_Kisama..._

- D'accord, je viendrai ! Mais moi aussi, j'ai une condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda une voix grave.

...

- Konnichi wa Taichô... Si ma présence pendant deux semaines ne vous dérange pas, vous ne devriez pas voir d'inconvénient à accueillir trois de mes amis ?

A sa grande surprise, le capitaine réprima difficilement un sourire.

- Soit. Mais que les choses soient claires : j'accepte pour Rukia et Hisana, en aucun cas pour toi.

- Evidemment... Kuchiki-san.

Après s'être assurée que son beau-frère était parti, Rukia se mit à plaider en sa faveur.

- Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de voir Nii-sama comme une personne qui ne ressent aucune émotion. Il sait faire tomber le masque quand il le faut, surtout en présence de ma sœur.

- Je sais bien... Mais si seulement il s'autorisait à se dégeler de temps en temps ! Tout ce dont j'ai pu être témoin, ce sont des sourires esquissés.

- Nii-sama est quelqu'un qui ne fait que suivre ses envies. S'il sourit devant toi, c'est parce que tu as réussi à l'amuser ou qu'il s'apprête à rire de toi.

Une vieille conversation remonta à l'esprit de Yûna. Un jour où elle déposait un dossier à la treizième division, la fureur d'avoir été l'objet de moqueries de la part de Kuchiki se lisait encore sur son visage. Le capitaine lui avait évidemment demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et sa colère s'était manifestée par l'explosion partielle de son reiatsu et un shôji à remplacer.

_- CE QUI NE VA PAS ? J'EN AI MARRE DE CET ICEBERG !_

_Ukitake devait avoir compris de qui elle parlait car il l'invita à s'asseoir._

_- Byakuya est très différent de l'image qu'il donne. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il semble impassible qu'il ne ressent rien. Un grand nombre de choses l'irrite, mais il ne s'en plaint jamais. Il préfère se faire comprendre autrement. Je suis certain qu'à l'intérieur, il lui arrive parfois de ressembler à un volcan, particulièrement lorsqu'il cherche à atteindre son but._

_Lorsqu'il était jeune, il lui arrivait souvent de se fâcher contre l'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'agacer. Byakuya s'énervait très facilement quand il était enfant. N'écoute pas Shunsui si jamais il aborde le sujet. Byakuya était un gamin adorable malgré ses sautes d'humeur._

_- ... Taichô, vous êtes sûr que vous parlez de Kuchiki-san ?_

_- Hai. Je vais prendre par exemple son mariage. Même si les règles sont importantes pour lui, il a tenu tête à son clan en épousant une femme du Rukongai, celle qu'il aime plus que tout, et pas quelqu'un qui lui était destiné au préalable._

_Je pense qu'en laissant toujours tes sentiments s'exprimer, tu es l'exact opposé de Byakuya. C'est ce qui fait que vous avez du mal à vous supporter._

- Yûna-senpai ?

- Hai ?

- Tu connais une personne douée en Kidō ? Renji aurait besoin de s'entraîner au Shakkahou. C'est un sort qu'il ne maîtrise toujours pas, et même si je le vois davantage dans une division où le Zanjutsu est primordial, il doit s'améliorer ! Sinon ça lui portera préjudice plus tard.

- Je sais à qui demander, il sera parfait comme instructeur. Il faut juste que j'aille le voir un soir, quand il aura terminé sa journée à la quatrième division.

Rukia sembla ravie de la nouvelle, puis Yûna la vit sortir une feuille de sa poche et la déplier.

- Regarde, j'ai dessiné ça pour l'anniversaire de Kira Izuru, un garçon de ma classe ! D'après toi, je me suis bien débrouillée ?

_... C'est quoi ces horreurs ?_

Quelques personnes ayant toutes une tête de lapin se tenaient assises sous ce qui semblait être un arbre. Yûna réalisa que les lapins humanoïdes représentaient des apprentis Shinigamis - peut-être l'ensemble de la classe- en voyant la couleur de leur uniforme et les katanas à côté d'eux.

La mine réjouie de Rukia disparaissant peu à peu, Yûna parvint miraculeusement à sourire.

_Kami-sama, ce que je déteste lui mentir !_

- Très bien, je suis sûre que ça plaira à Kira ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi des lapins ?

Rukia parut soudain vexée.

- T'as pas entendu parler de Chappy le lapin ? C'est la meilleure chose jamais créée ici !

_OK... Je sais maintenant quoi lui offrir quand elle voudra un cadeau._

- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des Hollows géants ? Je veux dire, bien plus grand que celui qui t'avait attrapée à Inuzuri.

Le changement de conversation surprit Yûna, autant que la mine de Rukia devenue soudain sérieuse.

- Hai... Et il a failli me tuer. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en ai pas parlé à Oneesan, sinon elle aurait voulu que j'abandonne l'Académie. Et si Nii-sama l'a appris, il le cache bien.

- De quoi tu parles, Rukia ?

- Quelques mois après mon entrée à l'Académie, ma classe a été envoyée dans le monde réel sous la surveillance de plusieurs sixième année. Ils nous ont répartis par groupes de trois, et je me suis retrouvée avec Kira et Hinamori, une autre fille. D'autres étudiants déjà sur place avaient dressé une barrière autour d'une zone précise. Nous devions combattre des Hollows jugés faibles. A notre arrivée, tout était calme. Grâce à notre travail d'équipe, nous avons réussi à éliminer un Hollow. Ensuite, nous avons rejoint les autres pour rentrer. A partir de ce moment... tout est allé de travers.

Bien que troublée, Yûna s'efforça de garder son calme. Rukia se braquerait si elle la pressait.

- J'ai vu un Hollow immense jeter au loin le corps de la fille qui nous surveillait. Un des deux garçons s'est fait tuer en voulant la venger, et le dernier nous a dit de fuir. J'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien de rester et j'ai suivi Kira. Mais Hinamori n'a pas bougé. Au contraire, elle a fait demi-tour pour aider Hisagi-san. Le Hollow l'avait blessé au visage et essayait de le tuer à coups de Cero. Au moment où il allait frapper, nous nous sommes interposés pour bloquer son attaque. Kira a alors montré qu'il venait de la noblesse en s'excusant de désobéir aux ordres. Une fois que le Hollow a reculé, nous lui avons envoyé un Shakkahou qui nous a laissé le temps de fuir. Nous ne pouvions pas le vaincre avec notre niveau et nous ne savions pas quoi faire à part courir. Hisagi-san ayant demandé de l'aide à la Soul Society, nous devions tenir jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent. Mais un groupe de Hollows géants nous a stoppés.

- Comment ? Ils auraient dû être repérés !

- D'après Hisagi-san, ils devaient être capables de dissimuler leur reiatsu, ce qui a dû causer la perte de ceux qui maintenaient la barrière. Kira a commencé à m'énerver en geignant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Comme si nous en avions envie ! Quand le premier Hollow a préparé un Cero, il a carrément crié.

Elle eut un faible sourire puis continua :

- Et alors... Un Zanpakutō pouvant s'étendre à volonté a surgi et a tranché le Hollow en deux.

L'image d'un homme à tête de renard s'imposa à Yûna.

- Une minute... Ce Zanpakutō, ce ne serait pas...

- Celui d'Ichimaru Gin, oui. Sa nomination en tant que capitaine est survenue juste après, mais à l'époque il était encore le vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Ce sont Aizen-taichō et lui qui nous ont sauvé ce soir-là. A eux deux, ils ont abattu huit Hollows géants. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi bluffant.

Le récit de Rukia inquiéta sa voisine. Normalement, elle aurait dû changer d'opinion sur Aizen et Ichimaru, mais sa crainte d'eux s'en trouva renforcée. Mieux valait ne pas énerver ces deux capitaines.

- Tu ne diras rien à Oneesan ou Nii-sama ? demanda Rukia d'une voix tendue.

Yûna lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Promis !

**(Rukia ayant subi un entraînement grâce à Byakuya et Yûna, j'ai préféré la mettre dans la classe élite à la place de Renji, et inversement. Pour son récit, regardez l'épisode 42, il vaut mieux voir que lire.)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Elles discutaient toujours lorsque Hisana et Kuchiki traversèrent le pont au-dessus du bassin des carpes pour venir vers elles.

- Rukia, il est temps que tu te prépares pour le dîner.

La concernée fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Elle préférait largement porter son uniforme d'étudiante ! Mais le regard de Byakuya lui déconseilla d'émettre la moindre protestation, et elle suivit sa sœur pour choisir un kimono. Yûna resta donc seule avec le chef de famille et fut surprise que ce soit lui qui débute la conversation.

- Si tu ne veux pas effectuer un stage dans ma division, alors ne le fais pas.

- Mais, Taichō... c'est vous qui...

- Crois-tu vraiment que je te forcerais la main ? C'est uniquement parce que Rukia m'a demandé plusieurs fois la permission de ton séjour ici que je t'ai menacée d'un stage à la quatrième division. De cette façon, j'étais certain que tu cèderais. Après tout, voir ton ami passe avant le reste.

- ... Vous êtes complètement tordu.

Pour la première fois, il la gratifia d'un sourire. Sarcastique, mais un sourire quand même.

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une insolente.

- Je l'assume, Taichō !

Elle lui lança un regard fier tout en l'observant. Débarrassé du Kenseikaan, du ginpakukazaharu héréditaire et de son haori de capitaine, il semblait être un homme _normal_.

Après un soupir intérieur, elle se leva pour s'isoler, mais Kuchiki l'en empêcha.

- Serait-il possible que tu me montres les capacités de ton Zanpakutō ?

- T... Taichō, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! bredouilla-t-elle.

Passe encore qu'il lui ait parlé plus en quelques minutes qu'en plusieurs mois. Qu'il ait souri, à la limite. Mais qu'il lui demande de dévoiler les propriétés de Teitaka... Venant de lui, c'était le monde à l'envers !

- C'est pas que je ne veux pas vous faire voir, mais emmener les katanas hors des murs de l'Académie est interdit tant qu'on en fait partie.

- Je le sais bien. C'est pourquoi j'ai réservé le plus grand terrain de l'Académie demain, et demandé que tu puisses exceptionnellement y amener ton Zanpakutō.

Yûna se figea instantanément. Il y tenait vraiment pour avoir ainsi planifié les choses !

- Pourquoi, Taichō ?

- Tout simplement parce que Rukia m'a vanté tes mérites et que je tiens à me faire mon propre avis sur tes capacités de combattante.

Dévorée par la curiosité, elle se contenta d'un signe de tête. Qui était-elle pour l'intéresser autant ? Quelle raison le poussait à observer une simple élève se battre?

Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne répondrait pas à ses questions, et elle ne pouvait qu'accepter.

- Bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez...

Une fois la réponse de la jeune fille donnée, il se leva pour retourner dans le manoir.

- Neuf heures demain matin. Ne sois pas en retard.

Et il disparut, laissant Yûna pensive et perturbée. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais le capitaine.

**Byakuya commence à changer mentalement... Votre avis là-dessus ?**


	16. Teitaka, épreuves et final

**Chapitre plus tôt que prévu. Comme je perds mon avance (plus que le 17 en réserve ^^" ) la suite sera plus longue à venir.**

Comme convenu, Yûna arriva à l'heure - un exploit ! - sur le terrain. Elle se sentait tout de même fatiguée : les petits soins nocturnes de Shinobu lui rappelaient pourtant qu'elle aimait ce genre de folie. Ils n'étaient pas censés partager la même chambre cette nuit-là, et elle en avait bien profité... Un frisson la parcourut au souvenir des baisers du garçon.

- Bonjour Yûna.

- 'hayo Taichō.

La vue du katana dans la main gauche du capitaine la réveilla totalement.

- Je ne pensais pas que ton Zanpakutō serait aussi long, dit-il en lui tendant l'arme. Il me semble être d'une taille proche de celle d'un ōdachi. **(épée longue du Japon médiéval)**

- Vous savez bien qu'on ne choisit pas, Taichō... Je n'ai pas discuté depuis longtemps avec lui. Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

- Fais donc.

Elle trouva facilement l'esprit de son Zanpakutō. Assis au bord de la falaise, les jambes dans le vide, il contemplait l'horizon.

- Ohayo Teitaka.

Pas de réponse. Yûna fut déstabilisée et réitéra sa question.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix froide.

Voilà pourquoi il lui en voulait ! Il était dans le vrai, ça ne servait à rien de le nier. Elle comprit qu'à l'avenir, elle devrait davantage se soucier de lui.

Un silence pesant s'établit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève d'un bond et s'approche d'elle.

- La relation entre un Shinigami et son Zanpakutō est basée avant tout sur la confiance, n'oublie jamais ça. Si tu veux que je te laisse utiliser mon pouvoir, il va falloir faire preuve d'un peu plus de considération envers moi.

- Yoshi. Gomen nasai...

- Je te pardonne pour cette fois. Mais souviens-toi : nous ne sommes pas des objets dont vous pouvez vous servir à votre guise. Chacun de nous peut avoir des sentiments, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Par le passé, certains Shinigamis nous ont vus comme de simples armes, et cette vision étroite s'est retournée contre eux. Maintenant... Je crois que ton supérieur s'impatiente, à en croire ce cher Senbonzakura.

- Tu... tu le connais ?

- Evidemment ! Il est l'un des Zanpakutō les plus célèbres de la Soul Society ! Il nous arrive d'entrer en contact les uns avec les autres. Kitsune est une bonne amie qui a pas mal d'humour, comme sa propriétaire. Senbonzakura reflète bien les sentiments intérieurs de Kuchiki-san : il est impatient, ne supporte pas d'attendre et s'énerve très vite lorsqu'il n'obtient pas dans la minute ce qu'il veut. Et je vais te faire une petite confidence que je te demande de garder pour toi : Kurohyou, l'esprit du Zanpakutō de ton cher et tendre, Shinobu je crois, est très mignonne malgré son caractère flamboyant. Qui est loin de me déplaire d'ailleurs.

- Teitaka ! T'es en train de me dire qu'elle et toi...

Le jeune homme lui fit simplement un clin d'œil.

- Ikkouso, Yûna. Quelqu'un nous attend toujours sur le terrain.

- Hai. Montrons-lui ce que nous sommes capables de faire ensemble !

Elle revint dans la réalité sous les yeux attentifs du capitaine.

- Es-tu enfin prête ?

- Hai, Taichō.

- Pour le moment, garde ton Zanpakutō sous sa forme scellée, et affronte-moi.

- NANI ?

- Rassure-toi, je me contenterai de parer sans attaquer.

_Y a intérêt !_

Même s'il ne faisait qu'encaisser, la vitesse et la force de son supérieur mirent rapidement Yûna en nage. Essoufflée, elle supplia :

- Taichō, je peux passer en shikai ?

Byakuya dut juger qu'il en avait assez vu puisqu'il acquiesça. Soulagée, Yûna murmura la phrase d'invocation et vit son katana changer de forme, tandis que des rafales de vent soulevaient la poussière du terrain autour d'eux. Le capitaine lui demanda à nouveau d'attaquer, et leurs lames se croisèrent. Yûna écarta son Zanpakutō de quelques centimètres, le plaça à l'horizontale et dit :

- Kiru, Teitaka !

Le Shinigami fit aussitôt un bond en arrière afin d'éviter le souffle d'air aussi tranchant qu'un rasoir, mais Yûna eut la satisfaction de voir une petite déchirure sur la manche de son shihakushō.

- Bien joué, tu m'as pris au dépourvu.

- Arigatō.

- Donc tu utilises le vent pour blesser ton adversaire... Est-ce là l'unique capacité de ton Zanpakutō ?

- A vous de voir, Taichō.

Le capitaine parut réfléchir puis se décida.

- M'autorises-tu à me servir de Senbonzakura libéré ?

Yûna hésita. Serait-elle capable d'utiliser Teitaka à temps ?

- Je suis en mesure de le contrôler par la pensée. Hisana et Rukia m'en voudraient si je te blessais, même accidentellement.

- Yoshi, allez-y.

Au fond, elle était curieuse de voir Senbonzakura : lorsque Byakuya s'en était servi pour abattre les Hollows, elle lui tournait le dos et n'avait pu voir que des taches roses.

Il se mit face à elle et tint son Zanpakutō face à son visage.

- Ne baisse pas ta garde. Chire, Senbonzakura.

La lame fut remplacée par des dizaines de pétales de cerisier qui restèrent en suspension autour de leur maître. Yûna comprit que chaque pétale devait être un Zanpakutō à part entière et serra nerveusement la garde de son arme.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence lourd, affaiblissant la confiance de Yûna qui doutait de ses capacités, puis un nuage se précipita sur elle.

- Kakomu to yôgo suru ! **(entoure et protège)**

C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait la bulle venteuse contre un adversaire aussi fort, et le mur céda vite sous la pression de Senbonzakura. Une fois le nuage passé, Yûna se sentit vidée de toute énergie et tomba à genoux. Elle essuya le sang sur son visage, jeta un coup d'œil à ses blessures et articula :

- Disperse-toi...

Sa protection s'effaça, et elle dut s'appuyer sur son katana pour ne pas s'effondrer. L'ombre du capitaine s'étendit alors devant elle.

- As-tu suffisamment de force pour te relever seule ?

Elle hocha la tête et tenta par fierté de montrer qu'elle le pouvait, mais son corps ne suivit pas et elle s'obligea à accepter la main tendue. Byakuya entama la discussion tandis qu'ils rentraient en marchant, Yûna n'ayant plus assez d'énergie pour utiliser le Shunpo.

- Combien de fois t'es-tu déjà protégée de cette façon ?

- Deux, Taichō, lors d'un entraînement avec mes amis. Je dois dire une incantation, mais à l'intérieur je bénéficie d'un minimum de répit. C'est comme si... comme si mon Zanpakutō lui-même cherchait à me défendre. Je ne sais pas si je dois privilégier l'attaque à la défense...

- Si tu penses en être capable, travaille ces deux aspects. Que tu réussisses à éviter partiellement une attaque de Senbonzakura et que tu aies pu m'atteindre prouve que tu te débrouilleras sans problème avec de la pratique.

- Arigatô Taichō... Pour vos encouragements.

C'était un peu exagérer de dire qu'elle avait sa confiance...

Elle remarqua bientôt qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers le manoir.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- A la quatrième division.

Elle partit en courant le plus vite possible, mais le Shinigami l'arrêta net.

- Bakudō no roku jū ichi : Rikujōkōrō.

Yûna se retrouva piégée et tomba. Elle essaya de bouger puis réalisa que le sort la privait de son reiatsu. Le noble revint sur ses pas et fit disparaître la "prison" , mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser partir sa proie.

- Bakudō no yon : Hainawa.

- Taichō... IIE !

- Ne sois pas stupide, le capitaine Unohana guérira ces éraflures en un rien de temps.

Finalement, elle attendrait encore avant de dire qu'il se montrait sympathique.

_J'aurais pu me tirer s'il n'avait pas repris Teitaka !_

- OK OK ! Libérez-moi, et j'irai puisque vous insistez autant !

Elle passa devant le capitaine en lui jetant un regard furieux et continua son chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital. Avec de la chance, elle pourrait s'arranger pour que ce soit _lui_ qui la soigne.

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... Kuchiki-san._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Yachiru, voilà ce que tu m'as demandé !

La gamine aux cheveux roses s'empressa de déchirer l'emballage et des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux.

- Sugoi Yûna-chan ! Je vais bien m'amuser chez Bya-kun ! En échange, je dirai à Ken-chan qu'il n'a pas le droit de jouer avec toi !

_Quelle bonne nouvelle..._

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'elle se rendait au manoir pour voir Hisana, la vue de Yachiru courant dans la rue avec une carpe dans les bras la fit presque changer d'avis. Mais elle continua son chemin, trop curieuse de voir la réaction du chef de clan.

Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est qu'il se tiendrait déjà au bord de la mare en fixant l'eau et les poissons.

- Yûna, demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

_Mauvais._

- As-tu croisé le vice-capitaine Kusajishi ?

_Très mauvais._

- Et saurais-tu, par hasard, qui lui a donné un déguisement de chat et une canne à pêche ?

_Très, très, très mauvais._

- Chire, Senbonzakura.

_Kami-sama, un beau geste..._

La porte du domaine était évidemment fermée, et elle aurait pu être sauvée par l'intervention de Rukia si la petite brune s'était déplacée une minute plus tôt.

- Nii-sama, yamete !

_Trop tard._

- AAAAAH ! TAICHÔ, SUMIMASEN !

- Excuses... refusées.

Tandis qu'elle détalait dans le jardin, une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision.

_Hisana-san, aide-moi et tu auras ma gratitude éternelle._

- Byakuya-sama.

Les pétales de cerisier s'évanouirent aussitôt, mais Yûna ne s'arrêta pas. Elle sauta au-dessus du mur, atterrit de l'autre côté et poursuivit sa course. On l'y reprendrait à faire des cadeaux stupides !

Maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus aller au manoir, elle devait trouver quelque chose à faire.

_Mais j'y pense, Shinobu termine son stage à la quatrième division dans peu de temps... Autant le rejoindre ! En évitant de croiser la sorcière..._

Elle fut déçue d'apprendre par la vice-capitaine que son ami était déjà parti. Au lieu de visiter chaque endroit où il pouvait être, elle décida d'utiliser une méthode apprise à l'Académie : la localisation d'une personne grâce à son reiatsu.

_Je te tiens !_

Et elle fila de toit en toit jusqu'à la place où ils se retrouvaient habituellement. Il était bien là, assis sous leur cerisier. Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux et ne bougeait pas, comme s'il semblait discuter avec une personne d'invisible. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de son Zanpakutô, elle resta un moment au bord du toit à l'observer.

L'envie d'être dans ses bras s'avéra finalement plus forte, et elle quitta son poste pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Konnichi wa, Shin.

Le garçon ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- Ohayo, utsukushii shōjo. **(jolie fille)**

- Beau parleur...

- Avoue que ça te plaît quand je t'appelle ainsi.

- Hai... Tu parlais avec Kurohyou ?

- Elle m'a raconté quelque chose d'intéressant. Sans l'avouer ouvertement, elle laisse sous-entendre que ton Zanpakutō et elle ont déjà flirté.

- Il me l'a dit de la même façon. Peut-être que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre... Après tout, ils font partie de nous même s'ils nous ont attendu longtemps ! Enfin... Je vais avoir besoin de toi, il faut que je m'entraîne au Shunpo.

- Et moi au combat rapproché. Ikkouso !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Février 1956_

Le dernier stage se terminait. Après un passage à la treizième puis à la septième division, Yûna retourna dans la sixième comme promis. A plusieurs reprises, elle accompagna le capitaine lors de missions dans le Rukongai afin d'éliminer des Hollows. Evidemment, elle restait en retrait pour observer. Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée encore une fois, elle respectait son supérieur et lui accordait une totale confiance malgré leurs différends.

Chacun des capitaines avait validé son stage, et il ne restait plus que l'examen en conditions réelles. Celui de l'élite serait plus difficile que les autres, et les deux amies se demandaient qui viendrait surveiller l'épreuve.

- On peut déjà exclure Yama-jii, le capitaine Ukitake, Iceberg-woman, le borgne, la sorcière, Pervers et Pot de peinture. Quant à Renard et Niais, j'aimerais mieux pas.

- Yûna, ce sont des capitaines ! Montre-leur plus de respect !

Mais Yûna poursuivit sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

- Je crois que le meilleur serait Kuchiki-Taichô. Y a aussi les capitaines Komamura, Tōsen ou Kiyomizu.** ( Pas d'info sur le capitaine de la division avant Hitsugaya, donc j'ai inventé. )**

- Intéressant que tu cites Kuchiki-sama en premier...

- Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, et je peux te dire qu'il est parfaitement en mesure de nous secourir en cas de besoin. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas.

- Il nous faut attendre... Encore dix jours et nous connaîtrons notre baptême du feu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_29 février 1956_

- Ecoutez bien ! Hier, vos formateurs vous ont répartis de façon aléatoire par groupes de trois. Pendant l'épreuve, le capitaine Komamura vous observera et interviendra en cas de nécessité. Chacun de vous devra purifier un Hollow. Considérez-vous comme seuls et ne comptez que sur vous-même.

Yûna constata sans surprise qu'elle ne serait pas avec Asahi et lui souhaita bonne chance d'un signe de tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient, et son cœur manqua un battement.

_Par tous les Kamis, pas elle !_

- J'ai pas envie d'être avec toi, Osadani, mais encore moins de finir mangée par un Hollow. Alors pour ce coup-ci, je ne compterai que sur mon katana.

- Comme tu veux...

_Débile._

- Alors, ça te fait quoi d'être avec Yamaguchi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es jalouse ?

- Ah non, je fréquente quelqu'un.

_O_O_

- Je me demandais juste comment il a pu commettre l'erreur de sortir avec toi.

_Gé-nial. Pas encore dans le monde réel et j'ai déjà envie de tuer une certaine fille. Tant pis, le Hollow paiera à sa place._

- Je te retourne le compliment. Qui est assez fou pour s'afficher à tes côtés ?

- Le cinquième siège de la onzième division.

_Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? ELLE SE TAPE UN OFFICIER ?_

Sur le coup, elle ne trouva plus rien à dire, et Hikari lui lança un regard hautain au moment de sortir du tunnel.

Il faisait nuit dans le monde des humains, et Yûna se demanda brièvement ce que ses parents étaient devenus. Ensuite, elle secoua la tête : dix-neuf ans qu'elle était morte, ressasser le passé ne servait à rien, et elle avait une mission à remplir.

Se doutant qu'Hikari se réserverait le plus grand Hollow, elle se dirigea vers celui du milieu, histoire de ne pas laisser son ennemie recevoir tous les lauriers.

- Encore une fille ! Ce que c'est ennuyeux... J'aurais préféré combattre un garçon.

_Il a déjà blessé ou tué une Shinigami..._

Elle se rappela ensuite des autres phrases.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Je savais que certains au Seireitei étaient sexistes, mais un Hollow, c'est la meilleure !

- Ah oui ? Alors prouve-moi le contraire !

_Teme... Je vais te le briser ton masque hideux !_

- Hadō no san jū san : Soukatsui !

Elle sentit une odeur de chair brûlée et sut qu'elle avait raté sa cible. Le nuage dû à l'explosion l'empêchait de bien voir, et elle dégaina juste à temps.

- Tu commences à me gonfler toi !

_Un peu de Shunpo... Kuchiki-Taich__ō__, faudra que je vous remercie !_

Elle passa derrière le Hollow, mais ce dernier disparut en un éclair, ce qui la décontenança.

_Yûna, derrière toi !_

Les griffes du Hollow arrachèrent une bonne partie du haut de son uniforme, ne laissant que ses manches et les bandages autour de sa poitrine. Pas si mal que le capitaine ait un peu trop forcé lors de leur dernier entraînement.

_- Arigatô Teitaka._

_- Essaye de faire plus attention, OK ?_

_- Yoshi !_

- Maintenant, ça suffit ! Viens au lieu de te cacher !

_Il est au-dessus !_

Un autre sort de Hadō, puis elle passa en Shunpo. Pas question qu'un Hollow de bas-étage soit plus fort qu'elle ! Il sentit sa présence et se retourna, mais un peu trop lentement.

_Attention, frappe quand je te le dirai. San... ni... ichi... Vas-y !_

Et elle planta son arme dans le front du Hollow.

- Pfiou... Coriace !

Elle partit s'asseoir sur le toit d'une maison et observa de loin les autres combats. Hikari semblait avoir gagné, mais elle ne voyait pas Asahi. En attendant le rappel, elle choisit d'aller discuter un peu avec son sauveur.

_- J'ignorais qu'un Zanpakut__ō__ et son Shinigami pouvaient communiquer hors du monde intérieur._

_- N'oublie pas que je suis une partie de toi. Tu étais en danger, j'ai donc jugé bon d'intervenir._

_- J'aurais perdu si tu ne t'étais pas manifesté._

_- Mais c'est toi qui as transpercé son masque d'un coup de katana._

_- J'ai hâte que nous combattions des Hollows ensemble._

_- Sois patiente... Le temps viendra._


	17. Responsabilités

Bonjour bonjour ! Plusieurs choses aujourd'hui :

**- Micka Tirie**** - Rukia n'est pas première de la classe, mais deuxième de la première classe derrière Kira ;) Pour les personnages OC, Byakuya commence à le devenir (étant donné qu'Hisana est vivante, je m'en sers). **

**- Vos impressions sur la relation entre Byakuya et Yûna, ou Yûna et son Zanpakutô ? **

**- Les premiers évènements sombres apparaissent dans ce chapitre.**

_Mai 1964_

Yûna envoya une rafale de vent au Hollow face à elle, pivota et se débarrassa du suivant sous le regard impassible de son capitaine. Pour la première fois, il la laissait se débrouiller seule, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le décevoir.

A sa sortie de l'Académie, contrairement à Asahi qui fut promue d'office au neuvième siège de la dixième division en prenant rapidement du galon et que Shinobu intégrait la division du capitaine Komamura, Yûna resta désœuvrée jusqu'à ce qu'une place lui soit proposée. Elle se retrouva dans la division 6, donc sous le commandement de Byakuya. Onzième siège, ce n'était pas si mal, d'autant qu'elle effectuait des tâches plus difficiles et gratifiantes que celles imposées par son rang. Au fil des années, elle continua à progresser. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le septième siège, elle connut ses premiers combats en assistant le capitaine. Si son attaque s'avérait être au point, sa défense lui posait encore quelques problèmes. Comme maintenant.

Deux Hollows préparèrent une attaque simultanée, et elle sut qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Le premier Cero fit exploser sa protection et l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin.

- Taichō !

- Chire, Senbonzakura.

Elle resta à genoux alors que les pétales roses passaient au-dessus d'elle et venaient à bout des ennemis encore vivants.

- Ta vitesse a augmenté, remarqua le noble.

La Shinigami se releva et fut fière d'entendre la satisfaction dans la voix du capitaine.

- Et tu t'es bien débrouillée en éliminant ces quatre petits Hollows.

- Arigatô, Taichō.

- Néammoins, ta défense peut encore être améliorée.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle posa la question qui lui venait souvent à l'esprit :

- Taichō, pourquoi vous prenez la peine de m'entraîner ?

- Je pense que tu es une Shinigami assez douée et qu'approfondir tes talents sera un atout non négligeable pour le Goteijûsantai.

- Si vous le dites...

Plus tard dans la journée, elle profita de son absence de travail pour rendre visite à Rukia, maintenant à la treizième division après l'obtention de son diplôme quatre ans plus tôt.

Yûna trouva la petite Shinigami en train de discuter avec son vice-capitaine, puis Rukia l'aperçut et courut vers elle.

- Yûna-senpai, regarde !

Elle montra triomphalement son Zanpakutō libéré, entièrement blanc et agrémenté d'un long ruban de la même couleur.

- Vraiment beau ! Tu as testé toutes ses capacités ?

- Uniquement la première, la glace est difficile à contrôler. Nii-sama a refusé pour le moment que j'obtienne un grade. Il dit que je ne suis pas prête.

- Et il a raison !

- Mais Renji, Hinamori et Kira ont déjà des responsabilités dans la cinquième division !

- Arme-toi de patience. Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux.

- Je sais bien... C'est ce que Kaien-dono et Miyako-dono me disent parfois. Je l'admire beaucoup. Elle est devenue un idéal pour moi, tout comme toi. C'est une personne que la division ne peut se permettre de perdre.

Elles revinrent vers Kaien que Yûna salua, puis les deux filles discutèrent un moment avant que l'aînée rejoigne la chambre de Shinobu. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas là, et comptait en profiter pour préparer la surprise de son anniversaire.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Eté 1964_

Yûna travaillait plus tard depuis quelques jours. Un Hollow rôdait dans les parages, et les Shinigamis avaient plus de dossiers à remplir que d'ordinaire.

- Yûna, tu peux arrêter pour ce soir.

- Yoshi, Shirogane-fukutaichō.

La jeune fille rangea ses affaires et jugea que l'heure était encore acceptable pour aller voir Rukia, à condition qu'elle n'aille pas à la division 13 en marchant.

Vingt minutes après, elle atteignit le toit du quartier des simples Shinigamis et sauta dans le vide.

_Bon, où est-elle ?_

Un attroupement attira son attention, et sa curiosité fut la plus forte, d'autant plus que Rukia se trouvait tout près. Mais en voyant ce qui accaparait la sœur d'Hisana, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer ce qui retenait le capitaine Ukitake et ses subordonnés : Kaien, les deux lieutenants Kiyone et Sentarou, et Rukia.

- Kami-sama...

- Elle a perdu conscience, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger, informa l'homme qui venait d'examiner Miyako Shiba.

- Et les autres, ceux qui l'accompagnaient pour la mission de reconnaissance ?

- Tous morts.

- Tous morts ? s'exclama le capitaine.

Yûna vit Rukia s'approcher lentement du vice-capitaine et murmurer :

- Kaien-dono...

Les deux filles quittèrent le bâtiment sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Rukia propose à son aînée de passer la nuit dans sa division.

- Je serai plus rassurée si tu es là.

Yûna ne refusa pas et suivit Kiyone Kotetsu vers une chambre vide où elle s'installa. Même si elle se trouvait à l'opposé de l'endroit où Miyako Shiba reposait, elle serait rapidement sur place.

_J'ai bien fait d'amener Teitaka..._

Elle venait de s'endormir quand des cris la réveillèrent en sursaut. Etant habituée à réagir rapidement, elle fut prête en un éclair et s'empara de son katana posé contre le mur. Quoi qu'il se passe dans les locaux à l'autre bout de la division, elle sentait qu'elle devait y être en vitesse. Malgré la distance, elle percevait des fluctuations de reiatsu.

_Kuso, ça doit être vraiment grave !_ songea-t-elle en sautant de toit en toit.

Une présence surgit à côté d'elle, mais elle ne ralentit pas.

- Tu as senti ? demanda Asahi.

- Hai... C'est pas normal et ça m'inquiète. Y a longtemps que tu as perçu ça ?

- Effectivement. Maintenant que je suis troisième siège et que nous avons un nouveau capitaine, je rattrape le retard de Matsumoto-fukutaichō afin de lui éviter des ennuis. Je rentrais dans le quartier des officiers lorsque j'ai senti une menace, et je suis venue aussi vite que possible.

Yûna reconnut soudain une des signatures de reiatsu et accéléra encore.

- Hayaku !

_Rukia, ne te mets pas inutilement en danger !_

Quand elles parvinrent à destination, le désordre régnait dans le quartier des hauts gradés. Des Shinigamis scrutaient l'obscurité, d'autres étaient accroupis à côté de leurs camarades morts.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

- Nous avons été attaqués, Fujiwara-sama, répondit Kiyone.

- Par un Hollow ? Comment a-t-il pu vous surprendre ?

- Iie, Osadani-san, pas par un Hollow... C'était Shiba Miyako. Shiba-fukutaichō, Ukitake-taichō et Kuchiki-san la poursuivent en ce moment.

_NANI ?_

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard chargé d'inquiétude, puis Yûna partit droit vers la forêt.

- Reviens, c'est trop dangereux !

- Sécurise la zone, appelle des renforts, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Elle courait le plus vite possible et alternait avec le Shunpo, sautant de branche en branche en se guidant avec le reiatsu élevé des deux gradés. Malheureusement, alors qu'elle arrivait au bon endroit, la pression spirituelle de Kaien disparut.

_Non..._

Elle n'oublierait jamais la vision du corps ensanglanté du vice-capitaine traversé par le katana de Rukia, ni les larmes de la sœur d'Hisana, pas plus que le regard de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Tel un automate, Yûna rejoignit l'autre fille et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Rukia... Ne restons pas ici. Kaien-san doit être ramené à sa famille, s'il en a une. Kiyone et Sentarou doivent s'inquiéter en ce moment. De toute façon, avec cette pluie, nous devons nous abriter.

La plus jeune ne répondit pas mais serra davantage son mentor contre elle. Finalement, le capitaine dit :

- Il faut que nous rentrions. Osadani-san, peux-tu porter son corps ?

- Hai, Ukitake-taichō.

Le retour fut perturbé par le bruit de la pluie et les pleurs de Rukia. A peine arrivée, elle s'éclipsa et ne se montra plus durant plusieurs jours. Le corps de Kaien ayant disparu, Yûna comprit qu'elle avait dû le ramener à sa famille dans le Rukongai ouest. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui avait poussé Rukia à tuer Kaien, mais elle n'osa pas demander au capitaine Ukitake.

Elle erra toute la journée dans le Seireitei, négligeant son travail à la division pour rester seule. Le soir, Shinobu la rejoignit tandis qu'elle fixait le plafond de sa chambre, et ce fut uniquement dans les bras du garçon qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer.

La semaine qui suivit ne s'avéra pas meilleure. La mort des Shiba attristait tout le Seireitei, Rukia passait son temps à s'entraîner pour devenir plus forte, et Yûna se noyait dans le travail afin d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu. Il lui fallait exorciser, mais elle ne voulait pas blesser ses amis en se défoulant contre eux. Elle avait besoin de quelques Hollows.

- Taichō, quand aura lieu notre prochain combat ?

- Lorsque nous en recevrons l'ordre.

La jeune fille soupira et tourna les talons.

- Yûna, un instant. Assieds-toi, nous devons parler.

Que lui voulait-il ? Lui faire la morale parce que Rukia s'isolait et ne parlait plus qu'à Renji ? Parce qu'elles se sentaient coupables d'avoir survécu à Kaien ? Parce que personne n'osait parler de la mort du vice-capitaine, pas même Ukitake-taichô ?

- Je n'étais encore qu'un adolescent lorsque j'ai vu mourir mes parents. Mon père était vice-capitaine et ma mère dirigeait le clan, comme le fait Hisana actuellement, et mon grand-père m'a précédé au poste de capitaine. Mon père et d'autres Shinigamis partaient de temps à autre en mission aux confins du Rukongai. Leurs succès firent probablement croire à mon père qu'il ne serait jamais vaincu. Mais son unité est finalement tombée dans une embuscade tendue par des Adjuchas accompagnés de Menos Grande. Sa puissance n'a pas suffi face à une vingtaine de Hollows.

J'aurais normalement dû l'accompagner ce jour-là, afin de connaître mon premier combat. Mais le capitaine de la deuxième division à l'époque, Shihouin Yoruichi, a insisté auprès de mon grand-père pour m'entraîner au Shunpo. Je n'ai appris la mort de mon père deux jours plus tard. Voilà comment j'ai survécu. Ma mère ne parvint pas à s'occuper seule des problèmes de la gestion du clan. Une maladie incurable l'affaiblissait de jour en jour, et elle suivit la même voie que mon père à quelques mois d'intervalle. Mon grand-père et Shihouin Yoruichi ont alors pris en charge mon éducation en tant que futur capitaine.

- Taichō, pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ?

- Je veux que tu comprennes qu'en aucun cas tu n'as à te sentir responsable de la mort de Shiba-fukutaichō. J'ai traversé les mêmes tourments : je ressentais de la colère et de la culpabilité. Pourquoi étais-je vivant alors que d'autres étaient morts et que j'aurais dû me trouver avec eux ? Il m'a fallu longtemps pour accepter que mon heure ne viendrait pas immédiatement, et que je devais profiter de la vie pour prendre soin de mes proches.

Yûna écouta avec attention le discours de son capitaine. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler autant... Et soudain, sans en saisir la raison, elle se sentit comme apaisée.

- Cesse de te déprécier et de penser que tu pourras sauver chaque personne qui t'est chère. Hisana m'a demandé d'intervenir puisque tu ne viens plus au manoir. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, ainsi que des troubles du sommeil et de la perte de poids de Rukia. Essayez de vous ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre que vos amis respectifs.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un faible sourire. Son capitaine psychologue, voilà une chose à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais pensé !

- Vous savez, Taichō, vous gagneriez beaucoup à afficher ce que vous ressentez. Rukia n'ose pas aller vers vous parce qu'elle est incapable de prévoir vos réactions. Vous aussi, ouvrez-vous davantage aux autres... et laissez-les partager un peu de votre fardeau.

- J'y songerai.

Il reprit sa rédaction des dossiers, et le silence retomba. Au moment où elle allait sortir dans le but de rejoindre Shinobu ou Asahi, le shôji fut brutalement ouvert.

- Kuchiki-taichō, des Hollows viennent d'être signalés dans la forêt du 78ème district ouest ! Yamamoto-soutaichō a ordonné que vous vous y rendiez.

Le messager disparut ensuite, et Yûna pâlit d'un seul coup. La forêt... Inuzuri...

- Taichō, emmenez-moi avec vous ! Plusieurs de mes amis habitent tout près de cet endroit !

Le noble pesa le pour et le contre, s'empara de Senbonzakura et fit signe à sa subordonnée de le suivre.

- J'espère que ta colère ne s'est pas entièrement évanouie.

- Nous verrons bien, Taichō !

Elle garda son Zanpakutō en main et courut vers la porte à la suite de son capitaine.

_- Les affaires reprennent, Teitaka. Ces créatures vont payer pour celui qui a entraîné la mort de Kaien-san._

_- Ravi de voir que tu commences à guérir. Et maintenant, allons nous battre !_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Une main caressant ses cheveux ainsi qu'une voix connue la tirèrent du sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, éblouie par la lumière.

- Tu te réveilles enfin...

Elle prit le temps de s'habituer au soleil et regarda ses amis. Les larmes coulant sur le visage de Shinobu la surprirent.

- Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas...

Consciente du bouleversement chez le garçon, Asahi prit le relais.

- Peu de temps après la mort du vice-capitaine Shiba, tu es allée chasser le Hollow avec Kuchiki-sama. Au début, nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés de ne pas te voir revenir. Il a fallu quatre jours avant que nous commencions sérieusement à nous faire du souci. Comme tu étais introuvable à la sixième division et que Rukia avait regagné le manoir, nous sommes allés au seul endroit restant : l'hôpital général. J'ai cru que j'allais donner une bonne correction à Kuchiki-sama ! Il t'a ramenée du Rukongai dans un état lamentable. Unohana-taichō t'a d'ailleurs surveillée durant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que tes fonctions vitales soient revenues à la normale. Nous avons cru que... que tu ne nous reviendrais jamais.

Lorsque son amie eut fini de parler, Yûna réalisa à quel point elle se sentait faible. Shinobu la serrant contre lui sans vouloir la lâcher n'arrangea pas vraiment les choses.

- Shin, itai...

- Gomen nasai... J'étais tellement furieux et inquiet que j'ai frappé Kuchiki-taichô. Heureusement que je n'avais pas Kurohyou avec moi ! Il a fallu que le capitaine Komamura me lance un sort pour m'arrêter. En conséquence, le Soutaichô a exigé que je sois rétrogradé au dernier siège de la division. J'ai dû fournir des excuses publiques au capitaine, et je suis exclu encore un mois du Goteijûsantai.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

- Au début, on ne savait même pas si tu allais survivre. J'ai imaginé le pire ! Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi.

Asahi écarta doucement le garçon de Yûna tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur les deux responsables de la division. La malade éprouva le besoin soudain de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, encore plus quand Shinobu et Asahi furent priés de s'en aller.

Elle prit ses médicaments à contrecœur puis demanda à voir Hisana.

- Je vais transmettre le message au capitaine Kuchiki, promit sa Némésis numéro un.

- Arigatô, Taichō.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Par la suite, Yûna apprit qu'elle était restée quelques semaines dans le coma. Au début, elle ne se souvenait que d'une lumière rouge se rapprochant d'elle à toute vitesse. Sa mémoire revint progressivement, la faisant grimacer : elle aurait préféré oublier...

Les Hollows étaient plus nombreux que prévu, même si Yûna savait que son capitaine en viendrait à bout. Après plusieurs combats, elle perdit une partie de sa concentration et ne put se défendre suffisamment contre le Cero d'un Gillian qui venait de surgir dans son dos.

_Kuso !_

- Entoure et...

Le reflet du rayon écarlate dans l'eau de la rivière fut son dernier souvenir visuel. Ensuite, le mot Bankai... et le néant.

Sa mésaventure n'eut pas que des retombées négatives. Elle reçut de nombreuses visites durant sa convalescence : Hisana, Byakuya venant s'excuser - _à marquer dans les annales !_ - de l'avoir mise inutilement en danger, Rukia qui se remettait lentement de la mort de Kaien, ses amis, et même Hikari qui lui conseilla de se rétablir rapidement car elle rêvait toujours de prendre sa revanche.

Tout allait bien... pour le moment.

**Je suis en période d'examens, il faudra patienter un peu avant la suite.**


	18. Le monde réel

**Désolééééééééééée ! Je sais que je suis en retard sur le calendrier habituel, mais en ce moment c'est surtout révisions pour les exams -_- et en plus je bloque un peu pour le chapitre suivant **

**Pour compenser, ce chapitre est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant ;)**

- Hadō no nana jū san : Sōren sōkatsui !

Les boules de feu firent exploser le masque du Hollow, et l'apprenti Shinigami remercia l'officier qui le surveillait.

- Fais plus attention à ce qui t'entoure. Dans le futur, il est possible que tu doives affronter plusieurs ennemis à la fois.

- Compris, Osadani-san !

Il s'éloigna à la recherche d'une autre créature tandis qu'elle observait les autres sixième année de la classe élite se battre contre leurs adversaires respectifs.

_Heureusement que Shin m'a fait progresser dans le Kid__ō__ !_

Vingt-six ans avaient passé depuis cette journée où un Gillian s'en était pris à elle. Asahi était toujours troisième siège de sa division et prenait parfois plaisir à faire enrager son capitaine avec l'aide de Matsumoto-fukutaichō. Shinobu qui n'avait pas retrouvé son grade à l'issue de son exclusion avait accepté un changement de division et s'était hissé à la sixième place de la huitième au prix de nombreux efforts. Rukia qui venait juste d'être nommée neuvième siège sous les ordres du capitaine Ukitake lui avait enfin expliqué les raisons de la mort de Kaien. Quant à elle... voilà maintenant onze ans qu'elle se trouvait au même poste qu'Asahi. Depuis, elle faisait régulièrement des missions avec des Shinigamis sous ses ordres. Le reste du temps, elle s'entraînait avec son capitaine, Asahi ou Rukia.

Un mouvement vif ramena son attention sur Karakura endormie. C'était la première fois qu'elle surveillait les sixième année pendant leur examen final, et elle ne voulait pas le moindre blessé, même si elle devait tuer un Hollow à la place de la personne à laquelle il était désigné. Le jour où elle avait empêché Renji - à présent dans la même division qu'elle après un passage par la onzième - de recevoir un Cero, il avait plutôt mal accepté le fait qu'une fille le défende. Seule la présence de Byakuya évita à Yûna d'être insultée.

Elle alla s'installer sur le bord du toit d'un grand immeuble et salua les étudiants qui la rejoignaient l'un après l'autre.

- Tout le monde est là ?

- Iie, Osadani-san. Chiyô est encore en train de courir après son Hollow.

Yûna sourit.

- Bien. Prenez vos papillons de l'enfer, je vais ouvrir le dangai afin que vous rentriez.

- Et vous ?

- Je vous suivrai avec Suzuki lorsqu'elle en aura terminé.

- Yoshi !

Elle sortit Teitaka de son fourreau, fit signe aux apprentis de reculer puis créa un passage interdimensionnel.

- Faites attention à vous, Osadani-san.

Une fois que tous les élèves eurent disparu, Yûna utilisa le Shunpo et arriva près de la dernière fille encore sur place. Le spectacle qui l'attendait la fit rire intérieurement : le Hollow rendu manchot par un coup de sabre fuyait devant une petite blonde furieuse.

- Mais tu vas t'arrêter, teme ?

- Pour que tu me coupes l'autre bras ? Non merci !

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Yûna ? Allons nous amuser un peu !_

_- Hai, c'est parti !_

Elle garda son Zanpakutō en main et surgit entre les deux combattants. La fille stoppa net, et le Hollow en profita pour s'éloigner.

- Yamete, Suzuki-san.

- Osadani-san ! Je dois purifier ce Hollow !

- Je te l'accorde, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Sers-toi de ce que tu as appris à l'Académie ! Le Zanjutsu n'est pas l'unique façon de se battre même si c'est ta technique favorite. Essaye d'utiliser le Kidō ou le Shunpo !

- D'accord...

Yûna suivit l'étudiante des yeux tandis qu'elle augmentait sa vitesse de déplacement. Les noms d'oiseaux venant de Suzuki lui tirèrent un sourire.

- Hadō no... Non, c'est pas ça... Ah, voilà ! Bakudō no kyū : Hōrin !

Un lasso de feu entoura l'une des pattes du Hollow, l'arrêtant dans sa course. Chiyô essaya aussitôt de tirer dessus pour faire venir son adversaire à elle, mais le contraire se produisit lorsqu'il la prit de vitesse. La corde s'était enroulée autour de son poignet et elle ne réussit pas à s'en défaire.

- IIE !

- Suzuki, ton katana !

Au dernier moment, Chiyô fit passer son arme devant elle, surprenant le Hollow quand la lame lui traversa le crâne. Il eut tout de même le temps de frapper la fille face à lui, et Yûna intervint à temps pour l'empêcher de traverser la baie vitrée d'une maison. Elle se mit immédiatement à reprocher sa conduite à la blonde.

- La prochaine fois que tu affronteras un Hollow, ne compte pas que sur ton katana. Tu es la dernière à avoir terminé l'épreuve, et encore, parce qu'il était peureux ! Qu'aurais-tu fait s'il fichait de perdre un de ses membres ?

L'étudiante devint rouge de confusion. A l'avenir, elle écouterait ce que répétaient ses senpai.

- Yoshi...

- Bien. Viens maintenant, il est temps de rentrer au Seireitei.

Le lendemain, Yûna connut la chance de paresser dans son futon, le privilège d'une sortie dans le monde réel. Elle savait qu'elle y retournerait rapidement et se demanda de quoi serait faite sa mission. En attendant, elle allait profiter de son après-midi libre pour rendre visite à Asahi qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs semaines, et tenter de convaincre Shinobu de terminer tôt afin qu'ils dînent ensemble **(et plus si affinités ^^" )**. Le reste viendrait plus tard.

Des voix joyeuses et des rires ainsi que des protestations se firent entendre à travers la porte avant qu'elle ne frappe. Elle reconnut une des voix comme étant celle de sa meilleure amie. Quant aux autres, il s'agissait certainement de celles du petit capitaine et de la rousse amatrice de sake.

- Entrez ! fit le capitaine Hitsugaya d'un ton excédé.

- Konnichi wa... Je voulais savoir à quelle heure finit Asahi.

- Emmène-les avec toi, Osadani. J'ai trop de travail pour empêcher ces bavardes de jongler entre les bouteilles.

Yûna ouvrit de grands yeux au moment où les deux femmes passèrent devant elles en se tenant par le bras. Elle remarqua cependant qu'Asahi était bien plus sobre que sa voisine.

- Osadani-chaaaan, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Ano... Je reste avec un ami, répondit-elle, surprise par la question.

- Rangiku, rappelle-toi que le capitaine Ichimaru a requis ta présence. Ce qu'il te faut pour le moment, c'est cuver !

- D'accord, Asahi-chan. Tu pourras ensuite aller à ton rendez-vous !

- Quel rendez-vous ? demanda avidement Yûna.

_Je parie que Tatsuya n'y est pas étranger !_

La noble leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, puis passa la langue à Yûna qui la fixait en essayant de ne pas rire. Hitsugaya Tōshirō devait en voir avec ces deux-là dans la même pièce...

Elle suivit les gradées de la dixième avant de les abandonner sur le chemin vers la troisième division. Autant laisser Asahi se débrouiller seule. Et puis, elle avait un certain sixième siège à retrouver...

En chemin, elle se demanda si Tatsuya oserait franchir le pas à l'anniversaire de la noble. Leur relation s'était énormément approfondie ces dix dernières années, le garçon ayant mis de côté sa timidité. Yûna pressentait que lors de la soirée, il laisserait un fort souvenir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Tu pars combien de temps ? demanda Shinobu.

- Deux semaines, répondit Yûna en attachant Teitaka à son obi.

- Et c'est où déjà ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Dans une ville appelée... Karakura. Elle se situe près de Tokyo. Je dois y rencontrer un homme qui en sait beaucoup sur notre monde. Il me donnera les informations complémentaires à ma mission.

- Yoshi... Je t'aurais bien accompagnée jusqu'au dangai, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec quelques-uns de ma division pour faire un rapport de mission. Surtout fais attention à toi. Reviens en un seul morceau et sur tes deux jambes.

Il l'embrassa longuement puis quitta sa chambre. Première mission en solo dans le monde réel... Un frisson d'excitation parcourut Yûna. Pourvu que tout se passe bien... Elle commencerait par chercher le type, puis partirait en quête d'indices. Ce Hollow était trop dangereux pour que les Shinigamis le laissent en liberté.

_Bon, ça doit être ici._

Yûna observa d'un air songeur la devanture de la confiserie, jusqu'à ce qu'un gamin mal élevé et armé d'une batte lui demande sèchement ce qu'elle voulait.

- Dis donc le gnome ! s'écria-t-elle sur le même ton. C'est Urahara Kisuke que je cherche, et pas un sale gosse !

_On dirait Renji à l'époque d'Inuzuri !_

- T'es là pour le patron ? Fallait le dire tout de suite ! Urahara-san, y a une Shinigami qui veut vous voir !

Yûna patienta quelques minutes avant de faire face à l'homme le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais croisé. Mal rasé, portant des getas et un bob vert et blanc, agitant un éventail devant son visage... Sa première impression du gérant ne fut pas excellente. Mais elle perçut vite le reiatsu qui émanait de l'homme et décida d'attendre la suite des évènements afin de se faire un véritable avis.

- Osadani-san, je présume.

- Hai, Urahara-san.

- Ne reste pas dehors.

Une petite fille à la mine triste la salua et revint quelques instants plus tard avec des tasses de thé. Yûna regretta une fois de plus celui d'Hisana dans le Rukongai, puis posa le récipient et répondit aux questions d'Urahara. Le regard subitement sérieux de son interlocuteur la surprit.

- C'est un Hollow plutôt fort, annonça-t-il. Il parvient à éviter les Shinigamis depuis près de quarante ans.

- Je le sais, Urahara-san. C'est pourquoi je suis simplement en mission de reconnaissance. J'ai pour consigne de ne pas m'approcher trop près de lui.

Urahara la fixa par-dessus son éventail, et elle comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas.

- Bien. Tu peux loger ici le temps de ta mission. Je te fournirai un gigai afin que tu puisses aller et venir à ta guise. Je te conseille tout de même de te reposer avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

- Hai.

Evidemment qu'elle comptait sortir ! Elle était trop curieuse de voir l'évolution de la vie sur Terre pour ne pas se promener dans les rues. Le monde ne devait plus être le même.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon. Yûna s'étira longuement et descendit du toit où elle venait de passer une partie de la nuit. La pensée de pouvoir visiter le monde réel sans contrainte et se rendre compte des changements l'enchantait autant qu'elle l'inquiétait.

Sur le chemin vers le centre-ville, indiqué par Urahara, elle faillit se faire renverser par une voiture. Le conducteur l'insulta copieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle regrettait déjà d'être dans un gigai. Avec un soupir, elle se dit qu'en restant sous son corps de Shinigami elle ne pourrait jamais faire le shopping demandé par Matsumoto. Seulement, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle perdrait à ce point ses repères en arrivant dans la rue principale. Le calme du Seireitei était à l'opposé du bruit de cet endroit, des klaxons des véhicules aux gens qui discutaient !

Elle inspira pour évacuer son trouble et se dirigea presque en courant vers le premier magasin de vêtements qu'elle trouva... pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ignorait la taille de Matsumoto. Elles culminaient à la même hauteur, mais même si Yûna ne se plaignait pas au niveau de la poitrine, la vice-capitaine la dépassait !

Elle réfléchit un moment puis décida de revenir plus tard, quand elle aurait la réponse d'Asahi. D'ailleurs, elle devrait aussi trouver un cadeau pour son amie.

_On n'a cent ans qu'une seule fois !_

Elle prit sur elle pour sortir et se promena un peu dans les rues, découvrant dans les vitrines beaucoup d'objets dont elle ignorait l'existence et le fonctionnement. Oui, le monde avait changé...

Au bout de deux heures, elle jugea qu'elle en avait vu suffisamment et retourna chez Urahara.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon : un peu de shopping le matin pour ses amis du Seireitei, et la recherche de la tanière du Hollow l'après-midi. La veille de son retour à la Soul Society, elle abandonna son gigai et se dirigea vers le cimetière à l'écart de la ville. Elle pourrait peut-être croiser des âmes et procéder à des enterrements. Mais en arrivant à la grille d'entrée, elle éprouva soudain une sensation d'étouffement.

_Il est tout près, fais attention_.

Le Hollow devait l'avoir repérée, alors ça ne servait à rien de se cacher. Elle sortit Teitaka de son fourreau et le garda devant elle. Un cri d'enfant lui fit tourner la tête, et elle vit une fillette courir dans sa direction. Le Hollow se tenait juste derrière elle et se déplaçait lentement, comme s'il pensait que sa proie ne lui échapperait pas. Yûna serra les dents : il était plus grand qu'elle l'avait imaginé... Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de protéger le fantôme. Le Hollow changea aussitôt d'objectif.

- Une Shinigami... Plus intéressant que cette petite !

- Toi, l'âme. Va-t-en d'ici avant d'être blessée.

Yûna se sentit plus tranquille quand la gamine eut disparu.

- Maintenant, il n'y a plus que toi et moi... Grand Fisher !

- Oh, tu connais mon nom ? Tu m'en vois flatté.

- Peu de Hollows peuvent se vanter d'avoir échappé aux Shinigamis durant plusieurs décennies.

Le commandement lui avait bien ordonné de se tenir à l'écart, mais hors de question pour elle que la créature reste libre et dévore des âmes errantes !

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le Hollow prendre l'avantage et attaqua donc la première, frappant son adversaire au bras tandis qu'il s'élançait vers elle. Mais il saisit son katana et s'en servit pour la jeter à terre. Le choc fut rude et une vibration remonta douloureusement dans les bras de Yûna.

- Tu as réussi à me toucher pendant que j'attaquais. Pas mal ! Mais insuffisant.

Il utilisa sa fourrure pour la projeter vers la jeune fille. Yûna poussa un petit cri de surprise et leva le bras dans un geste de protection. Elle reçut un coup violent à l'épaule et fut projetée contre un arbre, ce qui lui coupa presque la respiration. Il lui fallut un instant pour se redresser.

_Yûna !_

- Kuso ! fit-elle en essuyant le sang coulant de sa lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shinigami ? Je suis trop fort pour toi ?

Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible entre les Hollows qu'elle avait vaincus et celui qui se tenait devant elle. La puissance de son adversaire la déconcertait, et un doute malsain s'insinua en elle.

_Ne te déconcentre pas_. _Tu peux le vaincre. Sers-toi de tout ce que Kuchiki-taich_ō_ t'a enseigné. Et reprends-toi, ou il va finir par te tuer !_

Elle leva la tête vers son ennemi et lui lança un sourire mauvais. Il eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils avant qu'elle pointe l'index vers lui.

- Hadō no yon : Byakurai !

Le rayon fusa vers le Hollow qui l'esquiva de justesse. Il allait repartir à l'attaque lorsque le reiatsu de Yûna augmenta soudainement.

- Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô celui qui porte le nom d'humain ! Vérité et tempérance… À partir des murs construits de rêve purs et sans péchés, n'élevez point vos griffes davantage que le strict nécessaire ! Hadō no san jū san : Soukatsui !

Une vague de feu bleuté jaillit de sa main tendue et fonça droit sur la créature masquée. Sous le choc, il dérapa en arrière d'environ un mètre puis revint vers sa proie. D'un geste de la main, il repoussa Yûna et répliqua. La Shinigami para et les deux adversaires se lancèrent dans un échange de coups. Il bougeait rapidement et Yûna avait du mal à suivre son rythme. D'un mouvement habile, il parvint à la prendre de vitesse. Par réflexe, elle esquiva d'un shunpo les griffes de Grand Fisher qui manquèrent de l'embrocher. Elle parvint miraculeusement à éviter l'attaque, mais une longue déchirure ornait à présent le côté gauche de son shihakushō. La fatigue l'envahissait et elle choisit de libérer son Zanpakutō.

_Pas trop tôt, je n'y croyais plus !_

Loin de s'inquiéter de voir le katana changer de forme, le Hollow fonça sur elle à toute vitesse. Elle esquiva une nouvelle fois en se jetant sur le côté et lança une attaque vers son épaule, mais il se retourna avec une vivacité étonnante pour sa taille. Ils luttèrent un instant pour faire plier l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Yûna lance une rafale acérée vers Grand Fisher et lui tranche une patte. Il recula immédiatement avec un sifflement furieux.

- Tu vas payer, Shinigami !

- J'attends de voir !

Les griffes de Grand Fisher s'enfoncèrent dans sa poitrine, la faisant cracher un peu de sang. Il referma ensuite sa patte valide autour du leurre qui prit le visage d'un Shinigami à la longue tresse brune.

Yûna écarquilla les yeux et ne bougea plus. Comment pourrait-elle attaquer à présent ? Elle était incapable de causer la moindre blessure au leurre maintenant qu'il avait l'apparence de Shinobu !

Pétrifiée, elle ne put éviter la main de Grand Fisher qui se referma sur son cou. Avec un ricanement de triomphe, il expliqua :

- Grâce à mes griffes, je peux fouiller dans la mémoire des gens et savoir quelle est la personne qu'ils ne pourront jamais tuer. Pour toi, ce doit être ce garçon.

Il allait la dévorer lorsque Teitaka pivota de lui-même dans la main de sa propriétaire et se planta avec force à la base du cou du Hollow. La créature lâcha sa victime qui fit une chute de plusieurs mètres en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Le choc subi la faisait encore trembler.

_Yûna, écoute-moi. Ce n'est qu'un leurre ! Shinobu se trouve en sécurité au Seireitei, cette chose face à nous n'est pas lui !_

Avec l'aide de l'esprit de son Zanpakutô, la jeune fille se reprit et releva fièrement la tête.

- Oui, c'est la personne que je ne pourrai jamais blesser. Mais étant donné qu'il ne s'agit pas réellement de lui... Je vais te faire regretter de l'avoir utilisé pour me piéger !

Elle utilisa le shunpo au maximum de sa puissance et trancha le lien du leurre. Grand Fisher en cria de colère et s'éloigna de quelques mètres.

Sachant qu'aucun des deux ne céderait avant la mort de l'autre, Yûna s'entoura de sa protection et se jeta vers l'avant.

_- Tu n'as qu'une seule chance. Ne manque pas ta cible._

_- Je peux utiliser notre nouvelle attaque ?_

_- Mais je t'en prie, fais !_

Grand Fisher tendit son bras restant pour la stopper. Pas vraiment sûre que sa défense suffirait, elle esquiva, effaça la bulle venteuse et enfonça son arme dans le flanc du Hollow.

- Gufû, Teitaka !

Elle ferma les yeux afin d'éviter les projections de de chair et de sang, au moment où la tornade générée par le Zanpakutô traversa le corps du Hollow de part en part et le découpa presque en deux. Grand Fisher s'écrasa sur le sol en brisant quelques tombes puis se releva péniblement. Visiblement, il voulait toujours en découdre, malgré le flot rouge s'échappant de l'énorme blessure.

- Je ne suis pas encore vaincu, gronda-t-il.

Yûna soupira d'agacement. Même en ayant eu les intestins passés au mixeur, il insistait ?

- Abruti, ce que tu peux être borné... Bakudō no kyū : Geki !

Une lumière rouge paralysa le Hollow, et Yûna réalisa que son reiatsu était presque épuisé.

_Allez, Yûna. Un dernier coup et tu auras terminé._

Elle s'efforça de ne pas tituber et, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas gaspiller la moindre seconde, elle tint Teitaka droit devant elle afin de briser le masque de Grand Fisher. Le corps du Hollow s'évanouit dans une pluie de particules noires.

Yûna essaya de se relever, mais ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et le Zanpakutō reprit sa forme scellée.

_Tu vois Yû, je t'avais dit que tu gagnerais !_

La jeune fille trop fatiguée pour répondre se contenta de hocher la tête, puis elle tomba à genoux. Elle gisait sans connaissance sur le sol quand un homme chaussé de getas et accompagné d'un chat noir fit son apparition.

- Cette petite est vraiment inconsciente face au danger.

- Mais elle sait se battre, Kisuke. C'est une chose qu'il faut reconnaître. Maintenant, partons d'ici. Elle a besoin d'être soignée. Et apparemment, son Zanpakutô veut qu'on fasse vite, ajouta le félin en sentant le vent rabattre ses oreilles vers l'arrière.

- Hai, Yoruichi-san.

Le vendeur souleva la jeune fille et la ramena au magasin. Yûna ne reprit conscience que plus tard, allongée sur un futon, son katana reposant à côté d'elle. Elle était propre, et quelqu'un avait guéri ses blessures.

_- Je vais pouvoir rentrer au Seireitei, Teitaka._

_- On dirait que oui. _

_- Et c'est grâce à toi. Si tu n'avais pas bougé tout seul au moment où il m'a attrapée..._

_- C'est normal. Je t'aime bien, ça m'embêterait qu'il te tue. En plus, Kurohyou ne me pardonnerait pas d'être resté sans rien faire. Elle est très attachée à son Shinigami._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Ne te fais pas de fausses idées... A la place, pense à ta dernière mission dans le monde des humains !_

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Acheter le cadeau pour Asahi-san, voyons !_

_- Ah, oui..._

Yûna sourit dans le noir. Elle savait exactement ce qui plairait à son amie. Tout ce qu'elle espérait à présent, c'est d'être complètement rétablie pour l'anniversaire de la noble.


	19. Evènements

_Juillet 1991_

La soirée débutait à peine et le sujet principal semblait déjà s'ennuyer.

Yûna, Shinobu et Eriko se trouvaient sur l'engawa et observaient Asahi en train de saluer les membres de sa famille. Une fois la corvée expédiée, il était prévu qu'elle les rejoigne. Mais Yûna donna soudain un coup de coude à son ancienne colocataire qui tourna la tête avant d'adopter une mine réjouie. Un jeune homme venait de s'approcher de la noble, et ils commençaient déjà à discuter avec animation.

Les trois autres se servirent au buffet sous les yeux de la petite Fuyuki puis retournèrent à leur place. Seulement, ils ne pensaient pas que Tatsuya et Asahi mettraient à profit leur instant de tranquillité pour disparaître.

Yûna se mit aussitôt à jurer.

- J'imaginais pas qu'ils iraient se cacher ! On ne peut plus rien savoir maintenant !

- Il suffit qu'on les cherche. Le manoir est grand, mais ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin.

- Yoshi ! Shin, reste ici au cas où ils reviendraient.

Asahi ayant le reiatsu le plus élevé parmi les quelques Shinigamis présents, la trouver ne fut pas difficile. Elles se dirigèrent vers leur amie sans faire de bruit, jusqu'à entendre une voix masculine.

- C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes ma proposition ?

- Hai... Je voulais profiter de l'occasion pour l'annoncer.

- Tu sais que tu viens de rendre un homme heureux, Asahi-chan ?

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Yûna se mit à trépigner, et Eriko eut du mal à la retenir.

- Qu'attends-tu ?

- Eri, lâche-moi, je veux regarder !

Les deux fiancés étaient proches l'un de l'autre quand un cri retentit.

- Si vous avez des enfants, on pourra faire office de marraines ?

- Yûna, je te conseille de courir si tu tiens à la vie.

La jeune fille se tut et remarqua que le reiatsu d'Asahi augmenter de façon inquiétante.

- Ano... Faites ce que vous avez à faire et revenez plus tard !

Et elle partit sans demander son reste.

Une heure plus tard, quand le couple réapparut, Yûna tendit à son amie une boîte percée de trous.

- Attention, c'est fragile.

Elle remarqua avec soulagement l'air intrigué d'Asahi, expression qui tourna au ravissement à la vue du cadeau.

- Kawaii !

- Meow ?

La noble sortit avec précaution le chaton noir et le contempla. Pas effrayé par ce qui l'entourait, le petit animal huma et donna un coup de langue satisfait à sa nouvelle maîtresse.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans un magasin la dernière fois que je suis allée dans le monde réel.

- Il est trop mignon ! Tu es pardonnée pour tout à l'heure !

- Alors, tu es revenue sur ta décision ?

- Hai... Je lui ai demandé si nos fiançailles pouvaient revenir à l'ordre du jour, mais le mariage attendra encore.

Yûna et Eriko se tapèrent dans la main.

_Elle en aura mis du temps !_

- Au fait, Yûna ! Félicitations pour ta promotion !

Suite à sa victoire contre Grand Fisher et au départ du subordonné de Byakuya, la brune était en effet passée de troisième siège à vice-capitaine.

- Arigatô.

Pour elle, rien ne changerait, ou presque. Elle travaillerait simplement dans la même pièce que son capitaine.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, et pour une fois chacun s'installa dans la chambre qu'il souhaitait. Yûna et Shinobu ne s'endormirent que bien plus tard.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Février 1992_

- Ohayo, Osadani-fukutaichô.

- Bonjour, je viens voir Kuchiki Hisana-sama.

Depuis longtemps habituée au dédale du manoir, Yûna rejoignit la sœur de Rukia sans escorte. Assise sur l'engawa, la maîtresse de maison souriait d'un air absent.

- Hisana-san ? Tout va bien ? demanda Yûna, légèrement inquiète.

- Ran, onegai, apportez une tasse de thé sauvage.

- Bien, Kuchiki-sama.

La Shinigami fronça les sourcils.

- Du thé sauvage ? Tu en as gardé en quittant Inuzuri ? Et pourquoi en servir ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Hisana sourit à nouveau.

- Exactement. Le clan Kuchiki s'agrandira à l'automne.

Yûna resta muette. Hisana attendait donc un enfant !

- C'est vrai ? Depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux mois. Byakuya-sama a remarqué que je dormais plus que d'ordinaire et que je ne mangeais plus au petit-déjeuner. Il m'a conseillé d'aller voir le capitaine Unohana qui m'a alors fait une prise de sang.

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Kuchiki-taichô doit être aux anges !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais la réaction de certains officiels le contrarie beaucoup. Ils aimeraient voir en notre enfant le futur héritier. Byakuya-sama s'y oppose. Il est hors de question pour lui de décider à la place d'un bébé à peine conçu. Pour le citer, il n'aime pas prendre des décisions pour les autres, à moins que cela soit vital.

La Shinigami sourit. Elle reconnaissait bien son capitaine !

- Qui va l'élever lorsqu'il sera né ? Tu es déjà tellement occupée avec la gestion des biens du clan !

- La nourrice de Byakuya-sama n'est plus, mais sa fille aînée est toujours au service de la famille Kuchiki. Elle a accepté.

- Tant mieux, ça vous fait un souci de moins ! Je suppose que Rukia est aussi ravie que moi ?

- Oui, effectivement. Elle est enchantée à l'idée de voir l'arrivée d'un bébé.

Lorsqu'Hisana atteignit la fin du septième mois, Byakuya qui lui interdisait déjà de sortir du manoir lui imposa de rester dans ses quartiers en faisant le minimum d'efforts. Yûna lui rendit visite moins souvent pour éviter de la fatiguer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_18 octobre 1992_

Yûna ouvrit le shôji du bureau de son capitaine et s'apprêta à le saluer, mais la pièce était vide. Elle comprit aussitôt la raison de son absence et partit en shunpo vers l'hôpital.

N'étant pas de la famille, elle fut arrêtée par la vice-capitaine qui lui indiqua une chaise dans le couloir. L'attente lui parut infiniment longue, d'autant plus que la patience était loin d'être une vertu chez elle. Finalement, un homme vint la rejoindre et s'assit sur le siège voisin.

- Tout s'est bien passé. L'équipe médicale l'installe en ce moment dans une chambre. Tu pourras aller la voir ensuite.

- Arigatô, Taichô.

Quelques minutes furent encore nécessaires, jusqu'à ce que la responsable de l'hôpital autorise la visite aux deux Shinigamis.

- Ne restez pas trop longtemps, elle doit se reposer.

- Bien entendu.

Hisana se trouvait seule dans la pièce quand Yûna et Byakuya y entrèrent, et sourit en voyant son mari chercher aussitôt le bébé.

- Il n'y a aucun souci à avoir, Byakuya-sama. Une infirmière va la ramener sous peu.

Donc il s'agissait d'une fille.

- Vous avez décidé d'un prénom ?

- Pas encore, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que tu choisisses.

Stupéfaite, Yûna regarda alternativement Hisana et son supérieur.

- C'est... c'est un grand honneur pour moi.

Les yeux du capitaine le lui firent bien comprendre. Elle réfléchit un instant puis sourit. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Rukia, essoufflée d'avoir couru de la treizième jusqu'à l'hôpital.

- Fille ou garçon ?

- Fille, répondit Yûna. D'ailleurs, tu lui bloques le passage.

L'infirmière tendit l'enfant à Byakuya, félicita les nouveaux parents et s'en alla. Yûna grava dans sa mémoire l'expression émerveillée de son capitaine assis sur le fauteuil à côté d'Hisana. Ils avaient tous une étincelle dans le regard, et fixaient avec ravissement la petite fille endormie.

- As-tu trouvé, Yûna ?

- Hai, Taichô. J'ai pensé à Sayuri.

- Petit lys... ça lui va bien, approuva Rukia.

Yûna commença à se sentir de trop et laissa les Kuchiki entre eux.

- Si tu retournes à la division, n'oublie pas de te remettre à la rédaction des dossiers.

- Yoshi, Taichô !

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour à la division, elle envoya Renji, son successeur, surveiller l'entraînement des recrues tandis qu'elle s'attaquait au travail du capitaine.

- Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras aller voir tes amis de la onzième. Mais ne rentre pas complètement ivre, sinon Kuchiki-taichô comprendra !

- Hai, Yûna.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sayuri fut immédiatement prise en charge par la nourrice attitrée du clan, et grandit bien entourée. Yûna sentit rapidement que la petite ne prendrait pas la place de sa mère et qu'elle se montrerait rapidement digne de son père.

Sept mois jour pour jour après la naissance de la petite Kuchiki, Yûna arriva en retard à la division. Elle marmonna une excuse à son supérieur et s'installa à son bureau... Pour se relever aussitôt et traverser la pièce en direction des toilettes.

- Rentre chez toi si tu es vraiment malade, je m'occuperai de ton travail.

- Vous êtes sûr, Taichô ?

- Exceptionnellement, oui.

_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas..._

- Je te conseille tout de même d'aller voir Unohana-taichô.

Des nausées l'assaillaient depuis plusieurs semaines. Shinobu n'avait pas réussi à l'envoyer à la quatrième division, mais elle accepta tacitement de suivre la recommandation de Byakuya.

- Asseyez-vous, dit l'infirmière après l'avoir emmenée dans une salle de soin. Je vais chercher le capitaine.

Unohana entra quelques minutes plus tard et demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Ça fait environ un mois que je suis prise de nausées tous les matins.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue plus tôt ?

Yûna ne donna évidemment pas la vraie raison.

- J'espérais que ça passerait tout seul.

La femme l'ausculta, l'examina plus attentivement et demanda :

- Relevez votre manche, s'il vous plaît.

Yûna s'exécuta tandis qu'Unohana préparait une seringue. La prise de sang faite, elle étiqueta le flacon et le déposa sur un plateau.

- Quand souhaitez-vous avoir les résultats ?

- Assez rapidement, j'aimerais bien que les nausées cessent.

- Bien. Je vous enverrai un papillon demain dans la journée, et j'aviserai pour votre traitement.

- Arigatô.

Comme promis à Byakuya, elle retourna chez elle et fit un peu de ménage. Shinobu et elle avaient décidé deux mois auparavant de louer une maison, se situant entre leurs divisions respectives si possible, et à un prix abordable pour leurs salaires d'officiers. Après un certain nombre de visites, ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient. Leur nouveau logis construit entièrement en bois, comme la majorité des habitations modestes, ne comportait pas d'étage mais s'avérait être suffisamment spacieux pour deux personnes. Pendant la journée, ils rangeaient leurs futons dans les placards prévus, et déplaçaient les shôji afin de gagner de l'espace. Les maisons japonaises n'étaient pas divisés en pièces spécifiques, mais d'un commun accord ils avaient choisi de "créer" une chambre.

Yûna balayait l'engawa de la cour intérieure lorsque le grincement de la grille lui fit relever la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, son petit ami apparut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas ton jour de congé !

- Je ne me sentais pas bien, Kuchiki-taichô m'a autorisée à partir.

- Alors va t'asseoir, je vais préparer à manger.

Il repartit après le déjeuner une fois convaincu qu'elle pouvait rester seule. Il insista tout de même pour qu'elle se repose. Elle alla s'allonger dans la chambre et partit dans ses songes en contemplant distraitement le plafond.

Emménager avec Shinobu faisait partie de ses décisions les plus importantes. Ils pouvaient se retrouver chaque soir et discuter de leurs journées, et surtout passer davantage de temps ensemble. La petite maison située à l'écart leur offrait une certaine tranquillité dont ils profitaient bien, particulièrement la nuit. Yûna songea en rougissant qu'ils ne risquaient plus d'être dérangés au meilleur moment.

Elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sentit qu'elle s'endormait progressivement. Elle ne se réveilla pas lorsque Shinobu rentra le soir, et il la laissa se reposer jusqu'au lendemain.

- Yûna, je vais partir travailler.

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Toujours cette nausée persistante... Shinobu dut remarquer sa pâleur car il dit d'une voix ferme :

- Reste ici aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes, à moins qu'Unohana-taichô veuille te transmettre le compte-rendu des examens.

- Yoshi, abdiqua-t-elle en comprenant qu'il était inutile de discuter.

Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps : Shinobu était parti depuis vingt minutes quand un papillon noir entra par un shôji entrouvert et se mit à voleter devant son visage.

_- Osadani-fukutaichô, je vous attends à l'hôpital._

La jeune fille décida d'y aller en marchant pour ne pas trop se fatiguer. Elle appréhendait le résultat tout en ressentant de l'impatience.

Une infirmière lui indiqua la porte du bureau principal, et elle s'y dirigea sans tarder. La voix du capitaine lui tira une grande inspiration, puis elle fit coulisser la porte et entra.

- Asseyez-vous.

Yûna obtempéra et dissimula sa crainte face au sourire de la responsable.

- Je suppose que vous voulez connaître la raison de vos nausées permanentes.

- Evidemment ! Que me conseillez-vous ? Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

La femme de l'autre côté du bureau leva une main, ce qui la fit taire instantanément.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, et tout ce que je peux vous proposer, c'est de ne pas trop vous fatiguer tout en faisant un minimum d'activité physique. Autrement dit, plus de mission trop dangereuse pour vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez pourtant dit que je ne suis pas gravement malade !

Le capitaine se pencha légèrement en avant et adopta un air sérieux.

- Calmez-vous, je vais vous expliquer.

Yûna quitta la quatrième division sans faire attention à ceux qu'elle croisait et partit vers la huitième, où la vice-capitaine l'informa qu'elle trouverait Shinobu sur le terrain d'entraînement. Le Shinigami y surveillait des novices qui combattaient avec des katanas en bois.

- Shin...

- Yûna ? Je t'avais bien dit que...

- Faut que je te parle.

Le garçon désigna un élève pour le remplacer et suivit sa petite amie vers un coin plus tranquille.

- Alors, raconte-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Au lieu de répondre, Yûna saisit la main de Shinobu et la plaça sur son ventre. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme s'agrandirent tandis qu'il réalisait.

- Ne me dis pas...

- Si... Nous allons être parents.

Il fut incapable de parler durant quelques instants. Finalement, il glissa la main sous le kimono de Yûna et murmura avec un sourire ravi :

- On va avoir un bébé...

Brusquement, il souleva Yûna et la serra contre lui pour l'embrasser.

- Shin, ils vont nous voir ! protesta-t-elle dès qu'elle fut en mesure de respirer.

- Tant pis !

- Mais moi, je ne m'en fiche pas ! On se retrouvera plus tard. J'aimerais rentrer et me reposer.

- Oui oui, pas question que tu restes debout pendant des heures !

Les premiers temps, personne ne se rendit compte de la grossesse de Yûna. Ses subordonnés se demandaient tout de même la raison de ses sautes d'humeur, mais se taisaient lorsque leur capitaine se montrait. Les conversations reprirent de plus belle quand elle cessa de s'entraîner, et quand elle fut retirée du tableau des missions, ils commencèrent sérieusement à se poser des questions. Mais tout cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête : elle prenait du poids et son ventre s'arrondissait peu à peu. Désormais, c'était Hisana qui venait lui rendre visite de temps à autre pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé et lui donner des conseils ainsi que des nouvelles de Rukia et Sayuri.

A partir du cinquième mois, elle dut se contenter de remplir les dossiers adressés à la division. Shinobu et Byakuya - quoique ce dernier le montrait beaucoup moins - s'opposaient à ce qu'elle exécute toute tâche pouvant perturber sa grossesse. Même en sachant que c'était pour son bien et celui de son enfant, Yûna s'ennuyait de plus en plus. Mais un après-midi, tandis qu'elle recopiait soigneusement des kanjis, un coup dans son ventre entraîna une énorme tache d'encre sur le parchemin.

- Itai...

- Yûna, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Le capitaine se leva et envoya un papillon de l'enfer à la quatrième. Peu après, Unohana entra dans le bureau. Un coup d'œil suivi d'un examen rapide fit comprendre à Yûna que son problème n'était pas inquiétant.

- Votre enfant commence à bouger, Osadani-fukutaichô. Vous devriez l'annoncer au père, je suis certaine qu'il appréciera, ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

- Veux-tu que je te libère pour la journée ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Taichô.

- Pas le moins du monde.

En sortant de la division, elle croisa Renji qui ne semblait pas ravi de la remplacer encore une fois. Elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin sans se retourner.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Avec un sourire en coin, Yûna observait Shinobu effleurer son ventre, comme s'il avait peur de blesser le futur enfant. Depuis que le bébé gigotait, il voulait sentir sa présence chaque jour.

- Je crois que tu t'inquiètes trop, Shin. Dans trois semaines, nous pourrons enfin le voir !

- Il me tarde vraiment. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'hôpital ?

- Non, ne manque pas à nouveau ton travail. Asahi tient à profiter de son jour de pause pour venir avec moi.

- Yoshi, utsukushii shōjo.

Yûna tenait beaucoup à l'arrivée du bébé. Elle serait comblée sur le plan familial, et à présent qu'Unohana lui imposait un repos total, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Sans jeu de mots.

Au milieu de l'après-midi du 31 décembre, elle se réveilla après une longue sieste et décida de faire quelques préparations pour le repas du soir. Mais à peine arrivée dans la cuisine, elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses jambes. Elle comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait, grâce aux explications d'Unohana.

_Non, pas maintenant que je suis toute seule !_

L'unique solution était qu'elle se rende à l'hôpital sans aide, malgré les risques. Shinobu ne lui avait pas précisé à quelle heure il rentrerait, elle devait donc se débrouiller sans lui.

Aux trois quarts du chemin, elle peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Quand elle atteignit enfin son but, elle s'appuya contre la porte pour souffler, puis entra dans le bâtiment.

- S'il vous plaît... Je dois voir le capitaine Unohana.

- Et en quel honneur ? répliqua la préposée de l'accueil.

_C'est pas vrai... Pourquoi il faut que je tombe sur une idiote ?_

- Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Je suis en train d'...

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Yûna se tourna immédiatement vers la responsable.

- Cette jeune fille souhaite apparemment un traitement de faveur, et elle voulait que je vous fasse appeler.

- Fermez-la vous ! Taichô, le bébé...

- Venez vite, Osadani-fukutaichô.

Elle laissa Yûna s'appuyer sur elle puis lança à sa vice-capitaine :

- Isane, envoie un papillon à Yamaguchi-san de la huitième division, et rejoins-moi dans la salle d'accouchement.

L'opinion de Yûna sur la femme capitaine changea après les évènements des heures qui suivirent. Unohana l'installa d'abord dans un lit, écarta les pans de son kimono puis posa des pastilles sur son ventre.

- Ce sont des capteurs qui permettent de contrôler en permanence la bonne santé de votre enfant. Vous allez pouvoir entendre son cœur battre.

Yûna acquiesça puis fut mise sous perfusion.

- Le premier accouchement est toujours long. Les produits injectés vous éviteront une déshydratation et un stress trop intense, et aideront à la dilatation du col.

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Isane et d'une infirmière.

- Yamaguchi-san a été prévenu, il sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

- Voulez-vous qu'il soit présent pour vous apporter un soutien ?

Une contraction plus forte que les autres empêcha Yûna de répondre dans la seconde.

- Oui... Je préfère qu'il reste avec moi.

Isane alla donc attendre le garçon à l'entrée. Pendant ce temps, les contractions se firent de plus en plus douloureuses et rapprochées. Shinobu entra enfin et saisit aussitôt la main de la future mère.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai connu mieux, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit puis s'écarta à la demande du capitaine.

- Tu entends, Shin, c'est son cœur...

Unohana fronça soudain les sourcils et s'approcha du monitoring. Inquiété par son air sérieux, Shinobu demanda :

- Il y a un problème, Taichô ?

- Ecoutez attentivement.

Yûna dressa l'oreille sans comprendre. Au début, elle ne sut pas pourquoi le capitaine insistait, mais après quelques minutes elle perçut enfin le bruit.

- Taichô... Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?

- Je pense, Osadani-fukutaichô.

- Deux enfants...

Au comble de la joie, Shinobu retrouva son fauteuil et la main de sa petite amie.

Le temps passa lentement pour Yûna qui souhaitait vraiment que tout soit fini : son corps se tendait presque en continu sous l'effet des contractions qui n'étaient plus espacées que d'une minute. Vers neuf heures du soir, Unohana décida que le moment le plus difficile pouvait commencer.

- Vous allez devoir sortir, Yamaguchi-san.

- Non ! S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de lui !

- D'accord, mais ne nous gênez pas.

Pendant près de trois heures, Unohana guida sa patiente en lui donnant calmement les indications nécessaires. Yûna crut un instant qu'elle allait abandonner, mais le regard impatient de Shinobu la convainquit de reprendre. Il observait tout sans oser parler, pour éviter de se faire remarquer, et Yûna lui était silencieusement reconnaissante de sa présence.

Peu avant minuit, alors qu'un énième cri lui échappait, Yûna sentit le premier bébé sortir la tête en avant, avant d'être totalement expulsé. Unohana le saisit délicatement et attendit qu'il pousse son premier cri, celui qui allait changer deux vies. Le bébé fit bientôt entendre la force de ses petits poumons, ce qui tira un sourire à sa mère. Unohana prit ensuite une paire de ciseaux, ligatura le cordon puis le coupa.

- C'est un garçon, annonça-t-elle. Faites une petite pause et nous reprendrons.

Yûna hocha la tête, tandis que la vice-capitaine enveloppait le nouveau-né dans un linge propre et le confiait à son père.

- Bonjour toi... L'attente a été longue, tu sais ? Heiji...

Isane leur laissa un peu de temps et revint vers eux sur un signe de tête de sa supérieure.

- Ce petit bonhomme doit passer quelques examens pour vérifier qu'il est en pleine forme. Il doit être pesé et mesuré.

- Bien, Taichô, abdiqua Shinobu.

- Osadani-fukutaichô, il est temps de finir le travail.

Le second vint beaucoup plus facilement, même si Yûna dut encore fournir des efforts. En nage, elle mit du temps à retrouver une respiration normale.

A l'aide d'une serviette, Shinobu épongea son front alors que le capitaine finissait de s'occuper d'elle. Elle emmaillotta le bébé et le donna à sa mère épuisée.

- Un autre garçon. Félicitations, vous êtes parents de jumeaux !

Yûna sourit faiblement à son voisin et porta ensuite toute son attention à l'enfant posé sur son ventre. Elle le serra contre elle avec des larmes de joie dans les yeux. Shinobu l'embrassa sur le front et effleura la joue du garçon. Un jeune Shinigami interrompit leur contemplation : en entrant dans la pièce, il tomba bruyamment puis se releva comme il put.

- Ano... Unohana-taichô, Kotetsu-fukutaichô voudrait savoir si l'autre enfant est né.

- Hai, Hanatarou. Je vais le lui amener. Osadani-fukutaichô, le petit...

- Shûya.

- Le petit Shûya va devoir venir avec moi. Yamaguchi-san, il est minuit trente. Il faut que vous retourniez à votre division. Elle a besoin de se reposer.

- Mais...

Le sourire engageant d'Unohana disparut.

- Bien, je crois que je vais partir. Bonne nuit, utsukushii shōjo. Je préviendrai Asahi et les Kuchiki.

- Arigatô Shin, et à demain.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et partit. Lorsque le capitaine et sa subordonnée revinrent avec les enfants, Yûna s'était déjà endormie. Les deux femmes se sourirent et repartirent aussi silencieusement qu'elles étaient entrées.

**Alors, pas trop inintéressant ?**


	20. Retour à Karakura

_8 mai 2004_

- Shûya, Heiji, ne courez pas ou vous allez tomber !

- Yoshi, Okâsan !

Les deux enfants se hâtaient sur le chemin vers le manoir Kuchiki, pressés de retrouver la fille de la maison. Ils la voyaient régulièrement depuis qu'Hisana était la marraine d'Heiji et Byakuya le parrain de Shûya. Yûna eut un sourire au souvenir du jour où elle avait fait la proposition à son capitaine.

_- Taich__ō__, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander._

_- Je t'écoute._

_Elle prit une inspiration et se lança._

_- Voilà... Vous savez qu'Hisana-san et Fujiwara Asahi sont les marraines de mes fils, et que le mari d'Asahi a voulu être le parrain du premier. Alors je voulais savoir si... si vous seriez d'accord pour remplir le même rôle qu'Okane-sama vis-à-vis du second-né._

_- Cela ne me dérange pas._

_La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. S'adressait-elle vraiment à son supérieur ? Elle s'attendait davantage à un refus !_

_- Puisque Hisana était d'accord, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais._

_Y a pas de doute, c'est bien lui._

Et donc, le temps passant, les jumeaux grandirent en côtoyant la fille de Byakuya. Lorsqu'ils étaient réunis, la nourrice du clan avait parfois envie de s'arracher les cheveux, selon les dires d'Hisana. Même s'ils niaient, Yûna se doutait que ses fils profitaient toujours qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour commettre leurs frasques. La pire de toutes : deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient versé du piment en poudre dans le pot à thé du capitaine. Yûna les avait envoyés avec Renji afin qu'ils découvrent les locaux de la sixième division, et aussi pour travailler au calme. Ils trouvèrent le moyen de distraire le troisième siège et accomplir leur forfait en même temps. Une ombre traversa le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se remémorait la scène : voir le visage du capitaine de plus en plus rouge sous l'effet du thé empoisonné fut plutôt perturbant.

- Taichō ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Au lieu de répondre, Byakuya se leva et traversa la pièce le plus vite possible sans avoir l'air ridicule. Yûna resta à son bureau sans comprendre puis fronça les sourcils. Le capitaine était devenu bizarre après l'absorption du thé... Soupçonneuse, elle se dirigea vers l'autre bureau et renifla la tasse. Le picotement caractéristique acheva de la convaincre.

- HEIJI ! SHÛYA !

De retour chez elle, la vice-capitaine les sermonna longuement avant de les punir.

- Vous vous rendez compte que je pourrais avoir des ennuis à cause de vous ? Shûya, c'est quand même ton parrain que tu as visé ! Si jamais je vous reprends à lui faire la moindre blague... En conséquence, au lieu d'aller voir Sayuri le week end prochain, vous resterez dans vos chambres.

- Okâsan, t'es pas sympa !

Le reiatsu de Yûna en colère écrasa quelque peu Heiji.

- La prochaine fois, vous réfléchirez !

- Otôsan, tu ne peux pas alléger la sanction ? demanda Shûya en voyant Shinobu entrer.

- Oh non, sûrement pas ! Votre mère a raison, ce n'était pas intelligent d'agir de la sorte.

Les deux garçons adoptèrent une mine boudeuse, mais n'insistèrent pas davantage. Ils préféraient éviter de voir une Yûna furieuse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Alors, c'est ta première mission en solo ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu nerveuse, avoua Rukia. Mais je suis aussi impatiente.

- J'étais comme toi. Mon baptême du feu remonte à quinze ans environ, et j'avais passé deux semaines chez les vivants. Profites-en bien, le monde réel vaut le déplacement.

- Je vais d'abord me concentrer sur mon travail de Balancer **(les Shinigamis qui veillent au maintien du nombre d'âmes entre la Soul Society et les Enfers)** , et ensuite visiter les alentours. Nii-sama n'apprécie pas que je ne fasse que flâner.

- Et combien de temps pars-tu ?

- Une semaine, Yûna-senpai. Je ne rencontrerai normalement pas de Hollow dangereux.

- Si Urahara le marchand se moque de toi, dis-lui que je suis une de tes connaissances, acheva la plus âgée avec un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Tu le sauras à ton retour. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, le dangai va s'ouvrir. Rendez-vous dans une semaine, à la même heure et au même endroit.

- Bon courage avec tes enfants.

Yûna ne répondit que par une mine crispée.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_20-21 mai 2004_

Sept jours plus tard, comme convenu, elle attendit Rukia devant le dangai personnel du clan Kuchiki, mais le temps passa sans que personne ne se montre. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, alors que la nuit tombait, Hisana et Byakuya la rejoignirent.

- Rukia n'est pas rentrée ?

- Non, Hisana-san. Elle a dû avoir un problème, inutile de s'inquiéter pour l'instant. Elle a pu manquer le dangai.

Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, et un pli soucieux barra le front d'Hisana.

- Taichō, si vous le souhaitez, j'irai mener l'enquête dans le monde des vivants.

- Nous verrons demain. Décider maintenant, alors que nous sommes tous inquiets, risque d'altérer notre jugement.

- Bien, Taichō.

Elle évita de montrer à son supérieur sa désapprobation. Ses différends avec Byakuya étaient loin, à présent elle voulait suivre ce qu'il lui ordonnait.

La petite Shinigami n'était pas revenue quand Yûna se leva le lendemain. Ne sachant pas l'heure, elle se prépara rapidement et quitta le manoir.

- Sumimasen Taichō, je me suis levée...

Elle s'interrompit à la vue de Renji assis à son bureau.

- Où est le capitaine ?

- Il avait un truc à demander au Soutaichō. T'aurais pas vu Rukia ?

Yûna ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se rendit dans les quartiers de la première division. Elle y croisa Byakuya qui sortait du bureau du commandant.

- Taichō, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez à Yama-jii... au capitaine Yamamoto ?

- Viens, Yûna. J'ai à te parler.

La jeune fille suivit aussitôt son supérieur. Dans le bureau, il congédia Renji qui parut ravi de s'en aller.

- Nous allons attendre quelques jours au cas où elle reviendrait. Si cela n'arrive pas, tu partiras dans le monde réel, et Renji prendra ta place ici.

- Yoshi, Taichō. Que vous a dit le commandant ?

- Il refuse que je me rende moi-même chez les vivants. Par conséquent, tu seras celle qui partiras.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Karakura, du 29 mai au 12 juin_

Le dangai la mena dans la rue adjacente au magasin, et elle soupira. Lors de sa dernière visite, Urahara était entré dans la salle de bain sans prévenir et avait proposé sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'ils se lavent en même temps, soi-disant dans le but d'économiser l'eau. N'appréciant pas son humour, elle avait envoyé le marchand dans la cour sans se soucier des shōji à remplacer.

- Osadani-fukutaichō, bonjour !

- Ohayo, Urahara-san. Vous connaissez un endroit où je pourrai loger ?

- J'ai en réserve des appartements destinés aux Shinigamis en mission.

- Dans quel coin ?

- Au bord de la rivière ou dans le centre-ville.

Yûna choisit le premier et mémorisa les coordonnées. Elle reprit ensuite son corps artificiel et demanda :

- Kuchiki Rukia est-elle venue ici ?

- Le jour de son arrivée, oui. Je ne l'ai plus revue ensuite. Elle a dû rencontrer quelqu'un et se faire héberger par cette personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, son reiatsu a disparu depuis une dizaine de jours.

La vice-capitaine réfléchit. Urahara ne l'aiderait probablement pas dans ses recherches, elle devrait donc se débrouiller seule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta le magasin en direction de son nouveau logis. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Urahara la regardait s'éloigner.

Deux semaines passèrent sans résultats concluants. De temps en temps, Yûna ressentait bien un fort reiatsu à l'autre bout de la ville, mais ce n'était pas celui de Rukia. Sa mission n'étant pas d'enquêter sur les médiums, elle ne prêta pas vraiment attention au propriétaire de cette énergie spirituelle.

La seule chose digne d'intérêt fut la découverte du dojo de la ville un après-midi où elle se promenait, lasse de rester à ne rien faire. Quand elle entra pour connaître les modalités d'inscription, un garçon atterrit brutalement à côté d'elle. Surprise, elle releva la tête et fit face à une adolescente aux cheveux courts en bataille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda la fille un peu hargneuse.

Yûna ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle semblait forte malgré sa petite taille, et la Shinigami ne voulait pas se frotter tout de suite à elle.

- Rien. Je suis venue m'inscrire aux cours pour rester à niveau. J'ai treize ans de karaté derrière moi.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux : Asahi et elle s'affrontaient depuis plus de quarante ans au combat rapproché, le karaté ne devait pas être très différent.

- Hum... J'aurai peut-être enfin une adversaire digne de ce nom ! Je suis ceinture noire deuxième dan. Arisawa Tatsuki.

- Osadani Yûna.

- Yoshi, Osadani !

- Tu vas aller au même lycée que nous ?

Yûna se retourna à l'entente d'une voix dans son dos et découvrit une fille rousse qui la regardait.

_Kuso... J'avais pas pensé à ça !_

- Oui, je suppose... Mais je ne sais pas encore où il se trouve.

- Normal pour quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver !

La rousse réfléchit un instant puis lui dit :

- Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vais te donner l'adresse du lycée, et tu viendras tôt lundi pour récupérer les papiers nécessaires à l'inscription. Arriver en pleine année et peu de temps avant les vacances n'est pas facile. Je te montrerai donc qui est notre délégué de classe, il sera là pour t'aider. Ou alors, tu peux aussi aller voir l'autre fille arrivée depuis peu. Entre nouvelles, vous devriez vous entraider pour réussir à rattraper le temps perdu.

Le cœur de Yûna battit un peu plus fort. Une nouvelle fraîchement débarquée ?

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Ano... Kuchiki Rukia.

La Shinigami dut se contrôler pour conserver un air impassible.

- D'accord, je travaillerai avec elle. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Inoue Orihime, yoroshiku !

- Yoroshiku.

- Notre lycée est à l'autre bout de la ville, dans le quartier de Gakuenchô. Si tu as peur de ne pas trouver ton chemin, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous chez Tatsuki, et lundi vous irez ensemble à Daiichi !

- D'accord, acquiesça Yûna. Arisawa, c'est quand tu veux pour qu'on s'affronte.

Tout au long du chemin jusqu'à la maison de Tatsuki, Yûna écouta distraitement Orihime qui faisait la conversation pour trois. Une fois arrivées à destination, les deux amies saluèrent leur nouvelle connaissance qui s'éloignait déjà.

- Attends, Osadani-san ! Où habites-tu ?

- Dans un appartement face à la rivière Onose.

- Et tu as un uniforme scolaire ?

Yûna secoua la tête. Encore une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé.

- T'inquiète pas, Inoue-san, je sais où m'en procurer un.

_De toute façon, une conversation avec Urahara s'impose._

- D'accord, alors à lundi ici !

Après s'être assurée qu'elle était suffisamment loin pour que personne ne la remarque, elle retrouva son corps de Shinigami et dit à son gigai de rentrer à l'appartement.

Une heure plus tard, elle sortit de la confiserie en tenant le sac contenant ses nouveaux vêtements et sauta de toit en toit en songeant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Urahara lui jurait qu'il n'avait pas vu Rukia depuis un moment, et elle ne savait plus que croire. Comment la sœur d'Hisana se retrouvait-elle à fréquenter un lycée d'humains après la perte de son reiatsu ?

_C'est louche tout ça... Je crois qu'on aura beaucoup de choses à se dire._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_14-15 juin_

Mal à l'aise, Yûna observait d'un air perplexe la façade du lycée Daiichi. A côté d'elles, Orihime et Tatsuki discutaient avec animation.

- Dites... Je dois aller où pour récupérer la paperasse et m'inscrire ?

- Gomen nasai ! s'exclama Inoue.

Elle saisit la main de Yûna et l'entraîna rapidement vers les bureaux de l'administration.

- Au fait, le délégué s'appelle Ishida Uryû. Tu le reconnaîtras vite : il a des lunettes et un air sérieux en permanence.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la Shinigami rangea les documents dans son sac et retourna devant la salle de cours avec sa camarade. Heureusement, les élèves n'étaient pas encore rentrés, et Yûna jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ne voyant pas Rukia, elle se glissa entre deux garçons et parcourut la pièce des yeux.

La petite brune lui tournait le dos et regardait pensivement vers l'extérieur. Yûna s'installa à la table voisine et sortit ses affaires. Quand la sonnerie retentit, chacun prit sa place habituelle sous le regard du professeur de littérature.

- Certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être déjà : aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Peux-tu te présenter ?

Yûna se leva tandis que Rukia fixait toujours l'extérieur.

- Osadani Yûna, je viens de Tōkyō. Yoroshiku.

Elle se rassit sans rien dire de plus et tourna la tête vers Rukia devenue toute pâle.

- Ohayo Rukia.

- ... Ohayo, Yûna-senpai.

- Rendez-vous à la fin des cours. Il faut que nous parlions.

- Hai.

Comme convenu, les deux Shinigamis ne s'attardèrent pas le soir venu. Rukia rattrapa son aînée à quelques rues du lycée et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elles s'assirent au bord de la rivière que Rukia débuta son récit.

- Deux jours avant que je doive revenir, un Hollow s'en est pris à un humain. Il a attrapé ses sœurs, et cet idiot s'est précipité dehors pour les sauver. Il a réussi à les libérer, mais quand il a compris que les Hollows n'en voulaient qu'à lui, il a décidé d'affronter Fishbone D à un contre un.

- L'imbécile...

- Je me suis interposée, mais le Hollow m'a gravement blessée et je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je lui ai alors demandé s'il voulait sauver sa famille, et je lui ai parlé de l'unique moyen d'y parvenir.

Les yeux de Yûna s'agrandirent sous la stupeur. Elle commençait à comprendre.

- Rukia, tu n'as pas fait ça !

- Si... Je lui ai transmis mes pouvoirs pour qu'il devienne un Shinigami, mais il m'a tout pris, et en attendant que je les retrouve il fait mon travail à ma place. Il s'en sort bien et possède une énorme quantité de reiatsu ! Je suis sûre qu'avec de l'entraînement il fera un très bon Shinigami. Son sabre a la taille d'un zanbatō, il a trompé mes sens de Shinigami avec son énergie spirituelle, et il a pu briser un sort d'entrave avec sa force d'humain ! Il ne lui a fallu que trois coups pour couper un bras et une jambe au Hollow puis le tuer !

L'admiration était si perceptible dans la voix de Rukia que Yûna se leva brusquement.

- Mais tu te rends compte ? Passer ses pouvoirs à un simple humain est passible d'une condamnation à mort par la chambre des 46 bureaux de Chūo !

- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Laisser le Hollow les tuer, lui et ses sœurs ? Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Tu aurais pu utiliser le Kikan shinki **(substitutif de mémoire)** une fois le travail fini !

- Avec son niveau de reiatsu, il n'aurait certainement pas cru qu'un camion était entré dans sa maison.

Yûna inspira profondément pour se calmer. Même si Rukia s'était montrée audacieuse, les derniers évènements venaient du garçon visé par le Hollow.

- Je suppose que la raison pour laquelle tu vas au lycée est qu'il se trouve dans la même classe ?

- Hai. Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai demandé à Urahara-san de ne pas te parler du détenteur du puissant reiatsu. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me retrouve. S'il te plaît, n'en parle pas à Nii-sama ou Oneesan !

- Tu me mets dans une situation difficile. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire au capitaine ? Que tu es morte ? Imagine l'impact que ça aurait sur Hisana-san et Kuchiki-taichō ! Je ne peux pas non plus leur expliquer que tu as perdu tes pouvoirs ! Le capitaine me découpera en morceaux !

- Hai... La Soul Society me manque, mais je ne peux pas y retourner dans ma condition actuelle.

- Non, vaudrait mieux pas. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Attendre encore un peu le temps de retrouver une partie de mes capacités, et aviser ensuite.

- Je ne rentre pas sans toi.

- Reste ici alors. Tu verras, l'école humaine a des aspects amusants, même si je n'aime pas trop être dans un gigai. J'utilise mon gant pour faire sortir l'âme d'Ichigo de son corps dès qu'un Hollow est signalé sur le Denreishinki **(le téléphone des Shinigamis)** .

- On va aller voir Urahara-san. S'il a des Gikongan **(les pilules vertes)** en réserve, ça nous aidera. Imagine qu'un Hollow surgisse et qu'on ne puisse pas agir ? J'ai toujours mes pouvoirs, mais il me faut des Gikongan en cas de problème.

En sortant du magasin un peu plus tard, Yûna fixa avec perplexité l'objet dans la main de Rukia.

- Tu fais des infidélités à Chappy ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'Urahara-san n'en a pas en stock. Voilà le tien.

Yûna rangea le réservoir à bonbons dans sa poche et s'éloigna, Rukia la suivant avec un temps de retard. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'elles parlent, puis Rukia demanda :

- Tu m'en veux ?

Yûna réfléchit. Avoir transmis ses pouvoirs montrait bien la situation désespérée, mais la fautive n'avait pas d'autre option. Le vrai problème, c'était l'énergie spirituelle de l'humain assez forte pour que Rukia perde la trace d'un Hollow.

- Non. Je ne dirai rien à Kuchiki-taichō en rentrant au Seireitei. Mais s'ils te retrouvent, je ne ferai rien pour les empêcher de te ramener avec eux.

- Cela va de soi.

Le lendemain, quand Yûna arriva en cours avec Tatsuki et Orihime, Rukia sortit de la classe en traînant un roux derrière elle.

_Alors c'est lui... Difficile de faire confiance à un type appelé Fraise._

Elle comprit que Rukia allait montrer à l'humain l'utilité des Gikongan et regretta de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec son Zanpakutō.

Son Denreishinki se mit à sonner, et elle pria pour qu'aucun Hollow ne se montre près du lycée alors que Rukia et Fraise n'étaient plus là.

Quelques minutes à peine après leur départ, un garçon roux apparut sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fixa une à une les filles présentes. Son regard s'attarda sur Orihime et sa poitrine, avant d'apercevoir Yûna derrière la rousse. Il fut à côté de la Shinigami en un éclair et saisit sa main.

- Enchanté de te connaître, jolie jeune fille. Quel est ton nom ?

- Tu n'es pas Kurosaki ! dit-elle à voix basse.

Il ne répondit pas et l'embrassa sur la joue. L'instant suivant, un coup de poing lui fit traverser la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, teme ?

_Là c'est sûr, c'est définitivement pas Fraise en face de moi !_

Quand il fit la même chose à Tatsuki, l'adolescente se mit à lui lancer des bureaux. Il chercha alors à fuir, mais le vrai Kurosaki et Rukia revinrent.

- Ça suffit ! Toi, le Mod Soul ! Ne bouge pas !

Yûna étouffa un bâillement sans s'occuper des réactions des autres élèves. Evidemment, eux ne voyaient pas Kurosaki en Shinigami... Seules Rukia et Yûna savaient que les bureaux brusquement repoussés sur le côté n'indiquaient pas la présence d'un poltergeist.

L'âme artificielle parvint à repousser le roux loin de la fenêtre et la traversa. Rukia et le nouveau Shinigami le suivirent aussitôt tandis que Yûna sortait une pilule verte du tube.

- Reste ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne et ne fais pas de choses stupides.

- Hai, Yûna-san !

Il fallait retrouver ce Mod Soul avant qu'il ne fasse de sérieux dégâts. Comble de malchance, le Denreishinki sonna une nouvelle fois, et Yûna changea de direction. Protéger les plus valait mieux que traquer une âme artificielle.

_Bon bon bon... Un Hollow géant !_

Elle s'interposa entre la créature semblable à une chenille et les trois enfants dans le coin de la cour et dégaina son Zanpakutō. Un lycéen se tenait près des garçons et grimaçait à cause de l'entaille sur son bras.

- Mod Soul, protège ces gamins. Je m'occupe du Hollow.

- Yoshi, Shinigami.

Quelques instants à peine furent nécessaires à Yûna pour se débarrasser de la chenille. En tournant la tête, elle vit arriver Rukia et Kurosaki.

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Gomen nasai, Yûna-senpai. J'ai eu un problème avec mon Denreishinki.

Les yeux écarquillés du roux passèrent d'une fille à l'autre.

- Encore une Shinigami ?

- Félicitations pour avoir trouvé tout seul, Kurosaki.

- Dis donc, kisama... T'es qui pour me parler comme ça ?

- Osadani Yûna, deux enfants et fukutaichō dans le Goteijûsantai depuis treize ans.

- Ah ouais ? T'as pas l'air d'être plus vieille que moi.

- Faux ! J'ai soixante-quatorze ans, gamin, donc cinq fois ton âge. Pour finir, mon supérieur s'appelle Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Kuchiki... ?

- Oui, Kuchiki, comme la demoiselle à côté de toi ! Rukia, je retourne au lycée. Ne tarde pas trop, je vais avoir besoin de ton Kikan shinki.

- Hai, Yûna-senpai.

Sans plus s'occuper du roux qui exigeait des explications, Yûna partit en shunpo jusqu'à sa classe, où Tatsuki et Orihime discutaient de ce qui venait de se passer avec leurs amies.

- Personne n'a posé de question ? demanda-t-elle à l'âme occupant son gigai.

- Iie, Yûna-san.

- Bien. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais récupérer mon corps artificiel.

- Hai.

Le professeur entra à cet instant et se figea à la vue du désordre.

- Que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Sensei, répliqua Yûna avec un sourire en coin.


	21. Deux victoires

- Prête, Osadani ?

- Quand tu veux, Arisawa !

Les deux filles restèrent un instant à se jauger, puis le poing de Tatsuki partit en un éclair vers le visage de Yûna. La Shinigami bloqua à l'aide de son bras, mais son adversaire en profita pour viser ses jambes. Yûna dut faire un bond en arrière afin de l'éviter et avoir quelques secondes de répit.

Tatsuki pivota et feinta pour que l'autre fille soit forcée de se dérober. Yûna comprit trop tard le piège et ne put contrer le coup. Consciente que la lycéenne ne faisait que la mettre sur la défensive pour essayer d'user son énergie, elle décida de changer de tactique : parer d'un côté et attaquer de l'autre. Malgré son expérience en combat rapproché, elle se forçait à tenir face à Tatsuki. Ça se voyait que cette dernière suivait depuis longtemps des cours de karaté.

Elle réussit à bloquer la jambe de Tatsuki et la retint suffisamment pour que son genou atteigne avec force la hanche de la fille aux cheveux courts. Yûna eut un sourire à la vue de la grimace de son adversaire, mais elle déchanta brutalement quand Tatsuki, après avoir mis une main à terre, glissa droit vers ses jambes en y mettant tout son poids.

_Allez, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais perdre la face devant une simple ado humaine ! Sinon, j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler._

L'ouverture était trop belle pour ne pas tenter sa chance, et Yûna tournoya dans le but de frapper Tatsuki au même endroit. La jeune fille toujours à terre bloqua le mouvement, mais ce fut son poignet qui reçut l'intégralité du choc.

- Une pause, peut-être ?

- Jamais !

Yûna garda sa concentration. Les années d'entraînement contre Byakuya portaient leurs fruits, et elle se dit qu'elle avait une chance de gagner. Elle partit dans un enchaînement alternant les coups de poing et les coups de pied pour étouffer Tatsuki et ne lui laisser qu'une minuscule marge de manœuvre. L'amie d'Orihime tenta de se défendre, mais d'une façon trop désordonnée pour tromper Yûna. Quand Tatsuki fit voler son pied vers l'arrière du genou de Yûna, la Shinigami tourna sur elle-même afin que le mouvement n'atteigne que du vide. Elle profita ensuite que Tatsuki était déséquilibrée pour faucher son point d'appui et la faire tomber. Tatsuki atterrit lourdement sur le dos et se protégea le visage d'une main. Yûna retint son poing à la dernière seconde et demanda :

- On continue ?

Elle sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos et respirait de façon saccadée. Gagner serait difficile, Tatsuki se montrait vraiment coriace.

- Evidemment !

Yûna faillit être surprise par le pied de la plus jeune et parvint miraculeusement à le stopper à quelques millimètres de sa poitrine, au point qu'elle sentit le déplacement d'air. Elle effectua un salto arrière, atterrit sur les genoux et changea de place juste à temps : Tatsuki l'aurait sûrement assommée si elle n'avait pas anticipé l'attaque. Elle se déplaça en un éclair pour arriver derrière Tatsuki, donner un coup de pied du même côté que précédemment puis reculer.

La jeune fille tenta encore quelques attaques, mais son corps ne suivait plus et elle s'allongea sur un tatami.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un qui a tenu plus de dix minutes face à moi, et encore plus d'avoir été battue !

Yûna étira son corps douloureux et soupira. Heureusement qu'elle se trouvait dans un gigai, elle ne souffrirait pas des courbatures le lendemain.

- Merci pour ce combat, Arisawa-san, je ne regrette pas notre rencontre.

- De même pour moi, Osadani-san.

Elles s'inclinèrent, puis Yûna se dirigea vers les douches séparées du dojo. L'eau froide la secouerait et soulagerait un peu la douleur qui l'envahissait progressivement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Les yeux écarquillés, Yûna fixa Orihime qui se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- ... Pourquoi "bwahahahaha" ?

La rousse lui expliqua, avec son enthousiasme habituel, qu'un médium allait venir faire sa démonstration à un hôpital désaffecté.

- Et je suppose que ce que tu viens de faire, il le fait aussi ?

- Exactement ! Il faut que tu y ailles avec nous, l'évènement va rassembler une grande partie de Karakura. C'est une des émissions les plus regardées du Japon !

La Shinigami hésita. Elle n'accordait pas vraiment de crédit à un simple humain qui prétendait voir les fantômes. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec cet idiot de Kurosaki, elle révisait quelque peu son jugement.

Un bruit de course ainsi qu'une voix criant son nom la firent soupirer.

- Ohayo, Osada...

- Urusei, Asano.

Keigo tomba en arrière, sous le regard agacé de Kurosaki et Mizuiro. Quand il se releva, tous purent voir la marque du poing de Yûna sur son visage.

- Alors, Osadani-san, ta réponse pour Don Kan'onji ?

Nouveau soupir.

- Yoshi, je serai là.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dans la foule présente le lendemain, Yûna reconnut plusieurs élèves de sa classe : Orihime, Tatsuki, Sado, Mizuiro et Asano... Et Kurosaki qui, même s'il n'aimait pas ce genre de show, surveillait de loin son père et une de ses sœurs.

Elle resta à l'écart, les bras croisés, en se demandant pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir. L'homme - dont elle n'avait même pas retenu le nom- expliqua qu'il sentait l'odeur des esprits, et Yûna montra son ennui en bâillant. La suite des évènements la sortit un peu de sa léthargie : elle venait de percevoir le cri d'un demi-Hollow.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Kurosaki et Rukia évidemment, mais Tatsuki et Orihime paraissaient également tendues, de même que le géant brun et la sœur garçon manqué du roux.

_Voyons de quoi il est capable..._

L'instant suivant, le geste de Don Panini l'inquiéta : s'il continuait à agiter sa canne dans le trou de la poitrine du demi-Hollow, ce dernier perdrait totalement son humanité !

_Mais... mais il est stupide !_

Avant qu'elle ait pu bouger, un roux sauta au-dessus de la barrière retenant les spectateurs et se précipita vers l'homme à la canne.

- Arrêtez tout !

Manque de chance, Kurosaki fut retenu par des gardes, de même que Rukia qui cherchait à faire sortir l'âme du corps du Shinigami. Le roux regarda alors dans sa direction, mais elle secoua la tête. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire tout le boulot à chaque fois ! Elle resta immobile lorsque les chaînes du demi-Hollow se rompirent. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas amené ses Gikongan.

Le salut vint d'un homme chaussé de getas. Urahara frappa la tête du lycéen à l'aide de sa canne, le permettant de se changer en Shinigami.

- Kurosaki, crétin, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Bouge-toi un peu !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Urahara et demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Qui, moi ?

Elle ne fit pas davantage attention à lui et regarda à nouveau Kurosaki et le médium. Le demi-Hollow qui avait continué à crier se tut et disparut brusquement. Du coin de l'œil, Yûna vit Rukia consulter son Denreishinki. Comme le demi-Hollow était enchaîné à l'hôpital, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- Ichigo, en haut !

Yûna observa avec curiosité la naissance du Hollow : malgré ses années d'expérience, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre de transformation. Accroupi au bord du toit de l'hôpital, il détaillait les vivants.

- Mais bien sûr, tout s'explique ! Tu dois être le boss suprême et tu es venu sur Terre pour venger l'autre fantôme ! dit soudain le médium.

_... Il n'a vraiment rien dans le crâne..._

- Alors là, t'y es pas du tout.

Pour une fois, Yûna fut bien d'accord avec Kurosaki. Don Panini repoussa le Shinigami au moment où le Hollow-grenouille s'élança, mais le roux reprit facilement le dessus.

Bien réveillée à présent, Yûna fixa le lycéen des yeux. Elle voulait savoir de quelle façon il allait s'en sortir.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ça va être un beau combat même si les conditions ne sont pas optimales. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Elle acquiesça distraitement aux paroles d'Urahara qui résumaient bien ses pensées. Quand Kurosaki, le médium et le Hollow disparurent dans le bâtiment, Yûna étouffa un autre bâillement. Rukia voulut se précipiter pour aider le roux, mais le marchand la retint.

- Inutile de te faire du souci pour Kurosaki, il ne devrait avoir aucun mal à vaincre un Hollow de ce niveau. Dans notre intérêt, il vaudrait mieux éviter de susciter l'agitation. Et puis, ce Kan'onji semble lui aussi être doté de quelques pouvoirs. Je suis sûr qu'ils se débrouilleront très bien sans nous.

_Alors ça, ça reste à prouver._

Elle ne bougea cependant pas et attendit que les combattants ressortent. Quand le Hollow traversa une vitre et qu'elle aperçut Kurosaki accroché à lui par son Zanpakutô, elle sentit la consternation l'envahir. A côté d'elle, Urahara souriait derrière son éventail. Dès qu'ils eurent disparu sur le toit, elle s'esquiva discrètement. Il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour vaincre le Hollow dans le cas improbable où Kurosaki ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Elle préféra quitter les lieux pour aller se promener le long de la rivière Onose.

Elle s'assit au bord de l'eau et leva les yeux vers la lune. La Soul Society commençait vraiment à lui manquer, sa famille aussi... Elle voulait rentrer et retrouver Shinobu et leurs enfants. Depuis quelques jours, elle songeait de plus en plus à rentrer au Seireitei, que ce soit avec ou sans Rukia. Elle trouverait bien un mensonge à raconter à son capitaine. La nuit portait conseil, d'après le proverbe.

- Rukia, je vais partir, dit-elle deux jours plus tard à la fin des cours.

Elle comptait en effet profiter du week end pour disparaître.

- Tu n'auras qu'à te servir du Kikan shinki.

- Hai, Yûna-senpai. S'il te plaît... ne dis rien à Nii-sama et Oneesan. S'ils apprennent ce qui m'est arrivé, ils seront déçus, et de plus je serai condamnée.

- C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Fais attention à toi, et ne prends pas de risque inutile. Même si Kurosaki semble se débrouiller, j'ai toujours du mal à lui faire confiance.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yûna rendit les clefs de l'appartement à Urahara.

- Vous nous quittez déjà, Osadani-fukutaichô ?

- Urahara-san, un mois ici m'a suffi. Je dois maintenant faire mon rapport à mes supérieurs.

Le blond la regarda par-dessus son éventail.

- Faire un rapport... ou leur mentir ?

Yûna parvint à rester impassible.

- Alors faites un bon voyage !

Le point le plus élevé étant aussi le plus pratique pour un passage interdimensionnel, Yûna grimpa sur le toit du plus grand immeuble de la ville. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour observer Karakura endormie, puis ouvrit le dangai. Dans peu de temps, elle serait chez elle, dans les bras de Shinobu.

A quelques mètres en contrebas, un chat noir aux yeux jaunes la regarda disparaître.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A son arrivée, la nuit recouvrait le Seireitei depuis longtemps. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le plus haut gradé de la sixième de convoquer sa vice-capitaine tôt le matin.

- Gomen nasai, Taichô. J'ai cherché Rukia dans tout Karakura, et ensuite j'ai exploré chaque recoin de la grande ville voisine, sans succès malheureusement. Je n'ai jamais pu retrouver le reiatsu de Rukia. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait été tuée par un Hollow.

Le visage du capitaine ne refléta aucune émotion. Comme le silence s'éternisait, Yûna craignit de plus en plus d'être démasquée. Byakuya la laissa partir juste avant qu'elle craque. Le plus dur maintenant serait de répéter son mensonge à Hisana.

En attendant, elle voulait être présente pour le réveil des jumeaux qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines. Quand elle entra dans leur chambre, le plus petit des deux se redressa pour montrer qu'il était réveillé, et elle l'emmena dans la grande pièce.

- Okâsan, ohayo !

- Ohayo Heiji. Bien dormi ?

- Hai ! Je suis content que tu sois rentrée !

- Moi aussi. Tu me racontes ce que tu as fait pendant que j'étais partie ?

L'expression du gamin changea aussitôt.

- Heiji, ne me dis pas que vous en avez profité pour faire des bêtises !

- C'est pas de notre faute ! Rangiku nous a donné un ballon pour qu'on s'amuse, et le taichô maquillé voulait nous faire des trucs bizarres !

- Attends. Vous avez fait quoi avec ce ballon ?

- Rangiku a dit qu'elle voulait voir quelqu'un, et elle est partie avec une bouteille. Alors on a joué au foot, mais Shûya a tiré trop fort, et on a cassé la vitre du bureau de Shiro-chan. Je crois qu'il a reçu le ballon sur la tête. Et après, il est sorti en criant qu'il venait de casser sa tasse en se cognant dessus, et que le thé avait coulé sur les dossiers.

Yûna dut se forcer pour ne pas sourire.

_Pauvre Hitsugaya..._

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Kurotsuchi ?

- Ano... On a fait un cache-cache dans les couloirs, et puis on a trouvé des ordinateurs avec plein de boutons. Shûya a joué avec et y a eu un grand boum !

- ... Ne me dis pas que vous avez fait sauter le laboratoire...

- Mais c'est lui qui nous a laissé visiter ! Et après il a voulu nous attraper pour nous mettre sur une table. A côté de lui, y avait une dame qui portait un plateau avec des couteaux dessus, et...

Yûna n'écouta pas davantage. Elle se chargerait personnellement de tuer le capitaine de la douzième.

- Bonjour Osadani-fukutaichô ! dit-il quand elle entra dans la salle principale. Vous n'avez pas vu deux enfants en venant ici ? Ils ont trouvé la salle de contrôle et s'y sont amusés, puis ils se sont enfuis. J'aimerais savoir comment l'un d'eux peut avoir un reiatsu élevé et l'autre pas la moindre once d'énergie spirituelle.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

_- Teitaka, tu es avec moi ?_

_- Hai. J'ai justement un compte à régler avec Ashisogi Jizo._

- Vraiment dommage, pour une fois que je trouvais deux sujets intéressants pour mes expériences...

Le reiatsu de Yûna explosa d'un seul coup. Elle allait faire payer à Kurotsuchi l'idée d'utiliser ses jumeaux pour faire avancer la science.

- KIRU !

Si Eriko ne l'avait pas arrêtée avec son Zanpakutô, elle aurait probablement détruit les murs du laboratoire encore debout et tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle eut tout de même le temps de faire tomber les cylindres en verre et appuya sur le bouton fermant le trou où se trouvaient les Hollows d'élevage. Ces derniers s'extirpèrent de leur prison et se firent une joie d'arracher ses bras à leur créateur.

A présent, elle était assise par terre dans la salle de réunion des capitaines. Retenue par un sort de Bakudô, elle attendait le verdict.

- Osadani Yûna. Ce que vous avez fait au laboratoire du capitaine Kurotsuchi mérite une sanction.

Soucieuse de ne pas aggraver son cas, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas protester.

- Unohana-Taichô, qu'en est-il de Kurotsuchi-Taichô ?

- Les Hollows d'élevage ont privé le capitaine de ses bras, mais son corps est fait d'une telle façon que sa guérison sera rapide.

- Bien. Osadani Yûna, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Simplement que je n'ai pas apprécié de savoir quels sujets il prévoyait pour sa dernière expérience.

- Et qui sont-ils ?

- Mes propres enfants.

Une exclamation étouffée derrière elle lui indiqua qu'elle avait déjà le soutien du capitaine Ukitake. Kyouraku suivrait l'opinion de son ami. Deux voix pour elle.

- La gravité de votre peine dépendra de l'avis des capitaines. Soi Fon, êtes-vous pour ou contre Osadani ?

- Ni pour ni contre, Soutaichô.

- Ichimaru-taichô ?

- Pour.

_J'aurais cru l'inverse venant de ce renard..._

- Unohana-taichô ?

- Pour.

- Aizen-taichô ?

- Contre.

_TEME !_

- Kuchiki-taichô ?

- Pour. Je ne tolérerais pas moi-même qu'une personne se serve de mon enfant.

Elle soupira intérieurement. Les autres pouvaient tous la condamner, mais pas Byakuya.

Komamura, Kyouraku, Hitsugaya et Ukitake se rangèrent du côté de la jeune fille. Tousen fit de même après un mini-discours plutôt barbant sur la justice. Quant à Zaraki...

- Je l'aime bien cette gamine ! Avoir refait son portrait à Kurotsuchi, voilà quelque chose qui vaut la peine d'être raconté ! Et utiliser des enfants comme cobayes... J'aurais réagi comme Osadani si cet imbécile s'en était pris à Yachiru.

Yama-jii garda le silence quelques instants puis ouvrit les yeux.

- Osadani Yûna, même si les capitaines sont avec vous, votre acte mérite une sentence. Vous ne perdrez pas votre grade, mais vous êtes affectée durant un mois à la division du capitaine Unohana. Vous assisterez l'équipe responsable du soin des Shinigamis attaqués par des Hollows.

- Hai, Soutaichô, dit-elle en soutenant le regard du commandant.

- Kuchiki-taichô, détachez votre subordonnée. La réunion est terminée.

Yûna laissa les autres sortir puis rejoignit son capitaine.

- Taichô, je...

- Pas un mot.

Mais le peu qu'elle aperçut de son visage lui montra que le noble souriait presque.

- Hé, gamine ! Si t'as un peu de temps les jours prochains, passe boire un coup à ma division !

- Hai, Zaraki-taichô ! Dites, Taichô, est-ce qu'avec Renji on pourrait...

- Non. Hors de question que ma vice-capitaine devienne également dépendante du saké.

- ... Vous n'êtes pas drôle Taichô.

- Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas envie de l'être.

Ces mots refroidirent instantanément Yûna. Elle n'y pensait plus... Rukia toujours coincée sur Terre, tandis que Byakuya et Hisana la croyaient morte.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Si je ne dis rien, ils continueront à penser qu'un Hollow l'a tuée, mais si je parle, elle mourra vraiment !_

Il valait mieux qu'elle garde le silence, jusqu'à ce que Rukia ait récupéré ses pouvoirs. Et ensuite, elle aviserait.


	22. Une défaite

Yûna n'imaginait pas que travailler à la quatrième division puisse être aussi ennuyeux. Passer son temps à faire des points de suture à des blessés ou surveiller les fonctions vitales de ceux plus gravement atteints...

_M'étonne pas qu'on dise que c'est la plus faible des divisions !_

Elle avait tout de même appris certaines choses utiles par le septième siège de la division avec qui le courant passait bien. Maladroit et timide, mais compétent.

Deux semaines et demi après le début du travail imposé par Yamamoto, Unohana la fit appeler dans son bureau.

- Osadani-fukutaichô, Kuchiki-taichô voudrait que vous alliez le voir dès que possible.

- Yoshi, Taichô. Puis-je partir maintenant ?

- Allez-y.

L'air grave de son supérieur quand elle entra dans les quartiers des officiers ne lui présagea rien de bon.

- Rukia a été localisée il y a une heure dans la ville de Karakura.

Yûna pâlit brusquement.

- Nous le savons grâce à un rapport de l'Omnitsukidou, dépêché sur place suite à une concentration anormale de Hollows. Ils ont également vu un Shinigami inconnu repousser un Menos Grande.

_Kurosaki, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?_

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Taichô ! dit-elle un peu trop précipitamment.

Pas dupe, le capitaine poursuivit :

- La chambre des 46 bureaux de Chūo statuera demain sur ce cas et rendra sa décision plus tard dans la journée.

- Taichô, je vous jure que...

- Silence. Je ferai comme si j'ignorais ce que tu as fait. Même si ton geste avait pour but de protéger Rukia, tu as couvert une criminelle. Par conséquent, tu m'accompagneras si la chambre des 46 m'envoie la chercher, et tu lui dicteras les motifs de son arrestation.

- Yoshi, Taichô.

Le verdict annoncé le midi suivant ne surprit personne. Dans un ultime élan de magnanimité, les plus hauts gradés de la sixième division furent envoyés dans le monde réel à la recherche de la condamnée.

**( A partir d'ici, je reprends les évènements des épisodes 16 et 17. Partie un peu inintéressante selon moi, c'est essentiellement du dialogue.)**

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils sortirent du passage interdimensionnel. Yûna sentit immédiatement le reiatsu de Kurosaki mais ne donna aucun indice sur son détenteur. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Renji lève ses lunettes spéciales et dise :

- Kuchiki Rukia... On t'a trouvée !

Ils la suivirent tous trois sans dévoiler leur présence, ce qui ne leur demandait pas d'effort puisque Rukia courait sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Mais quand Renji cria un "YES ! " triomphant, elle s'arrêta net. Yûna et Byakuya restèrent à l'écart sans intervenir.

- Bah... Pour le dire d'une autre façon : puisque tu es restée de ce côté si longtemps, tu as pu vivre un peu plus longtemps... Rukia !

Yûna fit un mouvement en voyant Renji sortir son Zanpakutô, mais le capitaine l'empêcha d'intervenir.

- Taichô ! souffla-t-elle en guise de protestation.

- Lui indiquer ta présence n'est pas encore nécessaire.

Il dut tout de même la retenir par le bras l'instant suivant : le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges venait en effet de se précipiter vers son amie d'enfance pour la frapper.

- Yûna.

La jeune fille se fit violence pour rester calme. En bas, le dialogue entre Renji et Rukia reprit.

- Tu avais un traqueur de la Soul Society qui te suivait, et tu étais tellement perdue dans tes pensées que tu ne l'as su que lorsque je t'ai parlé ! Je me fous que tu sois dans un gigai ou pas, mais durant ces deux ou trois mois, tu es devenue trop gentille. Crache le morceau, Rukia. Où est l'humain qui t'a volé tes pouvoirs ?

La brune eut un geste de recul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, là ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans un gigai que mes pouvoirs m'ont été volés. Et de plus, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est un humain qui me les a volés ?

Sur le toit de l'immeuble, Yûna faillit lui crier de se taire.

- C'est un humain. Parce que tu n'aurais pas cette expression humaine sur le visage sinon ! rétorqua Renji.

De sa position, la vice-capitaine vit la sœur d'Hisana écarquiller les yeux.

- T'es juste une autre enfant qui vient du Rukongai, comme moi. Mais tu as quand même eu la chance d'être adoptée par la noble famille des Kuchiki. Avec tous les efforts qu'on a faits pour toi, t'étais pas censée faire partie de l'élite des Shinigamis ?

La voix de Renji s'emplissait de colère, mais Byakuya retint une nouvelle fois sa subordonnée puis descendit de son poste d'observation en ordonnant à Yûna de ne pas bouger, contrairement à l'ordre donné à la Soul Society.

- T'es Kuchiki Rukia ! C'est pas possible que tu puisses avoir cette expression humaine ! J'ai pas raison, Kuchiki-taichô ?

Le visage de Rukia refléta la panique qui l'habitait. Elle tourna la tête vers l'officier derrière elle et murmura :

- Byakuya... Nii-sama...

- Rukia.

Renji profita de l'inattention de son amie pour l'attaquer, et elle recula, mais ne put éviter complètement le katana qui lui entailla la joue.

- Tu sais que transférer son pouvoir de Shinigami sur un humain est un acte de traîtrise. C'est sûrement une faveur du grand chef que de nous laisser t'exécuter à la place de l'Omnitsukidou.

_Quelle marque de sympathie..._

- Allez, dis-nous où il est, Rukia. On est venus te capturer et tuer le type qui t'a pris tes pouvoirs. Ne cherche pas à le protéger ! Tu t'en es rendue compte, non ? Tu n'as pas évité mes deux premières attaques, c'est moi qui t'ai laissé les esquiver ! La prochaine te tuera.

Rukia sauta au-dessus du Zanpakutô et fit une roulade qui l'amena près du capitaine, mais Renji ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, un rayon bleu le força à s'écarter.

_Mais qu'est-ce que..._

- Deux types armés qui s'en prennent à une fille sans défense, ce n'est pas très plaisant à voir. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de situation.

_Ishida ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là cet idiot ?_

- Tu peux nous voir, remarqua Renji. Qui es-tu ?

- Juste un camarade de classe.

- Un camarade de classe ?

- Un qui déteste les Shinigamis, en fait.

_Alors il doit être servi avec Kurosaki !_

Byakuya se déplaça, et Yûna comprit qu'il prenait le nouvel arrivant au sérieux.

- Ishida, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna Rukia en tenant son bras blessé.

- Si tu veux savoir, j'ai eu la soudaine envie d'aller au konbini (**magasins présents à chaque coin de rue au Japon, ouverts en permanence et où l'on trouve des produits de consommation courante. Ils proposent beaucoup de services, et il est possible d'y payer quelques factures comme l'eau ou le gaz**) et j'étais en train de me promener dans le voisinage au milieu de la nuit. Je suis donc là par hasard et non parce que j'ai ressenti l'énergie d'un Shinigami.

_... Mais quel imbécile... Je ne savais pas qu'il était mentalement dérangé !_

Renji l'interrompit dans ses explications et lui demanda à nouveau son nom.

- Si tu veux pas répondre, je vais te tuer en premier.

- Je te l'ai dit. Juste un camarade de classe de Kuchiki Rukia, et un qui déteste les Shinigamis.

- J'appelle pas ça une réponse.

- ... Ishida Uryû. Yoroshiku.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

- Même un Shinigami a le droit de savoir le nom de celui qui va le battre.

_NANI ? Mais va-t-en, bakayaro !_

- T'es un homme mort.

Comme Yûna s'y attendait, le lycéen fut rapidement vaincu. Malgré la puissance de son attaque étrange, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec un officier Shinigami. Au moment où Renji allait l'achever, un garçon roux s'interposa. Yûna soupira de soulagement. Elle n'appréciait aucun des deux humains mais ne souhaitait pas non plus leur mort.

Renji lui demanda aussitôt qui il était et remarqua vite la taille de son Zanpakutô.

- Alors c'est ça... C'est donc toi l'humain qui a reçu les pouvoirs de Rukia ?

Il ne perdit pas de temps et attaqua Kurosaki qui put seulement parer. Renji l'atteignit à l'épaule et Rukia chercha à le rejoindre mais fut retenue par Ishida. Sur le toit, Yûna inspira profondément. Si jamais la petite brune continuait à vouloir sauver l'humain, la vice-capitaine ne donnait pas cher de sa vie.

- Tu vas mourir et ses pouvoirs reviendront à Rukia. Ensuite... Rukia mourra à la Soul Society.

Yûna se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

- Tu croyais que tu pourrais faire quelque chose ? T'es devenu un Shinigami du jour au lendemain. T'as même pas été capable de nous infliger une égratignure, à nous, les vrais.

La vice-capitaine fut presque heureuse de voir une coupure apparaître sur le menton de Renji.

_Il a besoin d'être remis à sa place de temps en temps..._

- Oups, excuse-moi. Désolé de t'interrompre, mais ta garde était tellement baissée que mon bras a bougé tout seul.

Yûna entendit Teitaka rire quelque part dans son esprit.

- Vas-y, finis ton discours. Tu parlais d'une égratignure.

- Enfoiré...

Renji s'apprêta à sauter sur son adversaire, et pour la première fois depuis un moment, une voix se fit entendre.

- Tu te relâches trop, Renji.

- Taichô ?

- Cet enfant, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je pensais que j'avais déjà vu son visage auparavant. Nous avons eu un rapport de l'Omnitsukidou disant qu'il avait infligé une blessure à un Menos Grande et qu'il l'avait renvoyé au Hueco Mundo.

Contre toute attente, Renji se mit à rire, et Yûna secoua la tête avec consternation.

- La qualité de l'équipe d'espionnage est en baisse ces temps-ci. Ce gamin... a blessé un Menos Grande ? Je pourrais jamais croire une histoire pareille, même si je le voulais !

Yûna reporta toute son attention sur la scène en contrebas quand le troisième siège libéra son Zanpakutô et blessa gravement Kurosaki, sous les yeux horrifiés de Rukia. La stupéfaction envahit Yûna quand sa kouhai empêcha Renji d'achever le lycéen. Elle cria à l'humain de fuir, et Yûna se tendit tandis qu'il se relevait et restait sans bouger. Renji en profita évidemment pour attaquer, mais une explosion de reiatsu se fit sentir.

_C'est... c'est vraiment Kurosaki qui a toute cette puissance ? Comment c'est possible qu'un adolescent humain ait un reiryoku pareil ?_ (**le reiryoku est la quantité d'énergie contenue dans un corps ou une âme, alors que le reiatsu est la pression exercée par le reiryoku d'une personne, d'où la seconde appellation du reiatsu : pression spirituelle**)

Elle constata sans réelle surprise que le reiatsu du roux écrasait Renji au point de le mettre à genoux. Byakuya l'observait aussi avec attention, et soudain, alors que Kurosaki allait tuer son adversaire...

Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, brisa son Zanpakutô.

A quelques dizaines de mètres des combattants, Byakuya laissa tomber la lame de l'arme du roux. Il porta ensuite la main à son katana, et Yûna suivit difficilement son attaque. La seconde suivante, une gerbe de sang jaillit de la plaie infligée à Kurosaki, et il s'effondra sur le sol.

- Trop lent, même dans la défaite.

- Byakuya Nii-sama !

Derrière le capitaine, Renji ne disait plus rien.

- Que se passe-t-il, Renji ?

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous occuper d'un faible comme lui, Taichô.

_Regardez qui parle..._

- J'aurais pu le finir moi-même.

- Ne dis pas ça. Moi aussi je finirais par rouiller si je ne faisais que regarder tout le temps.

Une voix paniquée les interrompit, et Yûna vit son supérieur la fixer. Elle comprit aussitôt le message et se déplaça en un éclair pour arriver devant Rukia qui, angoissée, criait le prénom de Kurosaki.

- Yamete, Rukia.

- Yûna-senpai !

- Oublie-le. S'il n'est pas encore mort, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Le toucher maintenant rallongerait ta sentence de vingt ans. Pourquoi aggraver ton crime pour un mourant ?

- C'est moi qui ai impliqué Ichigo ! C'est ma faute s'il est mort ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que j'aille près de lui ?

- Même si ton crime s'aggravait, tu ne pourrais t'empêcher d'aller vers lui ?

Surprise, Yûna tourna la tête.

- Taichô ?

- Nii-sama...

- Je comprends, Rukia.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

- Je vois. Cet enfant lui ressemble vraiment.

Si Yûna ne comprit pas le sens de ces mots, Rukia eut soudain les yeux remplis de larmes. La vice-capitaine réalisa alors. Une seule personne avait un jour provoqué les pleurs de Rukia.

_Kaien-san..._

A cet instant, Kurosaki agrippa le bas du shihakushō du capitaine.

_Il est pas encore mort lui ?_

- Lâche-moi, dit Byakuya d'une voix froide.

Le sourire de Rukia ne dura qu'une seconde. Yûna sut ce qui allait se passer et la relâcha. Si Kurosaki continuait à retenir le capitaine, il sera tué immédiatement. Alors que s'ils partaient en le laissant là, il avait une chance de survivre.

Rukia semblait avoir eu la même réflexion puisqu'elle donna un coup de pied dans la main du roux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu n'es qu'un misérable humain. Comment oses-tu t'accrocher ainsi à mon frère ? Apprends à rester à ta place !

Elle se détourna de lui et dit d'une voix forte :

- Il est temps de nous mettre en route. Je suis prête à expier pour mes fautes.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu ne vas quand même pas...

Renji le fit taire.

- Tu ne sais pas encore quand il faut abandonner la partie ?

- Renji, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de lui donner le coup de grâce. Laissons-le ici, il va probablement succomber à ses blessures. Nii-sama, allons-y.

- Rukia, regarde-moi ! C'est une blague ou quoi ?

Il essaya de se relever, mais Rukia lui cria presque de rester où il était.

- Essaye seulement de faire un pas dans cette direction, essaye seulement de me retrouver... et je te jure que jamais, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai !

_J'avais vu juste._

- De toute façon, tu vas mourir, alors ne bouge pas et profite des dernières secondes qu'il te reste à vivre.

Kurosaki parut enfin comprendre et se résigna. Yûna vit avec soulagement la main de son capitaine s'éloigner de son Zanpakutô, mais la suite l'enchanta beaucoup moins.

- De toute façon, mes deux attaques ont coupé les éléments vitaux de son âme. Il sera mort dans moins d'une heure. Seul un miracle pourrait le sauver, et même si cela se produit il aura perdu au passage tous ses pouvoirs de Shinigami.

La pluie se mit à tomber, et Yûna ne put éviter de se demander si le temps exprimait les sentiments de Rukia.

- Yûna.

- Hai.

La jeune fille dégaina son katana et ouvrit le passage, révélant ainsi les portes rectangulaire et ronde séparant les deux mondes. Quatre papillons de l'enfer surgirent instantanément pour accompagner les Shinigamis. Yûna fit signe à Rukia de la précéder, afin qu'elle puisse échanger un dernier regard désolé avec Kurosaki, puis elles franchirent les portes, et la rue pluvieuse de Karakura disparut.

_Urahara-san, faites votre possible pour Kurosaki._

Elle ne devait plus penser à lui à présent. L'exécution prochaine de Rukia lui apporterait suffisamment de problèmes de conscience.

**Le 21 et le 22 ne faisaient qu'un, mais au final le chapitre était tellement long que j'ai préféré le diviser ;)**

**J'espère avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de convaincant, même avec la partie se reportant à l'anime (et les dialogues entre Renji et Ichigo étaient assez embêtants à retranscrire -" donc pas grave si ça vous a gonflé ^^" )**

**Mata ne !**


	23. Inuzuri

Le lendemain, tandis que Yûna assurait à Rukia qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahie, le capitaine de la sixième entra dans la pièce.

- La criminelle de classe un, Kuchiki Rukia, sera enfermée dans le quartier des condamnés à mort, et dans vingt-cinq jours à partir de maintenant, sera exécutée dans la cour centrale.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Yûna.

- Que... qu'est-ce que vous dites, Taichō ?

- C'est la décision finale de la Soul Society.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Je vais aller les voir !

Byakuya saisit sa manche quand elle passa à côté de lui.

- Taichō, lâchez-moi.

- Non.

- Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ?

- Les règles sont faites pour être suivies. A quoi serviraient les lois si personne ne s'y conformait ?

- Alors il faut se battre contre cette sentence ! Rukia est la sœur d'Hisana-san, votre propre femme ! Laissez de côté le Shinigami, et agissez comme le ferait toute personne humaine !

- Yûna-senpai... J'apprécie les efforts que tu fais pour moi, mais n'insiste pas, s'il te plaît... La situation est suffisamment pénible. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi.

- Mais, Rukia...

Byakuya l'entraîna avant qu'elle ait davantage protesté.

- Même si j'approuvais ton refus de la sentence, le commandant et une bonne partie des armées de la Cour seraient contre nous.

- Taichō, avec tout le respect que je vous dois... Je ne changerai pas d'avis sur la décision de la chambre des 46, que vous soyez ou non de leur côté.

Elle quitta le bâtiment et se dirigea vers le manoir Kuchiki, où elle retrouva Hisana.

La femme la plus importante du clan se tenait dans le jardin habituel, mais cette fois aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage.

- Hisana-san, je... Je sais que tu dois beaucoup m'en vouloir pour t'avoir menti sur la mort de Rukia, et je n'ai aucune excuse valable. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir dit la vérité.

- Non.

- Nani ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Ou plutôt, je ne t'en veux plus. Lorsque Byakuya-sama m'a appris que Rukia était vivante et que tu le savais, je ne voulais pas excuser ton comportement. Je t'ai pardonné ce matin, dès qu'il m'a annoncé l'exécution prochaine.

Trop surprise par ce brusque changement d'attitude, Yûna ne formula pas le moindre remerciement. Hisana poursuivit :

- En fait... merci d'avoir permis une dernière rencontre entre elle et moi.

- Hisana-san... Désolée de ne rien faire de plus.

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Byakuya-sama aimerait changer les choses, mais il ne peut pas aller une nouvelle fois contre les lois de la Soul Society. S'il te plaît, ne dis pas de lui qu'il est lâche. Rappelle-toi qu'en me demandant en mariage et en adoptant Rukia, il est allé contre les règles de son clan.

- Même si je le voyais comme un faible, il reste mon capitaine. Je lui dois le respect, malgré nos divergences d'opinion.

Hisana parut soulagée, et le silence retomba. Yûna partit quand Hisana lui dit qu'elle s'en allait voir Rukia dans sa cellule.

Les évènements empirèrent pour Yûna les jours suivants. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être tombée en disgrâce auprès de son capitaine qui prenait ses distances, et Renji refusait de lui adresser la parole - bien qu'elle ne se plaigne pas d'être ignorée par le troisième siège. Elle accueillit avec soulagement une mission dans le Rukongai : l'atmosphère lui pesait vraiment.

- Des disparitions nous ont été rapportées depuis le 78ème district sud. Nous ignorons si des Hollows en sont à l'origine, donc tu es chargée de l'enquête.

- Yoshi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire où se situe Inuzuri. Tu ne devrais pas rester longtemps hors du Seireitei. Viens me voir dès que tu seras revenue.

- Bien, Taichō.

Shinobu essaya une nouvelle fois de la réconforter le soir suivant, sans grand succès. Yûna n'admettait toujours pas son échec vis-à-vis de Rukia et supportait mal d'être mise à l'écart. Asahi était partie en mission dans le monde réel, et à part Shinobu elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Elle savait qu'elle prenait les choses un peu trop à cœur, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Si tu penses qu'aller dans le Rukongai t'aidera à réfléchir, n'hésite pas.

- Tu t'occuperas bien des petits ?

- Evidemment ! Tu peux partir sans crainte. Salue les autres pour moi si tu les vois.

Elle quitta le Seireitei aux premières lueurs de l'aube après un dernier regard à ses fils. Leur mine paisible lui tira un sourire : ils n'étaient calmes que lorsqu'ils dormaient.

En chemin, elle se demanda dans quel état elle trouverait son ancienne maison. Depuis son dernier passage à Inuzuri, plus de vingt ans s'étaient écoulés.

Le soleil qui tapait dur la contraignit à acheter de l'eau à des marchands sur le bord de la route. Rien d'étonnant pour un 28 juillet...

Quand la nuit tomba, elle se trouvait encore loin du district, et elle choisit de passer la nuit dehors, à l'écart des habitations. Un repas léger, et elle s'allongea pour dormir. Malgré les menaces environnantes, elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien : Teitaka la préviendrait en cas de danger.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le Hollow géant se tenait à quelques mètres de là, prêt à attraper un adolescent brun qui ne pouvait que sentir sa présence. Yûna se précipita vers lui et le poussa pour lui éviter d'être tué.

- Ne bouge pas et laisse-moi m'occuper de lui.

- Hai...

- Entre une Shinigami et une âme au faible reiatsu, le choix est vite fait. Approche, futur déjeuner !

- Toujours se méfier quand on prend la grosse tête.

D'un seul geste, Yûna priva le Hollow de sa tête, puis elle se tourna vers le garçon au sol.

- Rentre chez toi. D'autres peuvent venir, et ce n'est pas garanti que je m'en sorte seule s'ils font la même taille que celui-là.

Il l'appela tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Attends ! Yûna-chan.

La jeune fille se retourna et détailla son interlocuteur. Elle avait peu de contacts dans le Rukongai malgré les années passées à Inuzuri. Renji, Rukia et Shinobu étaient au Seireitei, et elle n'aurait pas oublié les visages de Masato et Akira. Par contre, un enfant en pleine croissance...

- Kai ? C'est toi ?

- Je pensais que tu m'aurais quand même reconnu !

- Gomen nasai... Je ne suis pas venue depuis bien longtemps.

- On a remarqué ! Allez viens, je t'emmène à notre palace.

Elle l'observa tout au long de la route : même s'il ne rivalisait pas encore en taille avec elle - chose normale étant donné qu'elle dépassait le mètre soixante-dix- il avait bien grandi et s'était musclé.

- J'ai laissé un gamin de dix ans derrière moi, et je retrouve un ado qui doit faire tourner la tête des filles !

Il rougit un peu, causant l'amusement de Yûna qui reprit :

- Comment vont les autres ?

- Masato mène toujours la barque, et Akira t'a remplacée à l'entretien de la maison. Il s'est même trouvé une petite amie. Et nous sommes cinq maintenant. Du coup, nous avons agrandi la maison en supprimant une partie du jardin. On a chacun notre chambre, même si Noriko dort souvent avec son petit frère ou Akira.

C'est à moi de gérer le potager, et Hiroshi adore me donner un coup de main.

Yûna sourit.

- Tu as changé, Kai. Tu ne parlais pas autant quand j'habitais encore ici.

- Tout le monde change, Yûna-chan. D'ailleurs, Akira n'est pas le seul à fréquenter quelqu'un.

- Parce que toi aussi ?

- Konbanwa, Kai.

Une petite brune assise sur l'engawa d'une maison de l'autre côté de la rue fit un signe de la main, et Kai abandonna Yûna pour retrouver l'autre fille.

- Yûna-chan, je te présente Ayumi.

- Yoroshiku, Ayumi-san.

- Moi de même. Kai m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Comme ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards hésitants, Yûna finit par dire :

- Kai, si tu veux rester avec elle, vas-y. Je me souviens encore du chemin.

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira.

- Arigatō ! Je rentrerai dans la soirée, dis à Akira de me garder une part du dîner.

- Yoshi !

Une fois le couple hors de vue, Yûna se posa des questions sur l'état de la maison après tout ce temps. Elle fut surprise de voir le souci d'entretien apporté par les occupants des lieux et le minuscule cerisier qui poussait tant bien que mal dans un coin du jardin. L'odeur du poisson qui cuisait l'informa que tous devaient être rassemblés dans la cuisine.

Elle sauta du toit, atterrit devant la porte d'entrée et la poussa.

- Masato, Akira, je suis rentrée !

Un bruit d'assiette qui se brise retentit dans la pièce voisine, et l'instant suivant Yûna faillit tomber sous le choc.

- Les gars, vous zallez la tuer si vous l'empêssez de respirer, dit une petite voix.

Vingt ans ne pouvaient pas être rattrapés en une seule soirée, et Masato proposa à Yûna de rester avec eux quelques jours. La jeune fille accepta rapidement : comme Shinobu l'avait fait remarquer, ne pas subir la pression du Seireitei l'aiderait à faire le point.

_Désolée Taich__ō__, mais pour une fois je vais faire une parenthèse et penser un peu à moi._

La petite amie d'Akira lui laissa sa chambre et dormit dans celle de son frère. Les jours suivants, Yûna aida autant qu'elle put dans les tâches quotidiennes et discuta longuement avec ses amis. Leurs liens restaient les mêmes, et elle se jura de venir les voir régulièrement, contrairement aux dernières années où elle se focalisait plus sur ses devoirs envers le Seireitei.

Elle fit également la connaissance d'Hiroshi, le nouveau petit garçon de la maison, qui lui rappelait ses jumeaux. Un soir, au coin du feu, l'enfant lui posa beaucoup de questions sur le Goteijûsantai, et elle ne fut pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il pouvait voir les Hollows. De temps en temps, Masato prenait le relais. Noriko restait pour veiller sur son frère alors que les autres étaient partis se coucher, et Yûna profitait de la tranquillité du moment.

- Ton quotidien se passe comment ? demanda l'aîné.

- J'habite avec Shinobu et nos enfants. Ils ont onze ans et demi et multiplient les bêtises ! L'un d'eux a une énergie spirituelle convenable et le second est tout l'opposé.

- Ils s'appellent comment ?

- Heiji et Shûya.

Masato s'étira.

- Je me doutais que vous finiriez par être ensemble. Depuis combien de temps ?

- Cinquante ans.

La réponse le surprit mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu occupes comme poste ?

- Vice-capitaine de la sixième division, celle de Kuchiki Byakuya, répondit-elle en sachant que même aux confins du Rukongai, chacun avait entendu parler du Shinigami.

_Après tout, Hisana-san vient de ce district._

- C'est vrai que vous tuez des Zollows ?

- Hollows, Hiroshi.

- Excuse-le, il zozote depuis toujours, dit Noriko.

- Y a pas de mal. Pour te répondre, Hiroshi, c'est bien une de nos tâches.

- Ça a l'air cool d'être Sinigami ! Z'ai déjà vu un Zollow. Il a essayé de m'attraper et il a fait une boule rouge avec sa main, mais un monsieur habillé comme toi l'a frappé dans son masque, et le Zollow a disparu. Mais elle était bizarre l'épée du monsieur... Il lui a parlé, et après elle a fait des zéclairs !

Yûna lui expliqua les caractéristiques des Zanpakutō avec des termes faciles à comprendre.

- Le mien s'appelle Teitaka, et ses attaques sont basées sur le vent.

- Alors vos zépées vous servent à vous battre ?

- Oui, mais pas seulement. Ils ont leurs émotions et peuvent ne pas apprécier certaines habitudes de leur Shinigami attitré. Sans eux, nous ne serions rien.

_Bien dit_, approuva Teitaka.

- Moi, plus tard, ze veux être Sinigami ! C'est dur d'en devenir un ?

- Les années à l'Académie demandent beaucoup de travail. Ceux qui vont dans la classe de l'élite doivent en plus être capables d'utiliser tous les types de combat : le Zanjutsu, le combat rapproché et le Kidō.

Elle répondit patiemment aux demandes de l'enfant sur la façon de se battre, faisant sourire Masato qui les écoutait sans rien dire. Depuis longtemps, l'autre fille dormait.

- Alors le Kidō, c'est un peu comme la magie ?

- Oui. Et il peut te sauver si tu sais bien t'en servir.

- Ze veux voir ce que ça fait !

L'instant suivant, une boule bleue éclaira le jardin.

- Sugoi ! Ze veux pouvoir faire ça moi aussi !

- C'est une des choses demandées à l'examen d'entrée de l'Académie. Enfin, c'était le cas il y a cinquante ans. Les critères peuvent avoir changé.

- T'auras qu'à revenir en parler ! Et puis comme ça, si tu m'aides avant l'examen, ze pourrai leur montrer c'que tu m'as appris !

- Bien sûr ! Tu m'as l'air vraiment motivé, et ton reiatsu est plus que convenable.

- Mais pour l'instant, au lit ! intervint Masato. Tu devrais déjà y être.

Le petit garçon protesta en disant qu'il voulait encore des informations. Yûna le convainquit d'aller se coucher avec la promesse de lui montrer des sorts de Kidō, mais l'enthousiasme de son nouvel élève valut à la jeune fille d'être réveillée tôt le lendemain.

- Je ne te montrerai pas tous les sorts, ça épuiserait mon reiatsu, expliqua Yûna à son spectateur attentif. On va commencer par ceux de base. Celui-là, c'est le sort d'entrave. Masato, tu vas me servir de cobaye.

- Tant que tu ne me lances pas de truc dangereux...

- T'en fais pas. Bakudō no ichi : Sai.

Hiroshi fut ravi de voir que le jeune homme ne pouvait plus bouger. Yûna libéra son ami et le petit garçon voulut essayer sur elle. Il adopta une mine sérieuse, ce qui la fit sourire, et se concentra. Après de nombeux efforts, il réussit à paralyser un de ses bras. Elle se débarrassa facilement de l'entrave et félicita l'enfant, en le comparant intérieurement au capitaine Hitsugaya.

- C'est vraiment bien pour un débutant. Ne t'en sers pas tant que tu n'auras pas appris à supprimer le sort, et jure-moi de garder ce que je t'apprends uniquement pour quelqu'un qui t'attaque.

- Promis !

- On continue ?

- Woui !

A la fin de la journée, Yûna avait montré tous les sorts de Bakudō qu'elle maîtrisait. Hiroshi pouvait lancer un Hainawa, mais le lien tombait dès qu'il essayait de capturer sa cible. Quant à son Geki, il paralysait la personne quelques secondes à peine.

- Ne sois pas déçu, c'est déjà stupéfiant que tu saches utiliser le sort d'entrave sur un Shinigami gradé.

- Dites, j'aimerais bien que vous me libériez ! protesta Masato toujours prisonnier de la corde.

Deux jours plus tard, tandis que Yûna arrosait le potager en appréciant les instants où elle n'était pas vue comme une Shinigami, Hiroshi tout essoufflé rentra avec une mine paniquée.

- Yûna-san... Un grand Zollow... Blessé Masato et Akira !

Yûna comprit l'urgence malgré les paroles décousues de l'enfant. Un Hollow avait voulu en faire son repas, les deux aînés s'étaient interposés, et la créature cherchait toujours sa future victime.

Elle saisit Teitaka à la volée et partit en vitesse vers la rivière. Dans quel état seraient ses amis ? Derrière elle, Hiroshi courait de toute la force de ses petites jambes pour essayer de la suivre.

- Yûna-san, att...

Comme elle venait de s'arrêter subitement, il lui fonça dessus.

- Yû...

- N'interviens pas et reste caché. Il est là.

Elle dégaina son Zanpakutō et se dirigea vers le Hollow. Près d'eux, Masato et Akira se faisaient secouer par Noriko.

- Noriko-san, emmène-les, et vite.

La créature masquée tenta aussitôt de stopper la fuite de la fille, mais un katana l'en empêcha.

- Rien que toi et moi, Hollow.

- Ça me paraît équitable.

Elle infligea plusieurs blessures à son ennemi, mais une parade trop lente l'envoya dans les buissons. Sa cheville lui faisait mal, et elle se releva en grimaçant.

- Tu es à moi, Shinigami !

- Pas sûr.

Alors qu'elle campait sur ses positions en observant le Hollow privé d'une main, les fourrés bougèrent sur sa droite. Inquiète, elle s'écria :

- Hiroshi, je t'ai dit de fuir !

Le poing restant de son adversaire l'assomma presque.

_Itai..._

Le Hollow se délecta de son triomphe et prit son temps pour achever la Shinigami.

- Bakudō no hassi : Seki !

_Mais c'est quoi ce reiatsu de malade ?_

Elle eut rapidement la réponse. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, une petite silhouette vint se placer entre elle et le Hollow qui venait d'être repoussé par le sort.

- Tu feras plus de mal à Yûna-san !

- Bakayaro ! Va-t-en !

_Yûna, si tu veux nous sauver, c'est maintenant !_

Elle utilisa Teitaka comme appui pour se relever. Une seule chance de s'en sortir... Elle entoura l'enfant de sa protection et dit :

- Bakudō no roku jū ichi : Rikujōkōrō.

Le Hollow réalisa vite qu'il était perdu : la prison étoilée lui interdisait en effet tout mouvement. Yûna sourit d'une façon sadique et leva son Zanpakutō vers la créature.

- Gufû.

_- C'était juste._

_- Oui._

_- Tu dois la vie à cet enfant._

_- Je sais. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est lui offrir une meilleure existence._

_- En le séparant de sa sœur ?_

_- Ecoute... Il désire vraiment devenir un Shinigami. Pourquoi briser son rêve ? J'ai plutôt envie de l'encourager dans cette voie._

_- Comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre s'il se rebelle un jour devant la difficulté._

Yûna n'ajouta rien. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Hiroshi était trop fier pour accepter d'être dépassé par les autres.

Ils retournèrent à la maison, et la jeune fille passa un long moment à soigner les deux blessés, sous le regard d'Hiroshi qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

_- A mon avis, ce petit bonhomme n'acceptera jamais d'être à la traîne._

_- Peut-être. Finis ton travail au lieu de réfléchir à l'avenir. Il y a des choses plus importantes pour le moment._

Yûna hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Masato. Sans être d'un bon niveau, elle se débrouillait en Kidō curatif.

- Comment vont-ils ? demanda Noriko un peu plus tard.

- Hors de danger, ils ont juste besoin de repos. Remercie ton frère, sans lui ils seraient morts.

- C'est déjà fait. Yûna-san, je sais que ça peut être osé de te demander ça, mais... est-ce que tu pourras garder un œil sur lui s'il devient un élève à l'Académie ?

- Bien sûr !

_- Je te l'avais bien dit, Teitaka._

_- Ça va, tout le monde peut se tromper. J'ai un message pour toi de la part de Zabimaru. Des ryoka sont entrés dans le Seireitei. Je te conseille de retourner le plus vite possible à ton devoir de vice-capitaine._

Le sourire de Yûna s'évanouit : la nouvelle mettait fin à son existence heureuse des derniers jours.


	24. Combats

Masato et Akira ne furent pas ravis d'apprendre qu'elle devait s'en aller, et Hiroshi ne lâcha son shihakushō que lorsqu'elle lui promit de revenir avec un exemplaire des derniers examens.

- D'ici là, entraîne-toi au Kidō, Masato te servira de cible.

- J'ai quand même le droit de donner mon autorisation, ne ? protesta l'aîné.

- Mais je t'interdis de te mettre en danger ! poursuivit-elle sans faire attention à l'interruption.

- Juré, Yûna-san ! Ze vais travailler tous les jours !

Même en utilisant le shunpo, elle ne serait pas au Seireitei avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle dormit dans une maison abandonnée, et le lendemain en début d'après-midi, elle se présenta devant le gardien de la porte.

- Pourquoi le Seireimon est-il en place ?

- Les ryoka ont voulu entrer et le mur s'est baissé d'un seul coup. Cela fait trois jours.

_C'est bien digne de Kurosaki de foncer sans réfléchir._

Donc leur arrivée à la Soul Society remontait au 1er août...

- Hier, ils sont parvenus à entrer dans le Seireitei en franchissant la barrière spirituelle.

_Le Taich__ō__ va beaucoup apprécier mon retard._

Ni Renji ni Byakuya n'étaient présents dans les quartiers de la division. Elle se dirigea vers le lieu de réunion des vice-capitaines, et arriva juste à temps pour entendre le compte-rendu du troisième siège de la quatrième division.

- Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika ont été amenés à l'hôpital général pour recevoir des soins. D'après le rapport, la quasi-totalité des effectifs de la onzième division aurait été anéantie.

Ces paroles stupéfièrent les autres officiers. Seules Nemu et Yûna gardèrent un visage impassible.

_Plus de doute, Kurosaki est dans le coup. Ishida l'a sûrement suivi, mais qui d'autre est assez fou pour être venu ?_

- C'est incroyable... Ils auraient réussi à faire tant de ravages en à peine quelques heures ?

- Bah, on va en faire qu'une bouchée !

Yûna jeta un regard méprisant à Omaeda. Il s'imaginait vraiment qu'il pourrait les battre ?

- Pour le moment, on constate la présence de trois âmes errantes. On signale qu'un membre de la quatrième division a été pris en otage par deux d'entre eux. Cela fait un certain temps maintenant que leur présence n'est plus détectée. En conséquence, nous ignorons tout de leurs déplacements.

- Nous devons à tout prix recueillir des informations à leur sujet.

Yûna approuva la suggestion de Matsumoto, mais pour des raisons différentes : il fallait qu'elle parle à Kurosaki.

- Pour tout vous dire, nous sommes sans nouvelles de notre quatrième siège depuis un moment, et je crains qu'il ait été également vaincu. Est-il possible de lancer des recherches dans l'ouest du secteur vingt ? demanda le vice-capitaine de la septième.

- Le quatrième siège ? Tu veux parler du frère de Jidanbō ?

- Exact.

- Ce qui se passe est incompréhensible !

- Et si nous enquêtions au lieu de rester là à discuter ? Nous ne trouverons pas d'indice ici.

Kira et Hinamori la regardèrent avec étonnement tandis que Matsumoto souriait.

- Osadani a raison. Je vais rejoindre mon capitaine pour avoir ses directives.

Yûna ne s'attarda pas davantage. Elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver Byakuya. Kurosaki était venu pour Rukia, et Renji devait déjà le chercher. Il suffirait qu'elle localise le reiatsu du Shinigami aux cheveux rouges sans être repérée.

Elle partit d'abord à la caserne de la sixième où elle espérait encore voir Rukia, mais un Shinigami au front tatoué l'informa que la condamnée était maintenant enfermée dans le Senzaikyu.

_Logique de transférer un détenu dans le temple des regrets... C'est là-bas que j'ai le plus de chance de tomber sur Kurosaki !_

Dès son arrivée dans les environs de la tour, elle perçut le reiatsu de Renji et celui du Shinigami remplaçant.

_Faut que je me dépêche !_

Malheureusement, seul Renji était encore présent quand elle atteignit la place. Malgré sa blessure, il tenait encore son Zanpakutō brisé, et Yûna fut surprise de constater qu'il respirait encore. Elle souleva le troisième siège et l'amena à l'hôpital.

- Taichō, j'ai découvert Abarai Renji en bas des escaliers du Senzaikyu.

- Déposez-le sur ce lit. Je vais demander à deux équipes de soigner les Shinigamis de Zaraki-taichō. Êtes-vous blessée ?

- Non, Taichō. J'ai appris les derniers évènements dès mon arrivée, et depuis je suis à la recherche du capitaine Kuchiki.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire où il se trouve. Il est probablement à la recherche des ryoka. C'est le chaos en ce moment, les blessés sont nombreux et je ne peux vous aider davantage.

- Ça ne fait rien. Mata ne, Taichō.

Au lieu de continuer à traquer son capitaine, elle alla s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne guettait les jumeaux.

- Okâsan !

- Konnichi wa les enfants... Je ne peux pas rester, mais je vais revenir vite. Est-ce que vous savez où est votre père ?

- Hai ! Otousan est parti voir Jyuushiro-san, et après il devait aller surveiller le travail des stagiaires.

- Arigatō. Continuez à être sages.

- Yoshi ! Fais attention à toi, Okâsan.

Elle partit à nouveau à la recherche de Kurosaki, mais le lycéen était toujours introuvable. Une concentration de reiatsu l'accapara, et elle eut la surprise de découvrir Matsumoto, Kira, Iba, Hisagi et Hinamori face à un corps suspendu à un bâtiment tel un insecte.

_Aizen ! Mais comment... Kurosaki n'a aucun intérêt à tuer quelqu'un ! Qui a bien pu... Et pourquoi ils se battent ces deux-là ? La naïve Hinamori contre un de ses amis, on aura tout vu !_

La présence de Gin lui permit de comprendre : Hinamori le soupçonnait sûrement d'avoir tué Aizen.

_Mais c'est pas une raison suffisante pour s'affronter !_

Asahi et Hitsugaya intervinrent juste à temps pour empêcher Kira de frapper Hinamori.

- Emmenez ces deux-là en cellule, je ferai mon rapport au Soutaichō. Notre priorité est de décrocher le capitaine Aizen.

Il ne restait plus que les deux capitaines, Asahi et Yûna qui observait toujours ce qui se passait.

- Fujiwara, va le chercher.

- Hai, Taichō.

Yûna fut donc la seule à entendre les menaces d'Hitsugaya à Gin concernant Hinamori.

_Ce gamin est flippant quand il veut..._

_- Yûna, Kitsune vient de me dire que Fujiwara-san aimerait te parler en privé._

_- Donne-lui rendez-vous chez moi dès qu'elle pourra se libérer._

_- Compris._

Elle retourna dans le quartier résidentiel entre la sixième et la huitième et envoya les jumeaux dans leur chambre.

- Je vous fais confiance, ne sortez pas de cette pièce à moins que je vous y autorise.

Asahi ne fut pas longue à arriver. Yûna l'invita à entrer et lui demanda un résumé de la situation.

- Ils ont tenté d'entrer dans le Seireitei il y a trois jours et le Seireimon s'est mis en place. Jidanbō s'est fait battre et a ouvert sa porte, mais le capitaine Ichimaru s'est interposé pour stopper les ryoka. Nous pensions que cet échec les ferait renoncer, mais non. Ils ont forcé le Shakonmaku en rassemblant toute leur énergie spirituelle, et depuis un bon nombre de Shinigamis se sont retrouvés à l'hôpital.

- Shinobu ?

- Il ne figure pas parmi les blessés.

Yûna soupira de soulagement.

- En venant ici, reprit Asahi, j'ai senti le reiatsu des capitaines Kyouraku et Zaraki, ainsi que deux autres totalement inconnus. Mais l'un d'eux m'a impressionnée.

_Probablement celui de Kurosaki._

- Tu es informée de la mort du capitaine Aizen ?

La vice-capitaine acquiesça.

- Kira et Hinamori se sont battus à ce sujet. Hinamori croit qu'Ichimaru-taichō est à l'origine du meurtre.

- A part Rangiku, et encore, personne ne sait ce qu'il pense vraiment. J'ai déposé le corps du capitaine Aizen à l'hôpital pour le capitaine Unohana se charge de l'autopsie.

La noble regarda ensuite son amie.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Rejoindre Kuchiki-sama ou aider les ryoka ?

- Plutôt la seconde hypothèse... Je veux empêcher l'exécution de Rukia.

Asahi se leva pour marcher vers la porte.

- Je ne m'opposerai pas à ta décision, mais je ne t'aiderai pas non plus. Si quelqu'un me demande, je dirai que je ne savais rien de ton plan pour libérer une criminelle.

- Arigatō, Asahi.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Shinobu, il remplissait un rapport dans le jardin de la huitième.

Yûna sortit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir répété à Heiji et Shûya qu'ils ne devaient pas bouger. Elle trouva Shinobu à l'endroit précis qu'Asahi lui avait indiqué et s'empressa de le rejoindre. En chemin, elle avait perdu le reiatsu de Kurosaki et du capitaine Zaraki, et ils devaient faire vite s'ils voulaient sauver le ryoka.

Shinobu ne semblait pas enchanté à l'idée d'aider un intrus, mais Yûna insista tellement qu'il céda.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Soigner le ryoka qui s'est battu contre Zaraki-taichō. Tu es meilleur que moi en Kidō curatif.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Quand ils arrivèrent au pied du Senzaikyu, seules les taches de sang montraient qu'un combat avait eu lieu.

- Mince... Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître comme ça !

_Yachiru est sûrement venue chercher son capitaine, mais pour Kurosaki..._

- On fait quoi ? demanda Shinobu.

La nuit était tombée, et Yûna hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Elle monta sur un toit et observa les environs. La vue d'une chenille à tête dorée dans le quartier de la douzième la décida.

_Le Bankai de Kurotsuchi !_

- Viens !

Yûna repéra immédiatement Nemu allongée par terre et couverte de sang.

- Ce taré l'a encore utilisée comme bouclier...

Elle tourna la tête assez rapidement pour voir le reste d'une flaque disparaître sous un mur. Un mouvement à l'extrémité de son champ de vision l'avertit de la présence d'Ishida.

- Konbanwa, Ishida-san. Shin, tu peux le soigner ?

- Oui, mais ça va prendre un moment.

- Yoshi. Je m'occupe de Nemu pendant ce temps.

Quand le lycéen et la fille de Kurotsuchi furent en meilleure forme, Yûna dit :

- Emmène-la à la quatrième au cas où. Je m'occupe du ryoka.

- Tu vas le cacher ?

- Hai.

- Et... à quel endroit ?

- Je n'en vois qu'un auquel personne ne pensera.

- Ah non ! Le soigner, d'accord, mais l'amener chez nous c'est autre chose !

- Shin... En guérissant les blessures de ce ryoka, nous sommes déjà impliqués. Qu'est-ce que ça changera s'il est découvert à la maison ? En plus, il n'a plus du tout de reiatsu.

- Fais comme tu veux, répliqua le Shinigami d'un ton désapprobateur. Mais ne me demande plus de t'aider.

Il s'éloigna avec Nemu sous les yeux déçus de Yûna. Quelque part, elle le comprenait, mais elle espérait qu'il serait toujours de son côté.

- Heiji, Shûya, je vais vous charger d'une mission.

- Sugoi ! C'est quoi ?

- Vous allez surveiller cette âme pendant que je suis partie. Interdiction de le laisser sortir, c'est bien compris ? Si vous faites bien votre travail, je lèverai votre dernière punition.

- Pigé, Okâsan !

- Rappelez-vous : il ne doit quitter la maison en aucun cas !

- Compte sur nous et va travailler. On fera des bons garde-malades !

Yûna leur accorda le bénéfice du doute et se rendit à la caserne de sa division où elle trouva enfin Byakuya.

- Désolée pour mon retard, Taichō.

- Cela ne fait rien. Es-tu informée de la situation actuelle ?

- Hai. Je sais que le voleur des pouvoirs de Rukia se trouve parmi les ryoka.

- Effectivement. Ce que tu ignores, c'est que j'ai rencontré Kurosaki Ichigo sur le pont reliant la cellule de Rukia à l'extérieur.

Le cœur de Yûna battit un peu plus fort.

- Vous l'avez arrêté ?

- Non. Une personne que je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir s'est interposée et l'a emmené avec elle.

- Qui donc ?

- Shihouin Yoruichi.

_Une autre personne forte de notre côté, ça ne fera pas de mal ! Surtout s'il s'agit d'un capitaine._

- Rentre chez toi et gère au mieux tes obligations familiales.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Tes enfants sont plus importants que la bureaucratie. De toute façon, il y a peu de dossiers en cours en ce moment.

- Yoshi. Oyasuminasai, Taichō.

- Bonne nuit.

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent dans l'attente. Yûna apprit qu'en plus d'Ishida et de Kurosaki, Sado et Orihime étaient infiltrés au Seireitei. Kurosaki introuvable, Sado à la caserne de la quatrième avec un autre ryoka, et Orihime provisoirement à l'abri d'après Ishida. C'était déjà mieux que rien...

Les jumeaux avaient un peu trop bien rempli leur mission. Quand Yûna était rentrée chez elle, ses fils dormaient dans leur chambre alors que le Quincy brillait par son absence. Yûna le découvrit finalement dans un placard, et il expliqua qu'un sort de Kidō lancé par Shûya l'avait assommé. Elle connut peu après le fin mot de l'histoire : comme le lycéen voulait partir de la maison, Shûya s'était énervé et l'avait retenu à sa façon en lui lançant un Byakurai. Une fois le convalescent dans l'armoire, les deux garçons avaient joué tranquillement, et Ishida était resté coincé jusqu'au retour de la Shinigami.

Le temps passait lentement depuis que le travail manquait. Dans la soirée du 6 août, Ishida posa soudain la question que Yûna ne voulait pas entendre.

- Pardonne mon indiscrétion, Osadani-san, mais... Où est le père de tes enfants ?

La jeune fille soupira.

- Sûrement dans les bâtiments de sa division... Il n'apprécie pas du tout que je te cache ici.

- Désolé de te causer autant d'ennuis.

- T'excuse pas. J'aimerais bien que cette histoire se termine et que Rukia soit finalement acquittée.

Un papillon de l'enfer entra par la fenêtre, interrompant leur conversation. Yûna déchiffra le message et se leva d'un bond.

- L'exécution de Rukia est avancée à demain en fin de matinée. Je dois trouver mon capitaine. Reste ici avec les enfants, Ishida. J'essaye de revenir le plus vite possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entra dans le bureau de son capitaine comme une furie.

- Taichō ! Pourquoi la chambre des 46 a changé de date ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai reçu le message à l'instant.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je n'assisterai pas à l'exécution.

- Personne ne t'y oblige. Maintenant, je dois avertir Hisana afin qu'elle puisse voir Rukia une dernière fois.

Yûna ne dormit pas de la nuit, mais la fatigue et la tension vinrent à bout d'elle aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle fut réveillée par Ishida qui la secouait.

- Osadani, debout ! C'est pas le moment de rester sans rien faire !

A peine sortie de chez elle, elle sentit une explosion de reiatsu.

_Renji et le capitaine ! Le taich__ō__ a sûrement gagné... Mais pas le temps de m'occuper de Renji._

Il lui restait une seule chance de stopper l'exécution : aller voir les 46 et les convaincre. Mais leurs quartiers étaient loin...

_Pourvu que j'y sois à temps !_

Une puissante lueur bleue sur la colline du Soukyoku l'arrêta net.

- Kuso ! Ils l'ont libéré !

Elle serra les dents et reprit sa course. Tout allait se jouer à peu de chose.

_Kurosaki, j'espère que tu me feras gagner du temps !_

Elle fit abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait pour se concentrer sur sa mission.

Le sceau des portes était brisé quand elle arriva à la chambre des 46, et elle entra dans le bâtiment sans hésiter. Mais ce qui l'attendait dépassait son imagination.

- Qu'est-ce que... Les 46 sages... Assassinés ?

_Le sang est sec et s'effrite... Donc leur mort ne date pas d'hier ou d'aujourd'hui. Mais alors... les décisions sur l'exécution de Rukia... De qui venaient-elles ?_

- Il me semble que nous sommes à nouveau dérangés.

Yûna se retourna lentement.

_Impossible... Toute cette machination, c'était lui ?_

Elle aperçut le sol gelé dans la pièce voisine et commença à comprendre. Pour qu'Hitsugaya se soit énervé au point de sortir son Bankai, Hinamori devait être en cause. Et puisqu'elle tenait plus que tout à son capitaine, Aizen avait dû la tuer.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux me permettre de m'attarder plus longtemps. Tue-la, Gin.

- Hai, Aizen-taichō.

Le capitaine aux cheveux argent dégaina Shinsō et le dirigea vers Yûna avec une expression d'excuse sur le visage. Pétrifiée, elle vit la lame se rapprocher, sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement.

_Je n'aurai même pas dit au revoir à Heiji et Shûya..._

Quelqu'un la fit tomber en arrière et du sang tacha son uniforme, mais il ne venait pas d'elle. Le Zanpakutō de Gin avait traversé une autre personne.

- Désolé pour le retard...

- Shin !

Elle se retrouva coincée sous le garçon inconscient, à la merci d'Aizen qui voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas morte. Une marque rouge grandit sur la poitrine de Shinobu alors qu'elle maudissait son impuissance.

- Gin, comment as-tu pu rater ta cible ?

- Toutes mes excuses, Yamaguchi-san m'a distrait.

- Je te conseille de ne pas échouer une nouvelle fois.

- Hadō no roku jū san : Raikōhō !

L'onde de choc se propagea à travers la pièce, éloignant Gin et Aizen, et Yûna fut soulagée de voir apparaître sa meilleure amie.

- Sumimasen, Yûna.

L'arrivée d'Unohana et d'Isane provoqua la fuite des traîtres. Asahi aida Yûna à se relever puis ramena son capitaine et Hinamori qu'elle déposa à côté de Shinobu.

- Il s'en voulait de ne pas t'avoir aidée. Ce matin, il est venu me voir pour que je l'accompagne ici dans le but de convaincre les sages d'annuler l'exécution. Tu connais la suite.

**(cf tome 20 ou les épisodes 61 et 62 pour la fin de ce chapitre)**

Pendant ce temps, Isane tentait de localiser les fuyards.

- Le cœur au sud… Les yeux au nord… Le bout des doigts à l'ouest… Le talon à l'est… Ô vent, souffle et rassemble. Ô pluie, tombe et efface. Bakudō no gojū hachi : Kakushi Tsuijaku ! Trente et un... Soixante-quatre... Quatre-vingt trois... Quatre-vingt dix-sept... Site de téléportation acquis ! 332 est, 1566 nord. Mais c'est... la colline du Soukyoku !

_Le Soukyoku... Pourquoi y sont-ils retournés ?_

Unohana semblait avoir compris mieux qu'elle.

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Localise tous les autres capitaines et vice-capitaines et tiens-les informés de la situation. Dis-leur ce que nous avons appris sur Aizen Sousuke et où il se trouve.

- Bien.

- Fais-le vite. Tu transmettras également ce message aux ryoka.

- Ce sera fait, Taichō.

- De mon côté, je vais faire le nécessaire pour sauver les vies du capitaine Hitsugaya, du vice-capitaine Hinamori et du sixième siège Yamaguchi.

- Fils noirs et blancs ! 22 ponts géants ! 66 couronnes et ceintures ! Traces de pas, tonnerre grondant au loin, pluie drue, terre tournante, soir tombant, mer de nuages, colonne bleue de l'armée… Formez une sphère et traversez les cieux ! Bakudō no nana jū nana : Tenteikūra !

Les deux amies sentirent aussitôt le sort les traverser.

- Transmission... réussie. A tous les capitaines, vice-capitaines, et représentants du Goteijûsantai, et à toutes les âmes errantes. Ici Kotetsu Isane, vice-capitaine de la quatrième division, qui vous parle. Je vous demande de m'écouter avec la plus grande attention. J'espère que vous entendez ma voix. L'heure est grave. Voici un message prioritaire émanant du capitaine de la quatrième division, Unohana Retsu, et de moi-même, Kotetsu Isane. Tout ce que je vais vous transmettre maintenant... est la pure vérité.

Yûna et Asahi n'avaient plus rien à faire là, et elles décidèrent d'aller à l'endroit où elles pourraient apporter leur aide : le Soukyoku.

En chemin, Yûna perçut le reiatsu de Byakuya qui venait dans leur direction. Elle bifurqua pour rejoindre son capitaine, et ils arrivèrent en même temps sur la colline.

Kurosaki et Renji étaient à terre, de même que le capitaine Komamura, et Aizen tenait Rukia par le cou. Les deux gradés s'élancèrent au moment où le traître ordonna à Gin de tuer la condamnée.

- Gufû !

La tornade empêcha Gin de viser, et Byakuya parvint à éloigner Rukia. Yûna les rejoignit et se demanda comment ils pourraient s'en sortir. Deux personnes lui apportèrent la réponse.

- C'est terminé, Aizen.

Soi Fon et une femme à la peau noire bloquèrent tout mouvement de l'ancien capitaine.

- Voilà encore un visage que je n'ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps !

- Pas un geste ! Bouge un cil...

- Et je te tranche la gorge sur-le-champ !

- Vraiment ?

Les trois autres gardiens se montrèrent à leur tour.

- Tu as même enrôlé ceux-là ?

- Vous avez beau être fortes, vous ne pourrez pas me garder en joue tout en les affrontant.

L'arrivée de Jidanbō changea la donne. Comme le Raikōhō lancé par la fille sur son épaule ne faisait rien à ses semblables, il se chargea de les assommer.

- Ah là là, ils n'y vont pas de main morte ! clama Gin avec son sourire habituel. Quel vac...

Matsumoto le fit taire en lui mettant son Zanpakutō sous la gorge. Yûna vit avec soulagement Hisagi agir de la même façon avec Tousen.

- Ne bouge pas !

- Désolé, capitaine Aizen, je me suis fait prendre !

- C'est fini pour toi, reprit Yoruichi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne comprends-tu pas, Aizen ? Dorénavant, toi et tes sbires n'avez plus aucun moyen de vous en sortir !

Le reste des officiers rejoignit enfin la colline. Yûna doutait cependant qu'ils puissent mettre définitivement Aizen hors d'état de nuire. Le sourire ironique sur le visage de leur ennemi commun confirma ses craintes.

- Désolé, mais c'est l'heure.

Yoruichi sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Eloigne-toi, Soi Fon !

Elles s'écartèrent juste à temps pour éviter le rayon jaune. Le ciel s'ouvrit ensuite, révélant de nombreux Gillians.

- Il y a autre chose derrière !

Deux autres rayons entourèrent Gin et Tousen, forçant Matsumoto et Hisagi à reculer.

Iba et Asahi voulurent retenir les traîtres lorsqu'ils s'élevèrent dans les airs, mais Yamamoto les fit changer d'avis.

- Cette lumière s'appelle la Negacion. Les Menos l'emploient pour sauver leurs semblables. Une fois pris dans cette lumière, ils sont isolés du monde, et il ne peut y avoir aucune interaction entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur du faisceau. Tous ceux qui ont déjà affronté un Menos le savent. Depuis le moment où il a été pris dans le faisceau, on ne peut plus approcher Aizen.

Le capitaine Komamura s'agenouilla et tenta de rappeler Tousen.

- Pourquoi es-tu devenu un Shinigami ? Ce n'était donc pas pour ton amie ? Ce n'était donc pas pour faire justice ? Où est-il passé, ton sens de la justice ?

- Je te l'ai pourtant dit, Komamura. Ce qui se reflète dans mes yeux est un chemin qui n'est point souillé de sang. C'est là qu'est la justice. Tout chemin que j'emprunte devient donc celui de la justice.

- Tousen...

Ukitake s'avança à son tour pour parler une dernière fois à Aizen.

- Tu es donc allé jusqu'à t'allier aux Menos Grande... Dans quel but ?

- Mais pour m'élever, bien sûr.

- Et pourtant, te voilà tombé plus bas que terre !

- Epargne-moi tes leçons de morale, Ukitake. Sache qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne régnant sur les cieux. Ni toi, ni moi, ni même un dieu. Mais le temps où ce trône était vide est désormais révolu. A présent, je suis celui qui va régner.

En bas, Yûna serra les poings. Alors c'était simplement par ambition qu'il avait cherché à tuer autant de gens ?

- Au revoir, chers Shinigamis ! Et au revoir à toi aussi, ryoka. Pour un humain, tu t'es révélé vraiment intéressant.

La déchirure dans le ciel se referma, et Aizen disparut définitivement de leur vue.

**Yes, un chapitre de onze pages ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Prochaine histoire : début de l'arc des Bounts. Un personnage secondaire aura un rôle plus important.**


	25. Nouvelle mission

La Soul Society connut une période de tranquillité. A l'hôpital, Hinamori était toujours dans le coma, tandis qu'Hitsugaya et Shinobu se remettaient de leurs blessures. Une semaine après la fuite d'Aizen, les ryoka retournèrent dans le monde réel, sans Rukia qui préférait rester pour passer du temps avec sa sœur une fois ses excuses faites à la famille de Kaien. Byakuya décida à son tour de séjourner un moment au manoir, près de sa femme et de sa fille. Yûna se vit donc confier provisoirement la responsabilité de la division. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre les autres vice-capitaines : maintenir la cohésion de leur division respective leur demanderait beaucoup d'efforts. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Hisagi et Kira y parviendraient, mais Hinamori...

Les dossiers ne se bousculaient pas sur son bureau et elle profita de son temps libre pour chercher les questions du dernier examen d'entrée à l'Académie. La musique moderne sortant du poste de radio l'aida à ne pas s'avouer vaincue devant le tas de livres qu'elle devait regarder.

_Ah, enfin ! Alors, l'examen de cette année... Mais... mais ce n'est plus du tout la même chose qu'il y cinquante ans !_

Des questionnaires sur des sujets variés s'étalaient sous ses yeux : l'organisation du Seireitei, les techniques de combat et de déplacement, les Zanpakutō... sans oublier le reiatsu et le Kidō.

_Comment Hiroshi va faire pour retenir tout ça ? Il lui faudra des semaines ! Et je ne peux pas me permettre de passer beaucoup de temps à Inuzuri..._

Elle comptait bien demander à son capitaine l'autorisation de se rendre dans le Rukongai une fois qu'il serait revenu. En attendant, elle commença par un résumé de l'organisation des divisions incluant les noms des capitaines et hésita longuement à mentionner Gin, Tousen et Aizen.

_Je préviendrai Hiroshi de leur situation particulière._

Quelques jours plus tard, Yûna envoya les jumeaux chez les Kuchiki, sous la garde de la nourrice de Sayuri, et quitta le Seireitei avec un paquet de feuilles dans un sac. Ayant promis à Byakuya qu'elle ne partait pas longtemps, elle passerait moins de temps que la fois précédente dans son ancienne maison. Trois jours au maximum, sans compter le temps nécessaire au voyage, ce qui prévoyait pas mal d'heures de travail avec Hiroshi.

L'enfant dut la sentir arriver, car elle le trouva assis sur l'engawa. Il se leva aussitôt et courut dans sa direction.

- Ohayo ! Ze savais que tu allais revenir !

- Je te l'avais promis, non ?

- Woui ! Ze suis tout seul. Akira et Noriko sont partis vendre des légumes, et Kai a suivi Masato à la pêsse.

- Où ça ?

- La pêsse ! Tu sais, avec les poissons !

Yûna parvint à ne pas rire.

- Tu t'es entraîné ?

- Tous les zours !

- Montre-moi alors.

- Yossi, viens dans le zardin !

Il l'entraîna et s'assit sur le banc, le front plissé. Surprise, Yûna lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Depuis que tu es venue, z'entends des fois une voix dans ma tête, et le matin ze me réveille tout mouillé.

Yûna réfléchit.

- Cette voix est sûrement celle de ton Zanpakutō. Et pour le reste... Je peux me tromper, mais sa propriété doit être l'eau. La voix t'a déjà donné un nom ?

- Non, pas zencore. La dame elle a dit que ze le connaîtrai plus tard, quand z'irai à l'Académie des Sinigamis.

- Justement, en parlant de ça ! Je t'ai amené les questions du dernier examen.

- Super ! Ze ne lis pas très bien, mais ze me débrouille. Si z'ai un problème, ze demanderai à Oneesan.

Il regarda attentivement les feuilles et soupira.

- Y a plein de trucs que ze comprends pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu. Sur les dernières pages, j'ai simplifié les définitions des termes techniques.

- Arigatō ! Heureusement que z'ai une bonne mémoire. Z'ai retenu beaucoup de sorts même si ze n'arrive pas à les lancer.

- Allez, fais voir.

L'enfant se leva et se plaça au milieu du jardin.

- Tu as pratiqué le Hadō ? questionna la Shinigami à la vue des morceaux de bois brûlé.

- Hai.

Il visa ensuite une des cibles installées par Masato et dit :

- Hadō no yon : Byakurai.

Un fin rayon bleu jaillit de l'index d'Hiroshi et fit un trou dans la cible en explosant à son contact.

- Bien ! approuva Yûna. Ton sort n'est pas très puissant, ça viendra avec de la pratique. Autre chose ?

- Y a ça aussi... Hadō no issi : Sō !

Il voulait envoyer le sort sur un seau qui traînait, mais un oiseau passant au même moment fut envoyé contre un mur. Hiroshi rougit de honte et se précipita vers le volatile.

- Ouf, il n'a rien !

Il déposa l'oiseau sur une pierre pour le soigner après sa démonstration.

- Z'aurais dû faire plus attention.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir.

- Ze vais passer au Bakudō. T'es d'accord pour que ze t'envoie les moins puissants ?

- Vas-y.

- Bakudō no issi : Sai.

Yûna remarqua vite que le petit garçon avait progressé : l'entrave lui bloqua les deux bras cette fois, et elle eut plus de mal à s'en défaire. Même chose pour l'Hainawa, le Seki et le le Geki qui durèrent un peu plus longtemps.

- Arrête pour aujourd'hui, c'est largement suffisant.

- Yossi.

Sans son intervention, elle était persuadée qu'il aurait continué.

_J'espère que son côté perfectionniste ne lui causera pas de problème plus tard._

Elle l'imaginait déjà en train de passer ses nuits à réviser pour les examens.

- Tu peux me parler de l'Académie ? Ze veux savoir ce qu'y a comme cours.

- Du combat avec et sans sabre, du Kidō et des cours magistraux sur la Soul Society. L'invocation du Zanpakutō vient plus tard, même si les plus doués parviennent à dialoguer avec l'esprit avant leur entrée à l'Académie.

- Et y a beaucoup de monde qui y arrive ?

- Oh non ! Les seuls que je connaisse sont les capitaines Kuchiki et Hitsugaya.

_Je ne sais pas si Ichimaru peut encore être désigné comme capitaine..._

- Kussiki-taissō, c'est celui pour qui tu travailles ?

- Hai.

- Dis, Yûna-san, tu crois que ze pourrai aller à l'Académie à la prossaine entrée ?

- Je pense que tu es suffisamment doué pour tenter l'examen. Mais pour être franche... tu es encore un peu trop jeune. Tu es mort à quel âge ?

- Z'avais trois ans, ze crois. On allait rezoindre nos parents à Osaka par le train. Il était au milieu d'un pont quand il a quitté les rails pour finir dans une rivière. Z'ai voulu aider Oneesan à sortir, mais elle était coincée sous une table et ze ne pouvais pas la bouzer. Z'aurais pu me sauver si z'avais réussi à ouvrir la fenêtre. Ze suis resté avec Oneesan zusqu'à la noyade, et après on a rencontré un Sinigami. Si ze me souviens bien de ce qu'Oneesan a dit, c'était y a douze ans.

_Donc il a quinze ans au total mais il n'en paraît que cinq. Mais ça peut être faisable. Après tout, Hitsugaya-taich__ō__ ressemblait à un enfant de six ans quand Matsumoto lui a conseillé de devenir Shinigami..._

Elle conseilla néammoins :

- Laisse passer une rentrée ou deux, puis tente ta chance. Comme ça, tu auras plus de temps pour te préparer.

_Et puis je ne veux pas le savoir au Seireitei avec ce qui va arriver l'hiver prochain._

Les garçons furent heureux de la revoir, et lorsqu'elle retourna au Seireitei, elle promit à nouveau qu'elle reviendrait rapidement.

- Noriko-san, n'oublie pas de faire travailler Hiroshi grâce aux feuilles que j'ai apporté.

- Compris Yûna-san, ce sera fait.

Sa première action en arrivant fut d'aller prévenir Byakuya, mais Renji la prévint au passage qu'elle le trouverait à la première division. Le capitaine sortait d'une réunion et l'informa qu'elle était nommée gardienne de Karakura.

- Quand dois-je partir, Taichō ?

- Demain en fin de journée. Renji te remplacera pour la rédaction des dossiers.

_Il va beaucoup apprécier..._

Elle prit le temps de dire au revoir à sa famille et emprunta le dangai sécurisé des Kuchiki. Le passage la mena près du magasin d'Urahara, où elle se contenta de récupérer son gigai et les clés de l'appartement près de la rivière. Elle se rendit ensuite chez Kurosaki et lui expliqua sa nouvelle mission. Retourner au lycée lui permettrait de garder un œil sur le Shinigami remplaçant.

La journée du lendemain se passa correctement, sans Hollow à l'horizon. Yûna s'était à nouveau présentée comme une élève transférée à Karakura et suivait les cours avec ennui ou curiosité selon les matières. Le soir, elle rentra tranquillement, reprit son corps de Shinigami et s'installa sur le toit pour observer le soleil couchant. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand elle décida de descendre, mais une perturbation venue du sud-est l'attira.

_Ça vient de chez Inoue-san !_

Elle partit immédiatement en shunpo vers l'appartement de la rousse. Bien avant d'y être, elle aperçut une énorme porte suspendue dans les airs. Kurosaki s'élança et donna un coup de sabre, mais la porte disparut un instant trop tôt. Yûna eut tout de même le temps de la voir un court instant : les battants étaient ornés de deux bras et d'une cage thoracique.

_C'était quoi ce machin ? On aurait dit les portes de l'Enfer ! Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose..._

Elle atterrit à côté des lycéens et demanda aussitôt :

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ?

Le Shinigami roux se tourna vers elle.

- Inoue a été aspirée par une sorte de vortex venant de cette porte. L'attaquer de front n'a rien donné, comme t'as pu le voir.

Ils passèrent des heures à chercher des indices, en vain, et se réunirent finalement dans la cour du lycée à l'inter-cours. Yûna avait repris son Gigai, et ils discutaient des derniers évènements.

- Ne rien trouver même en restant dehors toute la nuit...

- Je ne sens plus le reiatsu d'Inoue-san, avoua Yûna.

Ishida se mit à réfléchir.

- Si seulement nous savions ce qu'était cette porte...

- On aurait dit les portes de l'Enfer, fit remarquer la Shinigami.

- Les portes de l'Enfer ? répéta Ishida.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Moi je sais, dit Kurosaki. Je les ai vues une fois.

_Rukia m'avait expliqué ça... Avec le Hollow qui voulait tuer l'enfant dans la perruche._

- Mais en aucune façon les Enfers ne peuvent prendre un humain vivant. Et ce qui s'est passé ce matin me perturbe.

Sado compléta sa phrase.

- Ce n'est pas normal que tout le monde ait oublié Inoue. Comme si elle avait disparu de la mémoire des autres...

- Un substitutif de mémoire produirait la même chose, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait servi dans le cas présent.

- Ça me rappelle la disparition de Kuchiki-san, se souvint Ishida.

Kurosaki parut avoir une illumination.

- C'est ça !

- Quoi ?

- Si quelqu'un a intentionellement fait des modifications de mémoire, ça veut dire que le responsable surveille nos agissements. Donc Inoue n'a pas du tout été emmenée de l'autre côté, une personne l'a planifié !

- Yoshi, approuva Ishida. Dans ce cas, retournons enquêter chez Inoue-san. Il pourrait y avoir des indices.

Les trois garçons se levèrent sous les yeux surpris de Yûna.

- Attendez une minute ! Vous ne devez pas aller en cours ?

Kurosaki lui dit sans se retourner :

- C'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ça, idiote !

La jeune fille le frappa avec la garde de Teitaka.

_Hé ! Je ne suis pas une massue !_

_Gomen nasai._

- C'est fermé, annonça le roux un peu plus tard devant l'appartement.

- Dans ce cas, pas le choix !

Ishida sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, prit une aiguille à l'intérieur et crocheta la serrure.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? demanda Sado un peu nerveux.

- Tu as un autre moyen ?

- C'est toujours mieux que de casser la porte.

- Et, plus important, faites en sorte que personne ne me voie depuis la rue. Je ne veux pas passer pour un criminel.

Yûna et Kurosaki se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, mais la jeune fille trouva vite une occupation plus intéressante que la recherche d'indices.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- J'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir, lâche-moi un peu ! fit-elle en prenant une brique de lait et un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

Une exclamation d'Ishida la tira de son festin.

- Venez voir !

- Quoi ?

- Il y a deux tasses sur la table.

- Alors Inoue-san a invité le propriétaire de l'étrange reiatsu qu'on a senti hier soir. Ça veut dire qu'elle le connaissait... Qui pouvait bien être cette personne ?

Le Denreishinki de Yûna se mit à sonner.

- Un Hollow ?

- Non... un appel. Allô ?

- Bonjour ! fit une voix de petite fille. Vous m'entendez ?

Les trois adolescents entourèrent aussitôt la Shinigami.

- J'ai la fille, je suis avec elle en ce moment.

- C'est un enfant ? demanda Sado.

Kurosaki arracha le téléphone des mains de sa propriétaire.

- Hé !

- Qui es-tu ?

- Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire... Est-ce que je devrais vous le dire ?

- Pourquoi avoir kidnappé Inoue ?

Un rire lui répondit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Calme-toi, Kurosaki ! dit Ishida.

- Ouais, OK.

- Vous n'êtes pas supposés entrer chez les gens sans permission. Peut-être que je devrais appeler la police.

- Elle nous regardait ! s'exclama Yûna.

Elle se précipita à la fenêtre mais ne vit rien. Le dialogue se poursuivit entre la gamine et le lycéen.

- Vous voulez voir la fille ?

- Pas seulement la voir, ramène-la !

- Et si nous jouions à un jeu ?

- Un jeu ?

- Oui. Si vous gagnez, je la laisserai peut-être partir.

- Espèce de...

- La ferme, Kurosaki ! dit Yûna avec impatience. Ecoute plutôt ce qu'elle a à dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Dans trois minutes, soyez au parc de la seconde rue. Si vous avez une seconde de retard, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à la fille. Ja ne !

- Trois minutes... On fait quoi ?

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que d'y aller.

S'ensuivit une course à travers la ville. Arrivés sur place, ils décrochèrent un téléphone et suivirent les nouvelles instructions : aller jusqu'à un supermarché. Mais quelqu'un décrocha avant eux et la fille leur dit qu'ils avaient perdu, pour rappeler quelques secondes plus tard. Kurosaki faillit s'emporter à nouveau et Ishida dut le calmer.

- Challenge 3 ! Si vous gagnez, vous pourrez l'entendre.

- Où est-ce qu'on doit aller ?

- Yoshi, le prochain lieu est...

_Quoi ?_

L'instant suivant, les quatre couraient vers le magasin d'Urahara.

_Pourvu qu'on y soit à temps..._

Jinta et Ururu qui balayait dans la cour furent presque effrayés par le bruit de leur arrivée et leur attitude.

- Le téléphone ! Dites-nous où il est, vite !

- Kurosaki-san, que se passe-t-il ? Le téléphone est dans le fond du magasin.

La sonnerie les interrompit.

- Désolé, on rentre !

- Vous êtes affamés ou quoi ? s'écria Jinta.

- Sugoi, vous avez réussi !

- Comment connais-tu le numéro ? D'où appelles-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Urahara enregistra la conversation.

- Mais puisque vous avez gagné, je vais vous faire une faveur. Ce soir, à huit heures, allez à la maison de la fille. Il se pourrait qu'elle y soit.

Et elle raccrocha. Ils réécoutèrent la conversation sans rien apprendre de plus, et Ishida dit finalement :

- Tout ça pour ramener Inoue-san... Ça doit être un piège.

- Le fait qu'elle ait appelé ici montre qu'elle n'est pas un humain normal, fit une voix masculine.

Yûna se retourna et bondit en arrière, ce qui fit sourire l'assemblée.

_Un chat qui parle ?_

- Un Shinigami ?

- Pas nécessairement. Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Kurosaki au marchand.

- Pareil que Yoruichi-san.

_NANI ? Cette femme peut se changer en chat ?_

- Vous irez au rendez-vous ?

- Evidemment, je ne vais pas laisser Inoue seule !

- C'est vrai.

Une étincelle dans les yeux d'Urahara dérangea Yûna, sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi.

Les deux Shinigamis arrivèrent les premiers à l'appartement et furent vite rejoints par les deux autres.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, pas encore. Au fait, Ishida, tu ne portes pas ta tenue ?

- Ano... elle est au nettoyage.

Yûna soupira intérieurement mais ne trahit pas son camarade.

- Tu l'envoies chez le nettoyeur ? répéta Sado, dubitatif.

- On s'en moque ! Il est déjà huit heures.

A cet instant, la lumière fut allumée à l'étage.

- La chambre d'Inoue !

Ils coururent vers la porte toujours fermée, et Ishida voulut à nouveau utiliser son aiguille.

- On n'a pas le temps ! Chad, enfonce la porte !

Mais quelqu'un la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

La rousse ne se rappela rien de son kidnapping et se croyait encore à la rentrée de la veille.

- Le nouveau semestre a commencé hier ! fit remarquer Sado.

- Huh ?

- Ils ont effacé sa mémoire, constata Yûna avec dépit. On n'a plus qu'à entrer et attendre de voir si quelque chose se produit.

Un quart d'heure se passa sans que rien n'arrive et Orihime proposa de faire du thé, mais Ishida l'en empêcha.

- Ça se rapproche.

La pièce fut plongée dans le noir puis la maison trembla.

- Inoue-san, reste loin de la fenêtre !

Mais la rousse investie d'une force dépassant celle de Sado prit le plus grand des lycéens en otage et serra son cou jusqu'à l'étrangler. En un éclair, Kurosaki porta la main à son Zanpakutō pour l'aider.

- Pas de Zanpakutō ! intervint Ishida. C'est possible que son corps soit simplement manipulé !

La rousse libéra Sado qui tomba à genoux et se transforma en un moustachu habillé comme au dix-neuvième.

- Qui es-tu ? C'est pas toi qui as appelé !

- Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait choquant s'il agissait de ma voix ! Mon nom est Cloud. Quant aux autres... Viens ici, Nova !

Un homme dont seuls les yeux étaient visibles traversa le plafond sous le regard stupéfait des lycéens et de Yûna.

- Yoroshiku.

_Il enlève Inoue-san et il nous dit "enchanté" ?_

Kurosaki s'apprêtait à frapper les intrus quand une lueur puissante l'éblouit.

- On en a un autre, fit le dénommé Cloud.

Et ils disparurent avec Sado. Le Shinigami roux les suivit par la fenêtre mais fonça dans la porte et fut repoussé. Yûna entendit alors un rire de petite fille.

- Où es-tu ? s'écria le lycéen en colère.

- Ici !

Ils levèrent les yeux vers le sommet de la porte et la provenance de la voix. Les kidnappeurs de Sado avaient rejoint une enfant blonde qui semblait être la leader.

- Konbanwa !

_Ouais c'est ça, bonsoir..._

- C'est toi qui as appelé !

_Bravo Kurosaki, on n'aurait pas trouvé sans toi !_

- Hai. Je m'appelle Ririn. Yoroshiku ne !

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- C'est un jeu.

Le rire de la gamine commençait sérieusement à énerver Yûna, et elle monta sur le toit avec Kurosaki.

- C'est trop dur de se battre contre un enfant. Je m'occupe de celui de gauche.

- Et moi du vieux au chapeau. Ishida, on te laisse la fille !

Yûna serra les dents : Ishida ne pourrait rien faire sans ses pouvoirs de Quincy, mais elle se garda de le dire à Kurosaki. Elle essaya sans succès d'atteindre Nova, idem pour Kurosaki avec Cloud. Ririn donna une pichenette dans le nez du roux et leur envoya un simple au revoir. Les deux Shinigamis virent ensuite la porte disparaître.

_Kuso, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_


	26. Enigmes

Après quelques minutes à rester figés en espérant que quelque chose arrive, Yûna et Ishida suivirent Kurosaki parti chercher son corps pour le déposer chez Urahara. Le marchand les informa que la voix au téléphone n'appartenait pas à un humain ni à un Shinigami.

- Mais ils ont une énergie spirituelle étrange.

- Comment t'es capable de dire ça ?

- Ta perception du reiatsu est aussi faible que d'habitude, Kurosaki.

- La ferme...

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le téléphone se mette à sonner, et Urahara décrocha pour donner le combiné au roux. La communication ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Elle a dit : le musée de Karakura.

- OK, cette fois je viens avec vous ! s'écria Kon.

Un peu plus tard, le Mod soul regretta son choix.

- Pourquoi je suis changé en sac ? Et pourquoi c'est lui qui me porte et pas elle ?

- On ne sait pas d'où l'attaque peut venir, alors tu surveilles nos arrières, répondit Kurosaki d'un ton agacé. Je préfère te garder loin d'Osadani pour éviter les dommages collatéraux. Ishida, si quelque chose se passe, tu le laisses et tu cours.

- NANI ?

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai mis du matériel à l'intérieur.

- Huh ? Du matériel ?

Il ouvrit la fermeture sur son ventre, et des objets tombèrent sur le sol. Yûna étouffa un rire à la vue de ses yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- J'ai supprimé une partie du rembourrage de ton estomac afin que des outils puissent y être rangés.

- Teme... Je vais vous poursuivre pour atteinte aux droits des peluches !

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans le musée que la fille se fit entendre.

- Si vous nous trouvez, le garçon et la fille vous seront rendus.

- Pas de problème, marmonna Kurosaki.

- Et laissez vos armes ici.

- Quoi ?

- Sinon, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à vos amis... Mettez-les dans les boîtes à côté de vous.

Yûna ne voulait pas se séparer de Teitaka qui eut du mal à la convaincre.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il m'arrivera quelque chose._

La jeune fille s'exécuta à contrecœur. Sa mine perplexe disparut quand elle lut l'inscription sur la vitrine réservée au Zanpakutō de Kurosaki.

_Zanketsu_ **(ce qui donne à peu près "restes idiots" )**

Furieux, le roux arracha l'inscription sous les regards moqueurs de Yûna et d'Ishida.

- Kon, surveille ce qui se passe derrière nous.

- Compte sur moi !

Ils allèrent dans la pièce suivante, Yûna en tête. Elle fut donc la première à remarquer l'étrangeté des lieux.

- On dirait la même pièce qui se reproduit à l'infini !

- La façon de résoudre un labyrinthe est d'aller toujours du même côté... Alors à droite.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Yûna remarqua :

- C'est étrange. Nous allons toujours à droite, donc cette pièce devrait être voisine du hall d'entrée. Mais il y a encore quatre portes.

- Faisons demi-tour.

Kurosaki fut le premier à voir un élément perturbant.

- L'entrée a disparu ! Kon, je t'avais dit de regarder !

- Urusei ! Je regardais et rien n'a changé !

- C'est pas bon ! Vous ne résoudrez rien comme ça !

_Elle devient énervante celle-là..._

- Elle a dit "résoudre" . Ce labyrinthe est sûrement une énigme dont on doit trouver la solution.

- C'est exactement ce que le garçon à lunettes vient de dire.

- Elle se moque de nous ! s'énerva Kurosaki.

- Tu ferais mieux de l'ignorer, conseilla Ishida. Ils cherchent à nous diviser pour se rendre plus forts.

Il sortit une pelote de laine du ventre de Kon, attacha une extrémité du fil à un poteau et demanda au Mod soul de tenir l'autre.

- OK, je vais remplir ma mission !

- Bon... Continuons tout droit.

Une pièce sans lumière apparut vite devant eux.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

- Allons voir.

Yûna eut la désagréable surprise de voir des vitrines avec leurs noms et leurs camarades manquants enfermés dans les autres. Une sorte de brume apparut, l'empêchant de distinguer Kurosaki et Ishida. Elle se retrouva piégée dans la boîte qui lui était réservée.

_Kuso... Pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger ?_

Kurosaki la réveilla en l'appelant.

- Quelqu'un nous a hypnotisé. On doit notre salut à Kon.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'était une illusion.

- Cette pièce est dangereuse ! s'exclama le Mod soul.

- Dépêchez, on retourne dans celle d'avant !

- Par là, suivez-moi !

Quand ils furent en sécurité, Kon reprit :

- Vous êtes tombés sans prévenir. J'ai eu la trouille !

La fille leur dit de faire attention, ce qui fit jurer Kurosaki.

- Venez, on doit continuer.

Deux salles plus tard, Yûna s'arrêta à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- On n'ira pas plus loin, dit-elle en montrant le précipice. Le sol a disparu d'un seul coup.

Ishida réfléchit pendant qu'ils marchaient.

- Quelque chose ne va pas. En considérant la taille du bâtiment, une boucle infinie est impossible.

- C'est facile à dire, mais...

- Hé ! appela Yûna.

Elle désigna le fil accroché plus tôt par Ishida.

- Ishida, pose Kon à terre. Et toi, ne pars pas.

Il tira brutalement sur la corde, ce qui fit décoller la peluche du sol. La voir revenir confirma ce que le lycéen à lunettes pensait. Il dessina rapidement un plan et expliqua :

- Si nous suivons un parcours en L, nous ne rencontrerons pas de piège.

Kurosaki déclara forfait au bout d'une demi-heure.

- On a dû oublier quelque chose...

Ishida explora toutes leurs options tandis que les deux Shinigamis se querellaient. Malgré les tentatives d'Ishida pour les calmer, ils se séparèrent et partirent dans des directions opposées. Mais le lycéen les rappela.

- J'ai compris !

- Vraiment ? Explique !

- Approchez.

Et il leur donna la solution.

- T'es sûr ? Ça me paraît tellement simple ! objecta Kurosaki.

- Oui, laissez-moi faire. Kurosaki, passe-moi ta licence de Shinigami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

- C'est juste au cas où.

Ils coururent vers une salle piégée et le sol s'effondra comme prévu, mais Ishida ne s'arrêta pas et continua dans le vide. Yûna et Kurosaki le suivirent, et ils revinrent finalement dans le hall du musée. La gamine les attendait, assise sur la tête du squelette de dinosaure.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ?

- En dessinant un plan. Notre emprisonnement était une illusion, donc vous pouviez nous emmener où vous vouliez à l'aide des prétendus pièges.

- Exact. Mais le jeu ne finira que lorsque vous nous attraperez.

L'homme à capuche surgit derrière Ishida et l'empêcha de bouger. Yûna comprit alors l'utilité de la licence de Kurosaki quand un Gikongan sortit de la bouche de l'intrus.

- Ce sont des Mod soul !

- Comment...

- En entrant ici, j'ai senti la même force que celle dégagée par le Mod soul de Kurosaki. En le portant, j'ai fini par faire le rapprochement. Lui est capable de manipuler l'espace, donc l'auteur des illusions, c'est toi !

Le troisième Mod soul apparut et saisit le corps de son ami. Le groupe sortit du musée pour voir apparaître la même porte... et découvrir les absents.

- C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école, rappela Ririn. Le prochain jeu va commencer. Si vous traînez, vous perdrez de plus en plus d'amis !

Les quatre lycéens décidèrent de retourner en cours, tandis que Yûna rendait visite à Urahara au cas où il aurait du nouveau. Jinta lui dit simplement que le vendeur aux getas et Yoruichi n'étaient pas là et refusa de la laisser entrer quand elle répliqua qu'elle voulait attendre.

Elle patienta pendant deux heures puis se dit que rester plus longtemps ne servait à rien.

- Allez, dehors ! La prochaine fois tu feras ce que je te demande, ça t'évitera de te retrouver enfermé dans un placard.

- Hai, Shinigami.

Elle rejoignit les autres au lycée et apprit la disparition de Sado et du restant de la classe.

- Ce matin, en arrivant, la gamine nous a dit qu'un imposteur se trouvait parmi nous. On a su qui c'était quand Yoruichi-san et la capitaine aux tresses ont cassé la vitre devant Chad. Ils le tiennent toujours.

Durant tout l'après-midi, ils parcoururent la ville pour obtenir des réponses. Urahara figurait toujours aux abonnés absents à leur passage au magasin, et ils s'assirent finalement au bord de la rivière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? répétait Kurosaki.

Yûna en eut assez et ils recommencèrent à se crier dessus. Ishida et Orihime durent unir leurs efforts pour les calmer.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

- Et pour Chad et les autres ?

Ishida intervint.

- Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour eux. Jusqu'à maintenant, les Mod soul ont respecté les règles. Nos camarades ne devraient pas faire face au danger avant la fin du temps limite.

Un feu d'artifice de l'autre côté de la rive suivi d'un message l'interrompit.

- Dans trente minutes, essayez de détruire la porte, lut le roux.

- Regardez ! s'exclama Orihime.

Les nuages laissèrent passer une porte similaire aux fois précédentes : le seul changement était sa taille.

_Modèle maousse costaud, comme dirait Shûya._

- Elle ne peut pas être aussi immense, ça doit venir d'une autre illusion !

- Ça s'ouvre ! remarqua Ishida.

Un vortex comme celui qui avait emmené Orihime la première fois atteignit les bords de l'eau. Kurosaki se changea immédiatement en Shinigami.

- Kurosaki-kun, et ton corps ?

- J'y penserai plus tard ! Allons-y !

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour parvenir à destination. De près, elle semblait encore plus grande. Orihime fut la première à voir les Mod Soul en bas de la porte, et le rire de la petite blonde énerva une fois de plus les Shinigamis.

- Dites-nous ce que vous voulez !

- Le dire ne serait pas drôle ! répondit Ririn. Nous sommes au milieu de la confrontation, vous devez attendre jusqu'à ce que la bataille soit décidée.

Les rafales de vent devinrent plus fortes et menacèrent de les entraîner.

- Accrochez-vous à quelque chose !

Yûna s'agrippa à un poteau électrique et regarda autour d'elle. Ishida se tenait au rétroviseur d'un camion, tandis que Kon derrière lui se plaignait d'être étranglé par la sangle du sac. A cause de son poids plume, il fut le premier à disparaître.

- Vous devriez admettre que vous avez perdu !

- Urusei ! Qui perdrait face à vous ? cria le roux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? demanda la gamine en montrant un chapeau rayé.

_Ils ont eu Urahara aussi ?_

La camionnette décolla du sol avec Ishida, et Kurosaki s'élança pour retenir Orihime. Yûna dut lâcher prise à son tour quand une voiture s'écrasa contre son poteau.

- Osadani, occupe-toi d'Inoue !

- Bakayaro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Arrête ! protesta Ishida. Si tu utilises le Bankai...

- C'est mieux que laisser la ville se faire aspirer !

_Cet idiot a acquis le Bankai ?_

Mais quelque chose dut le retenir car il ne finit pas sa phrase, et l'un après l'autre ils disparurent dans le vortex.

_Ouch..._

Yûna ouvrit les yeux sur un triangle jaune et leva la tête pour détailler les environs. L'immense caverne dans laquelle elle se trouvait la laissait songeuse. Comment un tel endroit pouvait-il exister ?

La rousse qui se réveillait la sortit de ses pensées.

- Bien joué avec ton bouclier, Inoue-san.

- Inoue-san, s'exclama Kon, ne me dis pas que tu es venue me sauver !

La lycéenne ne lui accorda aucune attention et courut vers Ishida.

- Evidemment que non, soupira la peluche sous le sourire ironique de Yûna.

Kurosaki les rejoignit juste après.

- Bon, tout le monde va bien, c'est déjà ça ! Mais où est-ce qu'on est ? Est-ce que c'est la dimension alternative dont tu parlais, Ishida ?

- Qui sait...

- Je suis impressionnée de voir que vous êtes encore vivants. Pour vous récompenser, voilà le défi final !

La brume se dissipa suffisamment pour que le groupe aperçoive Sado attaché à un poteau derrière les Mod Soul. Un sablier géant l'isola de l'extérieur, et du sable fut déversé autour de lui.

- Nous allons tous participer cette fois ! Vous avez cinq minutes pour le délivrer, ou ce sera la fin.

- Ishida, reste avec Inoue !

Yûna se dirigea vers le Mod soul à la capuche et lui envoya une rafale, mais il la prit de vitesse et fit en sorte que son attaque lui soit renvoyée via un passage dimensionnel.

_Tu veux jouer à ça ? Parfait ! Moi aussi j'aime m'amuser._

- Kurosaki !

Les deux combattants tournèrent la tête vers elle.

- Le vrai ! Remplace-moi et affronte celui-là, pendant que je combats l'autre !

_- Si j'ai vu juste, il va prendre mon apparence. Et comme mon Zanpakut__ō__ n'a pas d'attaque basée sur la force brute, j'ai un avantage. Je me trompe, Teitaka ?_

_- Non, tu es la seule à connaître le nom de mes attaques. Cette âme modifiée ne peut pas copier ta mémoire._

_- Tant mieux !_

Elle fit face à son clone et sourit, ce qui décontenança le Mod soul.

- Toraeru. **(capture)**

La bulle d'air qui entoura Cloud lui laissa un peu de répit : elle seule pouvait décider de son annulation, à moins que Nova transfère son camarade ailleurs. Mais le Mod soul aux cheveux rouges était trop occupé à éviter les attaques de Kurosaki. Quant à Ririn, elle se contentait de suivre l'évolution des évènements. Yûna s'apprêtait à briser le sablier quand un impact dans son dos la fit tomber à genoux.

- Itai...

- Osadani-san ! cria Orihime. Derrière toi !

La Shinigami se retourna et croisa le regard moqueur d'une jeune fille à quelques mètres de là.

_On a tout faux... Ils sont quatre et pas trois !_

- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

Yûna s'appuya sur son Zanpakutō pour se relever. Elle détailla son adversaire : brune et vêtue d'un kimono vert et argent lui découvrant entièrement les jambes, l'inconnue semblait plutôt sûre d'elle. Les deux bâtons dorés dans ses mains, pointus à une extrémité et recourbés à l'autre, ne rassurèrent pas la Shinigami.

_Ses armes ont pourtant une certaine classe avec les foulards bleu et argent. C'est avec ça qu'elle a déplacé ce rocher ?_

- Qui es-tu ?

- Feng. Yoroshiku.

_Phénix en chinois... J'aurais dû m'en douter avec les tatouages sur sa cuisse et les motifs de son kimono !_

Yûna envoya juste à temps une rafale pour couper en deux une grosse pierre qui venait vers elle.

_Elle est forte..._

- Feng-Oneesan, je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait s'en charger ! protesta Ririn.

- Pas de discussion, Ririn. Garde le sablier.

Feng leva une de ses armes et la pointa vers le sol.

- Alors c'est toi qui tires les ficelles ? Et tes bâtons te servent à m'envoyer ces pierres ?

La Mod soul se contenta de sourire.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

- Kurosaki, utilise le Bankai !

Mais le Shinigami remplaçant tomba à genoux sans avoir lancé son attaque. Yûna se rendit soudain compte que le sablier se brisait. Elle profita de la disparition de la Mod soul pour escalader la montagne à la suite des humains.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Aucune idée.

Le chapeau d'Urahara attira son attention. Elle échangea un regard avec Kurosaki qui acquiesça.

- Urahara, le temps est venu de sortir de votre cachette. C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça, et pas Ririn ou l'autre fille !

Des applaudissements saluèrent les mots du roux, et le marchand quitta l'abri du poteau.

- Vous m'avez démasqué. Quand avez-vous compris ?

- A l'instant, en voyant votre chapeau sur le sol, répliqua Yûna. Il était trop bien posé.

- Tu vois Ririn, je t'avais dit d'exagérer.

- Il est plus intuitif que je pensais, répliqua la petite blonde.

- D'ailleurs, vous aviez eu des chances de gagner contre nous, mais vous avez seulement essayé de nous submerger, réalisa le Shinigami. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Urahara réclama son chapeau et expliqua :

- Les jeux entretiennent les sens. La force physique, l'intellect, le travail d'équipe, pouvoir faire des compromis, prendre des décisions... La volonté d'aider un camarade augmente aussi. Et par-dessus tout, c'est une bonne occasion pour faire le point sur soi-même.

- Faire le point sur soi-même ? répéta Kurosaki.

- Hai. Tu n'es plus capable d'utiliser le Bankai, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Ichigo...

- Tu es un Shinigami remplaçant, pas un véritable Shinigami. Que tu l'aies l'utilisé à la Soul Society était une coïncidence, mais en revenant ici ça ne marche pas aussi facilement. Tu ne peux pas simplement te dire que si les choses vont mal, tu peux encore utiliser le Bankai.

Kurosaki baissa la tête.

- Yoruichi-san enquête sur quelque chose. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il semblerait qu'un phénomène défavorable se produise actuellement. La Soul Society a été fermée au trafic avec le monde réel et a commencé à identifier ce phénomène.

- Aizen n'en est quand même pas le responsable ?

- Non. Le Hōgyoku qu'il a volé requiert un an de maturation avant de dévoiler son efficacité. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il agisse maintenant, bien que nous ne soyons pas assez forts.

Le vendeur demanda ensuite au Shinigami de regagner le Bankai et de lui prêter sa force, ce que le roux accepta.

- Durant ces évènements, t'es-tu servi de ta tête ? Ishida-san qui a complètement perdu ses pouvoirs s'est montré supérieur. N'est-ce pas, Ishida-san ?

Les autres humains l'assaillirent immédiatement.

- A la Soul Society, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de Quincy.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? s'énerva aussitôt Kurosaki. Ce n'est pas que tu ne les utilisais pas, c'est que tu ne pouvais pas...

- C'est vrai, Ishida-kun ? demanda Orihime avec de la déception dans la voix.

- Tu es vraiment stupide, reprit le lycéen roux.

- Quoi ?

- Ça aurait pu mettre tout le monde en danger !

Ishida sembla réaliser l'importance de dire la vérité.

- Je ne dis pas que c'est dangereux parce que tu n'aies pas de pouvoirs. Se battre dans une équipe signifie que tu peux utiliser toutes sortes de talents ! Tu as joué un rôle cette fois, mais tu ne sais pas si tu seras utile plus tard à moins que tu essayes ! Si nous n'avons pas confiance en nos amis, nous ne pouvons pas nous battre.

Yûna se sentit idiote de ne pas en avoir parlé non plus.

- Yoshi, si nous remontions dîner ? proposa Urahara. Tessai-san doit nous avoir préparé un délicieux repas.

- Hé, minute ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec les dégâts dans la ville ?

_Kurosaki no bakayaro !_

Ririn se mit à rire.

- Tu crois encore que nous aurions pu faire ça ? C'était une illusion aussi.

- Alors où sont nos camarades ?

- Probablement dans les montagnes.

Le lycéen n'eut pas l'air ravi, mais l'apparition d'une femme aux cheveux violets évita à Ririn d'être insultée.

- Yoruichi-san !

- Je dois vous parler, à tous.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Urahara.

- Un Bount... est apparu.


	27. La menace se précise

Quelques minutes plus tard, une réunion eut lieu dans la pièce principale de la maison d'Urahara.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda-t-il à Yoruichi.

- Absolument.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Kurosaki fut le premier à poser des questions.

- C'est quoi, un Bount ?

Yoruichi acquiesça au regard du marchand, l'autorisant à s'expliquer.

- Les Bounts sont des humains avec des capacités spéciales, comme les Quincy. Mais c'est là leur unique point commun. Les Bounts absorbent les âmes pour se nourrir et peuvent vivre éternellement grâce aux esprits qui les alimentent. Ils ne sont pas nombreux et ne cohabitent avec personne. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer car ils sont très discrets. Mais il fut un temps où ils firent beaucoup de ravages, ce qui leur valut le nom de vampires.

La femme noire prit le relais.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, nous pensions que les Bounts prenaient les âmes de personnes déjà mortes. Mais celle que j'ai vue ce soir s'attaquait à un homme vivant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si ça arrivait ?

- Cela reviendrait à prendre la vie de l'humain visé. Tout ce qui resterait serait la mort. Un corps sans âme est un corps sans vie.

Le silence dura jusqu'à ce que le roux s'énerve.

- Pourquoi vous ne bougez pas ? Ils peuvent faire d'autres victimes !

- Karakura n'a plus rien à craindre, Kurosaki-san est là pour la sauver ! clama l'homme aux getas.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

- Bon, il est temps de former les équipes. Ririn, tu vas avec Kurosaki-san.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! protesta la petite blonde.

- J'ai pas besoin d'elle !

- C'est un ordre. Désormais, vous quatre serez accompagnés par un Mod Soul. Ils vous seront utiles parce qu'ils sont équipés d'un détecteur d'esprits sophistiqué.

- Les Bounts visent les âmes humaines et celles à fort reiatsu. Vous serez donc des proies appétissantes pour eux. Il serait préférable de trouver rapidement le repaire de l'ennemi, ajouta Yoruichi.

- Et moi ? demanda Ishida.

- Il y a peu de chance qu'ils s'attaquent à toi.

Ririn enfonça le clou.

- Les gens sans pouvoir ont des âmes sans saveur.

- Je disais donc : Ririn avec Kurosaki-san, Sado-san et Nova, Inoue-san et Cloud, et pour finir Feng avec Osadani-san.

Les deux s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- Hors de question !

Urahara ne leur accorda aucune attention. Cloud et Nova réagirent plus calmement à la répartition : le premier rougit et l'autre tira la fermeture de sa capuche.

- Bon... puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je suis bien obligée de faire avec ! s'exclama Ririn.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Je peux me débrouiller sans toi !

- Alors pourquoi tu t'es montré aussi mauvais pendant nos face-à-face ?

Yûna étouffa un rire.

- Une dernière chose : pour mener à bien cette mission, vous devrez changer d'enveloppe corporelle, et vous cacher dans des peluches comme le fait Kon.

- La honte, soupira Feng.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté en sortant du magasin, les attribués aux Mod Soul gardant avec eux le Gikongan correspondant.

Yûna fit une partie du chemin avec Orihime qui lui montra un magasin de peluches dans le centre-ville, et elle rentra chez elle fière de son achat. La réaction de Feng en découvrant son enveloppe provisoire la surprit : son nouveau corps était celui d'un chat siamois.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ano... Je pensais qu'il était mignon, et j'adore les chats.

- Bakayaro ! T'as déjà oublié comment je m'appelle ? Depuis quand les oiseaux s'entendent avec ces sacs à puces ? Et je ne peux même pas blesser quelqu'un sous cette forme ! Cette horreur n'a pas de griffes !

- Tu peux toujours utiliser ton pouvoir, ne ?

Feng ne répondit pas. L'instant suivant, Yûna reçut son Soul Candy dans la figure.

- Voilà, maintenant tu es fixée !

Elle continua à râler pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un élément extérieur lui fasse relever la tête.

- Bount !

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Ne doute pas de mes capacités de détection sous prétexte que je ne suis plus en gigai !

L'instant suivant, Yûna attrapa la peluche, la mit sur son épaule en lui disant de bien s'accrocher et sortit par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Par où ?

- Mmmh... A droite !

_Vers chez Kurosaki alors... J'espère que Ririn a senti cette présence elle aussi, ça sera mieux d'être plusieurs en cas de difficulté !_

Elle se repéra grâce au reiatsu du lycéen en mouvement et se rapprocha de l'impasse où avait lieu le combat. A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, le Shinigami remplaçant affrontait un monstre dont les attaques étaient basées sur le feu. A travers les flammes, Yûna distingua une femme qui donnait des ordres à l'humanoïde.

L'adolescent fut brutalement repoussé contre un mur, et son adversaire en profita pour lui lancer deux énormes boules de feu. Yûna serra les dents : bien qu'elle soit à la vitesse maximum du shunpo, elle était trop loin pour intervenir à temps. Elle se disait que la fin de Kurosaki était venue quand le salut vint du ciel.

- Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés ! Grandes tours, lumières pourpres, roue d'acier ! Si vous bougez, le vent ! Si vous arrêtez, le ciel ! Le sifflement des lances résonne dans la forteresse vide ! Hadō no roku jū san : Raikōhō !

Yûna rattrapa de justesse Feng qui venait de lâcher son bras. Au moins, le sort avait stoppé l'attaque du pantin de la femme, au prix d'une énorme détonation. Elle s'assura de la bonne santé de Kurosaki et sourit aux nouvelles arrivantes.

- Bien joué, tu es intervenue à temps ! dit-elle à Asahi. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Nous verrons plus tard pour les explications.

- Yoshi.

Elle laissa Rukia s'occuper de Kurosaki, posa Feng au sol et rejoignit ses anciennes colocataires. A trois, elles pourraient peut-être vaincre le sous-fifre de la Bount.

_- Teitaka ?_

_- Hai ?_

_- Tu peux dire à Kitsune de passer ce message à Asahi : qu'elle combine son attaque avec la mienne pour distraire ce monstre et permettre à Eriko et Yuki__ō__kami de s'en occuper._

_- Yoshi, je leur explique ton plan._

Il valait mieux éviter de parler devant la femme qui les observait sans bouger, et communiquer avec leurs Zanpakutō était la seule option des Shinigamis.

_Fais attention, Yûna._

Elle tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie et amorça un mouvement.

_Asahi, Eriko, j'espère que vous êtes prêtes..._

A sa gauche, un murmure s'éleva.

- Shinzō o akeru, Denki Kitsune. **(perce le cœur)**

Sous le regard surpris de Rukia et Kurosaki, le katana d'Asahi se changea en arc qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'arme des Quincy. Yûna se contenta de sourire tandis que son amie préparait sa première flèche.

- Ikkouso !

Yûna s'élança vers l'avant, couverte par Asahi qui tirait suffisamment vite pour créer une ouverture. Des étincelles jaillirent au moment où le Zanpakutō et le bras du pantin se rencontrèrent, mais ce dernier dut reculer afin d'éviter les flèches qui volaient vers lui. Deux l'atteignirent et explosèrent à l'impact. Yûna remarqua qu'il se reconstituait de lui-même, mais elle garda son sang-froid et fit un pas en arrière.

- Kamitsuku, Yukiōkami. **(mords, Loup des neiges)**

Des lanières glacées entourèrent le monstre, annulant ses flammes et recouvrant peu à peu son corps de givre. Il essaya de se dégager, mais la prise d'Eriko s'avéra plus forte. Quand il fut entièrement prisonnier de la glace, Yûna dit :

- Asahi, une dernière fois.

- Hai.

La blonde tira une flèche qui fusa vers le pantin et le réduisit en morceaux. Les yeux stupéfaits de la Bount firent comprendre aux Shinigamis que son combattant ne pourrait pas être reconstitué immédiatement. Elle se réfugia sur un container, bondit en haut d'un petit immeuble voisin et disparut en compagnie d'un homme. Eriko voulut stopper leur fuite, mais Asahi l'en empêcha.

- Il est inutile de les suivre pour le moment. Les traquer sans savoir si d'autres existent pourrait nous mener à notre perte.

- Compris.

- Bon alors, qui vous a envoyées ? répéta Yûna.

- Hitsugaya-taichō voulait que quelqu'un aille en reconnaissance dans le monde réel, et le capitaine Kurotsuchi m'a envoyée récolter davantage d'échantillons, expliqua Eriko.

- Quant à moi, je tiens mon ordre de mission d'Ukitake-taichō, mais je pense que c'est Nii-sama qui lui en a fait la demande.

L'arrivée d'Orihime et Sado interrompit leur discussion.

- Ichigo, tu n'as pas vu un homme par ici ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Il vient de tuer un humain.

Ils aperçurent alors Rukia et les autres Shinigamis. Après que Kon se soit fait piétiner, Orihime se précipita vers la petite brune et l'assaillit de paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent tous vers un parc de jeux voisin pour discuter.

- On dirait que c'est la renaissance de notre équipe, dit Kurosaki à Rukia.

Ririn se hissa sur l'épaule du roux et demanda qui étaient les dernières arrivantes, entraînant un geste de recul chez Rukia.

- Quelle est donc cette minable petite peluche ?

- C'est pas ma faute, tu ne me vois pas sous ma véritable apparence ! Comme il me fallait aider Ichigo, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix !

Elle se mit ensuite à pleurer.

- Elle t'aide ?

- Oui, Urahara nous les a donnés pour qu'on puisse repérer les Bounts.

- Je me demande pourquoi.

- Ne me sous-estime pas parce que je suis dans un corps d'oiseau !

- Ririn, je crois que Rukia-san parlait des Bounts.

Surprise par cette nouvelle voix, Rukia tourna la tête et se rapprocha du lapin qui abritait Cloud. Yûna sourit en se doutant de ce qui allait arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De quoi ? Oh, je te présente Cloud-san, celui qu'Urahara a désigné pour moi, répondit Orihime. Et là-bas, c'est Nova-san, le Mod Soul qui accompagne Sado-kun.

- KAWAII ! Il ressemble à Chappy !

Elle le serra contre elle, attirant les protestations de Kon vexé d'être rembarré une nouvelle fois.

- Kuchiki-san, je ne peux pas te donner Cloud-san.

- Et moi qui croyais obtenir le rôle de la mascotte que tous les enfants adorent ! Je vais être relégué au second plan, devenir un second rôle et faire les sales boulots ?

Yûna acquiesça.

- IIE ! JE REFUSE !

Les lycéens et Rukia partirent ensuite chez Kurosaki avec leurs Mod Soul respectifs, tandis que Yûna emmenait ses amies déposer leurs affaires à son appartement. Elles rejoignirent le reste du groupe en passant par les toits, Feng attachée dans le dos de Yûna par une lanière.

- Je ne suis pas un animal domestique ! Enlève-moi ça et laisse-moi me tenir à ton shihakushō !

- Non. Ce lien t'évitera de tomber, alors arrête de râler !

- Bon alors, quelles sont nos options ? questionna Rukia quand ils furent tous réunis.

- Avec les Mod Soul, ça sera plus facile de localiser les Bounts. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse avoir une conversation avec eux, marmonna le roux.

- Ce qui est plus gênant, ce sont leurs pouvoirs. Ils semblent posséder chacun une particularité propre.

- Le monstre en flammes a quand même été endommagé par nos attaques, ce qui prouve qu'ils ne sont pas invincibles, remarqua Asahi.

- On ignore tout de l'autre Bount, dit le Shinigami remplaçant. C'est pas quelque chose qui va nous être profitable.

- Mais si on ne fait rien, les âmes d'autres personnes seront perdues.

Yûna approuva les paroles d'Orihime, et Kurosaki se tourna vers Rukia.

- Et la Soul Society, qu'est-ce qu'elle sait sur eux ?

- Malheureusement, on ne m'a donné aucune information.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire demain ?

- Comme Yûna-senpai, retourner au lycée, répondit Rukia.

- Eriko et moi ferons la surveillance de la ville en conservant nos corps de Shinigamis. Nous pourrons réagir beaucoup plus vite en cas de problème.

Le lendemain matin, les autres élèves de la seconde 3 accueillirent Rukia comme si elle s'était toujours trouvée dans leur classe. Yûna l'entendit expliquer une nouvelle fois à Kurosaki le fonctionnement du Kikanshiki, puis ils revinrent dans la salle avec Ishida. Durant le cours de littérature, Yûna assise à côté du Quincy lui résuma les derniers évènements.

A la pause, tandis qu'ils discutaient sous un arbre de la cour, Ririn attira l'attention des Shinigamis.

- Un Bount est tout près !

Yûna utilisa un Gikongan et ordonna à son gigai de retourner suivre le cours à sa place.

- Rukia, reste avec Ishida ! Sans ses pouvoirs, il ne peut se permettre d'approcher un ennemi !

Elle suivit ensuite ses camarades vers l'endroit indiqué par les Mod Soul.

Le Bount auquel ils firent face n'était autre que celui aperçu la veille. Asahi et Eriko déjà sur place grâce à Feng se tenaient sur leurs gardes, leurs Zanpakutō dirigés vers l'inconnu. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour les humains, mais la femme simplement évanouie avait une chance d'échapper à son agresseur.

Le barbu refusa de répondre aux questions de Kurosaki et demanda à son tour :

- Qui, d'un Shinigami ou d'un humain, possède l'âme la plus délicieuse ?

Il saisit son médaillon et dit :

- Zeige dich, Freedo ! **(montre-toi)**

- Attention !

Le pantin matérialisé créa des fissures dans le sol quand le Bount l'utilisa pour frapper, faisant dire à Kurosaki qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un fouet.

- Ce n'est que le début. Prête, Freedo ?

- Oui, passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Alors inutile de lésiner, montre-leur toute ta puissance.

- Entendu.

Les yeux du serpent sur l'épaule du Bount passèrent du vert au rouge, et d'autres reptiles surgirent des trous.

- Reculez ! cria Ishida dans leur dos. Tout ce que cette bête touche se transforme en serpent !

- Pas seulement, répliqua le pantin. Chaque chose que Ryō voit est un serpent potentiel. Par exemple...

La lanière retenant Cloud se changea en reptile gris. Le Mod Soul fut incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce que Nova intervienne.

- Arrête de pleurnicher et fuyons !

- Désolé, j'ai la phobie des serpents !

Feng les laissa monter sur son dos, et ils allèrent s'abriter sous une voiture.

Le Bount ordonna aux bêtes d'attaquer. Orihime, Sado et les Shinigamis vinrent facilement à bout de leurs adversaires, contrairement à Ishida qui ne pouvait que les éviter.

- Se rencontrer dans de telles circonstances... Intéressant.

Kurosaki intervint à temps pour bloquer l'attaque de Freedo.

- Je t'interdis de toucher à Ishida !

- Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est parmi vous celui que je qualifierais de point faible. Il est donc logique que je me concentre sur lui. Et honnêtement... je suis très curieux de savoir quel goût a une âme de Quincy.

Orihime et Sado surgissant derrière lui le firent changer de tactique.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de se battre à sept contre un. Freedo !

- Bonne idée.

Le nouveau serpent qui apparut s'empara de la femme, et le Bount déconseilla à Yûna et Kurosaki de s'approcher.

- Sept contre deux maintenant. Je trouve cela plus équitable.

- Que vas-tu faire d'elle ? s'écria Rukia.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la tuer. Mais je pourrais lui faire par le biais de Freedo suffisamment de cicatrices pour la rendre hideuse. Son sort ne dépend que de vous.

Du coin de l'œil, Yûna vit Ishida se relever.

- Je suis celui que tu veux, donc voici ce que je propose : libère-la, et je t'accompagnerai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Ishida ?

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix si nous voulons éviter l'implication d'innocents. N'est-ce pas, Kurosaki ?

Le Bount sembla satisfait par l'échange.

- Bien, viens ici.

- Laisse-la partir d'abord.

- Je vois que tu ne me fais pas confiance... Mais soit !

Un serpent s'enroula autour du lycéen et le serra à l'étouffer. Tandis que Rukia suggérait à Kurosaki d'attaquer dès que le Bount voudrait prendre l'âme du garçon à lunettes, Yûna fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

La suite lui donna raison : Ishida tomba et se cogna la tête sur le sol, assez fort pour se mettre à saigner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Kurosaki. Tu ne te nourris pas des âmes ?

- Parfois, j'aime me divertir avant de goûter au plat principal.

Une boule de feu venue des airs lui fit relâcher sa victime. L'instant suivant, Yûna et ses amis distinguèrent une femme connue tenant Ishida dans ses bras.

_Elle ! Je ne comprends plus rien... Elle aurait une autre motivation que celle de voler l'âme d'Ishida ?_

- Yoshino-san, je vois que tu t'es encore échappée... Ne pense pas que tu bénéficieras toujours d'un traitement spécial !

La femme ignora son congénère.

- Geitei, finis le travail, s'il te plaît.

- Compris.

L'humanoïde lança ses flammes vers Rukia et Kurosaki qui n'eurent que le temps de se défendre. De l'autre côté d'un camion en stationnement, Orihime activa son bouclier et étendit sa protection à Sado, les Mod Soul et la femme inconsciente. Les autres filles s'en sortirent avec de légères brûlures. Quand Yûna vit enfin plus clair, les Bounts avaient disparu.

- Au moins, nous avons pu la sauver.

- Ririn, où est la femme ? demanda Kurosaki.

- Par là ! Ils ne sont pas allés loin.

L'homme au serpent les empêcha de quitter le parking.

- Je suis de mauvaise humeur maintenant.

Des reptiles surgirent à partir d'éléments du décor et furent rapidement éliminés par les sept amis, mais le Bount ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Ce n'est pas fini !

Yûna essuya le sang qui coulait le long de son visage et serra les dents.

- Kuso...

- Attaquez !

Un bruit de détonation retentit alors. Yûna tourna la tête vers l'origine du vacarme et distingua la petite Ururu avec son lance-missiles portatif.

- On dirait que nous arrivons à temps, dit Tessai d'un air satisfait.

- Finis-les, Ururu ! lança Jinta.

L'enfant obéit. Quelques instants plus tard, le gamin aux cheveux rouges se dirigea vers l'écran de fumée.

- Il s'est enfui, constata-t-il avec dépit.

- Ririn, tu sens encore son reiatsu ?

- Non, plus du tout.

- C'est pas vrai... Ishida...

Une fois rentré chez Urahara, le groupe resta silencieux un moment. Kurosaki fut le premier à vouloir bouger et chercher son camarade absent, et Orihime, Rukia et Sado se levèrent pour le suivre.

- Et où comptes-tu aller ? intervint le marchand. C'est justement ce que les Bounts attendent : que vous vous sépariez pour que seul, vous ne soyez pas capable de vous défendre quand ils vous prendront votre âme. Ratisser la ville chacun de votre côté est la pire des choses à faire.

Pendant une heure, ils établirent des hypothèses sur le prochain lieu d'attaque des Bounts. Maintenant qu'ils détenaient Ishida, leurs adversaires se trouvaient avantagés.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, objecta Yûna.

- Cette femme, Yoshino, intervint Asahi. Elle ne semblait pas être du même camp que l'homme aux serpents. Il est possible qu'elle ait emmené Ishida-san ailleurs que dans leur repaire. Est-ce à cela que tu pensais, Yûna ?

- Hai.

- Alors dans ce cas, on n'a plus qu'à attendre un signe de la part d'Ishida, répliqua Kurosaki d'un ton ironique.

A cet instant précis, Tessai ouvrit la porte.

- Je viens juste d'avoir un appel d'Ishida-san.

- Nani ? s'écria le roux.

Un peu plus tard, ils retrouvèrent le Quincy dans une chambre d'hôpital.

- Elle m'a raconté quelque chose d'intéressant, se souvint-il. Pendant longtemps, leur clan s'est interdit de dévorer les âmes des vivants car cela les autoriserait à créer un passage entre deux mondes, comme le monde des morts et le nôtre. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi je suis si important pour eux parce que j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me suis réveillé ici.

Les autres convinrent d'établir une surveillance autour de l'adolescent tandis qu'Urahara, Tessai et les enfants retournèrent au magasin réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

L'infirmière de service les informa qu'aucun autre patient ne se trouvait au neuvième étage, ce qui ne rassura pas Yûna.

_Mais au moins, personne d'autre ne sera impliqué si nous avons à nous battre ici._

- Allez, repose-toi maintenant. On se charge du reste.

Rukia et le Shinigami remplaçant se portant volontaires pour le premier tour de garde, les cinq restants s'installèrent dans le couloir avec les Mod Soul.

- Je me demande pourquoi ils ont besoin du pouvoir d'un Quincy, dit Sado, exprimant ainsi la pensée générale.

Des éclats de voix venant de la chambre d'Ishida les attirèrent, réveillant Orihime prête à s'endormir, et ils découvrirent Rukia essayant de couper l'eau venant du robinet.

- Il doit être cassé, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Orihime amena une grande bassine pour récupérer l'eau avant qu'elle atteigne le sol, mais le récipient se remplit rapidement.

- Peut-être que je devrais appeler l'infirmière, suggéra la rousse.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda soudain Eriko.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et tomba à cause de la cascade venue de la douche.

- Ce n'est pas normal, dit Yûna d'une voix inquiète.

La suite lui donna raison. Une bulle d'eau venue du lavabo entoura le Quincy qui dut sa survie à Kurosaki et son Zanpakutō.

- On s'en va !

Rukia et Orihime mirent des serviettes au bas de la porte pour stopper l'avancée de l'eau. Les Mod Soul leur apprirent qu'un pantin se trouvait dans le bâtiment. En fuyant dans les couloirs, ils virent deux formes se constituer à partir de l'eau des fontaines puis envelopper Ishida et Sado qui le portait. Les efforts de Kurosaki ne suffisant pas pour les libérer, Rukia leur lança avec succès un Shakkahō. Les lumières s'allumèrent autour d'eux, et ils prirent un corridor vide alors que les patients sortaient de leurs chambres.

- L'eau semble être concentrée autour des escaliers, annonça Orihime en regardant un plan.

- Ils n'attaqueront pas d'autres gens, c'est moi qu'ils veulent, fit remarquer Ishida.

- Cherchons une autre sortie.

Malheureusement, deux inconnus les attendaient au bout du chemin choisi.

- Je suis fatigué, fit l'un des garçons.

Il ouvrit sa bouteille et laissa tomber le bouchon.

- Vous savez ce qui se trouve par terre ?

- Bounts ! s'exclamèrent Feng et Ririn.

- Ichigo, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Hé bien... Courez !

Ils parvinrent sans encombre aux ascenseurs pour découvrir que l'eau les envahissait déjà et furent forcés de faire demi-tour.

- On ne pourra pas toujours explorer ainsi les couloirs ! protesta Eriko.

- Yûna-senpai, dit Rukia. Allons-y !

Les deux Shinigamis s'arrêtèrent, firent face à l'eau et dirent :

- Hadō no san jū ichi : Shakkahō !

Le sort combiné ne fut pas concluant malgré leur maîtrise du Kidō.

- On a besoin de plus de puissance !

Kurosaki regarda autour de lui et revint avec une bouteille d'oxygène et un briquet.

- Bakayaro ! s'écria Yûna après l'explosion.

- Ouais, ça va ! Et puis c'était efficace !

- Pour nous tuer ? T'as failli réussir !

L'eau venant de toutes les pièces les bloquèrent devant les ascenseurs.

- Rukia et Kurosaki, partez avec les Mod Soul, Inoue-san et Sado-san. Nous les retiendrons assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez vous échapper.

- Tu es sûre, Yûna-senpai ?

- Hai, dépêchez-vous !

Les portes se refermèrent, les privant de lumière. Elles pouvaient néammoins distinguer la menace toute proche.

- Kamitsuku, Yukiōkami.

- Shinzō o akeru, Denki Kitsune.

- Entrez en collision, des vents aux tempêtes et des tempêtes aux vents. Teitaka.

Les trois amies échangèrent un regard déterminé, puis les pantins se lancèrent à l'attaque.

- Ikkouso les filles !

Eriko gela rapidement l'extérieur d'une des formes pour que Yûna puisse la briser. Quand Asahi eut réduit son adversaire en fumée grâce à une flèche et que l'eau se soit évaporée, elles ouvrirent la cage d'ascenseur et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée en s'accrochant aux câbles. Elles constatèrent immédiatement que leurs prédécesseurs fixaient la rue au-delà des portes vitrées.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? leur reprocha Yûna. Vous auriez dû fuir !

Elle regarda à son tour vers l'extérieur, et son visage se décomposa.

_C'est pas vrai ! Il... il pleut !_

Après une brève concertation, ils décidèrent de sortir, mais à peine eurent-ils passé les portes que les pantins emprisonnèrent les cinq Shinigamis et leurs Mod Soul. Yûna se débattit pendant que le lycéen roux criait aux autres de fuir. Quelques instants plus tard, les captifs furent soudain libérés.

- Partons, dit aussitôt Asahi. Les Bounts ont sûrement envoyé leurs créatures à la poursuite d'Ishida-san. Nous devons les rattraper !

Ils localisèrent leurs amis dans un hangar proche de l'hôpital et s'y dirigèrent sans tarder, en se doutant que les Bounts seraient déjà sur place.

- S'ils sont séparés, ils bénéficient de moins de puissance ! annonça Sado dès leur arrivée.

Asahi et Yûna échangèrent un regard.

- Nova, fais-le, ordonna Feng.

Le Mod Soul acquiesça et emmena un des jumeaux loin de son frère, jusqu'à l'assommer par une chute. Asahi en profita pour encocher une flèche et transpercer le sceau d'un des pantins, mais l'autre s'empara d'elle. Eriko, Yûna et le Shinigami remplaçant unirent leurs efforts pour la libérer et se demandèrent comment détruire l'autre monstre d'eau. Yûna récita une incantation en regardant Rukia, Asahi et Eriko pour qu'elles la suivent.

- Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang...

- Images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne !

- Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine...

- En une vague portant vos pas vers le sud !

- HADÔ NO SAN JÛ ICHI : SHAKKAHÔ !

L'eau constituant le pantin partit dans toutes les directions puis retomba sur les Shinigamis en faisant fumer leurs vêtements. Tandis que le Bount reformait peu à peu sa créature, une voix retentit de l'autre côté du mur.

- Ils sont là. Allons-y Hana !

- Hai !

Un des murs du hangar explosa et recouvrit le pantin. Yûna eut un sourire réjoui à la vue d'Hanatarou et du frère de Kaien à travers la fumée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'écria Kurosaki.

- Aucune importance, répondit Ganju. Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas assez de puissance de feu, alors on va utiliser la spécialité de la famille Shiba.

- Les feux d'artifices ? Excellente idée ! approuva le roux. Jettes-en un à l'intérieur du pantin !

- Yoshi !

En bas, le Bount envahi par la panique cria en vain à sa créature de s'écarter. Yûna craignit que la mèche s'éteigne et fut rassurée par la détonation. Un feu d'artifices éclata dans le hangar tandis que le sceau du pantin restant se consumait et que l'eau brûlait Ririn et Cloud.

Sous les yeux surpris de l'ensemble du groupe, les jumeaux subirent un vieillissement accéléré jusqu'à ce que leur corps se change en cendres.

- Même en ayant l'apparence d'enfants, ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé leurs limites, comprit Rukia. La perte de leurs pantins a fait que le temps les a rattrapés.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Orihime demanda soudain :

- Où est Ishida-kun ?

Yûna marmonna des jurons. A quel moment le Quincy cesserait-il de vouloir se débrouiller sans impliquer ses amis ?


	28. Contre attaque

- Pas de doute, c'est ici.

- Bien joué Feng !

Accroupie dans les buissons avec ses amis, Yûna félicita la Mod Soul d'avoir retrouvé Ishida grâce au reiatsu de la femme Bount. La veille, leurs recherches les avaient menés en haut d'un immeuble où Sado découvrit le bandage du Quincy, et à présent ils épiaient le moindre signe de vie venant d'un manoir à quelques dizaines de mètres des grilles.

- Dispersons-nous et cherchons-le, décida Asahi. Yûna et Eriko, partez avec Rukia, Kurosaki-san et vos Mod Soul. Je vais accompagner Inoue-san, Cloud, Nova et Sado-san.

- Yoshi.

- Ils sont huit, annonça Ririn quelques minutes plus tard.

- T'es sérieuse ? s'exclama le lycéen.

- Hai.

- Ça fait trop pour nous, d'autant plus qu'on ne connaît pas leurs capacités... Il faut qu'on les évite le plus possible.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le manoir quand une petite créature volante les attaqua. Yûna s'en débarrassa immédiatement, mais une multitude d'êtres semblables les attaquèrent et les forcèrent à monter sur le toit puis entrer dans le hall du bâtiment.

- Méfiez-vous ! avertiit aussitôt Feng.

Les Shinigamis levèrent les yeux vers la mezzanine d'où l'ensemble des Bounts les observaient. Un homme aux yeux rouges descendit les marches jusqu'au premier palier et sourit en disant :

- Bienvenue, Shinigamis. Je suis Kariya Jin. Enchanté de te voir enfin, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

Rukia eut un geste de recul.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. A côté de toi se trouvent les Shinigamis Kuchiki Rukia, Osadani Yûna et Watanabe Eriko.

_Cet homme... est effrayant._

- Nous sommes venus chercher Ishida, déclara Kurosaki.

- Vous ne l'aurez pas, répliqua calmement le leader des Bounts. Il nous faut ce Quincy.

- Même si vous avez besoin de lui, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

- Alors que vas-tu faire ?

- Le ramener par la force.

- Je me demande si vous allez y arriver.

- Rukia, et les autres aussi ! Allez chercher Ishida.

- Yoshi !

La petite Kuchiki et Eriko quittèrent la pièce, mais Yûna resta où elle se trouvait et empêcha le Bount au serpent de blesser les filles qui couraient.

- T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire, Osadani ?

- Elles sauront se débrouiller sans moi. Maintenant, fais attention ou il va te piéger.

_Et puis on ne sera pas trop de deux._

L'adolescent la regarda comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, et elle dut s'interposer entre Freedo et lui.

- Kurosaki ! C'est pas le moment de rêver !

Le Bount frappa les murs et le sol afin de créer des crevasses, et Yûna serra nerveusement la garde de Teitaka. Ce n'était pas exclu qu'ils soient submergés par les serpents...

- Freedo, tu as fini tes préparations ?

- Evidemment.

Un pentacle apparut à l'endroit où se tenaient les deux Shinigamis, les forçant à bouger. Mais où qu'ils aillent, le même symbole apparaissait en même temps qu'une colonne de reptiles. Yûna fut finalement projetée sur Kurosaki en le protégeant d'une attaque, reçut la suivante de plein fouet et s'écrasa sur le sol. Un craquement sonore venant de sa jambe lui arracha un cri.

- Hé, Osadani ! Ça va aller ?

- Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul, je ne peux plus me battre... Mais je tiendrai le coup.

_- Moi, je n'en suis pas convaincu,_ s'inquiéta son Zanpakutō.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je connais mes limites._

Elle rampa sous la mezzanine pour se mettre à l'abri et voir la suite des évènements. Le Shinigami remplaçant fut lui aussi mis à terre quelques minutes plus tard mais se releva alors que le Bount pensait en avoir terminé.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir ou de me faire écraser par des serpents !

- Freedo !

- Getsuga Tenshō !

L'attaque repoussa les serpents et se dirigea droit vers Kariya qui s'écarta au dernier moment. Yûna médusée découvrit réellement la puissance de son homologue : un des murs s'était brisé en même temps qu'une partie de la mezzanine.

- Kurosaki, attention !

Mais Freedo se contenta d'attraper le sceau de Kariya et le ramena à son maître.

- Utagawa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prends votre sceau, Kariya-san. Vos méthodes servent simplement pour le show !

- Tu penses faire mieux ? demanda la femme aux cheveux verts.

- Bien sûr.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Utagawa sembla perplexe.

_- Encore une sédition ?_

_- Apparemment, Yûna._

- Kariya-san nous a manipulés à l'aide de son pouvoir, mais maintenant son sceau est en ma possession ! Il y a longtemps que je cherchais un moyen de le voler, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile.

_Justement, c'est trop facile... Quelque chose ne va pas. Kariya est trop calme !_

- En ayant mon sceau, tu penses que je suis vaincu ?

- Même cette fille pourrait vous battre !

- Tu te trompes.

Freedo bondit mais fut écartée d'un seul geste.

- Qui t'a dit que mon sceau était libéré ? dit tranquillement Kariya.

- Kisama !

L'arrivée d'un inconnu le fit taire.

- Ichinose ! s'exclama le maître de Freedo.

_Un Shinigami à leur service ? Comment c'est possible ?_

Teitaka ne fit aucun commentaire.

La lumière venue du Zanpakutō du déserteur aveugla le Bount qui tomba dans la faille créée plus tôt par Kurosaki.

- Ce Zanpakutō...

- Il s'appelle Nijigasumi. Kariya-sama, partez, je m'occupe d'eux.

- Pas si vite ! Pourquoi un Shinigami se rabaisse au point de servir des criminels ?

Ichinose se tourna vers l'adolescent.

- Tu as battu Zaraki Kenpachi, non ?

- Nani ?

- Je faisais partie de sa division.

- Mais pourquoi se faire utiliser par eux ? répéta Yûna.

- Vous qui êtes sur le point de mourir n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

- Osadani, ne bouge pas.

La jeune fille ne put que s'incliner : Kurosaki était de loin le plus fort, et elle serait plus un fardeau qu'une aide. Elle observa le roux qui combattit Ichinose jusqu'à l'intervention de Kariya : d'une simple pichenette, le chef des Bounts envoya son adversaire dans le mur. Yûna sentit un filet de sueur glacée couler le long de son dos quand il se tourna vers elle.

- Ichinose, fais ce que tu veux avec ces Shinigamis.

- Bien, Kariya-sama.

Le déserteur s'approcha d'abord de Yûna qui leva maladroitement son Zanpakutō, même en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter : sa jambe cassée la faisait trop souffrir.

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent alors.

Des explosions secouèrent le manoir, une femme aux cheveux violets surgit devant Kurosaki pour l'aider à se relever, et Ichinose qui allait frapper Yûna fut arrêté juste à temps.

- Bakudō no roku jū ichi : Rikujōkōrō !

La petite noble passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie et suivit le même chemin que Yoruichi.

- Arigatô Asahi.

- Nous verrons plus tard pour les compliments !

Les Mod Soul se trouvaient déjà dans le parc à côté des autres Shinigamis, des humains et de la Bount accusée de traîtrise.

- Merci de nous avoir permis de sortir de là, Nova.

- Ce n'était rien.

Hanatarou se précipita dès leur retour chez Urahara. Yûna insista fortement pour qu'il s'occupe d'abord de Yoshino et d'Ishida, malgré la forte douleur venant de sa jambe fracturée. Pendant ce temps, Kurosaki s'entraînait sous le magasin avec Sado et le frère de Kaien, et Rukia tenait compagnie à Orihime. Quant à Asahi et Eriko, elles chassaient les quelques Hollows semant parfois le trouble en ville.

Elle dormait au moment où les disparitions de Yoshino puis d'Ishida furent constatées. Asahi la réveilla aussitôt, et les mines sombres de Rukia et Kurosaki l'inquiétèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ishida, la Bount et Ririn ne sont plus là.

Yûna resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'Orihime demande :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai besoin de faire des étirements, mais au moins je parviens à tenir debout ! Hanatarou est un génie.

Le gamin rougit sous le compliment puis marmonna une vague excuse pour s'éclipser. Yûna sourit, fit bouger sa jambe encore un peu raide sous le regard de ses amies et s'assit entre elles.

- Et maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ? questionna Asahi.

- Nova, tu peux les repérer ?

- Hai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils couraient en direction du manoir pour aider le lycéen. Le pantin de la femme se battait contre Kariya lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et ils voulurent s'interposer, mais le Shinigami déserteur défia Kurosaki tandis qu'un des Bounts empêchait Yûna d'aller plus loin.

- Attends, Yûna, intervint Eriko. Il ne faut pas que tu forces alors que tu viens juste de te remettre. Asahi et moi, on se charge de lui. Fais ce que tu peux pour Ishida-san.

- Yoshi.

Rukia et elle se dirigèrent vers le combat principal au moment où Yoshino fusionna avec son pantin et affronta Kariya. Mais sa force ne fut pas suffisante : quelques minutes plus tard, la main du leader des Bounts traversa le corps de la femme.

- Yoshino-san !

Ishida la serra contre lui après qu'elle eut touché le sol. Yûna et Rukia la virent prononcer ses derniers mots, avant qu'elle devienne une série de lumières vertes montant droit vers Kariya. Sous les yeux des Shinigamis, un sceau géant entouré par quatre plus petits se forma à partir des lumières pour donner naissance à des dizaines d'insectes bleus.

- Ecartez-vous ! cria Asahi alors que les pantins fonçaient sur les Shinigamis en retrait.

Quand Yûna releva la tête, les Bounts, leurs insectes et le sceau avaient disparu.

_Kuso..._

Deux jours se passèrent sans qu'ils aient le moindre indice sur la nouvelle retraite des Bounts. Réunis sur le toit du lycée, ils discutaient tous ensemble sur la stratégie à adopter. Malgré sa frustration, Yûna dut se rendre à l'évidence :

- Malheureusement, tant que nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, nous pouvons juste attendre qu'ils agissent.

- Vous avez vu les nouvelles ce matin ? dit soudain Sado. Ils expliquaient que de multiples disparitions avaient lieu.

- Alors peut-être que les monstres relâchés sont en train d'attaquer des humains, réalisa Orihime.

- Kuso... Et comme d'habitude, les Mod Soul ne peuvent rien détecter. Ces fichus Bounts, où est-ce qu'ils se cachent ?

Kurosaki se redressa.

- Aucune information de chez vous ?

- Rien du tout à part des bribes venant des Forces Spéciales.

L'après-midi se passa sans évènement notable. Dans la soirée, ils se retrouvèrent au parc pour se mettre finalement d'accord.

- Nous allons nous séparer afin de couvrir plus de terrain. Voilà les équipes : Kurosaki-san, Eriko, Feng et Ririn. Rukia avec Yûna, Inoue-san et Cloud...

A cet instant, le Denreishinki d'Asahi se mit à sonner.

- D'autres nouvelles ?

- Hai... Hitsugaya-taichō rassemble quelques officiers pour nous aider. Mais ils ne seront là que dans une heure.

- Et il dit qui il a choisi ?

- Pour l'instant... La seule qui se soit présentée spontanément, c'est _elle_.

- ... Ne me dis pas qu'Hikari va... venir ?

- Si.

_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG !_

Asahi reprit ensuite :

- Quant à moi, j'accompagne Sado-san et Nova. Arrangez-vous pour survivre jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent.

- Hai !

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Comme convenu, Eriko suivit le Shinigami remplaçant le long des rues de Karakura. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent arrêtés par deux enfants.

- Le patron a fini le détecteur. Il suffit que vous le mettiez et il vous guidera vers un Bount.

Le roux prit le bandeau dans la boîte tenue par Ururu, le posa sur son front et partit immédiatement en courant. Eriko dut utiliser le shunpo qui la mena jusqu'à un chantier et un garçon étendu à terre.

- Keigo, réveille-toi ! répétait le lycéen.

Une présence attira brutalement leur attention, et ils tournèrent la tête.

- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

Eriko reconnut tout de suite l'homme qui sortit de l'ombre : rien de moins que celui affronté deux jours plus tôt au manoir.

- Ichigo, fit Ririn. Méfie-toi, il est différent d'avant.

Les deux Shinigamis eurent rapidement l'occasion de constater le changement : la chimère face à eux ressemblait désormais à une araignée. Eriko serra nerveusement la garde de Yukiōkami, tandis que son camarade repoussait tant bien que mal les balles métalliques envoyées par le pantin. Le lycéen finit par être captif de la toile, et Daruku lui prit son Zanpakutō. Impuissante, Eriko le vit recevoir des coups qui laissèrent quelques traces sanglantes sur son corps. Alors qu'elle le pensait perdu, quelqu'un s'interposa.

_Ce masque... Kurosaki-san cohabite avec un Hollow ?_

La puissance du Hollow suffit à repousser l'araignée, mais le Shinigami reprit le contrôle et chassa son double. Vidé de ses dernières forces, il s'effondra sur le sol, et Daruku se tourna vers Eriko. Cachées derrière un tas de planches, Ririn et Feng se demandaient comment intervenir. Ririn créa une illusion pour permettre à son homologue d'envoyer des barres de fer au pantin, mais Daruku esquiva facilement leur attaque et les assomma d'un coup de patte. Elle revint ensuite sur sa cible d'origine.

- A ton tour maintenant, j'ai encore envie de m'amuser !

- Kamitsuku, Yukiōkami !

Eriko parvint à geler deux pattes de l'araignée qui recula brusquement pour attirer son adversaire vers elle. La jeune fille se crut vaincue, jusqu'au moment où une lueur venue d'un bâtiment voisin capta son regard. L'instant suivant, Daruku relâcha sa proie, et un Shinigami à la mèche blonde surgit à côté de Kurosaki.

- Izuru ! s'exclama Eriko en rougissant.

- Konbanwa, Eriko-chan. Je vois qu'une aide ne serait pas de trop.

- Hai.

- Alors laisse-moi faire et occupe-toi de Kurosaki-san.

- Tout de suite !

Kira libéra sans tarder son Zanpakutō et frappa les projectiles venant vers lui. Daruku rencontra un problème en les faisant fusionner avec son corps et s'en plaignit à son maître.

- Je deviens lourde... Que m'as-tu fait ?

- La propriété de mon Zanpakutō, Wabisuke, est de doubler le poids de tout ce qu'il touche. Par exemple, atteindre un objet de cent grammes à trois reprises le fera passer à huit cents grammes.

Eriko suspendit un instant ses soins pour gratifier le vice-capitaine d'un regard reconnaissant, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'humain. La tension dura encore plusieurs minutes, avant que le Bount s'en aille.

- Comment vas-tu, Eriko-chan ?

- Bien, je ne suis pas blessée.

- Je vais prendre le relais.

La jeune fille connaissait bien les capacités du blond en Kidō et lui céda sa place. Lorsque Kurosaki fut remis, Ririn et Feng les rejoignirent, et ils emmenèrent Keigo avec eux. Hanatarou le soignerait dès qu'ils seraient chez Urahara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Une sensation de danger imminent arrêta l'équipe de Yûna dans une ruelle entre deux entrepôts. Peu après, les deux Shinigamis furent séparées par une multitude de lames venant de la Bount. Tandis que Yûna les repoussait tant bien que mal, Rukia envoya un sort de Kidō à son adversaire, mais elle eut une mauvaise surprise : la femme s'était abritée derrière le bouclier formé par son éventail. Elle envoya Cloud à terre, et Rukia fit signe à Orihime de rester à l'écart. La jeune fille partit alors s'assurer que le Mod Soul allait bien.

- Rukia, essayons de lui lancer un Soukatsui venant de directions différentes. Elle ne pourra peut-être pas les arrêter tous les deux.

- Compris.

Avant qu'elles aient pu agir, la Bount attaqua Orihime sans défense, mais un objet inconnu se mit sur la trajectoire et repoussa son épée. L'instant suivant, un homme sortit de l'ombre, et la femme effrayée fit un pas en arrière.

- Mabashi, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un dieu tout-puissant. Maintenant, laisse-moi la place !

Elle se mit en position d'attaque, un geste qui s'avéra inutile puisqu'il bondit et atterrit devant Yûna et les autres.

- Faites attention, souffla-t-elle.

Mabashi ouvrit sa chemise, détacha la graine attachée à son cou et la lâcha.

- Zeige dich, Rizu !

L'objet s'enfonça dans le sol et réapparut sous la forme d'une fleur à tête d'animal et capable de parler.

- Vas-y, lui ordonna son maître.

Le pantin monta vers la femme toujours sur le toit du bâtiment et parvint à la piquer dans le cou.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Tu as vraiment perdu l'esprit ! Agis comme bon te semble, mais je te ferai payer ça !

Quand elle fut partie, l'attention de Mabashi se reporta sur le petit groupe.

- Rizu, amuse-toi.

Yûna et Rukia s'écartèrent juste à temps, et Orihime étant protégée par Cloud ne fut pas blessée non plus.

- Méfiez-vous, on ne sait pas d'où cette chose peut venir lorsqu'elle est sous terre !

L'avertissement permit à Rukia d'éviter le pantin surgissant à côté d'elle.

- Fini de jouer maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Le pantin se déplaça si vite que Yûna échappa de peu à son attaque. Une énorme explosion survenait à chaque fois que Rizu touchait quelque chose. Rukia fut forcée d'intervenir quand elle s'en prit à Orihime et se retrouva elle-même ciblée par l'attaque. De sa position, Yûna vit la créature disparaître dans le corps de Rukia qui tomba à genoux avant de se relever.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Mabashi.

- Kuchiki... Rukia.

- Rukia... Un nom parfait pour ma nouvelle esclave.

_Esclave ?_

Inquiète, Yûna rejoignit Orihime et Cloud et sentit un danger en remarquant l'absence d'expression dans le regard de la sœur d'Hisana.

- Inoue-san, écarte-toi !

Mais Rukia empoigna la jeune humaine par le col et serra.

- Ma Rizu entre dans le corps d'une personne, la contrôle et la fait agir selon les ordres que je lui donne ! révéla Mabashi.

Yûna intervint mais ne réussit pas à faire lâcher prise à sa camarade.

- Bon, tant pis ! Bakudō no hachi : Geki !

Le sort de répulsion écarta Rukia de quelques mètres. Mabashi ordonna alors à son pantin de rendre la jeune fille plus puissante, et Yûna fit face à sa kouhai dans son corps de Shinigami. Elle saisit son Zanpakutō et dit :

- Cloud-san, reste avec Inoue-san. Je me charge d'elle.

_Cette saleté utilisera l'énergie de Rukia jusqu'à son épuisement. Il faut que je l'arrête avant que ça arrive ! Mais comment la délivrer de la fleur sur sa poitrine ?_

Le mouvement brusque de la petite brune la tira de ses pensées. Elle se contenta de parer au début tout en cherchant une solution.

- Tu es dans une situation où tu ne peux pas survivre si tu ne blesses pas ton amie ! ricana le Bount.

Yûna se savait assez forte pour résister et connaissait bien la force de Rukia pour l'avoir affrontée en combat amical. Elle ne voulait cependant pas lui infliger une quelconque blessure : Byakuya et Hisana lui en voudraient. Les choses devraient revenir à la normale sans que Rukia ait souffert d'un mal autre que la possession.

_Faire revenir les choses à la normale..._

- Inoue-san ! Quand je l'aurai maîtrisée, utilise les Shunshun Rikka !

- Hai, Osadani-san !

La vice-capitaine recula de plusieurs mètres et baissa son Zanpakutō.

- Bakudō no roku jū ichi : Rikujōkōrō.

_Heureusement que cet idiot ne semble pas encore suffisamment fort pour contrer un Kid__ō__ de ce niveau !_

Une fois que Rukia fut prisonnière de la prison étoilée, Yûna se servit d'un second sort pour attirer l'autre Shinigami vers elle.

- Bakudō no yon : Hainawa !

Elle saisit la corde, tira brusquement dessus et reçut Rukia dans ses bras.

- Inoue-san, à toi. Pendant ce temps, je surveille le Bount.

- Shun'ou, Ayame, Kotenzanshun !

A la satisfaction de Yûna, une lumière jaune entoura les deux filles et entraîna un cri chez Rizu. Le pantin abandonna sa victime et retourna en un éclair auprès de son maître.

- Cette fille est méchante !

- Quel est cet étrange pouvoir ? demanda Mabashi sur la défensive.

Comme personne ne lui répondait, il envoya Rizu contrôler Yûna qui lui semblait plus forte. La jeune fille leva son Zanpakutō pour frapper, mais Rizu la contourna et se retrouva dans son dos.

_Kuso !_

Un lien solide s'enroula autour de sa taille et la mit hors de portée du pantin.

- Yo, Osadani !

_Des dizaines de Shinigamis sont en activité au Seireitei... Pourquoi c'est justement elle qui me sauve ? T_T_

- Bon, toi, le sale type ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait rater un rendez-vous important ! Kōsatsu suru, Muchishi ! **(étrangle, fouet de la mort)**

Son katana se changea en arme garnie de pointes métalliques, saisit Rizu en plein vol et la projeta dans un mur. Yûna en profita pour courir vers Mabashi en brandissant Teitaka, mais sa lame fut stoppée par un nouvel arrivant.

- C'est qui celui-là ?

- Ichinose, un déserteur de ta division.

- Lui ? Pousse-toi, je vais lui régler son compte !

Ichinose se trouvait loin d'elle et n'eut aucun mal à disparaître en emmenant Mabashi.

- TEME ! Tu paieras ta trahison envers Zaraki-taichō !

Elle se calma quelques minutes plus tard, après que Yûna lui eut expliqué les raisons du départ d'Ichinose.

- Ouais, d'accord... Je ne l'attaquerai pas à moins qu'il s'en prenne à un Shinigami de la onzième.

- Ça m'en coûte vraiment de dire ça, Hikari, mais... Arigatô.

La fille vêtue de cuir noir repoussa une de ses mèches blondes et sourit.

- Pas de quoi ! Tu me connais, je suis toujours prête pour la moindre bagarre.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi tu t'es portée volontaire pour cette mission ?

La blonde rougit.

- Ano... Hitsugaya-taichō avait désigné Yumichika au départ, mais j'ai insisté auprès de Zaraki-taichō qui m'a laissé prendre sa place.

La vice-capitaine dissimula un sourire. Son ancienne rivale était donc capable d'avoir des sentiments...

Elle retourna ensuite vers Rukia pour s'assurer de sa santé, puis ils repartirent lentement vers le magasin du marchand de sucreries.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'Eriko et Ichigo commençaient à combattre, Asahi, Sado et Nova croisaient la route du Bount âgé dans un parc. Ils décidèrent de ne pas se fier à son aspect faible et restèrent sur leurs gardes.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien dangereux, lança-t-elle néammoins.

- Alors je vais te prouver le contraire, petite Shinigami.

Les yeux de la noble s'agrandirent quand l'homme disparut dans le sol.

- Je ne sens plus son reiatsu !

- Nova, tu perçois quelque chose ?

- Ecartez-vous ! s'écria le Mod Soul.

Une baleine surgit à l'endroit où ils se tenaient une seconde auparavant. De sa position en hauteur, la troisième siège distingua l'ombre de la créature qui se promenait sous Sado et son Mod Soul.

_Nous ne pourrons jamais l'atteindre s'il passe son temps à se cacher sous terre !_

Son attention relâchée faillit lui coûter cher : le pantin l'aurait avalée si Nova n'était pas intervenu.

- Je vais tout de même me présenter. Ceci est mon pantin, Baura. Baura manipule l'espace. En créant un espace dimensionnel, il peut nager et s'y déplacer librement.

_Cet homme est idiot... Pourquoi nous décrire dès le début les capacités de cette chose ?_

- Il me semble que ce garçon possède un pouvoir similaire. Cependant, un fossé immense nous sépare.

- Nous verrons, répliqua Nova.

- Petit présomptueux ! Que dirais-tu si je te montrais la différence entre nos pouvoirs respectifs ? Ikkouso, Baura !

Asahi envoya une flèche vers l'homme, mais la baleine ouvrit la bouche et le projectile s'effaça.

- Nani ?

- Sa bouche est connectée à une autre dimension, comprit Nova. Voilà pourquoi il se montre aussi confiant.

_Je n'ai donc pas le choix._

Elle sortit un micro de sous son uniforme et dit rapidement :

- Gelez tout espace dimensionnel dans un rayon de trois cent soixante degrés autour de ma position actuelle et protégez les âmes s'y trouvant.

- Bien, Fujiwara Asahi-sama.

- Faites de même du côté du vice-capitaine Osadani et de Watanabe Eriko.

L'appel fini, elle informa les autres qu'ils pouvaient utiliser toute leur force sans risque.

- Compris.

Sado s'élança dans les airs quand Asahi fut menacée et donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la baleine qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

- Partons !

Ils observèrent la place depuis un immeuble sans relâcher leur vigilance.

- L'attaquer de front est inutile, nous devons trouver autre chose, dit Sado.

- Nova-san, je me demandais ceci : peux-tu dire à quel instant il va attaquer ?

- Oui, c'est possible. Notre dimension fluctue s'il est en train de venir de celle où il se cache.

- Et pour ce qui est de prédire ses mouvements ? insista Asahi.

- Désolé, mais non. Je peux seulement dire quand il va apparaître.

- Donc nous pourrons simplement l'éviter, réalisa sombrement la Shinigami.

- Il doit utiliser un sonar pour repérer notre position.

Asahi retint les grossièretés qui lui venaient à l'esprit - une noble ne devait pas prononcer ces mots- et soupira.

- Comme il se sert du sol pour venir à nous, on devrait être en sécurité sur les hauteurs, remarqua Sado. Ça nous permet de réfléchir à un plan de bataille.

La suite le détrompa. Au risque de se faire avaler, Asahi eut le réflexe de pousser l'humain sur le côté : la baleine sortit du mur de l'immeuble voisin et plongea vers la Shinigami. Elle se crut perdue, mais Nova la téléporta juste à temps.

- Arigatô, Nova-san.

Ils changèrent d'abri en courant le long des toits afin de mettre une distance raisonnable entre le Bount et eux et descendirent finalement dans une ruelle étroite.

_Tout ce qui compte pour lui est de bénéficier d'un espace suffisamment grand pour se déplacer... Nous aurons du mal à le vaincre._

- Je pourrais l'attirer dans ma dimension, dit soudain le Mod Soul.

- Nani ?

- Une dimension différente existe à l'intérieur de son corps. Si je l'emprisonne avec mes pouvoirs, je serai en mesure d'annuler cette énergie.

- Yoshi. Que devons-nous faire ?

- J'attends de vous que vous le distrayiez assez longtemps pour que je m'approche de lui sans être vu.

- Je jouerai le rôle de l'appât, déclara Sado.

- Non, ce sera moi.

- Mais tu te mettras en danger, Fujiwara-san !

Elle se releva en dévoilant son reiatsu.

- A qui penses-tu que tu parles ? Je fais partie des plus hauts gradés de ma division.

- Yo... yoshi.

- Bien, alors allons-y.

Dans le parc :

- Vieil homme, je sais que tu n'es pas loin, alors montre-toi !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Asahi n'eut qu'un instant de sursis pour échapper au pantin qui se mit à la poursuivre.

- El Directo !

- Sado-san, arrête ! Je ne peux plus voir d'où il va sortir !

Le Bount la saisir par la cheville grâce à sa canne et Baura s'élança. Asahi parvint à maintenir sa bouche ouverte à l'aide de son Zanpakutō et cria :

- Maintenant !

L'humain saisit la queue de la baleine, la fit tournoyer et la jeta en direction de Nova. Le Mod Soul déploya la zone de transfert au moyen de son bouclier, mais Baura et son maître luttèrent.

- Sais-tu combien d'âmes j'ai prises, et depuis combien de temps ? Il n'y a aucune raison que je perde face à toi !

Sado réalisa que Nova était en difficulté et donna un coup de poing dans le dos du pantin qui disparut. La seconde suivante, Nova tomba à genoux.

- Nova-san, daijobu ?

- H... hai.

Mais il se courba soudain en deux tandis qu'une lueur rouge lui sortait de la poitrine.

- Reculez ! Il va...

Baura fut expulsée de son corps et le repoussa au loin, forçant Asahi à utiliser le shunpo pour le réceptionner.

- Tu aurais dû naître il y a cent ans si tu voulais avoir la moindre chance de m'envoyer dans une autre dimension.

Asahi lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Puis-je en finir à présent ?

C'est plutôt à nous de dire que nous allons en finir !

Elle couvrit l'humain le temps qu'il relève Nova et les suivit aux confins du parc puis dans une autre ruelle. Derrière eux, le Bount avait disparu une nouvelle fois.

- Bon... Sado-san, je vais essayer de le localiser avant qu'il attaque. Prévoir son assaut nous donnera un avantage, et nous pourrons frapper les premiers.

- Compris.

Ils montèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble, et la Shinigami demanda à Nova de reprendre son corps de peluche afin de combiner leur reiatsu.

- Le cœur au sud… Les yeux au nord… Le bout des doigts à l'ouest… Le talon à l'est… Ô vent, souffle et rassemble ! Ô pluie, tombe et efface ! Bakudō no go jū hachi : Kakushitsuijaku. 57... 89... 95... 103... 122... 136... 184... 190... 202... Je le tiens ! Sado-san, il est au-dessus de nous !

Le géant accumula de l'énergie dans son bras et l'envoya au bon moment à son adversaire stupéfait.

- El Directo !

Baura reçut le coup de plein fouet et atterrit au pied du bâtiment.

- Achève-le !

Sado s'exécuta sans perdre une seconde. Asahi et Nova toujours accroché à son bras virent avec satisfaction la baleine écraser son maître et disparaître peu à peu.

- Bien joué.

Le lycéen se tourna vers la petite noble, leva le pouce et s'effondra.

- Il me semble que nous n'avons plus qu'à l'amener chez Urahara-san, dit Asahi.

- Je crois aussi, acquiesça le Mod Soul.


	29. Invasion

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Asahi.

Ils étaient réunis devant l'entrée d'une caverne où les Mod Soul avaient repéré le reiatsu des Bounts. Seuls Rukia et Ishida, encore convalescents, restaient à l'écart par sécurité.

- Hai.

- Alors allons-y.

Chaque Shinigami garda son Zanpakutō à la main en faisant attention au moindre bruit. Hikari jura après avoir buté plusieurs fois sur des pierres, et Eriko éclaira le chemin à l'aide d'un Shakkahou. Le calme régnait autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que Kira arrête une lame qui filait droit vers le dos de la scientifique.

- C'était quoi ce truc ? marmonna Kurosaki.

Une multitude d'insectes apparut au détour d'un couloir et éblouit les assaillants.

- Attention !

Les vice-capitaines eurent juste le temps de se défendre des haches surgies de l'obscurité.

- Ils utilisent la lumière pour créer des ombres et nous attaquer ! comprit Asahi.

- Seule solution : se débarrasser d'eux !

L'idée de Yûna ne suffisant pas, ils entreprirent de détruire les colonnes de pierre de la salle.

- Cela ne stoppera pas Geselle !

Le pantin se montra finalement : humanoïde et sans yeux, il se déplaçait sur les indications de son maître. Asahi se tourna vers ses anciennes colocataires quand le poing de la créature atteignit Hikari à l'abdomen.

- Yûna, Eriko et les autres, retournez dans la salle précédente. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

- Tu vas y arriver ?

- Je l'espère.

Les deux filles entraînèrent de force Kurosaki et Orihime qui voulaient rester pour aider et s'abritèrent du mieux qu'elles purent. Une intense lumière jaune associée à des éclairs leur parvint bientôt, et en entendant le cri du pantin combiné à celui de son maître, ils surent qu'Asahi avait gagné.

- J'ai réussi à le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il attaque le Bount, expliqua la troisième siège.

La chute de blocs du plafond les forcèrent à s'écarter les uns des autres. Quand la poussière se dissipa, Yûna se rendit compte qu'elle se retrouvait seulement avec le lycéen roux : ses amis n'avaient pas pu les suivre.

- Osadani, méfie-toi.

La jeune fille se retourna et croisa le regard de la femme Bount.

- Vous êtes donc les uniques survivants.

Kurosaki se prépara aussitôt à repousser les attaques.

- Aucun des nôtres ne mourra plus. Geselle et Ugaki étaient les derniers martyrs, même s'ils nous ont fait gagner du temps.

- Tu veux dire que tu les as sacrifiés ? s'exclama l'humain.

Kariya ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers lui.

- Je vais enfin utiliser mon nouveau pouvoir.

Il battit rapidement l'adolescent qui resta étendu sur le sol. Yûna serait intervenue si Mabashi n'était pas apparu devant elle.

- Rizu n'a pas renoncé à l'envie de te contrôler. Je ne la retiendrai pas si tu t'interposes entre cet enfant ridicule et Kariya-san.

- Pourquoi vouloir envahir la Soul Society ?

- Il y a des siècles, leurs scientifiques ont effectué des expériences sur des cobayes humains. Mais une explosion s'est produite, et le résultat a atteint une poignée de personnes dans le monde réel. Au début, nous voulions simplement vivre en paix. Seulement, les autres humains qui nous voyaient comme des monstres nous ont traqués en permanence. La Soul Society qui connaissait notre existence n'a jamais rien fait pour nous aider. Aujourd'hui, nous allons enfin prendre notre revanche.

_Si jamais il touche à un cheveu des jumeaux ou d'Hiroshi..._

Tandis que le plus grand des Bounts et le Shinigami déserteur se chargeaient d'ouvrir le portail, Kurosaki chercha encore à se battre bien que son adversaire soit beaucoup plus fort que lui. Yûna resta spectatrice de l'affrontement à sens unique jusqu'au moment où le lycéen voulut récupérer son Zanpakutō : Kariya s'en empara et le tint hors de portée. Yûna vit alors son homologue se figer puis tenir la lame et se la planter dans le ventre. Elle fut ensuite surprise de constater que Kurosaki avait à nouveau Zangetsu en main.

- Bankai !

Un trait bleu interrompit les combattants lancés pour un dernier assaut. Yûna se retourna et fut soulagée d'apercevoir ses amis et les humains qui venaient de les rejoindre.

- Te voilà enfin, Quincy.

Le lycéen se retrouva derrière Kariya en un éclair et pointa son arc sur le dos du chef des Bounts. Il se tourna ensuite vers le portail dimensionnel, et Yûna se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise.

_Quelque chose ne va pas._

- Merci, Quincy. Nous pouvons à présent partir à la Soul Society.

- Je le sais.

- Quoi ? Ishida, tu as fait ça intentionnellement ? Pourquoi ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Kariya.

- Après tout, les Bounts et les Quincy ont un ennemi commun.

- Ne te méprends pas. J'ai ouvert le passage uniquement pour pouvoir te battre.

- Alors essaye de me suivre avec ce pitoyable Shinigami. Je t'attendrai de l'autre côté.

Et il disparut avec un sourire ironique.

- Trop tard ! pesta Yoruichi dès son entrée dans la caverne.

- Ishida, intervint Asahi. Tu nous dois une explication.

Il baissa les yeux et expliqua :

- Les Quincy peuvent gagner beaucoup de puissance en rassemblant des particules spirituelles. Je compte utiliser cette technique au moment de l'affronter.

- Mais ton peuple n'est pas le seul à manipuler ces particules, soupira la femme noire.

Kurosaki donna un coup de poing à son camarade puis dit :

- Allons-y ensemble. Nous apporterons notre force au Seireitei.

- Et nous ? demanda Orihime.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il suffit de modifier leur portail et tu pourras le franchir avec Sado.

A la Soul Society, les Shinigamis retournèrent dans leurs divisions respectives tandis que Yoruichi emmenait Kurosaki et sa bande chez la sœur de Kaien Shiba.

Une fois que Yûna eut fait un rapport à son capitaine, ce dernier demanda où était Rukia.

- Avec Yoruichi-san chez Kuukaku-san.

Elle dissimula un sourire en entendant Byakuya murmurer :

- Encore ce maudit chat.

- Qu'allons-nous faire contre les Bounts, Taichō ?

- Yamamoto-soutaichō a ordonné que la dixième division traque nos ennemis. Hitsugaya-taichō et ses hommes enquêtent en ce moment même à l'endroit où les vice-capitaines Iba et Omaeda se sont fait battre. Le capitaine Unohana se tient prête à recevoir d'autres blessés éventuels. Ces ryoka sont dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- Emmène un ou deux Shinigamis de confiance avec toi et va rejoindre Rukia.

- Entendu.

Après quelques minutes passées avec les jumeaux qui se trouvaient au manoir Kuchiki, elle retrouva Asahi et Shinobu devant la porte ouest. Yûna regretta rapidement de ne pas avoir demandé à son capitaine s'il savait où logeait Kuukaku. La nuit interrompit leurs recherches, et tandis qu'Asahi rentrait au Seireitei, les deux autres se dirigèrent vers leur ancienne maison.

Hiroshi fut ravi de revoir la vice-capitaine mais perdit son sourire en apprenant qu'elle ne restait que pour la nuit.

- C'est dommaze... Z'aurais voulu te montrer ce que z'arrive à faire maintenant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Demain matin, tu pourras me faire voir si tu as progressé en Bakudō.

- Yossi !

L'enfant la tira du lit à l'aube et l'entraîna dans le jardin où elle finit de se réveiller.

- Z'y vais !

Shinobu les rejoignit, s'assit sur le banc à côté de Yûna et observa attentivement le garçon.

- Bakudō no kyū : Hōrin !

Un lasso de feu entoura le mannequin installé par Akira, et Yûna félicita Hiroshi lorsqu'il eut relâché sa cible.

- Très bien ! approuva-t-elle.

Shinobu demanda alors quel étaient les sorts les plus élevés qu'il pouvait lancer.

- Z'arrive à bien utiliser le Byakurai. Et en Bakudō, ma limite atteint le Hōrin.

- C'est vraiment impressionnant pour ton âge. Je suis sûr qu'avec de l'entraînement, tu seras un excellent Shinigami.

- Arigatô Sinobu-san !

- Tu as travaillé sur autre chose ?

- Woui ! Z'ai essayé de faire un combat au sabre avec Kai, mais z'ai perdu. Z'aurais dû m'exercer à son maniement avant.

- Shin, on pourrait s'affronter amicalement ? Il apprendra peut-être mieux si on lui montre comment faire.

Elle venait de vaincre le Shinigami quand un reiatsu familier attira son attention.

_Rukia ! Si elle meurt, le Taich__ō__ va me tuer..._

- Désolée Hiroshi, le devoir m'appelle !

Elle fila le long des toits sans trop savoir où aller, jusqu'à ce que Shinobu la rejoigne.

- J'ai détecté l'énergie spirituelle de Kuchiki-san dans le 43ème district ouest !

Yûna arriva juste à temps pour empêcher la femme de porter le coup fatal. En bas, Byakuya rattrapa sa belle-sœur, la confia à Shinobu puis aida Yûna déjà en difficulté.

- Chire, Senbonzakura.

L'arrivée d'une escouade de la treizième division, d'Orihime et de Kurosaki provoquèrent le départ de la femme sur ces paroles :

- Mon devoir ici est terminé.

_Elle nous aurait retenus ?_

Les explosions en provenance du Seireitei confirmèrent ses craintes : en regardant vers la ville des Shinigamis, elle vit une tour s'effondrer dans le secteur du Temple des Regrets.

- Yûna, nous devons rentrer afin de connaître les nouveaux ordres du Soutaichō. Cette provocation ne sera pas sans conséquences. Je viendrai après m'être assuré que Rukia ne court aucun danger.

- Bien, Taichō.

A la tombée de la nuit, Yûna rassembla une patrouille et partit surveiller les rues du quartier de sa division. Elle ne rencontra aucun ennemi et décida de donner congé aux autres Shinigamis. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le manoir Kuchiki pour avoir des nouvelles de Rukia et demander où était son capitaine, Asahi la rattrapa.

- Comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

- L'écroulement de la tour n'a fait aucun victime. Hitsugaya-taichō est revenu il y a peu du Rukongai avec Matsumoto et continue de chercher le poseur de bombes.

- Il doit être loin depuis longtemps.

_Seul Ichinose connaît suffisamment le Seireitei pour savoir où nous atteindre... Nous devons vraiment stopper les Bounts !_

- Au fait, pourquoi Kuchiki-taichō n'est-il pas resté à la sixième ?

- Il a ramené Rukia au manoir, et ensuite il devait venir. Mais c'est bizarre... On l'attend toujours.

- Etrange, oui... Je l'ai vu aller vers la porte nord il y a vingt minutes.

- Quoi ?

_Taich__ō__, même vous aurez du mal seul contre Kariya !_

- Va retrouver Shin puis fais ton possible pour nous envoyer de l'aide.

- Hai.

_J'aurai du mal à me défendre si ces brutes des quartiers lointains m'attaquent... Lui et sa maudite fierté ! S'il se fait tuer, je ne réponds plus de rien !_


	30. Lutte

**J'avais dit à certaines que je posterais pour le nouvel an, faut croire que Noël m'a rendue généreuse. Bonnes fêtes à tous !**

**Dernier chapitre de l'arc des Bounts. Pour le prochain, je m'éloignerai un peu du manga ;)**

Quand Yûna découvrit enfin où se trouvait son capitaine, ce dernier était en mauvaise posture. Kariya et lui continuaient à s'affronter malgré leurs blessures, au milieu des arbres détruits qui illustraient bien la violence du combat.

- Yûna, que fais-tu là ?

- Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser seul ! Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ?

- Je suis parfaitement capable de gérer cela moi-même.

-Excusez mon manque de respect, mais vous n'êtes qu'un idiot ! Vous et votre foutue fierté... Vous ne changerez donc jamais !

Le sourire en coin de Byakuya fut l'unique réponse qu'elle reçut : Kariya lui rappela rapidement sa présence.

- Osadani Yûna... Après avoir vu tes pouvoirs au manoir, j'aimerais vraiment que nous fassions un duel afin de déterminer qui de nous deux est le plus fort.

Des pétales roses l'entourèrent tandis qu'elle dégainait son Zanpakutō.

_- Tu sais qu'il est beaucoup plus puissant que toi ?_

_- Hai. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de l'affronter._

_- Aucun doute, tu es bien la vice-capitaine de Kuchiki Byakuya._

- Ikkouso.

La vitesse de son adversaire surprit Yûna qui eut juste la force de parer.

- Tu es faible.

- Tais-toi !

Elle décida de compter plus sur sa ruse que sur ses capacités physiques et commença par se protéger.

_- Agis au lieu de te défendre._

_- J'aimerais bien, baka !_

Vexé, Teitaka ne dit plus rien.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Byakuya se servit du Shunpō pour viser le dos de Kariya, mais le Bount le repoussa facilement. Yûna profita aussitôt de l'ouverture offerte par son supérieur et passa à l'attaque.

- Kiru ! GÛFU !

La tornade lui laissa le temps de reculer pour prononcer une incantation.

- Hadō no nana jū san : Sōren Soukatsui !

Byakuya lui jeta un regard surpris : il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait encore assez de reiatsu pour un sort élevé.

- Taichō..., souffla-t-elle, complètement épuisée.

Même si sa dernière tentative d'atteindre Kariya avait échoué, elle s'estimait heureuse de ne pas avoir une blessure réellement grave. La profonde entaille sur sa poitrine lui faisait déjà suffisamment mal.

- Il semblerait que je sois vainqueur.

- La ferme...

Byakuya engagea à nouveau la lutte sous les yeux de sa subordonnée. Yûna se mit à craindre que le Shinigami soit définitivement submergé lorsque Kariya déclara :

- Vaincre Kuchiki Byakuya avec un seul bras est un jeu d'enfant.

_Ce type est dingue._

- As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

En guise de réponse et sans se soucier de sa blessure, il saisit la lame de Senbonzakura et ajouta :

- Maintenant, tu ne peux plus reculer. Danse du vent !

- Chire, Senbonzakura.

- Getsuga Tenshō !

_Kurosaki..._

- Ririn, mets-toi à l'abri, ça va devenir dangereux.

- Et dire que je m'inquiétais...

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite.

- J'imagine... Byakuya, Osadani, ça va ?

- D'après toi, baka ?

- Si tu interviens, ajouta le capitaine, je te considérerai également comme un ennemi.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Kariya réunit des particules spirituelles et soigna ses blessures.

- Teme ! dit le lycéen en voyant son geste. Bankai !

Les deux ennemis allaient si vite que Yûna peinait à distinguer leurs mouvements.

- Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

La vague rose lancée droit vers le Shinigami remplaçant et le Bount les forcèrent à se séparer.

Yûna se releva aussi rapidement qu'elle put, attrapa Ririn au vol et se précipita vers le bord du cratère.

- Byakuya, ça suffit ! Tu essayes de m'avoir aussi ?

- Tu es sur mon chemin.

- Bakayaro !

- Ne parle pas comme ça à mon capitaine !

La jeune fille resta ensuite spectatrice impuissante du combat de haut niveau entre Byakuya et son adversaire. Le Shinigami utilisa son Bankai pour infliger le plus de dégâts possibles à l'autre homme, mais Kariya récupérait à chaque fois grâce à sa particularité. Une attaque venue du ciel les projeta soudain en arrière.

- Je t'ai finalement trouvé.

Une femme en haori apparut et dévisagea froidement le Bount.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Mon nom est Ran'Tao.

_NANI ?_

- La femme qui a créé les Bounts ? s'exclama le roux. Et vous êtes encore vivante ?

La scientifique l'ignora.

- Les Shinigamis ont une aura différente des Bounts. De tous ceux du Seireitei, je suis la seule à tout savoir, puisque j'ai détruit l'intégralité des preuves les concernant.

Elle ajouta à l'intention de Kariya :

- J'ai attendu ta venue durant une éternité.

- Nous avons mis longtemps à pouvoir venir, en subissant les tortures dues aux années... A cause de toi !

- Tu sembles être capable de ressentir plus d'émotions qu'on le penserait au premier abord. Et moins patient que tu l'affirmes. Tu vas me tuer ?

Kurosaki la protégea aussitôt.

- Personne ne la tuera tant qu'elle n'aura pas vu la destruction du Seireitei par le résultat de ses expériences.

Byakuya intervint à nouveau, le roux suivit, et Kariya se retrouva enfin en difficulté. C'était sans compter sur l'avalanche de boulets métalliques venue d'un autre pantin.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que les Bounts venaient de fuir, Yûna essaya en vain de se redresser : l'attaque l'avait plus atteinte que les autres et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Byakuya lui apporta finalement son aide et elle s'appuya sur lui.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mal partout...

Ran'Tao lui fit boire un revigorant qui lui rendit assez de forces pour qu'elle supporte le retour.

Dès son entrée au Seireitei, Byakuya l'emmena à la quatrième division et la plaça sous la surveillance d'Unohana, avant d'aller faire son rapport au commandant-général.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Il fallut un jour et demi à Yûna pour récupérer totalement du combat avec Kariya. Elle venait de se réveiller lorsque Asahi arriva avec une mine inquiète.

- Yûna, habille-toi vite ! Les Bounts ont réussi à entrer !

La vice-capitaine fut prête en quelques minutes et quitta sa chambre en sortant par la fenêtre. Tandis qu'elles se hâtaient vers les quartiers de la première division, Asahi expliqua :

- Hitsugaya-taichō et les humains ont affronté Ichinose ce matin, avant que Zaraki-taichō intervienne et le batte. Ichinose a permis aux Bounts de nous concentrer sur lui tandis que des habitants du Rukongai attaquaient. Ils ont vaincu Jidanbō et le Gardien de la Porte nord pour nous forcer à nous disperser, et maintenant le Bount capable de contrôler les autres grâce à son pantin nous pose de sérieux problèmes.

- Où sont Eriko, Shin et Rukia ?

- Eri est au laboratoire et Kuchiki-san se repose toujours chez Kuchiki-taichō. Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Shinobu. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que Kyouraku-taichō l'a désigné pour assister une patrouille.

Inexplicablement, Yûna se mit à craindre le pire.

La réunion des capitaines venait de se terminer quand elles parvinrent enfin au quartier général.

- Gomen nasai, Taichō, dit-elle dès qu'elle vit Byakuya sortir. Qu'a demandé le Soutaichō ?

- Chaque division va agir indépendamment des autres. En tant que responsable de la sécurité intérieure, la treizième est plus spécialement chargée de la traque des ryoka.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas envoyer Rukia ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- NANI ?

L'exclamation indignée d'Asahi attira leur attention.

- Le capitaine a été provisoirement écarté des combats suite à sa négligence, répéta Matsumoto. Par contre, ça ne veut pas dire que nous subissons la même sanction que lui.

- Yoshi... Désolée Yûna, mais je crois que tu devras te débrouiller sans moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Taichō, que dois-je faire ?

- Le chaos règne et nous ignorons où se trouve Kariya, mais l'un de ses semblables force les Shinigamis à se battre entre eux. J'aimerais que tu ailles aider Renji à vaincre provisoirement les possédés.

En cherchant l'énergie spirituelle du Shinigami, elle découvrit celui de Shinobu tout proche, et elle se hâta pour le rejoindre. Un chat siamois bondit et s'accrocha à son uniforme juste avant qu'elle trouve le sixième siège.

- Konnichi wa, Shin. Tu n'es pas blessé ? Est-ce que tu sais où est Renji ?

- Non, je vais bien, et je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais je peux t'aider si tu en as besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course.

- Shin ?

- Yûna, je sens l'aura d'un Bount ! Elle vient de...

L'avertissement du chat lui permit d'éviter de justesse la lame de Kurohyou, mais son geste de recul lui fit perdre l'équilibre et Shinobu la saisit par le cou. La fleur apparaissant sur la poitrine du garçon confirma ses craintes : lui aussi était possédé.

- Lâche-la ! s'écria Feng.

Elle tira sur le shihakushō du Shinigami qui la repoussa sans mal.

- Hadō no san jū san : Soukatsui.

_Arigatô, Teitaka._

Sans son Zanpakutō dégainé à la dernière seconde, elle aurait reçu directement le sort, et Teitaka n'avait pas attendu qu'elle l'appelle pour la protéger. Grâce à lui, elle ne récolta qu'une brûlure à l'épaule.

_Pas de quoi. Maintenant, c'est ton tour._

- Bakudō no san jū : Shitotsu sansen !

Par précaution, elle garda son katana en main alors qu'elle s'approchait de Shinobu, épinglé au mur par les pieux de lumière.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

_- Le maîtriser totalement me semble être une bonne idée._

_- Là, on est d'accord._

- Bakudō no roku jū san : Sajo Sabaku.

_Aussi bon soit-il en Kid__ō__, il lui faudra plus que quelques minutes pour se libérer de la chaîne d'énergie._

Elle conserva tout de même Kurohyou sans faire attention à sa lame toujours brûlante, réveilla Feng encore assommée et conduisit Shinobu à la caserne de sa division.

- Gardez-le sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que cette chose ait disparu.

- Compris, Osadani-fukutaichō.

Chacun savait ce que Shinobu représentait pour elle, mais personne n'osa poser de question. Elle s'efforça de masquer ses émotions et le choc éprouvé pendant le rapide combat et se jura de venir à bout de Mabashi.

_Et s'il restait des séquelles importantes suite à la possession ?_

Elle eut soudain envie de faire demi-tour.

_- Yûna,_ conseilla son Zanpakutō_. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire. Souviens-toi que Kuchiki-san a seulement eu besoin de repos suite à l'attaque subie dans le monde réel._

_- C'est vrai... Je voulais déjà en finir avec lui après ce qu'il a fait à Rukia, alors maintenant... Je le tuerai si j'en ai l'occasion !_

Feng l'informa peu après son départ des locaux de la huitième que le reiatsu de deux des Bounts s'était évanoui.

- Ce qui ne nous laisse plus qu'Ichinose, Kariya et un autre.

- L'énergie spirituelle que j'ai sentie n'appartenait pas à celui que j'ai vu dans le monde réel, quand j'étais avec Kurosaki-san.

_Le grand costaud à l'araignée serait donc le survivant... La chance commence à nous sourire, même si ceux qui restent sont les plus dangereux. Mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas avoir éliminé Rizu moi-même !_

Des nuages de fumée venant du laboratoire de Kurotsuchi la firent changer de trajectoire. Elle hésita un instant devant le trou béant qu'était devenue la porte, puis elle entra et aperçut Asahi qui fouillait les décombres dans le fond de la salle des recherches.

- S'il te plaît, viens m'aider ! Kurotsuchi-fukutaichō et d'autres ont été découverts, mais je n'ai toujours pas localisé Eriko !

Yûna la rejoignit aussitôt et utilisa Teitaka pour trancher les pierres les plus lourdes. Deux des humains remontèrent peu après des profondeurs du bâtiment et se mirent au travail en silence. Kira arriva quelques instants plus tard et fut le premier à sentir la présence de la scientifique : en déplaçant un monticule, il perçut un faible appel.

- I... Izuru...

- Je la tiens !

Il s'empressa de la dégager en creusant plus vite et serra la main valide d'Eriko entre les siennes. Elle sourit faiblement à ses amis lorsqu'elle put les voir et ferma les yeux, ce qui inquiéta Asahi et Yûna.

- Tout va bien, dit Kira pour les rassurer. Elle a seulement perdu connaissance. J'entends encore sa respiration.

_Kami-sama soit loué._

- Cela dit, elle a probablement des fractures multiples, remarqua Asahi. La transporter serait peut-être dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Yûna.

- Je peux démarrer le traitement ici, et ensuite nous l'amènerons à Unohana-taichō.

- Yoshi, Kira-fukutaichō. On compte sur toi !

- Il faudrait quand même lui dire d'envoyer une unité le plus vite possible.

La vice-capitaine acquiesça et suggéra d'utiliser à nouveau le Kidō.

- Bonne idée ! approuva Asahi. Bakudo no nana jū nana : Tenteikūra !

Yûna remercia ensuite Sado et Kurosaki avant de les questionner.

- Vous êtes ici à cause de Kariya ?

- Hai. On l'a combattu brièvement en sachant qu'on n'aurait peut-être pas le dessus. Jusqu'à ce qu'une attaque d'Ichigo crée un énorme trou dans le sol, et que Kariya fusionne avec ce qu'il a appelé un Joukaishō.

- C'est quoi ce machin ?

- D'après lui, poursuivit le Shinigami remplaçant, l'énergie contenue dans le Joukaishō dont il s'est emparé est suffisante pour détruire entièrement le Seireitei.

Son interlocutrice pâlit brusquement.

- On doit en informer l'ensemble des officiers du Gotei le plus vite possible.

Il fut décidé que Kira resterait sur place à prodiguer ses soins, tandis qu'Asahi partait à la recherche de son capitaine et que Yûna filait au quartier du commandement. Malgré son grade, elle ne s'était que rarement trouvée face à Yamamoto, la dernière remontant au jour où elle avait voulu tuer Kurotsuchi.

_Cela dit, c'est pas plus mal... Yama-jii peut vraiment être effrayant._

- Osadani-fukutaichō au rapport.

- Relevez-vous.

Elle expliqua rapidement ce que les humains lui avaient appris lorsqu'ils étaient au laboratoire. Le capitaine réfléchit puis demanda à son subordonné d'envoyer des papillons à Kyouraku et Ukitake pour qu'ils poursuivent leurs recherches dans la grande bibliothèque, et au reste des officiers afin de les informer de la situation.

- Il est peu probable que nous trouvions Kariya pendant la période de temps qu'il nous accorde. Ne relâchez pas pour autant votre vigilance.

- Hai, Soutaichō.

La nuit tombait quand elle quitta le bâtiment. Son capitaine étant introuvable, elle chercha le reiatsu des humains et partit à la dixième, où elle retrouva également Asahi et Matsumoto.

- Grâce à Hitsugaya-taichō, Kariya est le seul ennemi qu'il nous reste.

Pendant qu'ils dînaient dans la cour centrale, Yûna et Asahi entendirent la conversation entre Hitsugaya et la vice-capitaine d'Unohana.

- Soi Fon-taichō est contrainte de faire une pause suite à la perte d'énergie requise pour soigner ses blessures. Kurotsuchi-taichō cherche à sauver ce qui peut l'être au laboratoire, et le capitaine Komamura protège le commandant.

- Je comprends.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard sombre.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'il ne reste que ton capitaine, le mien et celui d'Hikari.

- Pas bon du tout.

- Tu l'as dit.

La nuit se passa sans incident. Yûna et ses amis passèrent une partie de la matinée suivante à chercher Ishida parti sans prévenir. Le Quincy revint finalement à la division en soutenant une femme.

- Où est Kurosaki-kun ? questionna Orihime visiblement inquiète.

- Il se bat contre Kariya.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire ça tout seul, déclara le petit capitaine. Allons-y, ajouta-t-il pour les autres Shinigamis.

- Attendez !

- Vous êtes ? voulut savoir Hitsugaya.

- C'est Ran'Tao, répondit Ishida.

- Ran'Tao ? Celle qui a été bannie ?

- Oui. J'ai une requête. Le Seireitei est voué à la destruction si nous restons passifs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Le Joukaishō dont Kariya est devenu l'hôte n'est pas si impressionnant tant qu'il reste seul.

La stupéfaction envahit Yûna tandis qu'Asahi articulait :

- Alors ça veut dire...

- Qu'il en existe d'autres, acquiesça la scientifique.

- Combien ?

- Plusieurs douzaines, éparpillées dans tout le Seireitei. Quand j'étais responsable du département scientifique, un Joukaishō a explosé en détruisant un dixième du Seireitei. Le commandement a alors pris la décision de les sceller tous pour parer à d'autres destructions, mais le sceau s'est affaibli à mesure que le temps passait. Si Kariya laisse sortir l'énergie contenue en lui, il y aura une réaction en chaîne. Voilà son objectif final.

- Que devons-nous faire ? voulut savoir Hitsugaya.

- Sceller à nouveau les Joukaishō en utilisant votre énergie.

- Vous savez où ils se trouvent ?

- J'ai même mieux, dit-elle en lui tendant un carnet.

Ishida eut juste le temps de la retenir quand elle vacilla.

- A vous de jouer maintenant... J'ai trop repoussé mes limites et mon reiatsu est épuisé.

- Bien. Et vous, demanda le capitaine aux humains, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Pas question que nous fuyions alors que Kurosaki-kun se bat ! répliqua Orihime.

- Matsumoto, Osadani, Fujiwara, allons-y.

Hitsugaya et Matsumoto se chargeant de prévenir Ukitake et Kyouraku, Yûna et Asahi furent envoyées à la première division.

- Kurosaki Ichigo s'occupe de Kariya, Soutaichō.

- Faites prévenir les capitaines, vice-capitaines et les autres officiers de haut rang afin qu'ils se dirigent vers les emplacements des Joukaishō. Nous donnerons les lieux via les papillons de l'enfer. Osadani-fukutaichō et Fujiwara-sanseki, vous coordonnerez chacune une équipe.

- Compris !

Juste avant qu'elles se séparent, Asahi tenta d'une voix hésitante :

- Yûna, j'ai entendu parler de Shinobu et de ce qu'il...

- Plus tard, coupa la brune. Le moment est mal choisi pour me demander ce que je ressens.

- Comme tu veux... Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne chance.

Yûna refoula ses larmes et partit en shunpō retrouver des hommes de sa division.

_Kurosaki, donne-nous le plus de temps possible._

Elle s'empressa de donner des directives quand ils eurent trouvé le Joukaishō le plus proche du Soukyoku.

- Kisaki-san et Ikeda-san, occupez-vous respectivement des côtés ouest et sud-est. Vous allez devoir concentrer tout votre reiatsu pour que l'opération réussisse.

- Hai, Fukutaichō.

Leur tâche était presque terminée lorsque Yûna sentit le reiatsu de Kariya venir à toute vitesse dans leur direction.

_Kuso !_

Une grande vague d'énergie issue d'une autre personne repoussa et annula l'attaque, provoquant le soulagement de la vice-capitaine.

_Arigatô Taich__ō__._

Au moins, elle savait maintenant où se trouvait Byakuya.

- Je vous laisse finir ici, vous n'en aurez plus pour très longtemps. D'autres équipes peuvent avoir besoin de plus d'énergie. Je compte sur vous.

- Entendu !

Le soleil l'éblouit à sa sortie du puits, et elle ne put que ressentir le choc d'énergie spirituelle marquant la fin du combat entre Kariya et Kurosaki. Le reiatsu du Bount ayant disparu, elle n'eut aucune hésitation et se dirigea sans tarder vers le Soukyoku.

Si voir Byakuya et les humains ne l'étonna pas, elle fut plus surprise en apercevant Yoruichi et plutôt mécontente de voir Rukia près de son ami d'enfance.

- Tu aurais dû rester couchée, reprocha-t-elle.

- Je ne pouvais pas attendre de connaître l'issue des derniers évènements, marmonna la petite Kuchiki.

Un peu plus tard au manoir, Yûna apprit par son capitaine ce qui s'était passé sur la colline. Elle voulut ensuite s'assurer que Rukia se reposait dans sa chambre et arriva au milieu d'une dispute entre Renji et le Shinigami remplaçant. Au lieu d'intervenir, elle resta à l'écart pour admirer ce qui allait forcément se produire.

- Où croyez-vous que vous êtes ? demanda Byakuya sur le même ton calme qu'à l'accoutumée.

L'air refroidissant autour de lui fit taire les deux belligérants et sourire Yûna. Elle rejoignit ses homologues quand Byakuya fut parti et resta avec eux jusqu'à ce le moment soit venu pour les humains de retourner dans le monde réel. Yûna préféra s'enquérir de la santé de Shinobu au lieu de les raccompagner et partit lentement en direction de l'hôpital. Maintenant que le calme était revenu, ils bénéficieraient d'un répit le temps qu'Aizen soit en mesure d'attaquer. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le mot "tranquillité" existait à la Soul Society.


	31. Confrontations

Quatre jours avaient passé depuis la mort de Kariya. Le matin, Yûna et Asahi allaient voir leur amie à l'hôpital et y croisaient parfois Kira venu pour la même raison. Le reste du temps, elles s'entraînaient chacune de leur côté, Yûna avec son capitaine et Rukia, et Asahi en présence de Matsumoto.

Le soir, la vice-capitaine fut surprise du silence qui régnait chez elle. Perplexe, elle regarda dans chaque pièce à la recherche de ses fils et finit par trouver Shinobu dans le jardin.

- Je t'attendais.

- Où sont les jumeaux ?

- Au manoir Kuchiki.

- Yoshi. Je vais préparer le repas.

Depuis que Rizu l'avait possédé, Yûna ne parvenait toujours pas à rester aux côtés de Shinobu. Evidemment, il ignorait pourquoi, et la situation commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

- Pas si vite, répliqua-t-il en barrant le passage à la vice-capitaine. Je pense avoir droit à une explication.

- A quel sujet ?

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu me fuis.

- Ecarte-toi de mon chemin.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle décida de le repousser avec un sort, mais il fut plus rapide.

- Bakudō no roku jū ichi : Rikujōkōrō !

La prison étoilée l'entoura, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Shinobu s'approcha d'elle, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux, et leva la main.

- Bakudō no roku jū san : Sajo Sabaku.

Une chaîne d'énergie s'ajouta à l'étoile.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je m'en aille, on dirait.

- Oh, tais-toi ! s'emporta-t-il. J'en ai assez que tu me considères comme un étranger ! Tu n'as même pas remarqué que ça perturbe Shûya et Heiji ! Alors tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas chez toi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu refuses d'être dans la même pièce que moi ?

Le ressentiment de Yûna explosa d'un seul coup.

- Tu as essayé de me tuer !

Shinobu resta muet sous la surprise.

- Comment tu veux que j'oublie ? Ce jour-là, j'ai vu ma propre mort ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait, de manquer d'être tué par celui qu'on aime ! Comment je suis censée vivre avec ça ?

Les sorts disparurent sans qu'elle se décide à bouger. Quand Shinobu fit un pas dans sa direction, elle releva la tête et lui dévoila un regard brillant.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Il ne l'écouta pas et se baissa pour l'enlacer, sans faire attention aux coups contre sa poitrine.

- Laisse-moi... J'ai agi comme une idiote, je ne te mérite pas...

- C'est à moi d'en décider.

Soulagé que la tension diminue progressivement, il la serra contre lui et essuya ses larmes.

- Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Sauf que même en le sachant, j'ai eu peur... Et ça me hante toujours.

- Je comprends maintenant, assura-t-il. Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler, pas t'isoler comme tu l'as fait... Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal...

- Hai...

Après un silence, il proposa :

- Et si nous demandions un peu de répit à nos capitaines ? Nous avons besoin d'une pause, d'être ensemble et de nous retrouver.

- C'est d'accord.

Malheureusement, leur congé ne dura pas. Le surlendemain dans la matinée, un papillon de l'enfer entra par la fenêtre, et Yûna reçut le message avec des sentiments mitigés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

- Réunion des capitaines et vice-capitaines. Les ennuis reprennent... Je ne peux pas garantir que je serai là ce soir.

Shinobu soupira.

- C'est la guerre... Et vaincre Aizen est la priorité numéro une.

- Occupe-toi bien des enfants.

Elle saisit Teitaka, sourit à l'encouragement du Shinigami et partit au quartier général.

- Il y a trois jours, annonça Yamamoto, un rapport nous a informés que des Arrancars sont venus à Karakura. Ils ont mis à mal Kurosaki Ichigo et ses amis ainsi qu'Urahara Kisuke et Shihouin Yoruichi.

L'inquiétude apparut sur le visage de Soi Fon.

- Par conséquent, des renforts vont être envoyés dans le monde réel afin de soutenir le Shinigami remplaçant. Y a-t-il des officiers qui seraient volontaires pour cette mission ?

- J'accepte, Soutaichō.

Le commandant-général acquiesça, empêchant Byakuya de s'opposer à la décision de sa subordonnée. Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division s'avança à son tour, mais aucun autre ne le suivit.

- Bien. Engagez d'autres gradés avant votre départ. Vous quitterez la Soul Society demain.

- Yûna, sais-tu que tu es téméraire ? demanda Byakuya un peu plus tard, quand ils furent de retour dans son bureau.

- Hai, Taichō.

Le noble soupira.

- Je ne suis plus en mesure de m'interposer afin que tu restes ici. Néammoins, j'ai insisté fortement pour que Rukia et Renji t'accompagnent.

- Et j'y vais moi aussi, déclara Asahi en entrant.

Yûna dévisagea son amie sans trop de surprise. Ses pouvoirs ne seraient pas négligeables pour combattre la prochaine menace.

_Donc si je récapitule... Renji, Rukia, Asahi, Sh__ū__hei et moi. Pourvu que ça soit suffisant !_

- Yûna, même si je suis le responsable de cette mission, c'est toi qui as le plus d'expérience dans le monde réel, avec Kuchiki-san. Alors à toi de décider de la conduite à tenir.

- Nous devons voir Kurosaki. A cette heure-ci, il est sûrement au lycée Daiichi.

Une fois en gigai et vêtus d'un uniforme scolaire procuré chez Urahara, les cinq Shinigamis se dirigèrent vers l'établissement où ils pourraient retrouver les humains. Le lycéen roux laissait comme d'habitude son reiatsu se diffuser, et ils n'eurent pas de mal à situer la salle de classe où il répondait à un exercice.

- Ça faisait longtemps... Ichigo, dit Rukia debout sur le bord de la fenêtre.

_Une semaine seulement... Et pourtant, on dirait qu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis des mois._

La petite Kuchiki gifla Kurosaki qui recula sous le choc, et Renji en profita pour le saisir par les bras. Rukia enfila ensuite son gant et tira l'âme du roux vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet air peureux ? Viens avec moi !

Ils sortirent par la fenêtre, et Yûna soupira.

- Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça.

- Ouais, approuva Renji. Il a toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour le materner.

- Bon... On devrait réfléchir pour savoir où dormir ce soir, dit la vice-capitaine. Prendre un des appartements d'Urahara-san nous éloignerait trop les uns des autres, en supposant que certains soient au magasin de bonbons et d'autres chez Kurosaki ou Inoue-san. Rukia ira sûrement chez lui de toute façon.

- Déjà, suggéra Asahi, nous ferions mieux de commencer par expliquer à Kurosaki-san pourquoi les Arrancars se sont attaqués à lui et à ses amis.

- Alors allons chez lui, c'est là qu'on a le plus de chances de le trouver maintenant.

Un peu plus tard, après que Kon ait reçu des coups de Rukia et Yûna, Renji expliqua à leur homologue ce qu'étaient les Arrancars.

- Ce sont des Hollows qui ont retiré leurs masques et ont gagné à la fois des pouvoirs de Hollow et de Shinigami. Jusqu'à maintenant, il en existait peu, et aucun n'était parvenu au stade final. Aizen a utilisé le Hougyoku pour se constituer une élite d'Arrancars parfaits. Et l'autre jour, tu en as croisé deux. Tu as compris ?

- Ouais... Et ça irait mieux si tu ne te servais pas de ces dessins.

Rukia lui jeta le carnet à la figure.

- Au début, la Soul Society voulait seulement attendre qu'Aizen se mette à bouger, à cause de la perte de trois capitaines et de l'affaire "Bounts". Mais ils ont atteint leur forme complète plus vite qu'on l'avait imaginé. On ne pouvait plus rester à rien faire à partir du moment où ils ont été envoyés dans le monde réel. Rukia et moi avons été choisis parce que nous te connaissons bien. Yûna, Fujiwara-san et Hisagi-san se sont portés volontaires.

- Qui vous a envoyés ?

- Le commandant Yamamoto. La chambre des 46 n'a pas été reconstituée et c'est lui qui prend les principales décisions.

Le lycéen assimila ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis Asahi intervint.

- A ce stade, nous pouvons affirmer qu'Aizen a développé un intérêt certain te concernant, Kurosaki-san. Les Arrancars naissent en retirant leurs masques, mais ils ne forment pas une réelle menace. S'il veut entrer en guerre contre la Soul Society, alors son objectif en créant des Arrancars est d'y aller avec des créatures plus puissantes que des Menos.

- Comment ça ? Ça existe ?

- Pour être exacte, il y a trois subdivisions parmi les Menos. Les Gillians, comparés à l'infanterie, ont tous la même apparence. Tu en as vaincu un juste après l'obtention de tes pouvoirs. Même s'ils sont grands, ils restent lents et leur niveau d'intelligence équivaut à celui d'une bête. Les Shinigamis de classe capitaine peuvent facilement les vaincre.

Elle reprit après une courte pause :

- Les problèmes commencent au niveau supérieur. Au-dessus des Gillians viennent les Adjuchas. Ils sont plus petits et moins nombreux que les précédents, mais bien plus intelligents et capables durant un combat. D'ailleurs, ils commandent les Gillians.

Et ensuite, la dernière classe : les Vasto Lorde, les plus forts. D'une taille équivalente à celle d'un humain, très peu en ce qui concerne leurs effectifs au Hueco Mundo. Autant le dire tout de suite : les pouvoirs d'un Vasto Lorde au combat sont plus grands que ceux d'un capitaine. En changeant les Menos en Arrancars, Aizen a pu rassembler un pouvoir considérable. Avec trois capitaines pour les commander, nous pouvons juste dire ceci : si jamais Aizen parvient à réunir dix Vasto Lorde, c'est la fin pour la Soul Society.

Le silence régna un moment, le temps que l'humain se rende compte de la portée du danger à venir. Finalement, il se releva et demanda :

- Vous rentrez quand ?

- T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? répliqua Renji. On partira quand la bataille avec les Arrancars sera terminée.

- Nani ? Où est-ce que vous allez dormir alors ? Je n'ai pas assez de place pour vous ici !

- J'irai avec Abarai chez Urahara-san, répondit Hisagi.

- Rukia restera ici, ajouta Yûna, et Asahi ira avec moi chez Orihime. On se retrouve demain au lycée pour faire le point sur la situation.

- Yoshi.

La cuisine de la lycéenne, quoique connue pour ses mélanges bizarres, plut beaucoup aux deux filles. Après le repas, Asahi annonça qu'elle allait patrouiller au cas où un problème se présentait dans une autre partie de la ville. Yûna préféra rester avec Orihime à discuter.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque le téléphone de la Shinigami sonna, indiquant que des Hollows se rapprochaient.

_Six ? Mais ça fait beaucoup ! Pourvu que les autres s'en sortent !_

Elle prit un Gikongan, ordonna à son gigai de retenir Orihime et sortit par la fenêtre. A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Renji et Hisagi se tenaient prêts eux aussi.

_- Ils sont là,_ prévint Teitaka.

_- Je sais._

Un Arrancar au visage à moitié masqué surgit devant elle à l'instant où elle dégaina.

_Surtout, fais attention._

Avant d'engager le combat, elle chercha le reiatsu de Rukia et Asahi pour être sûre qu'elles allaient bien.

_Rukia est avec Kurosaki, ça devrait bien se passer... Et Asahi saura se débrouiller seule._

L'Arrancar en face d'elle se déplaça si vite qu'elle ne put que sentir sa présence et parer avec son katana quand il arriva derrière elle. Sans perdre de temps, elle fit appel à Teitaka.

_Pas bon du tout... Il est rapide !_

La force de leurs ennemis dépassait de loin celle des Hollows qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'affronter, et elle décida de se concentrer sur sa défense en attendant une faille potentielle. A quelques dizaines de mètres, Renji venait de dévoiler son Bankai.

_Bon sang... Il faut qu'on puisse se débarrasser du sceau !_

L'énergie spirituelle de Rukia fluctua soudain, la distrayant et permettant à l'Arrancar de la frapper. Le coup l'atteignit à la poitrine, et elle entendit sa cage thoracique craquer sous le choc.

_Itai..._

Elle atterrit sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin et se cogna violemment la tête contre le sol.

_Yûna !_

Le gros se détourna d'elle en se disant qu'elle était vaincue, ce qui lui laissa le temps de sortir du brouillard. Du sang coulait le long de son visage, tout son corps lui faisait mal, davantage lorsqu'elle respirait - l'attaque de l'Arrancar avait dû lui casser plusieurs côtes- et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Après une recherche de reiatsu, elle se rendit compte que celui d'Asahi devenait de plus en plus faible.

_Mais c'est pas possible ! Même elle est en train de perdre ?_

Le micro dans sa main se mit alors à crépiter.

- Osadani-fukutaichō ! L'autorisation a été donnée !

_Pas trop tôt !_

Elle s'appuya sur son Zanpakutō pour se redresser, stoppa le poing de l'Arrancar prêt à l'achever et cria :

- Renji, Shūhei ! Libération illimitée !

- Libération illimitée ?

Un simple mouvement à l'aide de katana priva l'Arrancar d'une main.

- Quand nous venons en mission dans le monde des humains, et afin de ne pas écraser les âmes les plus faibles, les pouvoirs des capitaines, vice-capitaines et troisième siège sont restreints à 80% par un sceau, unique à chaque division. Autrement dit... Maintenant qu'il a disparu, nous sommes cinq fois plus forts.

Il fut incapable d'éviter la lame de Teitaka qui se logea dans sa poitrine, et ce fut avec un sourire en coin que Yûna prononça :

- Gufū.

La seconde suivante, il ne restait plus rien du corps de l'Arrancar qui avait littéralement explosé. Elle put enfin voir comment ses voisins se débrouillaient : Renji élimina l'Arrancar avec son Bankai, et Hisagi décapita son adversaire.

_- Je crois qu'on peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance._

_- Hai... c'était vraiment juste cette fois._

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir à la recherche d'Asahi.

_J'espère que Kurosaki pourra protéger Rukia... quel que soit l'ennemi qu'il combat actuellement._

Un peu plus tôt, alors que ses homologues engageaient leurs batailles, Asahi rencontra un humain menacé par un Arrancar. Elle s'interposa immédiatement et lui évita d'être frappé.

- Asano-san, je te conseille de fuir sans te retourner.

- ... Hai !

Elle avait à présent le champ libre pour tout donner dans le combat. L'Arrancar plus grand et plus fort qu'elle sourit, certain qu'il la battrait rapidement.

- A nous deux !

Ses réflexes lui permirent d'éviter quelques attaques, mais une feinte la trompa et elle dut reculer.

- C'est tout ce que tu as, Shinigami ?

- Pourquoi ne te sers-tu pas de ton Zanpakutō ? Ne me dis pas que tu le portes simplement pour te vanter !

- Nous autres Arrancars avons une enveloppe charnelle suffisamment résistante pour éviter qu'une épée nous blesse. Elle agit comme une armure. Une arme telle que la tienne ne me fera rien.

- Vraiment ?

Le mouvement qui suivit fut si rapide que le Hollow dut parer le coup.

- Je vois... Tu ne sembles pas avoir totalement confiance en ton "armure" !

- Devoir tirer mon Zanpakutō contre une Shinigami de basse classe... Vraiment décevant !

- Ne dis pas ça. Je te forcerai bientôt à y faire appel !

Le nodachi à la main, elle atteignit son adversaire à plusieurs reprises sans lui faire trop de mal, à part briser une partie de son masque et lui laisser une entaille sur le visage.

- Je vais te faire perdre l'envie de t'amuser. Entre en éruption, Volcanica !

Asahi écarquilla les yeux en voyant une colonne de feu entourer son ennemi tandis que ses bras grandissaient et se recouvraient d'une sorte de roche volcanique. Etonnement qui fit ensuite place à l'inquiétude :

- Par l'enfer... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

- Un simple "qu'est-ce" aurait suffi. C'est ce qui arrive quand un Arrancar libère son Zanpakutō !

_Très mauvais._

- Je vais être courtois en te disant le nom de l'homme qui va te tuer. Arrancar numéro treize, Eduardo Leones !

Une colonne de flammes l'envoya à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de Leones et brûla une partie de son shihakushō. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se laissa aller en prononçant des jurons.

_Heureusement que nous avons pris des précautions en demandant de protéger les âmes ! Le pouvoir destructeur des sous-fifres d'Aizen dépasse de loin nos prévisions._

- Shinzō o akeru, Denki Kitsune !

Les flèches infligèrent des dommages moyens en explosant à l'impact, mais l'Arrancar se vengea en lui donnant des coups de poing. L'inconvénient majeur d'avoir un arc en shikai : elle ne pouvait l'utiliser qu'à distance.

Une autre attaque de feu la projeta dans un mur, et elle perdit connaissance durant un bref instant.

_- Asahi ! Asahi, appelle-moi !_

_- Je ne peux pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas permis que nous utilisions nos capacités maximales._

_- Mais il va te tuer !Tu as déjà trop souffert ! _

Son corps malmené lui tira un gémissement quand elle essaya de se mettre à genoux. Satisfait par la tournure positive des évènements, Leones s'approcha lentement de la petite Shinigami.

- Il est temps d'en finir. Dommage que le combat ait été aussi court !

- Libération illimitée accordée !

_Ouf... Il était temps._

- Bankai... Jigoku no Kitsune. **(Renard de l'enfer)**

Son arc disparut et laissa la place à deux épées, chacune ayant une double lame au milieu de laquelle circulait un courant électrique. Mais la puissance acquise ne lui suffirait pas pour faire apparaître son ultime atout. Les attaques de l'Arrancar l'avaient poussée dans ses derniers retranchements et elle était sur le point de mourir. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire : concentrer tout son reiatsu pour que son Zanpakutō puisse vaincre.

_- Laisse-moi prendre le relais maintenant._

_- Hai... Arawa__reru__._ **(apparais)**

Leones qui allait porter le coup de grâce fut retenu par un puissant éclair, tandis qu'une lueur intense éclairait le quartier comme si le combat avait lieu en pleine journée. L'Arrancar se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas quand il put enfin lever les yeux. La Shinigami avait disparu en laissant la place à un... monstre à neuf queues.

Le renard géant eut un sourire ironique et ouvrit la patte, montrant qu'il protégeait désormais la petite blonde.

- Tsss... Personne ne blesse ma maîtresse sans en subir les conséquences.

L'Arrancar fit demi-tour et chercha à fuir tout en se doutant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin.

_Asahi ? Je ne peux pas en finir tant que tu ne m'en as pas donné l'ordre._

- ... Kanden shi saseru. **(foudroie)**

L'animal déposa Asahi en sécurité, bondit et referma ses mâchoires autour de Leones. Seul un tas de cendres sur la route indiquait encore sa présence quand Kitsune retourna à l'état de katana. Asahi resta allongée sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon s'approche d'elle et l'installe contre un mur.

- Fujiwara-san ? Tu m'entends ?

L'arrivée de Yûna interrompit son monologue. Les sourcils froncés, elle se pencha sur Asahi et s'aperçut que son amie était inconsciente. L'air crépitant encore autour d'elle l'aida à comprendre la raison du manque de réaction d'Asahi.

_Il devait être vraiment fort pour qu'elle sorte son Bankai._

- C'est bon, Asano, je m'occupe d'elle.

- Tu es dans un sale état toi aussi. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je l'amène quelque part pour toi ?

- ... Yoshi.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du magasin d'Urahara lorsque Yûna victime de l'épuisement tomba à genoux. Keigo qui marchait devant entendit sa chute et se retourna. De plus en plus inquiet, il adossa Asahi à une palissade et s'enquit de la santé de la vice-capitaine.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir ?_

Yûna cracha du sang et articula :

- A ton avis, baka... Arrête de crier, prends la prochaine à droite et va jusqu'à la boutique pour demander le type aux getas... Il saura quoi faire.

_Si nous n'avions pas eu l'effet de surprise, nous aurions peut-être perdu... Je n'imaginais pas que les Arrancars puissent être si puissants ! Et si l'adversaire de Sh__ū__hei a dit vrai quand il a mentionné le numéro six... Kurosaki, tu es réellement en danger cette fois._

Elle s'était évanouie quand Keigo revint avec Tessai et Urahara. Préoccupés par la situation, les deux hommes revinrent en hâte à la confiserie, où Tessai mit aussitôt en place une procédure de soins d'urgence.

- Patron, essayez de trouver Inoue Orihime. Elle sera plus rapide que moi pour sauver Fujiwara-san.

- Entendu. Fais de ton mieux pour Osadani-fukutaichō.


	32. Rébellion

Un conseil de guerre se tint chez Urahara après que les Shinigamis eurent été soignés. Malgré ses protestations, Asahi encore faible fut contrainte de retourner au Seireitei en compagnie de Shūhei et ainsi faire un rapport. Peu de temps après, ceux restés dans le monde réel eurent la surprise de voir arriver le capitaine Hitsugaya, sa vice-capitaine, et les deux inséparables de la onzième division. Yûna étonnée de ne pas voir son ancienne rivale apprit qu'Hikari était partie en mission à l'autre bout du pays, peu après son arrivée chez les humains.

_Je me disais bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné Yumichika._

Rukia et elle choisirent de retourner au lycée avec Orihime dès le lendemain, où elles eurent la surprise de constater l'absence d'Ichigo et Ishida. Sado n'était pas là non plus, occupé à s'entraîner avec Renji sous la confiserie.

En arrivant à l'appartement de l'humaine, trois jours après l'attaque des Arrancars, les Shinigamis constatèrent qu'Hitsugaya n'était pas resté inactif pendant leur absence.

- Soutaichō, dirent les quatre officiers d'une même voix.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule raison à l'établissement de cette ligne d'urgence. Nous avons découvert ce que cherche réellement Aizen Sōsuke.

_Je sens que ça ne va pas être un élément mineur_, soupira Yûna.

- La vraie cible d'Aizen ? reprit le petit capitaine.

- Exactement.

- Ano... Puisque c'est apparemment une discussion importante, je vais vous laisser, dit Orihime.

- Un moment, intervint le capitaine-général. Cela vous concerne aussi, humains. Vous devez écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

- Hai.

- Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'Aizen a disparu. Comme vous devez vous en douter, nous avons enquêté dans le bureau du capitaine de la cinquième division, la zone sous la Chambre des 46, les Tours où Aizen se cachait, et la Grande Bibliothèque Spirituelle. Pendant ses recherches dans la Bibliothèque, le capitaine Ukitake a trouvé un indice vital.

- Quelle était cette information ?

Le commandant déclara après un silence :

- Vous tous en avez entendu parler pendant vos années à l'Académie. Il s'agit de l'Ouken.

_La Clé du Roi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'Aizen veut..._

Elle comprit brusquement la raison de l'intérêt du traître pour l'artefact. Les autres Shinigamis aussi, à en juger par leurs regards inquiets. Derrière eux, Orihime demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Exactement ce que ça signifie, répondit Rangiku, la clé d'une maison royale. Même la Soul Society a un roi. Mais il nous l'a laissée, si bien que même si techniquement nous avons un roi, c'est comme s'il n'existait pas. Pour être honnête, aucun de nous quatre ne l'a jamais vu en personne.

- C'est vrai, approuva le commandant. Notre roi est appelé "le Roi des Esprits" . Bien qu'il soit représenté comme une simple figure majeure de la Soul Society, son existence est absolue. Son palais se trouve dans une dimension complètement séparée de la nôtre, et il vit avec la Garde Royale qui le protège. L'Ouken ouvre un passage entre la dimension du Roi et celle de la Soul Society.

La jeune fille réalisa soudain l'ampleur du danger :

- Alors Aizen-san utiliserait la clé pour...

- Pour le tuer, oui. C'est probablement son but. Mais ce n'est pas le vrai problème.

- Le livre qu'Aizen a trouvé ne révélait pas l'emplacement de la clé, n'est-ce pas ? voulut savoir Yûna. Etant donné que c'est une information qui se transmet oralement de Soutaichō à Soutaichō depuis des générations...

- Vous avez raison, Osadani-fukutaichō. Le document lu par Aizen remontait à l'époque de la création de l'Ouken. A l'intérieur, il a découvert comment en fabriquer une autre.

_J'ai l'impression qu'on va au-devant des ennuis_, dit Teitaka d'une voix tendue.

- Afin de forger l'Ouken, il est nécessaire d'avoir cent mille âmes et une étendue riche en particules spirituelles. Cette étendue correspond à une zone du monde réel possédant une aura spirituelle inhabituelle. La localisation change à mesure que le temps passe.

Un ricanement échappa à la vice-capitaine.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Karakura ?

Le silence de son supérieur prouva qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- Si Aizen crée l'Ouken en accord avec la méthode de ce document, Karakura et ses habitants seront balayés de la surface de la Terre.

- Nous... nous ne pouvons pas le laisser... Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour l'arrêter ?

- Nous le trouverons, quoi qu'il en coûte. C'est pour cela que le Goteijūsantai est ici ! Nous avons encore un peu de temps. D'après un rapport du capitaine Kurotsuchi, le Hōgyoku est encore endormi même s'il a été libéré de son sceau. Il faudra approximativement quatre mois pour qu'il se réveille. Aizen ne sera pas capable de passer à l'action avant, mais dès l'obtention du Hōgyoku il le fera. La bataille décisive aura lieu cet hiver. Nous devons nous entraîner et nous préparer autant que nous en sommes capables.

- Hai !

- Inoue Orihime. Aizen en a après le monde réel. Notre force ne suffira pas, c'est pourquoi nous aurons besoin de la vôtre. Pourriez-vous en parler à Kurosaki Ichigo pour moi ?

- Hai, dit la jeune fille avant de disparaître.

- Je vais informer Ikkaku et Yumichika, annonça Rangiku.

- Quant à moi, je me charge de Renji.

Yûna resta donc un peu plus longtemps avec les deux capitaines et demanda des nouvelles d'Asahi. Mais quand l'ancienne subordonnée d'Aizen - qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout d'ailleurs - voulut parler à Hitsugaya, Yûna décida de s'en aller. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la conversation entre les deux amis de Jurinan.

Dans la soirée, Rukia l'informa qu'elle allait entraîner Orihime à la Soul Society, et Yûna décida de passer encore un peu de temps chez les humains, en compagnie de Renji. Aizen n'agissant pas dans l'immédiat, Byakuya n'avait pas spécialement besoin de ses subordonnés. Au bout de dix jours, la vice-capitaine décida d'y retourner pour prendre des nouvelles des siens. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, elle passa son temps entre les missions dans le monde humain, celles à la Soul Society et l'entraînement avec Shinobu et Asahi remise de ses blessures. Eriko venait parfois les retrouver mais préférait la plupart du temps rester à l'écart.

Près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la découverte concernant l'Ouken. Ce matin-là, Yûna fut réveillée par la lumière du soleil filtrant à travers les volets. Elle s'étira, se tourna sur le côté et sourit à l'entente d'une voix venant du jardin. Elle se leva et rejoignit le petit garçon qui travaillait toujours dur.

- Ohayo, Hiroshi.

- Ohayo ! Ze me suis levé tôt pour m'entraîner. Tu veux voir comment ze me débrouille maintenant ?

- Vas-y, montre-moi.

- Z'ai essayé le sort le plus élevé que tu m'as appris, mais c'est vraiment difficile. Bon... Z'y vais. Hadō no jū issi : Tsuzuri raiden !

Le courant électrique qui résulta de l'incantation fut plutôt faible comparé à celui assez conséquent chez les officiers : seule une trace noire indiquant l'impact orna la tôle autour du mannequin.

- Ne sois pas déçu. C'est déjà très bien d'arriver à lancer le sort ! Tu manques simplement d'entraînement. Et rends-toi compte : tu es capable de lancer un Hadō supérieur au niveau 10 !

Hiroshi retrouva le sourire et fila chercher deux épées en bois.

- Ze peux t'attaquer ?

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je suis beaucoup plus grande que toi, il vaudrait mieux que tu te battes avec Kai.

- Yossi. Ze lui demanderai quand il sera réveillé.

- N'en fais pas trop, lui rappela Yûna. Tu as mangé au moins ?

La mine du gamin lui prouva le contraire.

- Viens, j'ai amené des fruits avec moi.

Pendant le match amical entre les deux garçons, elle décida de discuter un peu avec Teitaka, comme elle le faisait tous les jours depuis leur bataille contre l'Arrancar. Elle partit dans son monde intérieur à la recherche de son Zanpakutō et ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver : il était assis au bord de la falaise, comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et allait engager la conversation quand un phénomène la perturba.

Bizarre... On dirait qu'il est entouré par de la brume.

_- Teitaka ?_

_- Ohayo Yûna._

_Sa voix semble venir de très loin... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien_, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

_- C'est préférable que tu ne viennes plus ici pendant quelque temps._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt. Quelque chose va se passer, et je ne veux pas te faire courir le moindre risque. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner... c'est de te méfier de nous tous. Ce n'est que le début, mais... certains Zanpakut__ō__ refusent d'obéir à leurs maîtres. Je pourrais bientôt en faire partie, et je refuse que tu sois blessée à cause de moi._

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander d'autres explications quand il sauta dans le vide. Elle quitta alors son monde intérieur et découvrit qu'Hiroshi s'améliorait de jour en jour. Le petit garçon lui sourit brièvement, mais sa mine réjouie disparut quand il remarqua l'expression de la vice-capitaine.

- Yûna-san, ça ne va pas ? T'es toute pâle !

- Excusez-moi, je... je dois rentrer au Seireitei.

Quel que soit le problème, elle devait en informer ses supérieurs.

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Dès que je pourrai, ne t'en fais pas.

Grâce au Bankai de Renji, elle sut immédiatement où se trouvait son capitaine. Les deux officiers venaient de s'affronter, pour le plus grand plaisir des autres Shinigamis de la division.

- Taichō, je dois vous parler d'urgence, dit-elle après que le capitaine de la huitième ait applaudi Renji et Byakuya.

- Je te rejoins dans dix minutes dans mon bureau.

- Entendu.

Elle s'était abstenue de toute remarque en public, mais la déchirure sur la mitaine de son supérieur la faisait réfléchir. Une attaque de Renji aurait fait beaucoup plus de dégâts, donc il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule chose : un pétale de Senbonzakura avait échappé au contrôle de son maître.

_Teitaka, si seulement tu pouvais répondre à mes questions..._

Byakuya l'écouta attentivement, mais il lui fut impossible de savoir quelles étaient ses conclusions.

- Taichō, demanda-t-elle néammoins, est-ce que vous croyez que nos Zanpakutō puissent se rebeller ?

- A ma connaissance, rien de tel ne s'est produit jusqu'à maintenant. Reste tout de même sur tes gardes.

- Hai.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait du manoir Kuchiki après une visite à Hisana, un papillon voleta devant son nez.

_Réunion d'urgence sur la colline du Soky__ō__ku ? Mais pourquoi ?_

Elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait : le lieu de rendez-vous était inhabituel et l'inquiétait. Shinobu et Asahi, prévenus eux aussi, la rejoignirent, et ils firent le reste du chemin sans échanger un mot. La conversation surprise entre Hitsugaya et Ukitake ne la rassura pas non plus : personne ne connaissait la raison du rassemblement. Un autre élément la dérangeait : pourquoi faire venir des officiers au rang inférieur à celui des troisième siège ? Seul le capitaine Zaraki n'était pas là, visiblement par ennui.

Une épaisse brume entoura progressivement l'ensemble des Shinigamis, et Yûna se tint sur la défensive. Quand le vice-capitaine du commandant-général tomba devant eux, elle sortit son katana.

- Il est sérieusement blessé.

- Emmenez-le à l'hôpital, et recherchez le Soutaichō !

- Cela ne vous servira à rien.

Un homme apparut soudain, et Yûna le détailla à la lumière de la lune. Brun, vêtu d'un manteau blanc, il portait un katana à la ceinture. Ce fut principalement son regard qui retint l'attention de la Shinigami.

_C'est qui lui ?_

- Le Soutaichō n'est plus ici.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vaincre Yama-jii ?_

- Tu as bien dit que le Soutaichō n'était plus ici ? demanda le capitaine Komamura en se plaçant devant l'intrus. Qu'as-tu fait de Genryuusai-dono ?

Mais l'inconnu se contenta de sourire et garda le silence.

- Pas de réponse ? Alors je vais t'écraser !

Son adversaire recula sans qu'il ait le temps de frapper. L'ennemi tendit ensuite le bras, et un vent violent secoua les Shinigamis. Ikkaku et Yumichika prêts à intervenir furent dissuadés par le Bankai du capitaine-renard.

_Impressionnant... On va bien voir si ce type y résiste !_

- Tes attaques ne fonctionneront pas contre moi.

_Il n'a pas l'air présomptueux... Même avec son air froid. Pas de doute, il a un atout considérable en main ! Mais lequel ?_

- Attention ! cria Ukitake.

L'avertissement permit à Komamura d'éviter de justesse la lame de son Bankai.

- C'était quoi ça ? bredouilla Hikari pour une fois à court de mots.

- Son Zanpakutō s'est retourné contre lui, comprit Soi Fon juste à côté.

- Plutôt intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? dit Kurotsuchi en souriant.

_Y a que lui pour trouver un intérêt à un Zanpakut__ō__ tueur !_

L'instant suivant, un géant crachant des flammes se tenait face à Komamura.

- Impossible... Tengen !

Le lasso enflammé dans la main du géant emprisonna le bras du capitaine. Tengen l'attira ensuite contre lui malgré sa résistance et lui donna un coup de sabre. Derrière eux, tous les Shinigamis, même Byakuya, écarquillèrent les yeux. Remis de leur surprise, Hitsugaya et Soi Fon furent les premiers à attaquer.

- Soten ni sase, Hyōrinmaru !

- Jinteki shakusetsu, Suzumebachi ! **(Pique l'ennemi à mort, Frelon tueur)**

Les autres officiers suivirent, mais un évènement inattendu se produisit.

- Je ne peux plus utiliser le shikai, marmonna le petit capitaine.

- Et pas moyen de percevoir le reiatsu des Zanpakutō ! ajouta Renji.

- Comment as-tu fait ? voulut savoir le capitaine scientifique.

- Je les ai simplement réveillés. Vos Zanpakutō ne sont plus sous votre contrôle, et je vais déchaîner leur rage sur vous.

Des explosions retentirent au bas de la colline, près des quartiers de la septième division.

- J'ai lancé un sort qui a libéré les esprits de leurs Shinigamis.

Yûna sentit son cœur se glacer. Elle comprenait maintenant l'avertissement de Teitaka.

_Sache que je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu es contre moi._

- Vous êtes maintenant témoins du ressentiment de vos armes... et vous serez tués par eux !

L'arrivée d'un groupe de personnes inconnues fit réaliser la gravité du danger.

- Les Zanpakutō ont pris leur vraie forme ! s'écria Hitsugaya.

_Donc voilà à quoi ressemblent les esprits des autres... Mais où est Teitaka ?_

Byakuya s'avança, ce qui inquiéta à la fois sa vice-capitaine et Rukia.

- Quel est ton nom, étranger ?

- Muramasa. Le contrôle des Shinigamis sur les Zanpakutō est terminé. Et maintenant... ce sont eux qui vont gouverner les Shinigamis.

D'un geste de katana, Muramasa provoqua l'élévation d'une partie de la colline, ce qui mit une barrière entre ses nouveaux alliés et les officiers.

- Nous avons compris pour nos Zanpakutō, mais c'est Yama-jii qui nous a appelés. Où est-il ? questionna Kyōraku.

- Yamamoto Genryuusai a été scellé.

_Nani ?_

- Ryuujin Jakka a été difficile à persuader. J'ai dû utiliser les capacités de deux des siens : Katen Kyokotsu et Sogyo no Kotowari. Leur reiatsu combiné a suffi pour le sceller.

_... Bon choix, si on peut dire ça... Après tout, ce sont ceux des capitaines les plus puissants..._

- Et tu veux me faire croire cette bêtise ? reprit le capitaine barbu.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y croire, c'est la vérité.

Ikkaku se précipita alors pour attaquer, mais un Zanpakutō s'interposa.

- Kyōraku-taichō, Ukitake-taichō, je commence à en avoir assez de la parlote de ce type !

Ce fut le signal de la bataille. Yûna vit Renji, Hinamori et Rukia foncer vers Tengen qui les repoussa sans mal; Hitsugaya choisit d'affronter un homme en armure; Rangiku se retrouva face à une fille minuscule; Shuuhei et Iba qui allaient emmener Komamura furent presque victimes d'un démon noir, jusqu'à ce que Soi Fon le prenne pour cible...

_Nous allons être balayés rapidement à ce rythme..._

Asahi et Shinobu la rejoignirent pour faire front ensemble, mais un cri insupportable leur tira un frisson.

- Kami-sama...Tout sauf ça !

En haut de la colline, le Bankai de Kurotsuchi commençait déjà à cracher du poison.

- Shin, Asahi, tant pis ! On se disperse !

- Il n'y a pas d'issue, répliqua Muramasa.

Le serpent-squelette de Renji jaillit et leur envoya un éclair rouge.

Yûna fut contrainte d'oublier ses amis et se précipita en bas du Sokyōku. D'autres Zanpakutō commettaient un véritable massacre, et elle devait essayer d'en arrêter au moins un. Elle entendait des cris venir d'un peu partout, comme les incendies qui se déclaraient à chaque instant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Rukia tomber sur un toit suite à une attaque, tandis que Renji se défendait tant bien que mal. Elle allait porter secours à la sœur d'Hisana quand une voix calme retentit :

- Bakudō no roku jū ichi : Rikujōkōrō.

- Bien joué Taichō !

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre ses deux amis, Byakuya leur rappelant ensuite de faire attention à eux.

- Je vois... Exactement ce que l'on est en mesure d'attendre d'un capitaine. Vous êtes un formidable adversaire. Je vais donc laisser votre propre Zanpakutō vous soumettre.

_Alors cet homme en armure de samouraï est Senbonzakura..._

- Reculez, dit le capitaine.

- Mais...

- Je ne le dirai pas une nouvelle fois.

_Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas tué !_

- Ton katana ne t'aidera pas face à un millier de lames.

- Taichō ! cria Yûna à la vue d'une vague rose.

Les pétales de cerisier forcèrent Byakuya à s'enfuir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rattrapé et que l'attaque s'écrase en détruisant deux bâtiments.

- Nii-sama !

- Attends, Rukia !

- Laisse-moi y aller, Renji !

- Le capitaine va bien ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être distraits.

La brume les entoura à nouveau, et une voix féminine déclara :

- Tsugi no mai... Hakuren !

_Le Zanpakut__ō__ de Rukia !_

Yûna eut juste le temps d'échapper à la vague de glace. Elle sentit qu'un Senkaimon s'ouvrait vers le monde des humains et cessa de s'inquiéter pour les deux autres. Il fallait qu'elle sache si son capitaine et ses amis s'en étaient sortis.

Elle poursuivit ses recherches jusqu'au matin mais ne retrouva que Renji. Rukia se trouvait probablement avec Kurosaki. Et Byakuya... était porté disparu.


	33. Désillusions

**Haneshiro** : pour le renard à neuf queues, oui et non ;) le tenko (_renard à neuf queues_) fait partie du folklore japonais. Il est issu à la base du kitsune, un esprit magique et animal polymorphe. Le renard à neuf queues est le plus puissant de tous les kitsune: il a mille ans, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe ses pouvoirs grandissent et de nouvelles queues lui poussent. En créant Asahi, j'ai décidé que son Zanpakutō, sous sa vraie forme, aurait l'apparence d'une fille-renarde. Denki no Kitsune est donc puissante, et revers de la médaille, difficile à contrôler. C'est pour ça qu'Asahi a dû attendre que son reiatsu ne soit plus scellé pour faire apparaître son Bankai. Avec le sceau, elle n'aurait jamais eu assez d'énergie pour le maintenir.

**OoOoOoO**

Le jour se leva sur le Seireitei en révélant un champ de ruines et de nombreux blessés gisant un peu partout. Les Zanpakutō étaient partis avec Muramasa, en laissant la quatrième division débordée, et il ne restait plus beaucoup de lits disponibles à l'hôpital.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yûna et Renji debout devant la fenêtre dans le bureau de Byakuya eurent la surprise de voir surgir la petite Kuchiki. Renji heureux de la voir vivante la secoua un peu trop brutalement, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing.

- Idiot ! Mes blessures ne sont pas complètement guéries !

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

- Où est Nii... Kuchiki-taichō ?

Les deux autres se rembrunirent. Renji répondit ensuite :

- J'ai envoyé une patrouille de recherche, mais... ils ne l'ont pas trouvé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a rien qui puisse tuer notre capitaine !

_Du moins, je l'espère._

Ces paroles rassurèrent Rukia qui sourit.

- Vous avez raison.

Les Zanpakutō n'avaient pas atteint le quartier où se situait le manoir Kuchiki, mais Yûna et Rukia préférèrent s'assurer qu'Hisana et les enfants allaient bien. Cependant, elles n'arrivèrent jamais à destination : un reiatsu connu et les cris de plusieurs hommes, ainsi qu'un froid intense, les firent changer de direction.

- Arrête, Sode no Shirayuki !

- Kuchiki Rukia, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis plus sous tes ordres.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu as dit ?

Yûna se tenait également sur ses gardes tout en réfléchissant à leur situation. Les Shinigamis autour d'eux avaient besoin d'aide, et même si Sode no Shirayuki s'interposait, Rukia la combattrait et laisserait un peu de temps à sa senpai.

- Je suis libre, poursuivit la femme vêtue de blanc. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'arrêter.

- Bien. Mais pourquoi blesses-tu des innocents ?

- J'agis comme bon me semble... Et je n'autorise personne à interférer.

Rukia soupira.

- Pour être honnête, je ne veux pas te combattre. Mais...

- Rukia, attention !

La petite Kuchiki eut juste le temps de s'écarter. Elle essaya ensuite de libérer son Zanpakutō, sans résultat.

- Le shikai ne fonctionne pas non plus...

- Evidemment ! Je ne réside plus à l'intérieur de ce katana. Et à présent, je suis libre d'utiliser mes pouvoirs autant que je le désire, sans que tu puisses t'y opposer. Some no Mai, Tsukishiro. (**Première danse : Lune blanche**)

Le sol fut recouvert d'un cercle de glace gelant ciel et terre, et à nouveau Rukia parvint de justesse à fuir. Mais elle ne réussit pas à éviter l'attaque suivante et se retrouva au sol. Yûna toujours occupée à délivrer ses homologues serra les dents et hésita : Rukia ou les autres Shinigamis davantage en danger de mort ?

Le comportement de la sœur d'Hisana lui évita de prendre une décision : Rukia envoya un Soukatsui à son Zanpakutō qui n'eut aucun mal à parer. Quand elle fut blessée pour la première fois en recevant des pics de glace, Yûna décida d'intervenir. Mais Sode no Shirayuki agit plus vite et dit d'une voix calme :

- Tsugi no Mai : Hakuren. (**Deuxième danse : Lotus blanc**).

- RUKIA !

La petite Shinigami venait de disparaître sous une immense vague de glace, et Yûna craignit le pire. Mais des éclairs rouges et noirs fusèrent vers le Zanpakutō, tirant un soupir de soulagement à la vice-capitaine.

_Kurosaki, tu arrives encore une fois au bon moment._

- Ichigo, pourquoi es-tu ici ? C'est trop dangereux, nous ne savons pas ce qui cause la rébellion des Zanpakutō !

- Tais-toi ! Je ne peux pas rester assis sur le côté en regardant les autres se battre !

Un autre combat fut engagé. Lorsque le lycéen fut repoussa, Yûna ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

- Ne faiblis pas simplement parce qu'il s'agit du Zanpakutō de Rukia. Elle n'hésitera pas à te tuer !

- Yûna-senpai ! protesta la petite brune.

_Désolée... Mais nous ne pourrons compter que sur nous-mêmes cette fois._

Au moment où Kurosaki allait attaquer, Rukia s'éleva dans les airs et chercha à frapper la femme dans le dos. Yûna prit le relais dès que sa kouhai fut stoppée et connut le même sort : l'une comme l'autre se retrouvèrent à terre. Rukia tenta ensuite de détruire son Zanpakutō au moyen du Kidō : la manœuvre échoua, et un grand cratère apparut là où Rukia atterrissait. Kurosaki avait le bras gelé et n'était pas en mesure de les aider. Sode no Shirayuki eut alors une réaction inattendue en voulant rattraper son ancienne maîtresse.

- Kuchiki Rukia !

- Ça suffit.

Muramasa apparut devant les Shinigamis et les dévisagea froidement, tandis que la vue d'un autre Zanpakutō à ses côtés faisait pâlir Yûna.

_Alors lui aussi..._

- Teitaka...

- Salut, Osadani.

Le ton froid du jeune homme lui fit monter les larmes yeux, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se laisser aller. Le reiatsu se dégageant de Muramasa menaçait de les submerger, et seul le lycéen pouvait rester debout.

- Emmène-la, ordonna le rebelle.

- Hai, Muramasa-san.

- Teitaka, je ne t'ai jamais...

- Silence, Shinigami !

Yûna croisa le regard vert de son Zanpakutō une dernière fois et se figea sous la surprise. L'instant suivant, il quitta les lieux, et elle se demanda si le clin d'œil qu'il lui avait adressé était bien réel.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Qui es-tu ? Un Shinigami ?

- Kurosaki, baka... Cet homme s'appelle Muramasa, et c'est le responsable du désastre que tu as dû voir en venant ici.

Muramasa appuya ses dires :

- Je suis... un Zanpakutō.

- Quoi ?

_Ce gamin n'a décidément rien dans le crâne._

- Mon but est de libérer tous les Zanpakutō de leurs Shinigamis. C'est tout.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Yûna contourna l'humain et examina Rukia. Les blessures de la petite Shinigami étaient sérieuses, mais elle pouvait débuter les soins d'urgence sur place.

_Heureusement que Shin m'a appris les bases ! Je l'amènerai quand même à Unohana au cas où._

- Dis-moi comment faire pour que les Zanpakutō reviennent à la normale !

Muramasa le fixa et répondit par une autre question :

- Kurosaki Ichigo, que sont les Zanpakutō ?

- Nani ?

- Les Zanpakutō sont des âmes nées à l'intérieur du cœur de leur Shinigami. Nous partageons la même source de reiatsu, ce qui fait que nous sommes toujours avec eux. Une fois que le Shinigami a découvert le pouvoir de son Zanpakutō, celui caché dans sa propre âme, ils peuvent converser et se rapprocher. En apprenant nos noms, ils peuvent utiliser nos pouvoirs. Et seuls quelques Shinigamis en particulier sont capables de forcer la matérialisation de l'âme du Zanpakutō. En les soumettant, ils peuvent gagner un pouvoir encore plus grand grâce au Bankai. Comme toi, et tous les capitaines à l'exception de Zaraki Kenpachi. Mais les Zanpakutō n'ont pas à vivre en symbiose avec les Shinigamis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le lycéen.

Yûna qui comprenait où il voulait en venir répondit :

- Les Zanpakutō ont leur propre volonté, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

- Oui. Ils ne sont pas simplement un élément commun à tous les Shinigamis. Nous avons chacun une âme, aussi importante que celle de nos "maîtres". Mais tu n'as pas l'air de me croire... C'est ça qui vous rend arrogants.

- Nous ne sommes pas..., commença Kurosaki.

- J'existe parce que vous l'êtes. Je comprends leur façon de penser en atteignant leurs âmes. Et ceux qui sont d'accord avec moi ont pris leur vraie forme.

_Alors ça veut dire que Teitaka... Non !_

- C'est impossible !

- Les Zanpakutō qui ont répondu à mon appel sont apparus dans ce monde en tant qu'entité complètement séparée. Cela est dû à mon pouvoir.

- Pourquoi t'ont-ils écouté ?

- Par leur désir de se libérer de votre oppression.

Rukia ouvrit soudain les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais... regardé Sode no Shirayuki de haut.

Elle serra ensuite les dents et retomba contre Yûna.

- Ne force pas, Rukia.

- Tu es la seule à penser ça, répliqua Muramasa avec dédain. Après tout, Sode no Shirayuki m'a suivi. Tu penses vraiment que tu as réussi à partir dans le monde humain simplement parce que tu nous as échappé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pour libérer chaque Zanpakutō, sans exception, j'avais besoin que tu viennes à la Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia réalisa son erreur et se crispa.

_Mauvais... Si jamais il parvient à rallier Zangetsu..._

- Alors c'est à cause de toi que Rukia... Je vais te le faire payer ! Mais pour ça... Allons ailleurs.

- Comme tu veux.

_Kurosaki, débrouille-toi pour vaincre Zangetsu, ou nous aurons des problèmes._

Après le départ des deux belligérants, Yûna conduisit une Rukia inconsciente à l'hôpital et retourna à son but premier : s'assurer de la bonne santé d'Hisana et des enfants. Dans la soirée, elle perçut le reiatsu du lycéen et arriva à une salle où se trouvaient Kurosaki et les capitaines Unohana, Kyōraku et Ukitake.

- Donc tous les Zanpakutō sont passés sous le contrôle de Muramasa ? demanda la responsable de la quatrième division.

- La plupart, oui, répondit le Shinigami remplaçant. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi simple. On ne peut pas totalement parler de lavage de cerveau : il amplifie la frustration des Zanpakutō pour les rallier à lui. La seule chose pour les ramener est de les combattre et de les forcer à se soumettre à notre volonté. J'y suis parvenu avec Zangetsu, et Renji a fait de même avec Zabimaru.

Ledit Renji fit irruption dans la pièce avec deux créatures inconnues : un garçon vêtu de blanc avec une longue queue de serpent, et une femme couverte d'un genre de combinaison verte et portant une chaîne autour de la taille. L'autre bout du lien étant attaché à la collerette au cou du garçon.

_J'imagine qu'il s'agit de Zabimaru._

La suite faillit faire rire la vice-capitaine.

- Pourquoi vous ne retournez pas à l'état de lame ?

- Comment je pourrais t'embêter de cette façon ? répliqua le gamin dans le but d'énerver son propriétaire.

Renji se mit ensuite à courir dans la salle pour attraper le garçon, et il atterrit finalement sur la table avant de s'arrêter face à Unohana.

- Hé bien... On dirait qu'il est plutôt vif. Mais nous sommes à la quatrième division, alors vous devriez éviter d'agir comme un enfant, Abarai-sanseki.

L'air faussement maternel de la capitaine tira une grimace aux deux officiers de Byakuya. Deux coups à la porte firent disparaître la tension, et Yûna bénit son homologue porteuse d'une bonne nouvelle.

- Kuchiki Rukia vient de se réveiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la vice-capitaine accompagnée de Renji et de Kurosaki souriait à la convalescente.

- Vous avez beaucoup forcé, alors je veux que vous restiez ici pour vous reposer, imposa Isane. Il va falloir un moment pour que vous soyez complètement rétablie.

- Et si jamais je te croise hors de ta chambre, je t'attacherai à ton lit ! ajouta Yûna.

- Arigatō gozaimasu, Kotetsu-fukutaichō. Ichigo... Je suis désolée.

- Rukia, pourquoi es-tu revenue seule ? Je te l'ai dit, Byakuya ne fait pas partie de ceux qui meurent d'une simple blessure.

- Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'une attaque de Senbonzakura n'est pas anodine ! répliqua Yûna.

Rukia l'interrompit :

- Je savais bien ce qui m'attendait ! Mais... J'avais un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça.

- Laisse-nous nous occuper de Byakuya. Je te promets que nous le retrouverons.

- Yoshi.

- Hé, Ichigo ! J'ai entendu dire que ton Zanpakutō était revenu.

_Oh oh... Si Ikkaku décide de se battre, Unohana risque de ne pas apprécier._

Les mots suivants la détrompèrent.

- Dis-moi comment tu as fait, voulut savoir le Shinigami chauve.

Renji décida de rester avec son amie, tandis que Yûna suivait Ikkaku et Kurosaki vers le lieu où des reiatsu puissants s'élevaient. L'humain se trompa de cible et assomma accidentellement le vice-capitaine de la deuxième division. De l'autre côté du mur, les trois Shinigamis firent face à un obèse portant une masse d'armes et à une montagne de muscles tenant une lance.

_Des Zanpakut__ō__... Mais lesquels ?_

Voir Ikkaku effectuer sa danse de la chance sur le même rythme que le plus grand des deux rebelles lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient trouvé Houzukimaru. Quant à l'autre... Avec sa réaction violente envers Kurosaki, il s'agissait forcément du Zanpakutō d'Omaeda.

- Puisque tu as interrompu ma bataille avec mon ancien maître, c'est toi que je vais affronter !

Il fut rapidement mis hors de combat, mais Ikkaku submergé par son Zanpakutō atterrit contre un escalier.

- Ichigo, Osadani, n'intervenez pas.

- Arrêtez !

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement à partir de ce moment, à commencer par l'intervention de l'escouade des forces spéciales qui obligea Houzukimaru à s'enfuir. Yûna et le lycéen le suivirent aussitôt, mais une pluie de pétales roses les força à s'arrêter. Kurosaki eut juste le temps de sortir son Bankai, et sa vitesse lui permit de faire disparaître l'attaque. Sous le choc, Yûna bredouilla :

- Est-ce que c'était...

- On dirait bien.

Ils relevèrent la tête un instant avant qu'une silhouette bien connue s'éloigne.

- Byakuya ?

Le regard de la vice-capitaine se perdit dans le vague. Avoir aperçu son supérieur ne la soulageait pas du tout, bien au contraire.

_Taich__ō__, vous êtes vivant... J'espère simplement que vous avez une bonne raison pour nous avoir attaqués et rester ainsi à l'écart._

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Agis comme bon te semble, Osadani. Je dois le retrouver.

- Alors je t'accompagne. C'est quand même de mon capitaine qu'on parle !

Leur traque les conduisit jusqu'à la forêt bordant le Seireitei, où ils rencontrèrent deux autres Zanpakutō : une fille brune et une autre avec des oreilles et une queue de chat.

_Haineko, je suppose... Et la gamine aux grelots ressemble trop à Hinamori pour que ça soit une coïncidence._

- Ne serait-ce pas Kurosaki Ichigo et Osadani Yûna ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Les Zanpakutō des vice-capitaines Matsumoto et Hinamori, répondit Yûna.

- Bingo ! approuva Haineko en tournant autour de l'humain comme s'il s'agissait d'une proie.

- Kurosaki, attention !

Le lycéen parvint à dissiper la cendre avant d'être touché.

- Euh... Tu veux les interrompre dans leur querelle ? demanda Yûna alors que leurs adversaires se criaient dessus.

- Non, profitons-en pour partir.

- Pas question, on ne vous laissera pas vous échapper !

Les deux Shinigamis ne parcoururent que quelques mètres : Haineko atterrit devant eux alors que son "amie" apparaissait dans le dos de Yûna.

- Ça suffit !

Rangiku se plaça face à son Zanpakutō en laissant Hinamori faire de même avec le sien et lança :

- Yûna, Ichigo, on s'en occupe. Nous devons les vaincre nous-mêmes.

- Yoshi. Faites attention, ça risque de ne pas être facile.

Après plusieurs minutes de course, Yûna maudit à nouveau son capitaine.

_Mais où est-ce que vous êtes ? Et pourquoi vous dissimulez votre reiatsu ?_

- Hé, Kurosaki ! Tu as senti ça ?

- Ouais... C'est un reiatsu familier, mais je ne sais pas à qui il appartient précisément.

- Allons voir ! Ça venait du champ de rochers là-bas.

Ils furent attaqués presque immédiatement par quatre dragons de glace et eurent juste le temps de s'écarter.

_Ah ça y est, je sais qui c'est !_

- J'imagine que tu l'as reconnu.

- Evidemment ! C'est la forme du Bankai de Toshirō. Et voilà notre assaillant !

- Tu dois être Kurosaki Ichigo, déclara le Zanpakutō. Muramasa nous a dit de ne pas te combattre.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir.

Les dragons les entourèrent en profitant de l'instant de distraction, puis le lycéen utilisa son Bankai pour les faire disparaître.

- Ce katana est un Zanpakutō ? demanda l'homme visiblement surpris.

_Hy__ō__rinmaru est bizarre... J'ai l'impression qu'il est perdu._

- Oui.

- Alors tu n'es pas mon maître, et la fille à côté de toi non plus. Donc je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous.

- Attends ! protesta Yûna. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sais pas à qui tu appartiens ?

- Je l'ignore, tout comme mon nom et celui de mon maître.

- Hyōrinmaru.

Hitsugaya sauta du promontoire où il se tenait et échangea un bref regard avec ses homologues.

- Ton nom est Hyōrinmaru. Et tu es mon Zanpakutō.

Hyōrinmaru emprisonna alors Yûna et Kurosaki dans un pilier de glace, ce qui les empêcha de voir le combat entre le capitaine et son Zanpakutō. Ils réussirent tout de même à percevoir l'intensité du reiatsu à l'extérieur, jusqu'à sa totale disparition.

- Getsuga Tenshō !

- Hitsugaya-taichō !

Le dragon de glace surplombait le petit capitaine de toute sa hauteur, et Yûna soupira de soulagement quand Hyōrinmaru rattrapa son maître et le déposa sur le sol.

_Ouf... encore un souci en moins._

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, vous pouvez partir.

- Bien. Kurosaki, allons-y.

S'il avait été question d'une autre personne, Yûna aurait abandonné la poursuite depuis longtemps. Mais Rukia comptait sur eux, donc pas possible qu'ils abandonnent leurs recherches.

- Je ne sens aucun reiatsu, et toi ?

- Moi non plus.

Ils se tenaient à un croisement et hésitaient sur la conduite à tenir.

- On n'a qu'à se séparer, tu vas à gauche et moi à droite.

- T'es sûre que ça ira, Osadani ?

- Petit présomptueux... N'oublie pas à qui tu parles ! Même si je ne suis pas en mesure d'utiliser le shikai, je dispose encore du Kidō.

Aucun des deux n'aperçut l'homme en armure de samouraï qui les observait depuis une colline.

En chemin, Yûna croisa la route de Shinigamis inconscients autour d'une charette dans laquelle se trouvaient Haineko et Tobiume. Inquiète, elle se pencha vers ses collègues et reçut un coup sur la nuque, suffisant pour l'étourdir quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, la cage était vide, et un reiatsu familier l'entourait.

_Il ne m'a quand même pas... assommée ?_

La seule façon d'avoir des réponses était de suivre la nouvelle piste. Elle arriva dans une clairière pile au moment où Byakuya lançait un Soukatsui au Shinigami remplaçant. Senbonzakura se tenait à côté de lui, et derrière eux Muramasa regardait le spectacle.

- Taichō ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Yûna, reste à l'écart de tout ceci. Je ne peux pas vous laisser attaquer cet homme.

- Quoi ? répliqua Kurosaki. Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi tu protèges Muramasa ? Est-ce que ton Zanpakutō t'a soumis à sa volonté ?

- Soumis ? Ne sois pas ridicule. Un Zanpakutō ne me pourrait jamais me battre. J'agis de mon propre chef.

Les yeux de Yûna s'agrandirent à cause du choc, et elle bredouilla :

- Qu... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- Vous avez tous vu la libération des Zanpakutō qui suivent leurs désirs intérieurs. J'ai décidé de les imiter et d'obéir à ma conscience.

Le rire de Muramasa provoqua une sensation de malaise chez les Shinigamis présents. Yûna se précipita sur lui, mais Rangiku l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Laisse-moi te demander, Shinigami : que te dit ton désir intérieur ?

- Il me dit de protéger ma fierté. Rien de plus.

_Protéger sa fierté... Venant de lui, ça signifie protéger sa famille. Mais s'il fait ça pour Hisana-san, Rukia et Sayuri, alors... Alors, en réalité, il n'a trahi personne !_

Yûna garda sa réflexion pour elle, adopta une mise furieuse pour donner le change et courut vers son capitaine. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Senbonzakura se plaça devant son maître, para le coup et repoussa la Shinigami.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, vous êtes encore plus tordu que Kurotsuchi, alors que vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est complètement cinglé. Vous venez de jeter la honte sur votre famille. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de bafouer votre honneur pour un... meurtrier ?

_Pourvu qu'il ne m'en veuille pas pour lui avoir manqué de respect à ce point !_

Le capitaine ignora sa subordonnée et dit calmement, comme à l'accoutumée :

- Kurosaki, à partir de maintenant, reste loin de Muramasa. Sinon... tu mourras.

Une pluie de pétales roses forma un écran entre Byakuya, son Zanpakutō, Muramasa et leurs adversaires. Lorsqu'elle se fut dissipée, les trois rebelles avaient disparu.

- Byakuya ! cria rageusement l'humain.

_Taich__ō__, je vous en prie... Quoi que vous ayez en tête, faites attention à vous... Et revenez-nous vivant._


	34. Résolution

**Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, et qui clôt l'arc de la rébellion des Zanpakut****ō****. Enjoy !**

Renji empoigna brutalement le Shinigami remplaçant par le col.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Ichigo ?

- Calme-toi, Renji ! s'interposa Yûna. Je l'ai vu aussi, pareil pour Rangiku et Hinamori !

- En aucune façon, Kuchiki-taichō ne peut nous avoir trahis ! Il doit avoir une bonne raison !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit l'humain, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est maintenant notre ennemi.

Les deux gradés de la sixième soupirèrent avant de se regarder. Quelque part, Yûna était rassurée qu'une autre personne partage son point de vue sur Byakuya.

- Yama-jii disparu et Kuchiki devenu un traître... La situation n'est pas brillante, déclara le capitaine Kyōraku à Ukitake et Unohana. Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

- Hitsugaya-taichō a réussi à se rendre maître de son Zanpakutō, mais il est à l'hôpital pour un moment. Même si nous savons maintenant comment les faire revenir, nous avons beaucoup souffert.

Unohana prit la parole à son tour :

- J'ai reçu un message de la douzième division. Si un Shinigami autre que son possesseur légitime parvient à vaincre un Zanpakutō, il est fort possible que l'épée ne revienne jamais à la normale.

Yûna sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Oh non... __Teitaka..._

- Alors que devrons-nous faire si nous affrontons le Zanpakutō d'un autre ? s'écria Kurosaki.

- Tu devras probablement rester à l'écart, répondit Kyōraku.

- Taichō, objecta Yûna, je ne pense pas que ça soit possible. Ils finiront par revenir et se battre contre nous, et à ce moment-là nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix.

Le capitaine barbu soupira.

- On dirait bien que l'ennemi veut nous faire affronter nos propres armes.

Le silence régna jusqu'à ce que la vice-capitaine de Kyōraku dise :

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous gardions pour nous les informations sur le capitaine Kuchiki.

- Non, ne rien dire entraînera seulement des spéculations. Rien ne se diffuse plus vite qu'une rumeur.

Yûna se tourna ensuite vers son ami. Renji se tenait toujours debout devant la fenêtre et serrait les poings. Il semblait avoir les mêmes pensées qu'elle.

- Comment allons-nous dire ça à Rukia ?

- Je vais le faire, répondit Ukitake. Elle fait partie de ma division, et elle devra accepter la vérité.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que son capitaine venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle, la petite Shinigami faillit s'évanouir quand une forte douleur, d'origine inconnue, lui traversa la poitrine. Elle attendit de s'être remise pour demander à Yûna de lui ouvrir son bureau.

- Nii-sama a peut-être laissé un indice derrière lui.

Renji qui les accompagnait essaya de rassurer son amie d'enfance :

- Rukia, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra. Il ne nous aurait jamais trahis à moins d'avoir une très bonne raison.

La petite Shinigami lui adressa un sourire.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Yûna, nous devons aller prendre la relève, rappela ensuite Renji.

- J'arrive. Rukia, ne te surmène pas.

- Hai, Yûna-senpai.

- Renji, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? demanda la vice-capitaine alors qu'ils quittaient le bâtiment.

- Je crois que nous courrons un grave danger si Kuchiki-taichō est contre nous.

Quelques heures plus tard, un reiatsu familier les attira vers les baraquements de la sixième division. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour empêcher Senbonzakura de frapper Rukia qui, agenouillée, tenait un katana brisé entre les mains. Et derrière elle se tenait..

- Taichō ! s'exclama Yûna. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

Deux Shinigamis, morts ou inconscients, étaient allongés sur le sol, tandis que sur les murs autour d'eux des traces de combat étaient visibles.

Senbonzakura rejoignit son maître, et Renji exigea des explications.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous êtes vraiment de leur côté alors ?

Byakuya se tourna enfin vers eux mais ne répondit pas.

- Kuchiki-taichō, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vous être allié avec les Zanpakutō rebelles.

- Renji ! protesta la vice-capitaine.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de m'arrêter, répliqua son supérieur.

Ils engagèrent le combat dans le couloir sans plus faire attention aux autres. Yûna s'accroupit à côté de sa kouhai pour la protéger en cas de besoin et voulut savoir comment elle se sentait.

- Yûna-senpai... Nii-sama a...

- Je sais.

_Et malheureusement, ça me fait de plus en plus douter de son allégeance envers le Seireitei._

- Rappelle-toi que tu ne peux plus utiliser le shikai, dit Byakuya en bloquant la lame de son troisième siège.

- Qui a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire ? lança une voix à l'extérieur.

Un trou apparut dans le mur, et les deux moitiés de Zabimaru apparurent une fois la poussière retombée.

- Vous ! s'écria leur propriétaire.

- Ouais, nous ! dit le plus jeune d'un air satisfait.

- Renji ne peut effectivement plus faire de nous sa forme de shikai, mais ça ne signifie pas que nous-mêmes en sommes incapables, annonça la partie féminine.

Senbonzakura intervint à nouveau :

- Je m'occupe d'eux. Retourne près de Muramasa.

- Tu seras donc notre adversaire ? Cela nous permettra de finir notre vieille bataille !

Les Zanpakutō sortirent pour s'affronter, sous le regard des Shinigamis présents. Rukia voulut encore une fois retenir son frère, ce que Renji fit aussitôt en lui bloquant la route.

- On n'en a pas terminé avec vous !

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment à leur tour en abandonnant les deux filles.

- Rukia, tu ferais mieux de te mettre à l'abri. Maintenant qu'il a détruit... tu ne pourras plus utiliser que le Kidō pour te battre.

- Laisse-moi, murmura Rukia d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Très bien, dit Yûna assez inquiète. Mais fais attention à toi.

_Hisana-san m'en voudra si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose._

Elle s'empressa d'aller aider Renji et remarqua que le Shinigami comme son Zanpakutō venaient d'être vaincus. Rukia se précipita vers son ami alors que Yûna se plaçait en position de combat derrière son supérieur.

- Je vais le dire une dernière fois : tenez-vous à l'écart de cette rébellion.

Yûna bien décidée à le suivre ne put faire que quelques pas. Cinq Zanpakutō avaient rejoint Byakuya dans le but de lui apporter du soutien.

- Si tu ne veux pas tuer ces foutus Shinigamis, nous allons le faire nous-mêmes ! dit l'un d'eux au capitaine.

- Rukia, pars sans te retourner, marmonna Renji.

- Hors de question, je reste avec vous !

_Là, nous sommes vraiment en mauvaise posture._

Une aide inespérée vint à leur secours en la personne de Soi Fon et d'une multitude d'hommes de l'Omnitsukidō. Peu après, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Shinobu et Asahi se montrèrent à leur tour en compagnie du lycéen.

- Rukia, tu vas bien ?

- Hai, Ichigo.

L'humain reporta ensuite son attention sur un de leurs adversaires.

- Byakuya... Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement cette fois !

Yûna savait que la partie était tout de même loin d'être gagnée pour eux: il suffirait que Tengen passe en bankai pour que les choses deviennent difficiles. Soi Fon énonça à nouveau le motif d'arrestation, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire au Zanpakutō d'Ikkaku.

- Pourquoi on ne se bat pas à un contre un ?

- C'est quand tu veux, je n'attends que ça ! répliqua le Shinigami.

- Nous devons d'abord sécuriser la zone afin qu'ils ne s'échappent pas, rappela le capitaine des forces spéciales. Ensuite, nous les forcerons à se soumettre.

- C'est ridicule ! Si nous voulons nous battre, nous allons le faire, et pas fuir ou se cacher !

Le Zanpakutō auteur des derniers mots attaqua les hommes de l'Omnitsukidō l'instant suivant, et ses camarades le rejoignirent sans tarder. Ils abattirent leurs adversaires sans mal jusqu'à ce que Kira s'interpose.

- Je ne te laisserai pas continuer à agir de la sorte, Kazeshini.

Yumichika et Ikkaku commencèrent à affronter leurs Zanpakutō en duel tandis que Soi Fon s'occupait des deux restants. Asahi et Shinobu décidèrent de rester pour soigner les blessés et soutenir Yûna et l'humain prêts à en découdre avec Senbonzakura et son maître.

- Laisse-moi régler ce petit problème, dit l'homme en armure. Tu dois retourner au plus vite auprès de Muramasa.

- Bien.

Le capitaine fit demi-tour, ce qui poussa Yûna à agir rapidement.

- Kurosaki, je te laisse le samouraï.

- Compris.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda Byakuya à sa subordonnée en face de lui.

- Taichō, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous.

- Ne comprends-tu pas que tu gaspilles tes forces ?

- Je vous arrêterai même si je dois y laisser la vie !

Pendant un instant, l'assurance dans les yeux du chef de clan vacilla. Il se reprit rapidement et croisa le regard déterminé de sa vice-capitaine. Non, elle ne reculerait pas.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'observer, Hikari fit irruption sur la place. Elle retrouva Yumichika dans le but de l'aider, mais une fille blonde vêtue de noir s'interposa.

- Pas question que tu aides ta moitié sans m'avoir battue !

- Machishi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je me débrouillerai très bien sans ton aide !

Les deux Zanpakutō partirent dans une discussion animée vantant leurs capacités respectives et leur physique, au point d'oublier pourquoi ils étaient là.

- Euh... Tu crois qu'on devrait les interrompre ?

- Pas besoin. Je pense que la suite va devenir assez intéressante, répondit le gradé.

Machishi et Fujikujaku ne tardèrent pas à en venir aux poings, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux spectateurs.

- La plus belle, c'est moi !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! JE suis le plus beau !

- On ne pouvait pas espérer une meilleure place ! dit Hikari avec un grand sourire quand Machishi se mit à tirer les cheveux de l'autre Zanpakutō. Popcorn ? proposa-t-elle à son voisin.

- Avec plaisir.

Pendant ce temps, Yûna avait fort à faire: forcée d'abandonner la bataille contre son capitaine, elle se retrouvait à présent en train de lutter contre le Zanpakutō d'Ikkaku qui peinait à se relever.

- N'insiste pas, je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi !

- C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Comme elle s'y attendait, il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le mur dans son dos.

- Je t'ai eue.

- Pas encore. Hadō no san jū san: Soukatsui !

Son adversaire évita le sort de justesse et elle se précipita sur lui, mais une vive douleur l'obligea à s'arrêter. En tournant la tête, elle aperçut Haineko qui la fixait en souriant.

_Elle m'a attaquée... Kuso..._

Sa vue se brouilla alors qu'elle essayait de repérer Houzukimaru. Pas très loin, Shinobu et Asahi venaient de rencontrer leurs Zanpakutō respectifs. Pas d'aide à attendre de ce côté-là donc.

_Pas bon du tout._

Le sang coulait le long de son dos lui indiqua que la blessure était grave. Elle se redressa après une longue inspiration, pour tomber à genoux l'instant suivant.

- C'en est fini de toi !

Elle fut contrainte d'admettre sa défaite quand la lance de Houzukimaru se dirigea droit vers sa poitrine, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de garder la tête haute. Prête à encaisser le choc, elle leva une dernière fois son katana. Un éclair rouge jaillit soudain, perturbant Houzukimaru.

- Quoi ?

Des souvenirs lui revinrent brusquement à la vue d'un garçon entre le Zanpakutō et elle. Shinobu l'avait sauvée de la même façon quelques semaines auparavant... Mais cette fois, il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Yeux verts, veste bordeaux, cheveux blancs... Yûna ne put que le retenir quand il tomba contre elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle ne put que demander:

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Le vrai but d'un Zanpakutō est de protéger son maître, pas de le combattre... Du moins, c'est mon point de vue. J'ai réussi à donner le change face à Muramasa et aux autres... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se termine de cette façon.

- Teitaka...

- Désolé de ne pas en avoir fait plus. Je compte sur toi pour me faire revenir.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un katana brisé entre ses mains lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau Houzukimaru. Le sacrifice de Teitaka la laissait à la fois perdue et déterminée: elle devait tout faire pour que le Zanpakutō d'Ikkaku ne s'en tire pas indemne.

_Même si je doute que le Kid__ō__ soit suffisant contre lui._

Un cri de rage lui évita de prendre la moindre décision: une fille à l'épée enflammée surgit et atterrit devant le géant.

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Tiens donc, Kurohyou... J'espère que tu ne me rends pas responsable de la bêtise de ton copain ?

- SI !

Shinobu désormais libre de ses mouvements s'approcha aussitôt de Yûna pour la soigner, mais ses blessures ajoutées à la perte de son Zanpakutō et au reiatsu écrasant des divers combattants lui firent perdre conscience.

**OoOoOoO**

De son lit, Yûna entendit le diagnostic d'Unohana sans pouvoir l'interpréter. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était que ses amis patientaient dans le couloir, que Byakuya était définitivement à ranger dans la catégorie des traîtres... et que Teitaka avait disparu.

- Osadani-fukutaichō a subi un choc émotionnel. Je préfère qu'elle se repose pour le moment. De toute façon... elle n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée la nuit dernière.

- Ouais... Pas étonnant après ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! marmonna Shinobu.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'elle se souvenait, et elle serra les draps à en avoir mal. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle se contrôlait pour ne pas pleurer. Elle savait à présent pourquoi Rukia s'était plainte d'une douleur à l'abdomen quelques heures plus tôt.

_Kuchiki, tout est votre faute. Quoi que diront Rukia et Hisana-san pour votre défense, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer si l'occasion se présente._

- Yûna ?

La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers la porte.

- Salut Shin.

Il s'installa sur la chaise voisine, saisit sa main et attendit qu'elle décide de se confier, ce qui arriva après un long moment.

- Je me sens inutile.

- Ne dis pas ça... Regarde tout ce que tu as accompli jusqu'à maintenant ! Tu es vice-capitaine de division, même si d'autres au même grade ou en dessous sont plus puissants que toi ! Et puis, Shûya et Heiji ne pourraient pas avoir une meilleure mère que toi.

- Tu essayes de me réconforter ?

- Non, je le pense vraiment. Ecoute... Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses la nuit dernière. La plupart des Zanpakutō sont repassés sous le contrôle de leurs propriétaires. Ceux de Madarame, Ayasegawa, Hikari, Soi Fon... Asahi et moi avons réussi à convaincre les nôtres de revenir à la raison après ce qui est arrivé à Teitaka. Kuchiki a combattu Zaraki-taichō jusqu'à ce que le bankai de Kurotsuchi lui permette de fuir. D'ailleurs, à cause du poison, plusieurs vice-capitaines se sont retrouvés à l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

- Yoruichi-san, Kurosaki-san et plusieurs capitaines sont partis traquer Muramasa. Asahi est allée avec eux en emmenant Kurohyou et Kitsune.

- Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Je préfère rester ici.

Yûna garda le silence quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase de Teitaka lui revienne à l'esprit.

- Il m'a dit qu'il comptait sur moi pour le faire réapparaître, mais je ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie.

Shinobu réfléchit et grimaça.

- On dirait bien que l'aide de Kurotsuchi va être nécessaire. Aussi fou soit-il, il est le meilleur scientifique du Seireitei. Si lui ne parvient pas à réparer Teitaka et Sode no Shirayuki... personne ne le pourra.

_J'aimerais mieux me couper un bras que d'avoir affaire à lui... mais Shin a raison. Ce cinglé est un génie en ce qui concerne la technologie. Et de toute manière, j'aurai un très bon moyen de pression s'il refuse._

- Comment va Rukia ?

- Elle est dans le même état que toi, sous le choc. Et comme elle persistait à vouloir comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Kuchiki, elle a voulu accompagner les autres à la recherche du Soutaichō, mais ils s'y sont opposés, et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment.

- Yamaguchi-san, votre Zanpakutō veut vous parler. Elle vous attend à l'extérieur.

- Bien, j'arrive. Yûna, ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens vite.

Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, la jeune fille se jeta sur ses vêtements et se changea. Elle sauta ensuite par la fenêtre pour ne pas être repérée et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Pas question qu'elle reste à ne rien faire alors qu'un grave danger menaçait.

- Osadani-fukutaichō... Je me demandais si vous alliez venir.

- Et vous connaissez déjà la raison de ma visite. Où en êtes-vous ?

- Le Zanpakutō de Kuchiki est sur le point d'être réparé et le vôtre est à la moitié de la récupération.

- Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il encore ?

- Une heure environ. Vous n'avez qu'à patienter.

Teitaka était à peine devant sa maîtresse qu'un Shinigami entra dans la pièce.

- Kurotsuchi-taichō, un attroupement conséquent de Hollows a été signalé dans la ville de Karakura !

- Yûna, je crois qu'il est temps de partir. Sode no Shirayuki, si tu veux bien nous accompagner... Kuchiki-san aura besoin de toi.

- Hai.

Le dangai était sur le point d'être ouvert à leur arrivée sur la colline du Sokyōku. Hitsugaya, Soi Fon et leurs vice-capitaines, Komamura, Renji, Kira, Hinamori, Asahi, Shinobu et les deux inséparables de la onzième division s'étaient rassemblés pour aider ceux partis dans le monde réel.

- Où est Rukia ?

- Déjà là-bas.

Yûna serra les dents. La petite Shinigami se montrait toujours aussi inconsciente...

- Je croyais d'avoir dit de ne pas bouger de l'hôpital, reprocha le garçon en la voyant.

- C'est bon, Shin, je vais bien.

- Tant mieux alors, parce que nous aurons affaire à forte partie à Karakura !

Sode no Shirayuki fut la première à agir une fois le passage franchi et évita à Rukia d'être écrasée par un Menos.

- Tsugi no Mai : Hakuren !

Alors que le Zanpakutō expliquait que le scientifique l'avait réparée et libéré les autres du contrôle de Muramasa, Yûna observa les environs. L'énorme masse de reiatsu correspondait à Muramasa, ce qui était déjà un mauvais point. Alors avec les Hollows attirés là et les Menos qui apparaissaient toujours...

_Bon, on a du boulot !_

Rapidement suivis par leurs maîtres respectifs, les Zanpakutō furent les premiers à s'élancer vers les Menos. Yûna profita de l'assaut pour se rapprocher de son amie.

- Tu vas utiliser ton Bankai ?

- Non, pas besoin. Notre force commune devrait suffire. Et je ne veux pas m'en servir contre des Hollows de basse classe.

- De toute façon, se battre contre des Menos est une vraie promenade de santé.

Eliminer l'infanterie s'avéra inutile malgré leurs efforts, puisque leurs ennemis continuaient à traverser la déchirure dans le ciel.

- Même si nous nous battons avec nos Zanpakutō, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il y a trop d'ennemis ! On ne peut pas attendre que Kurotsuchi les ait tous ramené. Nous allons devoir nous en occuper nous-mêmes.

Yûna distingua seulement à cet instant-là la silhouette de Byakuya. Au début incrédule, elle secoua ensuite la tête. Essayer de comprendre les pensées de son supérieur lui donnerait simplement la migraine.

_On verra plus tard pour les explications._

Mais lorsqu'elle fut proche de lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander:

- Vous allez bien... Taichō ?

- Oui.

- Ils auront beaucoup de choses à vous dire, rappela-t-elle.

- Je le sais. Allons-y, Yûna.

La jeune fille sourit et suivit aussitôt le sillage de son capitaine.

_Si le reiatsu émanant de Muramasa continue d'agrandir la faille, nous n'y arriverons jamais. Les Menos viendront toujours quoi qu'on fasse._

- Yûna.

- Hai ?

- Nous devons la refermer.

- Mais comment ?

- Concentrer notre reiatsu me paraît être la seule solution.

Byakuya et Senbonzakura allèrent se placer de chaque côté de la brèche et utilisèrent le Bankai. Yûna comprit ce qu'ils essayaient de faire et les rejoignit immédiatement avec Teitaka.

- Tu penses que nous pouvons y arriver ?

- C'est possible avec un reiatsu colossal, mais dans l'état où il est... Nous devons impérativement le soutenir. Prête ?

- Depuis longtemps. Asahi, Shin, venez !

L'énergie spirituelle de chacun se diffusa pour aider le capitaine de la sixième division et sa subordonnée.

- Maintenant ! cria soudain Hitsugaya.

Les Menos forcés de reculer disparurent progressivement, et la brèche ne fut plus qu'un souvenir.

- Taichō !

Yûna se précipita pour retenir un Byakuya chancelant sous l'effort. Un peu inquiète, elle demanda à nouveau s'il allait bien.

- A qui penses-tu que tu parles ?

- Vous ne changerez jamais.

- Finissons-en avec eux.

- Hai !

Maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles, plus qu'à attendre que Kurosaki résolve le problème de Muramasa.

- Taichō, pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça ?

- Le maître de Muramasa était un Shinigami appelé Kōga. A l'époque, il avait tenté de se rebeller contre le Seireitei, et deux personnes l'ont scellé ici afin de l'empêcher de nuire. Puis Muramasa s'est réveillé et a utilisé nos Zanpakutō comme des pions pour parvenir à ses fins : libérer son maître.

- Et... qui l'a retenu à Karakura ?

- Le capitaine-général ainsi que mon prédécesseur à la tête de la division. Quelque temps avant de prendre sa retraite, il m'a demandé de tuer Kōga dans le cas où celui-ci parviendrait à quitter sa prison.

- Je vois... Alors si je comprends bien, ce n'était qu'une question de fierté.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agissait de défendre l'honneur de la famille Kuchiki. Cet homme a répandu la honte sur notre clan. Il était de mon devoir de l'empêcher de nuire.

Une lueur aveuglante interrompit brusquement leur discussion. Quand Yûna fut à nouveau en mesure de regarder autour d'elle, elle distingua Kurosaki et un homme à qui il tenait la main.

- Apparemment, la ville est sauvée, dit tranquillement Teitaka à côté d'elle.

_Il a raison, je ne perçois plus aucun reiatsu venant du Hollow... Et celui de Muramasa faiblit de plus en plus._

Elle voulut en savoir plus et traversa la rivière en direction du bosquet. Le katana brisé et les particules spirituelles disparaissant avec le vent attirèrent d'abord son attention. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'humain qui fixait un point devant lui.

- Est-ce que Muramasa a disparu ? demanda Orihime arrivée avec Rukia.

- Oui. Il a gardé sa fierté de Zanpakutō jusqu'à la fin.

La pluie se mit à tomber, laissant comme une larme sur le visage de Byakuya soudain apparu.

_C'est comme si Muramasa nous adressait un dernier signe._

- Yûna, je voudrais rentrer.

- A la Soul Society ? Patiente encore un peu, nous y serons bientôt.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je veux rentrer... chez moi.

Le cœur de la vice-capitaine rata un battement.

- Oh... Hé bien, je suppose... que le moment est venu.

- Viens me voir de temps en temps.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

Teitaka prit la forme d'un rayon blanc et disparut en atteignant le katana de sa propriétaire. Les autres Zanpakutō l'imitèrent bientôt, et le calme retomba sur le parc.


	35. Nouvelles du Hueco Mundo

Durant les dix jours qui suivirent l'affaire Muramasa, Yûna suite au manque de missions d'importance resta à Inuzuri pour juger de la progression d'Hiroshi. Le petit maîtrisait à peu près correctement les sorts jusqu'au niveau 10, mais son âge et sa taille l'empêchaient d'être bon au combat. Ce n'étaient pourtant pas par manque de travail: il passait tout son temps dans le jardin, et le mannequin devait régulièrement être remplacé.

- Dis, Yûna-san, pourquoi tu ne viens pas plus souvent ?

Assis sur l'engawa, ils regardaient le soleil décliner derrière la colline du Sōkyoku.

- En ce moment... La Soul Society court un danger potentiel, mais nous ne savons pas quand ça va arriver. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est guetter le moindre mouvement de l'ennemi et préparer la contre-attaque.

- C'est nul, dit Hiroshi d'un ton boudeur. A cause de ça tu n'es pas là, et ze ne peux pas progresser ! Si seulement z'étais plus costaud, ze serais capable de gagner un duel au sabre !

Yûna eut un sourire en coin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra. Tu as un don indéniable pour le Kidō. L'Académie se chargera du reste lorsque tu en feras partie.

- Z'espère que ça va se produire bientôt ! s'écria Hiroshi avec enthousiasme.

- Pas tant que la menace pèsera sur nous, rappela la vice-capitaine. Ensuite, je te ferai venir au Seireitei.

Elle savait aussi que la chasse aux Zanpakutō se poursuivait: ceux dont les maîtres étaient morts durant la bataille avaient échappé à tout contrôle et devaient donc être emprisonnés ou détruits. Byakuya avait d'ailleurs chargé sa subordonnée d'éliminer toute menace venant perturber la tranquillité du district.

Peu de temps après, elle fit son retour à Karakura accompagnée de Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku et Hitsugaya. Rukia et Orihime étaient à la Soul Society pour la reprise de l'entraînement de l'humaine, et Kurosaki se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu. De son côté, Renji aida Chad jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, Urahara réclame sa présence et l'emmène avec Tessai et lui. Yûna, Renji et les Mod Soul se retrouvèrent donc seuls avec Jinta et Ururu pour garder la boutique.

Le marchand était à peine parti que les deux amis d'Inuzuri perçurent un reiatsu puissant. Le denreishinki de Yûna se fit entendre, et elle s'empressa de décrocher.

- Présence d'Arrancar confirmée à Karakura ! Les données reçues informent qu'ils sont trois dans votre périmètre.

- Compris. Nous aurons besoin d'une libération illimitée.

- Nous avons déjà terminé les procédures, Osadani-fukutaichō. L'autorisation devrait être donnée dans peu de temps.

Yûna soupira de soulagement. Au moins, ils bénéficieraient de toute leur puissance dès le départ, l'inconvénient étant que les Arrancars sauraient immédiatement à quoi s'en tenir.

- Beau travail. Renji, allons-y !

- Hai !

Ils se trouvaient à l'endroit le plus éloigné de l'apparition des Hollows et Renji prévint le capitaine de commencer sans eux. En chemin, Yûna repéra une scission de reiatsu et en avertit aussitôt son ami.

- Apparemment, Hitsugaya-taichō et les autres n'affrontent que deux adversaires. Il faut trouver où est le dernier !

En chemin, Renji aperçut soudain un objet étrange accroché au sommet d'un poteau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kon ?

- Ah, Renji ! Un type avec un reiatsu de dingue est sorti de nulle part et m'a attrapé !

- Tu sais où il est parti ?

Le lion en peluche indiqua le chemin menant à la confiserie.

- Pourquoi il a besoin d'aller là-bas ? demanda le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges assez inquiet.

- On s'en fiche ! répliqua Yûna. Ururu, Jinta et les Mod Soul risquent d'avoir des problèmes si on ne se dépêche pas !

L'Arrancar faisait face aux enfants quand ils arrivèrent à destination.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un homme ici sait comment utiliser le Hōgyoku. J'aimerais le rencontrer.

- Il n'est pas là, répondit Renji.

- Encore un ? interrogea l'homme sans se retourner.

Yûna le détrompa sans tarder.

- Non, deux.

- Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Sixième division du Goteijûsantai. J'en suis la vice-capitaine, Renji étant le troisième siège.

L'homme ne parut pas dérangé par la nouvelle.

- Où est celui qui connaît le Hōgyoku ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'il était sorti ! répliqua Renji avec impatience.

- Alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'attendre son retour.

- J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible, dit Yûna en saisissant son arme. Nous gardons cet endroit quand il est à l'extérieur.

Elle serra plus fort la garde de Teitaka quand leur adversaire se tourna enfin vers eux.

- Me contenter d'attendre sera assez ennuyeux, décida-t-il. Approchez !

- Hoero, Zabimaru !

Le shikai de Renji fit tomber Jinta et Ururu en passant la porte ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, pique-assiettes ? s'écria le gamin à la batte.

- Renji, il est là-haut !

Le troisième siège bondit mais fut arrêté par un reiatsu écrasant. Yûna résista comme elle pouvait et vit du coin de l'œil Jinta emmener la fillette à l'intérieur du magasin. Au moins, ils seraient davantage en sécurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'inconnu frappa Renji dans le dos et laissa à Yûna une marque au visage. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon s'il parvenait déjà à se montrer supérieur !

- Oh, vous pouvez quand même vous battre ? constata-t-il suite à une attaque menée avec Teitaka.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! annonça Renji en souriant.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de tirer mon épée, mais vous allez quand même la voir !

La riposte fut si rapide que Yûna eut à peine le temps de voir Renji passer à côté d'elle et s'écraser dans la cour. Elle subit ensuite le même sort.

- Il existe vingt niveaux de puissance sur mon épée. Celui-ci était le plus faible aperçu de ce dont je suis capable. Tu n'es même pas suffisamment fort pour tenir face à moi.

- Idiot, j'ai juste baissé ma garde.

- Vraiment ? Alors essayons encore !

Les deux Shinigamis furent téléportés juste avant d'être touchés par l'attaque. Ririn eut un sourire triomphant et clama:

- Tu ne gagneras pas facilement !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous gardons aussi la maison, répondit Cloud.

- Et tu le regretteras si tu ne pars pas tout de suite ! acheva la petite blonde.

Nova et Feng qui soutenaient les Shinigamis ne détournèrent pas le regard pour autant. Ils avaient affaire à forte partie et ne s'attendaient pas à un combat facile.

La fierté de Renji le poussa à protester:

- Ne venez pas vous plaindre s'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Malgré leurs capacités, l'Arrancar les vainquit rapidement. Alors que Renji et Cloud tentaient une attaque latérale et que Yûna et Feng s'accordaient pour protéger les autres, leur ennemi concentra son reiatsu et devint maître de la situation. Contrairement aux Shinigamis, les Mod Soul assommés ne bougeaient plus quand la poussière retomba.

- Et maintenant, le coup de grâce !

- Je ne pense pas, fit Renji dont le Zanpakutô partit en avant.

Sa cible disparut avant d'être touchée. Yûna regarda nerveusement autour d'elle et leva la tête à l'entente d'une voix.

- Puisque vous n'en avez pas eu assez, voilà le niveau deux !

L'onde de choc détruisit la devanture de la boutique, et Yûna eut juste le temps de se protéger la tête quand la lourde enseigne ainsi qu'une partie du toit s'abattirent sur elle.

Aussitôt submergée par la douleur, elle baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger les jambes. La déchirure de son hakama lui indiqua que de ce côté-là, l'os s'était déplacé et avait transpercé sa peau. En faisant preuve d'optimisme, elle s'estimait heureuse que son fémur gauche soit simplement brisé. Malgré tout, elle dut serrer les dents lorsqu'elle tenta en vain de se dégager.

Les enfants tentèrent de riposter à leur tour et furent stoppés par une bulle protectrice émanant de l'Arrancar. Yûna jeta un coup d'œil à Renji pour l'instant hors d'état de combattre et serra les dents: seraient-ils capables de le vaincre ? D'autant plus que, forcée à l'immobilité, elle devrait se contenter d'observer l'affrontement.

- Je ne supporte plus d'attendre. Quand va-t-il revenir ?

Renji se réveilla à temps pour répondre d'un ton sec:

- Peu importe, tu seras déjà mort !

- Fais quand même attention ! avertit Yûna.

- Vous deux, dit le Shinigami aux enfants, filez d'ici. Je ne veux pas de vous sur le chemin.

- Non, on ne peut pas ! protesta Jinta.

- J'ai dit: partez !

Les gamins n'eurent pas le choix et s'enfuirent. Après un sourire, l'Arrancar reporta son attention sur Renji.

- Prépare-toi au niveau trois.

- Tu ne me battras pas, même en passant tout de suite à la dernière étape. Bankai ! cria-t-il alors que la libération illimitée lui était accordée. Voilà à quoi ressemble le mien, Hihio Zabimaru, ajouta-t-il, provisoirement abrité par le serpent-squelette géant.

- Je n'avais pas vu un Bankai depuis longtemps. Le tien est plutôt impressionnant, mais suffira-t-il face à moi ?

- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Rugis, Zabimaru !

L'Arrancar fut pris dans la tête du serpent qui l'emmena jusqu'au terrain situé sous la confiserie. Yûna maudit alors son impuissance: elle ne pourrait plus connaître l'issue du combat qu'en se concentrant sur le reiatsu à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en dessous. Heureusement, les Mod Soul se réveillèrent un peu plus tard et l'aidèrent à descendre jusque dans la caverne.

La surprise fut totale pour la vice-capitaine quand une partie du plafond s'effondra en laissant passer les deux autres Arrancars.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Nos poursuivants peuvent arriver n'importe quand à partir de maintenant.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la brune. Première bonne nouvelle !

- As-tu trouvé comment utiliser le Hōgyoku ? voulut savoir le plus grand des deux.

- Une minute, intervint l'autre. Tu n'en as pas encore terminé et tu as perdu ton temps face à un type comme lui ?

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Le Ryusenka du petit capitaine le recouvrit intégralement de glace et il disparut dans un hurlement.

Visiblement consterné, le grand articula avant de s'effondrer:

- Patros, je regrette de t'avoir suivi.

_Il les a sacrifiés en connaissance de cause... C'est vraiment minable._

- Oui. Ils ne m'étaient d'aucune utilité s'ils perdaient contre un Shinigami de basse classe. J'ai fait ça pour me rendre maître du Hōgyoku et détrôner Aizen. Je ne peux donc pas perdre contre toi !

- Pareil pour moi !

- Alors finissons-en.

Renji fut projeté en arrière sous la force de l'attaque et atterrit contre un rocher.

- Kuso...

- Je t'en prie. A cause de toi, j'ai un peu plus de respect pour les Shinigamis à présent. Mais toute chose a forcément une fin.

- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas...

- Je crois qu'à un moment donné, chacun doit accepter sa défaite. Un dernier mot ?

Alors qu'il allait porter le coup de grâce, les Mod Soul décidèrent d'intervenir. Une multitude de clones de Renji surgirent dans le dos de l'Arrancar et frappèrent sans tarder.

- Une autre illusion ?

- Pas seulement ! s'écria un Cloud triomphant en atteignant sa cible.

Il s'éleva dans les airs, rapidement imité par Patros. Ririn en profita pour aller chercher Renji et le conduire dans un endroit plus sûr.

- Vous m'avez suivi ?

- On ne pouvait pas te laisser !

L'Arrancar furieux d'être agacé par celui qui lui paraissait être une mouche envoya sa plus forte attaque. Renji, Cloud et Ririn furent téléportés juste à temps par Nova qui les ramena près de Feng et de la vice-capitaine.

- Idiots, souffla Renji. Je vous avais dit de ne plus vous en mêler !

- Je vais bien, répliqua Ririn. Et, plus important: j'ai découvert sa faiblesse !

Même si elle ne pouvait plus combattre, Yûna jugea l'information intéressante.

- Dis-nous vite !

- Cloud, Nova, vous savez quoi faire, dit Feng.

- Pas de problème.

- Renji. Nous allons contrer ses attaques pour que tu puisses le détruire. Oneesan, reste avec Yûna pour la protéger.

Le troisième siège s'opposa d'abord à leur décision.

- Vous allez en pâtir !

Ririn lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Imbécile ! Nous sommes des Mod Soul conçus pour la bataille ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous incliner face à quelqu'un qui nous est supérieur. Et d'ailleurs, ça ne peut pas finir de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ?

Renji réfléchit et acquiesça.

- Débrouillez-vous pour ne pas mourir.

De sa position, Yûna découvrit la technique de l'Arrancar. L'illusion de la petite blonde fut utile quand Cloud, après que Patros ait envoyé une salve, se plaça entre le corps et le bras de l'ennemi. Ririn expliqua ensuite:

- J'ai remarqué qu'après chaque assaut, tu replies ton bras comme si tu rengainais. Et tu faisais la même chose avec ton katana. Autrement dit, maintenant que Cloud t'a bloqué et que Nova intercepte tes attaques, tu as perdu. Renji, maintenant !

Le Shinigami rassembla tout son reiatsu pour l'attaque finale.

- Hikotsu Taihō !

Un laser rouge jaillit de la gueule du serpent et balaya l'Arrancar sur son passage. Nova et Cloud disparurent une seconde avant l'impact, puis Renji courut vers Ririn.

- Tu as réussi, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux avant de vaciller.

Elle fut retenue juste à temps et leva les yeux vers un homme coiffé d'un chapeau à rayures.

- Urahara-san...

- Désolé, je suis en retard.

Les autres Shinigamis les rejoignirent et s'enquirent de la santé de Renji et Yûna.

- Nous nous sommes débrouillés, Hitsugaya-taichō.

La voix du marchand s'éleva à nouveau:

- Il semblerait que vous ayez eu affaire à forte partie.

Il redevint ensuite sérieux.

- Aizen les a manipulés.

- Manipulés ? répéta le petit capitaine.

- Est-ce que c'est bien le Hōgyoku qu'ils avaient avec eux ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'objet pour le voir se briser.

- Aizen savait ce qu'ils voulaient faire et les a laissés prendre un faux. J'en suis le créateur, alors vous pouvez me croire quand je dis qu'il ne peut pas être détruit aussi facilement.

- Peut-être que comme ça, il a éliminé ceux qui pourraient se dresser contre lui ? suggéra Yûna toujours assise par terre.

Ses jambes lui faisaient de plus en plus mal, au point qu'elle devait se forcer pour rester stoïque.

- Pas seulement, répondit Urahara. Nous avons croisé un Espada dans le parc. Ces trois-là ont servi de diversion afin que nos yeux soient fixés sur les dissidents.

Renji soupira.

- L'Espada ne pouvait pas être là par hasard... Le vrai Hōgyoku n'est pas encore arrivé à maturation. D'ici là, nous devrons nous montrer patients.

Ils remontèrent dans la salle à l'arrière du magasin et s'installèrent devant le thé préparé par Ururu. Nova adossa Yûna à un mur puis rejoignit ses amis pour retrouver leur corps de peluche. Une conversation formée d'hypothèses sur l'avancée d'Aizen débuta, mais Yûna préféra rester à l'écart. Les endorphines de son organisme ne suffisaient plus pour qu'elle occulte la souffrance. Elle se contenta de serrer les dents en fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Mais si elle pouvait donner le change face aux autres qui ne connaissaient pas son caractère coriace, ce fut différent pour Rangiku et Renji. Ce dernier demanda finalement:

- Yûna, ça va ?

- Si on veut...

La vice-capitaine pâle à faire peur transpirait depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait tellement chaud d'un seul coup, au point que la sueur perlait à son front... Et sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue.

Elle tenta de sourire à Rangiku qui l'observait, mais la cloison ne put la retenir plus longtemps et elle se sentit glisser jusqu'au sol. Urahara qui était le plus proche la retint avant qu'elle se cogne la tête.

- En fait, je ne me sens pas bien du tout, avoua-t-elle en regardant sa jambe.

Urahara fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour élargir la déchirure du hakama de la jeune fille. Le tissu noir rendu poisseux par le sang et la vision de la plaie béante inquiétèrent aussitôt le marchand.

- Abarai-san, a-t-elle reçu un objet lourd durant votre bataille ?

- L'enseigne du magasin s'est décrochée alors qu'elle se trouvait juste en dessous.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Osadani-san a eu les jambes fracturées par le choc. L'hémorragie est due à l'artère fémorale sectionnée. De plus, l'os déplacé aggrave la situation. Tessai-san !

- Hai, patron. Je m'occupe d'elle immédiatement.

Il souleva la jeune fille sans effort, l'emmena dans une pièce vide et ferma le shōji. De l'autre côté, Rangiku se contrôlait pour ne pas vomir. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et souffla:

- Comment peut-elle supporter ça ?

- Yûna en a vu d'autres avec Kuchiki-taichō, marmonna Renji.

- Et dire que je me plains de mon capitaine...

- Matsumoto ! s'énerva ledit gradé. Ce n'est pas le moment !

- Désolée, Taichō.

Malgré les compétences de Tessai en matière de soins, il fallut à Yûna plusieurs jours pour se remettre de ses blessures. Pendant ce temps, ses homologues continuaient à chasser les Hollows qui perturbaient le monde humain. Elle décida de ne pas retourner au lycée cette fois et se contenta de surveiller de loin Orihime et les autres.

Le seul évènement notable pendant les semaines qui suivirent l'incident du Hōgyoku fut le recrutement d'Ikkaku pour entraîner l'équipe de kendō du lycée. Hitsugaya et Renji furent contraints d'en faire partie pour remplacer les titulaires blessés dans une bagarre, tandis que Yumichika et Rangiku refusaient. Le Shinigami demanda finalement à Keigo de les rejoindre, même s'il était inexpérimenté.

Durant la compétition, Yûna qui restait observatrice du spectacle sentit soudain la présence d'un Hollow. Elle sortit une pilule verte et ordonna à son gigai de ne pas bouger. Près d'elle, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Yumichika et Renji venaient de l'imiter.

- Ikkaku, reste là pour faire ton combat, on s'occupe du problème.

- Yoshi !

De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il allait se battre. Alors autant voir comment celui qu'il avait entraîné se débrouillait !

Yûna fut un peu déçue en voyant quel était leur adversaire. Aizen s'occupait de créer des Arrancars et ils devaient affronter un simple Menos !

- J'espérais mieux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bon, Hitsugaya-taichō, qui y va ?

Le regard du petit capitaine s'attarda sur Yumichika puis passa à la vice-capitaine. Il allait répondre quand un autre le précéda.

- A toi l'honneur, Yûna, dit le Shinigami de la onzième en souriant. Tu as besoin de te dérouiller après ta convalescence !

- Arigatô Yumichika !

Teitaka, allons-y.

L'aspect de son katana changea, et elle se précipita vers le Hollow.

- Kiru !

Avec une mine satisfaite, elle observa le Menos tomber en poussière suite à la lame venteuse qui avait tranché son masque en deux.

- Voilà, nous pouvons rentrer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda un Hitsugaya médusé quelques minutes plus tard.

Les inscrits au tournoi étaient allongés par terre à côté d'Ikkaku fier de lui et de la sœur de Keigo qui l'encourageait.

- Ikkaku-san n'a pas apprécié de ne pas avoir à se battre étant donné que le lycéen a gagné, expliqua le gigai de Yûna. Alors il a frappé le juge et commencé à défier tous les autres.

Yûna faillit se mettre à rire. C'était bien digne d'un Shinigami de la onzième division ! Mais Hitsugaya semblait ne pas partager son avis. Il secoua la tête, déclara qu'il trouvait la situation ridicule et qu'il partait.

- Taichō, protesta Rangiku, vous devriez rire un peu de temps en temps ! Je crois que ça vous ferait du bien. Vous êtes beaucoup trop sérieux !

- Si tu entends par là que je dois m'amuser en voyant Madarame mettre des humains à terre, alors j'aime mieux fermer les yeux.

La rousse adopta une mine affligée et fronça les sourcils. Yûna s'approcha d'elle et dit:

- Rangiku, les gens ne changent jamais ce qu'ils sont vraiment. On ne peut pas en demander trop au capitaine.

- Oui, tu as raison...

L'inaction et la routine qui pesaient dans l'équipe disparurent brusquement un matin, alors que les Shinigamis étaient dispersés dans la ville. La puissance des reiatsu provenant des Arrancars les attirèrent immédiatement vers le parc, où ils firent face à un géant et deux gamins.

_Ces gosses n'ont pas l'air d'être forts, mais mieux vaut s'en méfier. Pourtant... je me demande ce qu'ils font là. Le H__ō__gyoku ne devrait pas encore être réveillé !_

- On dirait que nous sommes tombés sur le gros lot ! déclara le géant apparemment ravi. Vous semblez valoir la peine qu'on s'attarde ici, même si celui que je veux tuer n'est pas avec vous.

Hitsugaya fut le premier à réagir et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. L'Arrancar décida alors de se présenter.

- Yammy Rialgo. Je suis le numéro 10.

_Des Espada ! Je crois que ça va être plus difficile que prévu, ils sont d'un niveau supérieur aux autres..._

Pendant que les inséparables de la onzième faisaient face à l'Espada 6, Yûna et Rangiku se dirigèrent vers le dernier.

- Tu sais, Yûna... Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit correct de tuer un gamin qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux oiseaux.

Le blondinet trouvait effectivement plus attrayant de se concentrer sur deux pigeons qui volaient près de lui.

- Peut-être... Reste quand même sur tes gardes.

Yumichika qui se battait seul fut rapidement repoussé, tandis qu'Ikkaku se tenait en retrait puisqu'il préférait une bataille à un contre un.

- Je m'ennuie... Yammy, laisse-moi celui-là aussi ! dit le 6 en désignant Hitsugaya. Je pourrai me battre à cinq contre un.

- Cinq contre un ? s'écria Yûna. Ce gosse a perdu l'esprit !

- Pas en libérant mon Zanpakutô. Je vais tous vous achever en un coup !

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! répliqua le petit capitaine. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru !

L'Arrancar fut plus rapide et dit tranquillement:

- Kubire, Trepadora. **(étrangle, Vigne grimpante)**

Son attaque s'avéra suffisante pour repousser Hitsugaya sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à me bloquer... Vous autres capitaines êtes plus forts que je le pensais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je multipliais l'attaque par huit ?

Il joignit le geste à la parole, et le petit capitaine incapable de se défendre fut envoyé très loin, hors de la vue de ses subordonnés.

- Taichō ! s'écria Rangiku.

_Mais il triche !_ protesta Teitaka.

_Pas étonnant qu'il se soit montré si prétentieux. On dirait une pieuvre ! Il n'aura aucun mal à..._

- Vous vous rappelez ? J'ai dit que nous allions nous battre à cinq contre un. Mais en fait, ce sera à cinq contre huit !

Malgré leur force non négligeable, les quatre Shinigamis furent blessés l'un après l'autre.

- Vous faites vraiment partie du Goteijûsantai ?

- Kuso ! fit Ikkaku déjà fatigué.

Distraits par Rangiku qui venait d'être capturée, Yûna, Yumichika et Ikkaku furent piégés à leur tour.

_C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre lui ?_

L'Espada jeta son dévolu sur Rangiku et dit:

- Tu es bien faite physiquement, chérie. Peut-être que je devrais faire des trous dans ton corps ? proposa-t-il en faisant sortir des épines d'un tentacule.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! cria Yumichika alors qu'Ikkaku insultait leur adversaire.

Un éclair rouge trancha l'appendice et évita à la vice-capitaine d'être davantage blessée.

- On dirait que je suis arrivé à temps !

_Cette voix..._

- Qui es-tu ? voulut savoir l'Espada devenu sérieux.

- Oh désolé. J'oublie les bonnes manières. Urahara Kisuke, l'humble propriétaire d'une confiserie dans les environs. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- Urahara-san !

L'avertissement permit au marchand de repousser l'Arrancar blond. Le dénommé Yammy en profita pour attaquer Urahara et lui envoyer des Cero, ce qui fit tomber le marchand dans la forêt.

- Stupide Yammy ! Je voulais m'occuper moi-même de cet homme, mais il doit être mort maintenant. Tant pis, reprenons où nous nous étions arrêtés, dit le 6 à Rangiku. Tu es vraiment idiote. Il te sauve et tu te débrouilles pour être attrapée à nouveau.

- Tu sais, ça fait un moment que j'y pense, répliqua la rousse.

- Quoi ?

- Tu parles trop. Et je déteste les bavards.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en position de force. Si tu m'énerves, je... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria-t-il à la vue des tentacules couverts de glace.

- Tu as agi de façon inconsidérée en frappant ton adversaire une seule fois, dit Hitsugaya. On ne t'a jamais dit de faire attention ?

- Tu es encore vivant ? murmura l'Espada.

Hitsugaya crut bon d'expliquer:

- Hyōrinmaru est le Zanpakutō de glace le plus puissant qui existe. Il pourra se reformer sans mal s'il est brisé, tant qu'il y a de l'eau à proximité.

L'Espada écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la peur.

- Tu ne gagneras pas. Pendant que Matsumoto retenait ton attention, j'ai eu le temps de mettre mon piège en place.

Une multitude de pics de glace s'élevèrent autour d'eux tandis que le capitaine poursuivait:

- Tu as huit bras... et mon Zanpakutō utilise toute l'eau présente dans l'atmosphère. Sennen Hyōrou. **(Prison de glace millénaire)**

L'ensemble des piliers se resserra autour de l'ennemi, et les tentacules se brisèrent en libérant les Shinigamis prisonniers.

_Je n'avais jamais vu cette technique... Hitsugaya-taich__ō__ est vraiment impressionnant._

Yûna se tourna d'un seul coup vers le lieu du combat suivant: Urahara, vivant par miracle, faisait à nouveau face à Yammy. Le marchand avait apparemment le dessus et conserva l'avantage jusqu'à ce que trois rayons jaunes jaillissent du ciel.

- Negacion ! s'exclama Rangiku.

- La mission est donc terminée ? constata Yammy. Rappelle-toi ce que tu as dit, lança-t-il à Urahara. La prochaine fois, nous mettrons fin à cette bataille !

Les déchirures se refermèrent et tout redevint calme. Yûna prit le temps de souffler alors que Rangiku remerciait son supérieur.

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous les avions vaincus, répondit Hitsugaya assez préoccupé. Les choses vont devenir plus difficiles à partir de maintenant.

Urahara les rejoignit et acquiesça. Visiblement, il était d'accord avec le gradé... Et voir le marchand inquiet rendit Yûna encore plus nerveuse. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Dans son esprit, une question subsistait: quelle était la mission dont les Arrancars avaient été chargés par Aizen ?


	36. Expédition

La réponse vint le lendemain, peu de temps après que Yûna et ses amis soient convoqués devant l'écran de transmission. Après un moment de silence, Hitsugaya partit chercher le Shinigami remplaçant qui fut évidemment surpris:

- Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? Et où est Inoue ?

_Alors il ne le sait pas non plus... _

Rukia commença à répondre à l'humain, mais le petit capitaine demanda si l'analyse des interférences spectrales avait été effectuée.

- Oui, répondit Rangiku. Nous pouvons commencer.

Contre toute attente, leur interlocuteur au Seireitei ne fut pas Yamamoto.

- Ukitake... Pourquoi ne parlons-nous pas au Soutaichō ?

- Parce que je suis le dernier à avoir vu Inoue Orihime avant qu'elle entre dans le Senkaimon.

_- Elle n'a quand même pas disparu entre les deux mondes !_

_- Et pourquoi pas ?_ intervint Teitaka._ Et si la vraie mission des Arrancar concernait Inoue-san ?_

_- A quoi ça rimerait ? Sans vouloir être médisante, elle n'est pas taillée pour le combat._

- A en juger par votre réaction, reprit Ukitake, il semble qu'elle n'est jamais arrivée à destination.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda l'humain. Vous savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

De l'autre côté de l'écran, le capitaine ferma un instant les yeux.

- Je vais vous dire ce que je crois. Les deux gardes que j'ai envoyés pour l'escorter sont revenus indemnes. Selon eux, elle a été soit enlevée soit tuée par un Arrancar.

- Ukitake-taichō ! s'écria Rukia en remarquant la mine choquée de Kurosaki. Même si c'est une hypothèse, dire une telle chose... !

- Je sais, reconnut son supérieur. Je passe juste les pires scénarii en revue. Elle a apparemment été attaquée par un Arrancar et a disparu à ses côtés.

Ce fut plus que le lycéen put en supporter.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Raconter qu'elle est morte, sans aucune preuve, juste parce qu'elle a disparu ? Regardez ça ! poursuivit-il en levant le bras. J'avais une grave blessure, et personne à part Inoue n'était capable de la soigner ! Quand je me suis levé ce matin, il ne restait même pas une cicatrice ! Et je peux toujours sentir le reiatsu d'Inoue !

_Très mauvais..._

- Je vois, déclara Yamamoto en apparaissant soudain. C'est ennuyeux.

- Ennuyeux ? Pourquoi ? voulut savoir le Shinigami remplaçant.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors Inoue Orihime est encore en vie. Et dans ce cas... elle nous a trahis.

_- Tu avais raison, Teitaka._

_- J'aurais préféré me tromper._

- Trahis ? répéta Kurosaki.

- Si elle avait été enlevée, elle n'aurait jamais eu la possibilité de te voir. Elle a donc suivi l'Arrancar de son plein gré.

- Enfoiré ! s'exclama l'humain.

Renji s'interposa:

- Arrête, Ichigo. Tout ce que tu ajouteras rendra les choses encore plus difficiles à supporter.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'écran.

- Nous comprenons, Soutaichō. En tant que troisième siège de la sixième division, je demande l'autorisation d'aller dans le Hueco Mundo pour ramener le traître, Inoue Orihime, dans le monde réel.

Yûna baissa la tête en entendant ces mots. Elle ne croyait pas une seconde à la prétendue trahison d'Orihime. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Et la vice-capitaine se souvenait que quelques semaines plus tôt, un capitaine avait lui-même simulé une défection.

- Autorisation refusée, répliqua Yamamoto en faisant claquer son bâton au sol.

_Quoi ?_

- Maintenant qu'il est clair que les Arrancar se préparent pour le combat, dit-il en guise de justification, tous les membres sous les ordres du capitaine Hitsugaya, ainsi que lui-même, doivent immédiatement retourner à la Soul Society pour renforcer nos défenses.

- Vous souhaitez... abandonner Inoue ? souffla Rukia.

- En effet. Sa vie ne peut pas passer avant toutes celles du monde réel.

_Et là, Rukia-san va dire..._

- Soutaichō, je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne pourrai obéir à de tels ordres.

- Moi non plus, dit Yûna.

La petite Shinigami lui lança un regard surpris, alors que Yamamoto répondait:

- Je l'avais anticipé, et j'ai pris des mesures pour contrer ce genre d'initiative.

Un Senkaimon s'ouvrit derrière elles en laissant apparaître Kenpachi et Byakuya.

- Taichō ! s'exclama Renji.

- Vous l'avez entendu, dit Kenpachi en croisant les bras. Il est temps de rentrer.

Le lycéen serra les dents.

- Ne résistez pas, poursuivit Byakuya de son habituelle voix calme. Nous avons pour ordre de vous ramener de gré... ou de force.

Après un instant de silence, Kurosaki intervint à nouveau:

- Bien, je ne demanderai pas d'aide à la Soul Society. Mais vous pouvez me dire comment aller au Hueco Mundo ?

- Non, refusa le commandant-général. Nous aurons besoin de toi pour la bataille à venir. Hors de question que tu sois tué en allant chercher Inoue Orihime. Attends jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux ordres te parviennent.

_S'il espère que Kurosaki patiente comme un gentil petit chien, il se trompe lourdement._

La communication s'acheva, et Kenpachi donna le signal du départ. Yûna attendit sa kouhai ait dit au Shinigami remplaçant qu'elle était désolée, puis Rukia rejoignit la vice-capitaine et le passage se referma.

Dès son arrivée, Rukia passa un peu de temps auprès de Hisana. Elle rejoignit ensuite Yûna chez elle et annonça tout de suite:

- Je vais y aller.

- Quoi ?

- Au fond, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'aider Ichigo ? Après tout, Nii-sama n'enfreindra aucune règle. Il devait simplement nous ramener ici.

Yûna sourit.

- Bien joué, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais ne compte pas partir seule. Je t'accompagne !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins, se réjouit Rukia visiblement soulagée. Renji vient avec nous... Et nous emprunterons le Senkaimon du clan. De cette manière, personne ne nous verra.

- Faites attention à vous, dit Shinobu adossé à la porte. Je ferai comme si je ne savais rien, ajouta-t-il pour rassurer Yûna.

- Ne leur dis pas toute la vérité, murmura cette dernière après le départ de Rukia. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent dans la peur de ne pas me voir revenir. Et protège-les au cas où Aizen viendrait ici.

Shinobu acquiesça.

Le lendemain, les trois Shinigamis équipés des capes fournies par Byakuya quittèrent discrètement le Seireitei. La traversée du Garganta depuis le monde des humains leur prit un certain temps, chemin qu'ils parcoururent en silence. Ils ignoraient où ils allaient arriver et s'ils se trouveraient loin de la forteresse d'Aizen. Peu importait la distance de toute façon: cela ne diminuerait pas le nombre d'ennemis face à eux.

Yûna ne s'imaginait tout de même pas que leur premier combat arriverait aussi vite. A peine étaient-ils dans le désert - et par une chance incroyable, pas très loin de Kurosaki escorté de Sado, d'Ishida et de trois Arrancar- que Rukia utilisa son Zanpakutō contre un Hollow géant formé de sable.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'exclama l'humain médusé.

Rukia lui donna un coup de poing et tapa dans la main de Renji qui frappa l'humain à son tour.

- Abruti ! Pourquoi es-tu venu seul et sans nous attendre ?

- Je ne savais pas si vous alliez revenir.

- Baka ! répliqua la vice-capitaine. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser te débrouiller ?

La petite Kuchiki approuva:

- Evidemment qu'on allait revenir ! A n'importe quel prix ! Nous avons planifié tout ça dès notre retour. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cru en nous ? Nous sommes tes amis, Ichigo !

- Euh... , commença Yûna.

Le regard noir de Rukia la fit taire.

_- Vraiment aucun humour._

_- Ah oui ? Parlons un peu du tien !_

_- Oh, ça va..._

- Ouais, t'as raison, reconnut finalement le lycéen.

- Ne me fais pas redire un truc pareil une nouvelle fois.

Elle se tourna vers les Hollows et demanda à l'humain:

- Dis donc, c'est qui ces types ?

La plus petite - une filette vêtue d'un manteau vert et dont le visage était barré par une cicatrice- protesta:

- C'tait malpoli, ça ! J'suis Nell Tu, et eux c'est Pesche Guatiche et Dondochakka ! Nous trois sommes les Voleurs Nell Don Pe/ les Grands Frères du Désert/ les Trois Jumeaux ! dirent les Arrancar en même temps.

- Vous êtes complètement barrés, soupira le Shinigami remplaçant. Comme tu peux le voir, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Rukia, ce sont des Hollows.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Le ver géant qui les accompagnait fit alors comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être oublié.

- T'en fais pas, on t'inclut dans notre groupe !

- C'est bon, fermez-la maintenant ! Rukia, Renji, Osadani, vous venez ?

- Ouais.

Ils s'étaient éloignés d'une dizaine de mètres quand la petite Arrancar cria :

- Attends, Istygo !

- ... Je ne m'appelle pas "Istygo" !

- Nell va t'emmener à Las Noches !

Assise sur le dos du ver servant apparemment de monture aux Arrancar, Yûna observait les alentours. A côté d'elle, ses amis et les trois humains faisaient de même. Etrange de se dire qu'ils se trouvaient en plein territoire ennemi et que personne ne venait les attaquer...

_- Reste quand même sur tes gardes._

_- Oui._

- Pourquoi elle me dévisage ? questionna Rukia intriguée par les yeux furieux de Nell.

- T'es avec Istygo ? demanda cette dernière, accrochée au hakama du Shinigami.

- Uh ?

Yûna se mit à rire alors que Renji déclarait d'un air moqueur:

- T'as du succès avec les filles, non ?

- La ferme, abruti ! Tiens, au fait, reprit le lycéen après un moment. Où vous avez eu ces capes ? Vous les avez prises ?

- Eh bien... On me l'a donnée en m'ordonnant de la porter, pour me protéger du sable et de la poussière dans le désert, avoua Rukia.

- Qui ça ? insista l'humain.

- Kuchiki-taichō, répondit Yûna. Mine de rien, il est parfois magnanime.

Sado et Ishida en restèrent muets. Kurosaki articula:

- C'est Byakuya qui vous a envoyés ici ?

- Pas tout à fait. Urahara-san nous a guidés jusqu'au Garganta, après que le capitaine a permis notre retour dans le monde réel.

Rukia continua:

- Nii-sama a dit qu'il n'avait reçu que l'ordre de nous ramener. "Faites comme bon vous semble". C'est ce qu'il a dit.

- Je vois... Byakuya est devenu vraiment laxiste avec le temps.

- Et puis aussi, "Cet abruti téméraire n'y arrivera jamais seul dans le Hueco Mundo, avec ses pouvoirs minables" .

- L'enfoiré !

L'humain donna un coup de poing rageur au ver qui s'agita aussitôt. Dans le même temps, Ishida et Nell protestèrent:

- Kurosaki, ne fais pas ça !

- Ouais, arrête de tabasser Bawabawa !

_... "Bawabawa" ?_

L'altercation naissante fut interrompue par des tremblements issus du sol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce coup-ci ?

Bawabawa s'arrêta juste à temps. A quelques mètres devant eux, le Hollow croisé un peu plus tôt venait de surgir du sable.

- Encore ce truc... Il était pas déjà mort ? grommela Renji.

- Je ne vous autoriserai pas à faire un pas de plus vers Las Noches !

- Lunuganga-sama est un gros tas de sable, expliqua Nell. Alors c'est normal qu'il ait plein de corps différents !

Rukia se leva et dégaina son sabre pour lancer la même attaque que précédemment, mais elle négligea un détail important. Bawabawa atteint par la froideur du Zanpakutō se tordit dans tous les sens et recula peu à peu vers le centre du tourbillon de sable créé par Lunuganga. Rukia perdit soudain l'équilibre et tomba du dos du ver. La rapidité de réaction de Yûna lui permit de rattraper la petite Shinigami et d'utiliser son élan pour la renvoyer vers le groupe de sauvetage.

- Yûna-senpai ! cria-t-elle alors que la vice-capitaine disparaissait de sa vue.

_Bon, où est-ce que j'ai atterri ?_ se demanda Yûna un peu plus tard.

Elle se trouvait apparemment dans ce qui semblait être une caverne emplie d'arbres. En levant les yeux, elle aperçut le trou causé par son arrivée imprévue. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à emprunter le chemin inverse, une présence dans son dos attira son attention.

L'instant suivant, elle leva son katana et frappa les Hollows qui s'approchaient. Quatre d'entre eux avaient disparu quand elle se rendit compte d'une chose inquiétante.

_Kuso... Peu importe le nombre de tués, il en vient toujours plus ! Je dois trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et de rejoindre les autres !_

Peu après, une lumière lointaine la fit sourire: probablement une sortie... mais située derrière la multitude d'ennemis.

_Tant pis, allons-y !_

Elle se fraya rapidement un chemin et atteignit la sortie sans trop de mal.

A l'extérieur, deux Menos qui montaient la garde se tournèrent vers elle et préparèrent chacun un Cero. Pas vraiment impressionnée, la vice-capitaine utilisa son attaque favorite et trancha la tête des Hollows géants en un seul coup. Malheureusement, un troisième arriva dans son dos, et un rayon rouge partit droit dans sa direction. Elle ne serait pas capable de l'arrêter cette fois... Par chance, un humanoïde surgit, l'éloigna à temps de la trajectoire et se débarrassa du Menos.

_Un Zanpakut__ō__ ? Mais..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage: l'inconnu la saisit par le bras et l'emmena loin de la caverne des Hollows.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant !

- Sois patiente. Nous atteindrons bientôt mon repaire.

Comme Teitaka ne réagissait pas et que Yûna assez curieuse ne sentait pas de menace immédiate, elle décida de se fier à l'homme.

Ils parvinrent finalement dans une grotte, et la vice-capitaine examina ce qui l'entourait.

- Le Zanpakutō, l'uniforme, le Kidō au plafond... Pas de doute possible. Vous êtes un Shinigami.

- Mon nom est Ashido.

_- Ashido... Teitaka, ça te dit quelque chose ?_

_- Non. Mais je ne connais pas tous les résidents du Seireitei._

- Quant à cet endroit... Il s'agit de la forêt des Menos, expliqua le Shinigami. C'est un monde très loin de la Soul Society et de ses règles.

Son attitude neutre changea brusquement: il saisit son katana et attaqua la vice-capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

Elle comprit rapidement qu'Ashido était un adversaire fort et puissant. Cela dit, elle n'allait pas pour autant renoncer: Byakuya était un adversaire bien plus coriace que l'homme en face d'elle. Sa vitesse de déplacement fut l'atout décisif: en réussissant à tromper le Shinigami, elle put le frapper dans le dos et le faire reculer. Mais même s'il l'avait attaquée, Ashido restait un de ses homologues, et elle préféra ne pas le blesser davantage afin d'obtenir des explications.

- Qu'essayiez-vous de prouver ? demanda-t-elle quand Ashido eut rengainé.

- Je testais simplement ta force. Cette forêt est mortelle pour les faibles.

Soudain, Yûna perçut plusieurs reiatsu fluctuant très loin d'elle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ceux de Rukia et de Renji, ce qui la soulagea: la petite Shinigami ne courrait pas de danger avec son ami d'enfance.

- Quelle témérité dans le combat, murmura Ashido. Ils vont attirer de plus en plus de Menos !

La jeune fille le retint alors qu'il allait partir.

- Ce sont mes amis là-bas. Je viens avec vous !

- Ton nom ?

- Osadani Yûna, vice-capitaine de la sixième division.

- C'était donc ça... Je me demandais comment tu pouvais connaître quelques techniques des Kuchiki sans être issue de leur clan.

Il quitta la grotte et s'élança vers le lieu des combats, Yûna le suivant de près.

Seuls les arbres entaillés et la quantité d'énergie spirituelle qui se dissipait indiquaient la violence des affrontements.

- Ouais... Rukia, Kurosaki et les autres étaient là il y a peu de temps. Où ont-ils pu aller ?

- C'est toi l'intrus ? s'exclama une voix dans son dos. Je t'ai trouvée !

Elle eut juste le temps de s'écarter de la trajectoire. Quand la poussière se dissipa, elle comprit qu'elle avait affaire à forte partie.

_Un corps massif et un reiatsu plus élevé que ceux des Menos... Ce serait un Adjuchas ?_

- Yûna, écarte-toi !

Ashido empêcha l'ennemi de frapper et bondit ensuite en arrière.

- T'es avec eux ? gronda la créature.

La vitesse de ses coups ne put lui éviter une balafre issue du Zanpakutō d'Ashido. Il recula de plusieurs mètres et déclara d'une voix forte:

- Gillians, sortez de vos cachettes !

_... Alors là, on est dans le pétrin._

Une quantité non négligeable de Menos apparurent entre les arbres environnants. Beaucoup trop pour deux Shinigamis... Yûna déglutit péniblement alors que l'Adjuchas ricanait.

- Tu commandes à l'infanterie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement... Et vous allez mourir.

_Je ne m'en serais pas doutée !_

- Envoyez-leur un Cero !

Le shunpō fut à nouveau salvateur à Ashido et Yûna qui se réfugièrent en hauteur.

- Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps à ce rythme.

- Pas la peine de s'occuper des Menos, signala Ashido.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour repousser les rayons à l'aide d'un bouclier, trancher l'Adjuchas en deux et éliminer tous les autres.

_- Wouah._

_- Tu l'as dit._

- Tu n'étais même pas en Bankai, souffla-t-elle d'une voix admirative.

_Donc ça veut dire que dans la caverne, il n'a jamais dévoilé toute sa force... Je parie qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec Kuchiki-taich__ō__ !_

- Cette chose était un Adjuchas, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Au-dessus des Gillians, des Hollows de deuxième classe. C'est le premier que tu vois ?

- Oui... Même si j'ai déjà affronté un Espada.

Ashido parut surpris.

- Et tu es toujours vivante ? Je suis impressionné.

- Merci.

Elle reprit après un moment de réflexion:

- Ils ont tout pouvoir sur les Menos. Ce n'est pas très bon pour nous.

- Je suis d'accord. Ils sont apparus dans le coin récemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la Soul Society ? La force des Hollows a changé, et maintenant des Shinigamis se pointent.

- La Soul Society n'est pas infaillible, reconnut Yûna. Des choses terribles se sont produites récemment.

Ashido resta silencieux. Quand il sortit de son mutisme, ce fut pour proposer à la vice-capitaine de chercher ses amis dans un autre endroit de la forêt, ce qu'elle accepta aussitôt.

- C'est plus un nid qu'une forêt, maugréa-t-elle après avoir abattu d'autres Menos.

- Il s'agit d'un nid géant, approuva son homologue. Dépêchons-nous ou nous serons retardés en permanence.

Il reprit alors qu'ils progressaient sur le sentier:

- Tu n'auras aucun mal à éliminer un Adjuchas.

- Lorsque je m'entraînais avec le capitaine Kuchiki, j'ai tué bien des Menos qui rôdaient dans le Rukongai.

- Quel Kuchiki ? Toujours Ginrei-sama ?

- Non, répondit Yûna en se souvenant de ses cours sur la famille. Son petit-fils, Byakuya.

- Je ne l'ai pas connu dans ce cas, dit Ashido en retirant son masque et dévoilant enfin son visage, celui d'un homme jeune aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux gris. J'ai quitté la Soul Society depuis plusieurs centaines d'années.

La vice-capitaine écarquilla les yeux.

- Aussi longtemps...

- Oui. Avec d'autres Shinigamis, j'ai poursuivi un groupe de Hollows sur le point de retourner au Hueco Mundo... et je me suis retrouvé coincé ici avant d'avoir pu le réaliser. Je les combats depuis ce jour.

- Tu n'as jamais pu t'enfuir ?

- Si, il existe un moyen.

- Pourquoi tu ne pars pas dans ce cas ?

- Parce que je suis un Shinigami. Tous les Hollows du monde réel viennent de cet endroit. Par conséquent, en diminuant leur nombre ici, je réduirai la fréquence des attaques chez les humains. C'est pourquoi je suis resté afin d'en tuer le plus possible.

_Très louable comme mission_, approuva Teitaka.

- Est-ce que cela a fonctionné ? questionna Ashido avec un semblant d'espoir.

Yûna se crispa immédiatement.

- Eh bien...

- Je vois... Vu ton expression, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ce n'est pas un fait sur lequel on peut mentir. Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'es pas responsable.

Le silence retomba tandis qu'ils continuaient leur route. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ashido s'arrêta et déclara:

- C'est là que nous sommes arrivés.

- Que sont devenus tes amis ? demanda Yûna tout en se doutant de la réponse.

- Tués les uns après les autres.

Un frisson la parcourut.

- On savait très bien où on avait atterri, et on a combattu avec toute notre force. Mais il y en avait tellement, et les Menos les ont ensuite rejoints. Je suis le seul à avoir échappé au massacre. Ce masque vient du Hollow que le dernier de mes amis en vie a tué, avant de périr à son tour. Afin de protéger les âmes humaines et d'honorer la promesse que j'ai faite à ceux qui sont morts, je continue à me battre.

- Je suis désolée, répéta Yûna.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Quand tu auras retrouvé tes amis, vous devrez vous dépêcher de rentrer à la Soul Society.

Elle secoua la tête:

- Non, je dois aller à Las Noches d'abord.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Une amie humaine est sûrement retenue dans ce palais.

- Il y a des Menos de classe Vasto Lorde là-bas ! Les gens normaux n'ont aucune chance ! Même pour toi qui as affronté un Espada, c'est de la folie !

- Je sais bien, mais j'irai quand même. Je ne suis pas seule. Si nous joignons nos forces, nous serons capables de la sauver.

- Entendu, répliqua Ashido suite à un long regard vers la jeune fille. Je te montrerai comment sortir d'ici.

Des reiatsu puissants leur firent brutalement tourner la tête. Ashido remit son masque alors que la vice-capitaine disait d'une voix précipitée:

- Ce sont mes amis !

- Suis-moi !

Quelques Menos plus tard, Ashido fut touché en protégeant la Shinigami qui s'empressa de le rejoindre.

- Je vais en finir avec cet Adjuchas. C'est ma faute s'il t'a blessé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais te tuer en premier ! s'écria le Hollow en quittant l'arbre sur lequel il était perché.

Yûna se contenta de sourire et évita habilement les attaques de son adversaire. Elle dégaina dès qu'elle se jugea assez proche, planta son katana dans la poitrine de l'Adjuchas stupéfait et dit tranquillement:

- Gufū.

Elle revint ensuite vers Ashido et s'exclama:

- Allez, partons !

Malheureusement, ils ne firent que quelques centaines de mètres: un autre Adjuchas leur barra la route et annonça que d'autres Shinigamis se battaient tout près.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas passer. Vous allez les sentir souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire.

_Kurosaki, Renji et Ishida sont capables de tuer bien des Hollows. J'espère simplement qu'ils ne subiront pas un effet de surprise !_

- Finissons-en, Ashido.

- Recule, conseilla le Shinigami rescapé. Las Noches l'a nommé Gardien de la forêt. Il n'a rien à voir avec ceux précédemment combattus.

Yûna assez inquiète s'exécuta tout de même. Elle observa Ashido tout au long du duel et le félicita intérieurement quand il priva son ennemi d'un bras.

- Tu l'as senti ? Le reiatsu des tiens s'est estompé.

Visiblement irrité, le Hollow s'en prit à Yûna qu'il pensait sans défense. La vice-capitaine le détrompa en se servant de son attaque mineure et permit à Ashido de porter le coup de grâce. Elle soigna ensuite les blessures de son camarade, et ils se mirent en route sans être stoppés dans leur progression. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver enfin Rukia, Renji et les trois humains.

- Maintenant qu'on les a vaincus, on peut partir à la recherche d'Osadani, déclara le Shinigami remplaçant.

- Pas la peine, Kurosaki.

Rukia soupira de soulagement et bombarda sa senpai de questions concernant sa santé.

- Je vais bien, assura cette dernière. Nous n'avons plus qu'à sortir d'ici. Au fait, je vous présente Ashido. C'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie. Il combat les Hollows depuis très longtemps.

- Je sens d'autres adversaires approcher, avertit Ashido. Nous devons faire vite. S'ils nous interceptent, nous perdrons encore un temps précieux.

Ils escaladèrent la paroi jusqu'à distinguer une lumière à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'eux.

- C'est là-haut, confirma le rescapé. Une fois hors d'ici, suivez le mouvement du sable.

Le Cero lancé par un Menos menaça de faire écrouler le plafond. Ashido fit demi-tour et dévia les suivants avec son bouclier, tout en criant:

- Partez ! Dépêchez-vous !

- Attends ! protesta Yûna. Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

- Je nous débarrasse d'eux et je vous rejoins !

Un autre rayon rouge atteignit la voûte. Des rocs s'en détachèrent, et Yûna fut tirée en arrière par Renji.

- Vite ! cria Ishida. Tout s'effondre !

La vice-capitaine sentit son cœur se serrer mais suivit néammoins les autres. Elle croisa le regard du Shinigami avant qu'il redescende vers les Menos, puis des rochers interrompirent tout contact visuel.

Nell et ses amis laissèrent éclater leur joie en apercevant la lumière de la lune. Yûna au contraire n'était pas d'humeur à se réjouir. Elle s'assit sur le sable et articula en fixant le vide:

- Ashido a dit que le pouvoir des Adjuchas avait récemment changé. Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter que c'est dû à la trahison d'un Shinigami travaillant avec les Hollows !

Rukia posa une main compréhensive sur son épaule.

- Nous allons récupérer le Hōgyoku et sauver Inoue, affirma le lycéen.

- C'est l'heure d'y aller ! cria Nell déjà sur le dos de son animal de compagnie.

Bawabawa les conduisit rapidement au pied de la muraille de Las Noches. En y posant la main, Rukia put informer ses amis qu'il n'était pas formé de pierre bloquant l'énergie spirituelle.

- Alors on va pouvoir le détruire facilement ! se réjouit Kurosaki. Renji, allons-y !

- C'est pas toi le chef, tapette !

Quatre murs détruits et un sauvetage plus tard - Nell tombée dans un trou força les autres à la rejoindre- le groupe parvint dans une salle d'où plusieurs couloirs partaient.

- On dirait que nos chemins vont se séparer, dit Rukia. Les explorer un à un prendra trop de temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria le Shinigami remplaçant. On parle de l'Espada là ! C'est plus sûr de rester ensemble !

Renji intervint:

- C'est insultant pour un soldat que tu penses à le protéger sur un champ de bataille. Nous sommes des guerriers formés au combat depuis longtemps. En venant ici, nous étions parfaitement conscients des risques.

- OK, prenons chacun un couloir différent alors, soupira Kurosaki.

- Je t'accompagne, informa Yûna en suivant la petite Kuchiki.

- Mais...

- Pas de discussion.

Alors qu'elles avaient presque atteint la fin du couloir, Rukia marcha sur une dalle piégée qui provoqua la disparition d'une partie du sol et l'éloigna de sa senpai. Dans le même temps, des Hollows de basse classe firent irruption et coupèrent toute retraite à Yûna.

- Continue, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini !

Vaincre ses ennemis et franchir le fossé lui prit un moment. Sa tâche accomplie, elle s'empressa de retrouver Rukia dont le reiatsu était devenu très faible. Sa kouhai agonisante était étendue sur le sol gelé de la salle, près du corps d'un Arrancar. A côté d'eux, un homme de haute stature s'apprêtait à porter le coup de grâce à la sœur de Hisana. Yûna le fit reculer à l'aide d'une rafale et se plaça entre Rukia et l'ennemi.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda ce dernier.

- Osadani Yûna, vice-capitaine de la sixième division du Goteijūsantai.

- Vice-capitaine... Alors ne sois pas surprise si je me bats avec un minimum de sérieux.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins, Espada.


End file.
